Rise of the Dragon Slayer
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Dragons have ruled the world for centuries. Their reign of terror seems like it will continue endlessly, until one day, a young human named Isabel discovers a way to fight back against the Dragons. With the help of her mother and some close friends, Isabel attempts to rise up and become a hero. G!P. Intersex. BE WARNED: Contains Violence, Smut and MotherxDaughter Incest
1. Chapter 1

**HEY MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I AM SO EXCITED TO SHARE THIS BRAND-NEW ORIGINAL STORY. THIS IS ONE THAT I HAVE WANTED TO WORK ON FOR A WHILE NOW AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS JOURNEY. BEFORE WE BEGIN I JUST WANT TO GIVE A QUICK WARNING TO THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEYRE GETTING INTO. FOR THOSE WHO ARE FAMILIAR WITH MY WORK, THIS ONE WILL BE MORE STORY-FOCUSED THAN MY OTHERS AS I HAVE TO BUILD THIS WORLD AND THE CHARACTERS FROM THE GROUND UP. ALSO, THIS STORY WILL CONTAINS THEMES OF VIOLENCE, WAR, SEXUAL CONTENT AND ALSO INCEST. JUST GONNA COME OUT AND LET YOU KNOW. ALSO LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS INTERSEX, SHE IS A GIRL WITH A PENIS. IF THESE DO NOT APPEAL TO YOU, THERE ARE MANY OTHER FANTASTIC STORIES YOU CAN BE READING NOW SO GIVE THEM SOME LOVE. WITH ALL THAT SAID HERE WE GO!**

**XXX**

The year was 2020…that's when the Dragons descended from the sky.

There was no time to contemplate what was happening as fire reigned down upon the earth, and humankind was left with no choice but to fight back. However, even with the most advanced technology and the latest weaponry, there was no hope against the incredible beasts. The skies turned red, and clouds were replaced with ash and smoke as each country fell.

The Dragons were not simple, mindless monsters. They spoke. They fought. They knew how to strike us down and hunt us until almost nothing remained. In a few short years, the world was brought to the brink, and Dragons cemented themselves as the alphas of the world. Just when it seemed like humans would become the latest of Earth's creatures to become extinct, the Dragons ceased, offering the humans a chance to live and serve under them.

Humans became their cattle. Humans became their entertainment. Dragons used us in whatever way they saw fit, whether that be to create great landmarks in their honor, or to fight in gladiatorial arenas for their amusement.

After all while, the Dragons became bored with their new playthings. Yet, they did not want to let go of the world they claimed. So, they created new children of fire. Drakes. Half dragon, half-human. Drakes kept the world in motion and controlled the humans to continue their work while the Dragons rested. They stole the mountains and lifted them into the sky to create their new home to rest.

No one has seen a full Dragon in centuries.

Darkes ruled over humankind with an iron fist. Despite not being as powerful as their masters, any human rebellion was easily snuffed out. Their power of Dragonfire was too great for even the bravest men and women.

Whether because Dragons had forgotten or simply didn't care, there were humans that refused to surrender and live as slaves. They fled underground, creating colonies beneath the earth, away from their greedy eyes and clawed talons. It has been over seven hundred years since the Dragons attacked, and their reign of terror showed no sign of slowing down.

But, I believe there will come a day when humans will rise up and defeat the Dragons and reclaim their home.

''But when?''

Helen gazed down, unable to hide her laugh upon seeing her daughter still just as awake as when she had started her story.

The older woman, dressed in rags and a ripped skirt, with grey hair stretching down to her back sat on the edge of the bed she shared with her daughter. The rocky terrain did little to offer comfort for the two in their rundown hut. However, anything here was better than whatever fate had in store for them upon the surface. This was their home. Hundreds of feet buried underground. Their only source of light was a small candle on the floor.

The candle was almost kicked over when the young girl of seven, with bright red hair and a roundish face, jumped up to her feet and raised her fist in the air triumphantly. ''You never tell me the end of the story. I want to know how we will defeat the Dragons and go back to the top world!''

''Oh Isabel,'' Helen brushed her daughter's short hair and patted her head to soothe her excitement. ''We haven't reached that part of the story yet.''

''You always say that,'' Isabel huffed and sat down, folding her arms over her chest. She pouted harder when her mother laughed at her cute, angry expression. ''Don't you think we're going to win one day?''

''I hope so. That's why I tell you these stories of our past. To keep hope alive that one-day things will return to normal.''

''Why don't you tell anyone else in the colony about our history then?''

Helen sighed. ''People don't like historians. They think digging up our past will bring the Drakes down upon us.''

''That doesn't make any sense. We're already dug down. If we keep digging, we'll get away from the Dragons and Drakes.''

Helen laughed once again before she scooted herself down so that she was snuggled up against Isabel. Holding her daughter tightly, this encouraged the little girl to cuddle back and lie down as well. ''You're a very smart young woman, Isabel.''

''I know I am.'' Isabel said proudly. ''I'm so smart, I know how we're going to defeat the Dragons.''

''Oh?'' Helen said interestedly.

''I think a hero is going to come and save us. If Dragons came from the sky to make evil, maybe someone will come up from the ground to make good.''

Helen smiled, trying to hide her sadness away as she closed her eyes and tried to drift to sleep. ''That would be a very happy ending. Do you think that hero will be you?''

Isabel nodded. ''I'm going to grow up to be big and strong one day. I'm going to save all of us mommy. I'm going to be the hero in your story.''

Pressing her forehead against her daughter, this action was enough to cause the little girl to become very sleepy. Isabel yawned while Helen smiled. ''Until you're big and strong, I'm going to keep you safe. It's just the two of us now. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you.''

''I promise the same to you too.'' Isabel said, gradually falling into a peaceful sleep.

Despite the harsh cold that filled the underground colony, Isabel had no trouble falling asleep in the warm embrace of her mother. Her head was already filled with enough dreams to last a lifetime. She didn't want nightmares tonight. She didn't want to think of the horrors the Dragons had caused the world. She didn't want to think of her father, venturing to land to find supplies and never returning. And most of all, she didn't want to think of any danger coming to her mother.

She held her mother's arm tighter. ''I'm going to be our hero.'' She whispered in her sleep.

Though the world may burn and mankind may fall, stories still find a way to inspire a new generation.

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? IT WAS ONLY SHORT BUT THIS WAS JUST AN OPENING TO GIVE A BIT OF BACKSTORY TO THE WORLD AND WHO OUR MAIN HERO WILL BE. THERE WILL BE A TIMESKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THAT'S WHERE THE REAL MEAT OF THE STORY BEGINS. THERE WILL BE ACTION. THERE WILL BE EXCITEMENT. THERE WILL BE DANGER. THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME NAUGHTINESS, BUT IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU SHOULD COME TO EXPECT THAT FROM ME. BUT I DO INTEND TO MAKE THIS MORE OF A STORY-DRIVEN NARRATIVE WITH AN EPIC WORLD TO EXPLORE. PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel heard them before she saw them.

''Shit I'm late!'' She groaned, rushing around her room to find any suitable rags she could wear that hadn't been torn to shreds due to her constant exploration. Once she had found the last pair of grey cloth that was big enough to cover her frame, she hurried to the opening just above her bed to gaze outside at the colony. Marching forward was a small group of seven men and women, each carrying pickaxes and with baskets slung over their shoulders. They were the explorers. Isabel was one of them, although perhaps not for long if she didn't hurry to join them.

Once she had acquired her own basket she rushed out of her room and sprinted towards the door to leave her hut.

''Isabel, wait!''

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard her mother calling. ''Mom, they're going to leave without me again.''

''I know, I know,'' Helen said with a smile as she came around the corner to greet her daughter while holding her hands behind her back. Isabel tried to look over her mother's shoulders to catch a glimpse of whatever her mother was hiding but to no avail. Before Isabel could run away from her, Helen then brought her hands forward to reveal something small in the palm of her hand as she handed it to Isabel. ''Happy birthday dear.''

Isabel was lost for words. She stared down at the item her mother was holding. It was a small bracelet threaded together with different colors, big enough for Helen to slip onto Isabel's wrist. Isabel gazed at it for a moment, rubbing her finger against the material as her smile widened. ''I didn't even know...''

''That's why it's my job to remember.'' Helen laughed. ''I can't believe my little baby is 20.'' She then leaned forward to plant dozens of kisses along her daughter's face.

''Mom...'' Isabel groaned with embarrassment, tilting her head away but laughing just as well. However, her smile deflated after a moment. ''But I didn't get anything for you on your last birthday.''

Helen waved her hand dismissively. ''46 is not that big of a deal. Besides, having you safe and sound is my gift.''

Isabel stroked her new bracelet before she then wrapped her arms around her mother to hug her tightly. ''Thank you. Though this now makes me more determined to get you something for your next birthday.''

''You don't even know when it is.''

''Well, not everyone in the colony can chart days as well as you can. I'll figure something out. I always do.''

The two women stood in their hut clinging to each other tightly. Isabel couldn't stop smiling at her new gift. Presents weren't exactly commonplace within the underground colony. The best anyone could hope for was food that didn't result in a night filled with upset stomachs. And if there was anything special worth giving, Isabel and the explorers would be the first to know. They would travel through the tunnels to find any supplies or food that was needed for survival. Searching above land was out of the question and forbidden by the higher-ups, not that it stopped Isabel from wandering further than anyone else when no one was watching.

''Isabel...''

''Hmm?''

''They're leaving you behind.''

''Shit!'' Isabel screeched, rushing out of the hut to follow the explorers before they disappeared out of her sight down one of the newest tunnels they had dug. The young woman glanced over her shoulder to wave at her mother, who stood by the door and tried to keep a hopeful smile. Though they had no real fear of Dragons or Drakes in the tunnels, that didn't mean there weren't any dangers. Cave-ins, deadly insects, and the chance of getting lost in the darkness were all things that some feared more than the rulers of the world.

Isabel always acted tough for her mother. She worked harder than anyone else, resulting in her having a body quite lean and muscular compared to most, but still lean enough to move quickly if needed. It wasn't easy for most to keep muscle with the lack of consistent food, but Isabel did her best. If she found anything truly special, she would keep some to herself and bring some back to her mother in secret. With a historian as a mother, it made things easier for Isabel. She would know which plants and animals were edible. However, there was one difference between Isabel and the other women in the colony.

''I'd mate her if I got the chance.''

Isabel heard a voice from behind. She turned and saw two other explorers gawking at her mother, their eyes scanning her from head to toe like she was a piece of meat on display. Repulsed by their hungry looks, she walked over to them. ''Hey, keep your eyes off my mother.''

One explorer, a man of pure muscle that towered over Isabel, stared down at her and scoffed. ''What's the matter? Jealous because you won't be able to mate freak?''

Isabel kept her lips sealed and walked faster with the rest of the group, ignoring the laughter coming from the powerhouse explorer. The last thing she needed was to get into another fight and risk being sent back home without any food.

Her mother had explained to Isabel a long time ago that she was intersex. At first, she didn't think it strange that she was born with a penis. It wasn't until she bathed with other girls and boys that she noticed the difference, and it became more noticeable as she grew older with the other children and her size was difficult to keep covered. She laughed it off as the boys being jealous of her. But she only realized the seriousness when she was old enough to be told about mating seasons in the colony. To keep populations growing at a steady pace, men and women would be paired to give birth to a new generation of workers and explorers, so that the colony would always thrive and grow. Isabel wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She felt signalled out for being the only woman who would be on the giving end, and this left her feeling isolated. Though the higher-ups assured her that she would still be able to choose, she could tell some women were uncertain.

One of her only real friend in the colony, Jess, told her that the other girls were worried about having children who would be born intersex like Isabel and that it could be a potential hazard for the future if more are born that are unable to reproduce. Isabel remembered crying that night when she was told this news of why no one would want her. She told her mother, and her mother was furious. Helen knew that was the higher-ups talking and spreading that kind of talk throughout the colony.

After a while, Isabel didn't care. She wasn't looking for a mate, or to become a mother yet. She was still young. Although, now turning 20, how long would that last?

''Hey Isabel.''

Isabel turned to see Jess coming her way. Jess was a pretty, if plain girl, with dark hair, pale skin and a thin frame. Quiet and timid, she was Isabel's opposite in almost every way. Yet, she was like the sister Isabel never had.

''Hi Jess, are you gathering water today.''

Jess nodded. ''We think we might have hit a stream not too far from the last point. If we can filter the water, it might be able to provide for us until the next season.''

''At least you're finding something. We seem to be having no such luck with food and supplies.''

Jess's eyes drifted down her friend's arm, gazing at her biceps before she noticed the colorful bracelet. ''Oh? What's that?''

Isabel raised her hand to show off her gift. ''A birthday present from my mom. It's so cool, isn't it?''

''Ah, for a moment, I thought it was a gift from someone special.''

''It was from someone special...'' Isabel paused when she realized what Jess meant. ''Oh, no, nothing like that. You know that mates aren't going to be coming for me. One of me is apparently enough in this colony.''

Jess stared down at the ground. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean...''

''You didn't do anything wrong.'' Isabel smiled. ''Sorry, I'm just pissed at the rhino behind us.''

''You mean Thane? He scares me. More so with the mating season coming soon. He strikes me as the type of man who would take a woman regardless of if she chose him.''

Isabel wrapped a protective arm around her friend's shoulders. ''Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you from anything, whether it's something small as a spider, big as a dragon, or dumb as Thane.''

The two friends shared a laugh as they continued down the dark tunnel. Before blackness could overwhelm them all, the explorers at the front of the group took out their lanterns and shook them, causing the fireflies inside to light up their way. There was a fear amongst the colony of any natural fire being lit calling to the Dragons. Despite the years of relative peace, Isabel noted how the sense of paranoia grew with each passing year. The dwindling level of food and water didn't help matters.

Isabel knew that something had to change for the colony, otherwise the madness would kill them all before any Dragon could.

XXX

**HELLO EVERYONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I WANTED TO TAKE THIS TIME TO INTRODUCE WHERE THE STORY WOULD BE SET WITH ISABEL NOW OLDER AND SHOWCASE A FEW OF THE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS. I DIDN'T WANT TO THROW TOO MUCH INTO THE CHAPTERS TOO QUICKLY, BUT I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AS WE GET MORE INTO THE STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK ISABEL WILL FIND IN THE TUNNELS? WHAT ARE SOME THINGS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE EXPLORED OR ARE THEIR ANY WORLD-BUILDING QUESTIONS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE? I HAVE IDEAS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN, BUT I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO HEAR SOME MORE IDEAS. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS SO FAR. I DIDN'T THINK THE FIRST CHAPTER WOULD GET SO MANY READS AND REVIEWS AS IT'S A COMPLETELY NEW STORY. I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS THE BEST THEY CAN BE. THERE WILL BE MORE FROM ISABEL AND HELEN SOON.**

** TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before the tunnels split into different paths. Each explorer was given their task. Two different groups would venture off. The group that Jess was in would stay closer to home, collecting water in the hopes of cleaning it once they returned. While the other group, which consisted of Isabel and Thane, would venture further forward to scavenge for supplies. Individuals could go as far as the light could reach, but that was it. Isabel had it drummed into her head that the number one rule for an explorer was to never go off alone.

And yet, whenever she had the opportunity, she couldn't resist going further when no one was looking.

Living underground with limited food, water and hardly any electricity left her curious mind starved for so long. Her mother would tell her stories about the history of the world, further back than anyone alive could remember. Helen was one of the few historians who desired to hold onto their history, and Isabel had inherited that fascination. The moments that she truly treasured were when she would find some hidden artefact that she could bring back home, and she could see her mom's face light up with amazement. Any chance Isabel had to make her mother smile; she would take.

Glancing left to right, making sure none of her bosses were looking, Isabel darted down one of the tunnels. She shielded her firefly lamp underneath her ragged shirt, barely able to keep the light from pouring out of the many holes in the fabric. Moving like a mouse, she escaped without drawing the attention of her bosses. She breathed a sigh of relief, tightened her grip on her pickaxe and headed deeper into the unknown.

She could only imagine the grief that Jess would give her for journeying alone once again. Isabel shrugged, already planning for a way to make it up to her friend for putting her through some frightful moments.

Isabel walked for a solid ten minutes, facing nothing but bleak darkness. She shivered under the cold chill in the air, and the groan of the tunnels made her hairs stand on end. But she continued bravely. Before long, something glimmered under the light of her lamp. She gazed down at the ground and saw something half hidden in the dirt and rubble. She crouched down and carefully used her pickaxe to pull the item closer to her.

''No way!'' She gasped as she stared at a small lightbulb that looked to be in perfect condition. The glass dome was still intact, and the insides didn't appear to be broken. If she brought it to an inventor back at the colony, it could probably be salvaged and work. If she could also find something to bargain the inventor with, Isabel could potentially keep it for her hut. That would really make her mother happy.

She reached down to retrieve the bulb.

''What do we have here?'' a loud voice startled her, and before she could react, a large hand grabbed the bulb right out from under her.

Isabel glanced up and scowled as she was greeted by Thane, giving her a knowing smirk. ''I found it! I claim it!''

Thane chuckled, not the least bit intimidated by Isabel, even when she stood up as tall as she could. She still couldn't even reach his shoulders. ''So, do you always wander off by yourself to hoard? I don't think the other explorers would appreciate that.''

''I report back the important things that I find.''

''Were you going to report this?''

Isabel groaned with frustration. ''Come on, it's just one lightbulb.''

''Then you won't mind if I hold onto it.'' He then put it in his basket before she could argue. ''Unless you're willing to trade.''

Gritting her teeth, Isabel folded her arms across her chest. ''Fine, what do you want for it?''

Thane's grin widened. ''Hmm, there's one thing that comes to mind.''

Isabel could feel her blood boil as the realization kicked in. She advanced a step closer to Thane and clenched her fists. ''If you even look at my mother…''

''I'm just thinking of the human race. Mating season will be upon us, and it's not like you're suitable for the occasion. Your historian mother…I can breed her.''

The straw was broken for Isabel. She swung her pickaxe at Thane, too enraged to think about the consequences. Before her strike could land however, Thane grabbed the shaft of the tool and held it in place. Isabel struggled to pry it from his grasp, but she was severely outmatched. Thane yawned to emphasis his dominate strength and mock her. Suddenly, he jabbed the shaft forward, hitting Isabel in the face and knocking her to the ground.

She let go of her pickaxe and cupped her now bloody nose, coughing and trying to fight through the tears building in her eyes. Thane towered over her as he tossed her pickaxe away.

''You have no place here. You're just a burden to the colony. If you want to help us, you can hurry up and die. That would be one less mouth to feed.''

''Shut up!'' Isabel screamed.

''We need to think of our future. Your mom won't have long to go before she can't have any more children. And considering your dad went missing while exploring the tunnels, someone must step up and be the man.''

''I said shut up!'' Isabel leapt to her feet and lunged at Thane. The giant of a man easily sidestepped her assault and kicked at her feet, knocking her to the ground once again.

Stamping on her back to keep her down and stifle out her sobs, Thane chortled. ''I'm doing you a favour. My father is part of the council. If you hit me, we could have you banished. Actually…that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.''

Isabel slammed her fists into the muddy ground. Angry at Thane, and angry at herself for being powerless to do anything. ''We shouldn't be fighting each other. I'm not your enemy.''

''True,'' Thane nodded nonchalantly. ''But, considering you hoard items to yourself and don't report them, you can't mother children like the other women in the colony, you might breed children that aren't able to breed, and you can't hold yourself in a fight…you're almost as bad as an enemy. You're a burden.''

With her face buried in the ground, Isabel's ragged breath kicked up dirt. Her body coiled in anger and frustration. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to knock Thane down, but she could clearly see that wasn't going to happen. However, the last thing she wanted was to give him the satisfaction of putting her down, literally and figuratively. So, much to Thane's confusion, she started laughing mockingly. ''What's the matter? Afraid that if I had kids, they'd be more good looking than yours?''

He stamped on her back harder, causing her to grunt, but Isabel kept laughing, even as tears started to flow down her face.

''You think you're tough? I doubt you'd be so brave if a Drake was here.''

Thane spat. ''You think you'd do any better? You can't even hit me.''

He grabbed a fistful of her hair to pull her up before swinging her around and throwing her into the wall nearby, tearing a bit of her hair out of her scalp. She collided with the wall so hard, chunks of rock fell to the ground with her. Isabel was able to avoid the rocks in time, however, the two of them froze when they noticed something jutting out from the new hole in the wall...a human skeleton.

Dirty and broken, it leaned out of the debris like the earth's morbid decoration. Isabel and Thane were motionless as they stared intensely at the rotten bones. Then Isabel noticed something leaking from the skeleton. Liquid poured out from the hole, over the skeleton's shoulders and onto the ground. The liquid glittered in an array of different colors, lighting up the tunnel more than any firefly lamp could. A puddle started to form at the feet of the skeleton, causing Isabel to scurry back and avoid whatever damage it might cause. Thane approached the puddle cautiously and then probed it with his pickaxe. It suddenly burst into flames, almost exploding in his hand. He cried out in shock and tossed his tool as far as he could. ''What did you do?''

''Me? You're the one who threw me into it!'' Isabel was too confused to even be mad at him anymore. Whatever it was they had discovered took all priorities. This was unlike anything she'd seen before. She remembered her mother talking about fuel, perhaps this was it? So many possibilities ran through her mind, and that was before she had time to focus on the skeleton. Who could it have been and where did it come from?

Thane slowly backed away. ''You stay here. I'm going to report this back to the colony.''

''What? Why can't you stay here?''

''Because I said so.''

''We don't even know what this is. It could be radioactive.''

Thane looked at her with confusion. ''What?''

Isabel rolled her eyes. ''I don't have time to explain. I don't think it's safe for one of us to be with this alone.''

''What are you afraid of? It's not like it can go anywhere.''

The skeleton screamed furiously. Its voice was harsh and ragged as if it hadn't spoken for centuries. ''You're turn!'' It yelled before lunging forward.

Thane was the closest to the skeleton despite moving back and was right in its path. Because Isabel was wise enough to not tear her eyes off the skeleton, she was the first to notice its attack. Before she even had time to think, she leapt in the way of its path, stopping it from tackling Thane. It wrapped its bony arm around her before dragging her down into the pool of liquid. Isabel tried to escape, but it was too late. It pulled her into the puddle, and they both disappeared into the liquid.

Isabel had no time to think. This was all impossible. The skeleton coming to life and attacking, her being absorbed into a puddle that wasn't even an inch high, and her not turning to ash the moment her skin touched it like it had made short work of the pickaxe. Her body moved slowly like she was trapped in a dream. She could barely see past her own nose. Lights blurred before her as her body started to become hot. Her heart raced faster as she feared this was the end. She couldn't breathe as her lungs were filled with the liquid. A scorching pain rushed throughout her body as she could feel every muscle tighten and constrict at the same time. She wanted to cry out for help, but nothing could be heard.

As darkness started to sweep over her, her last thoughts drifted back to her mother. She didn't want to hold back the tears this time. She feared that she would never feel her mother's warm embrace or hear her sweet voice ever again. She would be left alone in this cruel world. Isabel didn't want that to happen.

She refused to let that happen.

Using every bit of strength she had left in her, she started swinging her arms forward. She tried to swim to freedom, even as it felt like her body was on fire. But, the fire didn't help her. In fact, after a few seconds, she felt renewed. A surge of power exploded from within as she swam faster and faster until she could see a pool of light getting closer. She reached out towards the light.

Air returned as she exploded from the surface of the liquid. She crawled out from the puddle and onto solid ground, coughing violently and feeling like she was going to vomit. Her body was coated with the strange liquid, making her feel hot. When she felt her throat sooth, she looked up and observed her surroundings. Thane was nowhere to be seen, and the skeleton's bones melted into the puddle as the liquid shrunk until there was nothing left and Isabel was left alone, panting in the darkness.

''What the fuck just happened?'' she asked herself.

XXX

**GOOD DAY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND OTHERS. DID YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON ISABEL? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THANE? ****WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?****DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES. I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU AND I'M SHOCKED TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE COMING ON BOARD TO READ THIS STORY. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, SO I WANT TO MAKE SURE THIS STORY IS AS GOOD AS IT CAN BE.**

**FROM HERE THIS IS WHERE THE STORY WILL START TO GET MORE ACTION PACKED. THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF EXCITEMENT, DRAMA AND SENSUALITY COMING VERY SOON. THANK YOU ALL AND ****TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel trudged through the dark tunnels. Despite the lack of light to assist her, she was able to navigate without too much trouble. Her rags were sticking to her body, still drenched in whatever she had been submerged in. The liquid didn't have a particular smell to it. But it felt incredibly warm, causing her muscles to buzz and throb. A few times she licked her dry lips and tasted the liquid. She couldn't figure it out. It almost tasted like ash.

All she wanted to do now was make it back to the other explorers. She figured that Thane had dashed off like a coward back to the rest, leaving her to fend for herself. A twinge of anger coiled inside of her body, burning like a rising flame. She shrugged off the feeling and continued on until she could hear talking in the distance.

It sounded close. However, as she turned from one corner to the other, she realized that she still wasn't anywhere near the rest of her group. Could she really hear them from so far away? She considered the possibility that it was their echo carrying their voices to her ears. She blinked twice when something to the side caught her attention. Looking down on the ground, she saw a tiny beetle burying itself amidst the rubble. She could hear it's little legs scraping against the dirt and see the hairs on those legs.

She shook her head. The liquid must be driving her mad. There's no way she could see that clearly with no light. Her heartbeat quickened. She feared that she might be growing sick.

''I've got to reach the others before I go mad down here.'' She paused and stared at the ground. ''Is that what happened to you father?''

She didn't know why Thane's taunts cut so deeply. She hardly remembered her father. He was a silhouette in her mind, disappearing from her life before she could even distinguish his features. If she saw him now, she wouldn't recognize him. But, he was still her father. He was an explorer like her. She wanted to know more about him. Was he like her? Did he disappear because he made some great discovery? She could never get more information from her mother.

Helen would gladly recite the history of the world. But she would barely speak of the man whom she shared her heart with.

Before long, Isabel saw a glow in the distance. It fluttered gently. Isabel knew it had to be the firefly lamps belonging to the other explorers. Filled with relief, Isabel quickened her pace and started into a sprint. The tunnel became a blur around her as she ran faster than anticipated, almost crashing into the wall before she sputtered to a stop. Tripping and staggering to her feet, she saw the other explorers turn to her and their faces paled when they saw her.

''Get a doctor! Someone's hurt!'' One of the explorers shouted as a crowd began to form around Isabel, inspecting her carefully.

''No, it's not blood. I'm fine.'' Isabel replied.

Honestly, she was better than fine. Even the soreness from Thane's beating earlier seemed to have disappeared.

''Isabel?'' Jess's timid voice could be heard.

Isabel searched for her friend and found her all the way at the back. How she heard her friend was beyond her. But she didn't care. She darted forward and wrapped her arms around Jess's shoulders, nearly crushing her in a tight hug.

''I thought I was going to die!'' Isabel whimpered. The realization of what had happened taken hold upon seeing Jess's concerned face. She dreaded the possibility of dying without saying goodbye.

Jess didn't know where to place her arms. Her eyes glided over Isabel's soaked clothing. ''Isabel, what happened to you? And what is this stuff on you?''

Isabel pulled back. She now had the group's full attention. ''I don't know. I was off on my own when Thane…'' she stopped talking. The last thing she needed was to play the blaming game with Thane right now. She just wanted to get out the important details in the hopes of better understanding what happened. ''We were attacked by this thing. I got pulled into whatever this stuff is and I came back here.''

One of the leaders of the group, an older man with white hair named Giovanni approached. ''Where is Thane now?''

Isabel froze. ''He didn't come back?''

She didn't like the guy, not by any stretch of the imagination. But Isabel felt a chill run across her body. What if he had encountered another skeleton like she had? Or did it take him after it tried to take her? So many possibilities, all of them not leading to positive outcomes.

''What exactly attacked you?'' Giovanni asked.

Isabel wasn't sure if describing what she saw was the best idea. Who would believe her if she said a skeleton came to life and attacked her? So she shook her head. ''It was too dark to see. All I know is that it grabbed me and pulled me under this liquid stuff that's on me. I broke free and when I looked around, Thane and the creature were gone.''

''Shit.'' Giovanni grunted. ''Sir Lucan isn't going to be happy hearing his son is missing.''

The other explorers began to murmur amongst themselves, seeming more concerned with Thane's whereabouts rather than Isabel, who was standing right in front of them, now being ignored by everyone except for Jess.

Isabel felt Jess's hand rub her arm. ''Are you hurt?''

Isabel looked at the group. She could see they were no longer thinking about her as they were talking about Thane. ''That's the thing, I'm not hurt anymore.''

''What do you mean?''

''Thane beat me to a bloody pulp before the creature attacked us.''

Jess gasped. ''That's horrible. Why would he do that?''

Cause he felt like taking my stuff.'' Isabel scoffed. ''If I told the others, they would probably be more worried about Thane's fists.''

Jess stared at her friend sadly before inspecting her body. ''But…you're not hurt now?''

''Ever since I got covered in this liquid I feel brand new. It's strange to say, but I feel better. Better than better.''

Their conversation was cut short as they could hear the explorers split into different groups. The much larger one, led by Giovanni started marching towards the tunnel that Isabel had come from. ''We'll look for Thane. Keep this one under close watch. She's not to move until I get back.'' He pointed to Isabel.

''What?'' Isabel gasped. She looked around to see five other explorers surround her, clutching their pickaxes tightly, as if she was now a threat.

Surprisingly, Jess was the next one to speak. ''We need to bring her back to the colony. We need a doctor to examine this stuff on her.''

''That's precisely why she's to stay put. She could be contaminated. I will not put the colony at risk until we know more about it and know that she's safe to be around others.''

While Jess kept closer to Isabel, Isabel could hear the other explorers take a small step away from her. She could feel her anger rising once again. She was being treated worse than a freak or an outcast, she was being treated like a plague. Her breathing turned into quiet growls, boiling with rage that threatened to spill over if not for the fact that Jess was standing right next to her. She eventually managed to calm down. ''Fine,'' she spat. ''But if I have to stay here, then at least let my mom know that I'm okay.''

Giovanni nodded. ''Once we've found Thane, we'll return to the colony and have a doctor come out here to check on you. I'm not doing this out of spite. I'm putting the needs of the colony first.''

''At least the ones in the colony who matter.'' Isabel whispered.

Giovanni either missed what she said or elected to ignore her as he led his search party down the tunnel. The glow of their firefly lamps gradually disappeared into the darkness, leaving Isabel and Jess alone with their small group of guards.

Since it seemed like she was going to be staying put for a while, Isabel found a small rock jutting out of the ground to use as a seat. The other explorers still kept their distance as they watched her closely. She was being treated like a murder suspect. Did they think that she might have something to do with Thane's disappearance? It was absurd? However, she had returned covered in an unknown fluid that under a certain reflection of light looked like blood. And she was deliberately vague with her recounting of events. She hadn't done herself any favors.

After a while, the other explorers found seats of their own, though they still kept a close eye on any movement Isabel made. She was beginning to become irritated with their constant scowls. She felt a fire in the pit of her belly, enticing her to take out her frustrations on something or someone. She shook away those thoughts of anger. She didn't want Giovanni to return and have more reason for closing her off.

She just wanted Thane to be found, this issue to be sorted, and for her to return home and see her mother's beautiful face again.

''Here.'' Jess offered her a water can, dragging Isabel out of her thoughts. ''You should clean yourself a bit.''

''No, you shouldn't waste it.''

''I'm not. I'm letting my best friend use it.'' Jess smiled.

Isabel smiled warmly and took the can. She dabbed her fingers into the cool liquid and rubbed her face and hair. It still felt warm against her skin. ''Thank you.''

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Jess sat next to Isabel.

There wasn't much room on the rock, so Isabel could feel Jess's body brush up against hers. Something inside of her stirred. It was a hunger that she hadn't felt before. She cleared her throat and pushed those thoughts and feelings back down into the pit of her stomach, where she still felt a small flame burning.

''I'm fine. I just want to go home.''

Jess nodded understandingly. ''You really don't know what attacked you?''

Isabel thought about confiding in her friend. But she wanted to wait until she really knew what happened. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? Perhaps the fear of the situation caused her to see things that weren't really there. ''All I know is that something grabbed me and I thought I was going to die. And everyone seems to think I've done something wrong. Maybe I did by not dying.''

''Don't think like that.''

''Jess, I know what the colony really thinks of me. I'm a burden. Thane said it. I didn't want to admit he was right because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. They don't think I contribute. I'm the only woman in the colony that can't give birth. I'm just a waste on their recourses.''

''How do you know?'' Jess started to blush heavily. ''I mean…you can still have children, right?''

''I don't know. I mean I can…'' Isabel stopped, suddenly feeling conscious about what she was saying, and it didn't help that she could see Jess's face turning red. There was also something else driving her crazy. It was like a sixth sense that was making her pulse race and a heat started to take hold of her.

Jess licked her lips. ''I think I know what you mean. So what's stopping you?''

''Well, firstly no woman would want to risk it with me. If there's more women like me, then eventually there'll be less options for mating. That's all the colony cares about. That's what my mom said. It's all about breeding and mating. There's no love or unity.''

It was quiet between the two of them. Isabel didn't know what more there was to say. She had grown up hearing enough about how other girls didn't want to bother with her. Despite her mother constantly trying to encourage her, telling her how beautiful and unique she was and how any woman would be lucky to be with her. Her and her mother were loners in the colony. Everyone feared Helen for her mind. Everyone feared Isabel for her body.

Suddenly, Isabel felt Jess shift slightly closer. ''Isabel…I've been meaning to ask, about…''

A loud bang exploded in the distance, startling everyone. Isabel, Jess and the guards watching them jumped to their feet. ''What was that?'' one cried out.

Isabel stared towards the tunnel that Giovanni's group went. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't distracted by the echo and knew the sound was coming from that direction. Fear clutched her heart as she turned to Jess. ''If I remember what my mom told me about the old world…I think that sounded like a gunshot.''

**XXX**

**HOLA MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. DID YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ISABEL AND WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO THANE AND THE SEARCH PARTY? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE THE EXCITING ONE, SO YOU BETTER BRACE YOURSELVES FOR WHAT IS TO COME. I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR NOT ONLY CHECKING OUT MY STORY BUT LEAVING SUCH KIND AND THOUGHTFUL COMMENTS AND REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN. IT WAS A BIG RISK DOING AN ORIGINAL STORY AND I WASN'T SURE HOW IT WOULD FAIR BUT I'M SO SURPRISED HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND WHILE I CAN'T PERSONALLY GIVE YOU COOKIES, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL DO MY BEST TO WRITE THE BEST CHAPTERS AND STORIES I CAN.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel's feet carried her forward. Drawn to the sound of what she assumed to be a gunshot, she stared down the tunnel, hoping to find the source of the bang. While she couldn't see anything living in sight, she noticed once again how pinpoint her eyes sight was in the dark.

Before she got too far, an explorer intercepted her path. ''Where do you think you're going?''

Isabel stared at the explorer. ''Seriously, you're not concerned about that gunshot we heard?''

''How do you know it was a gunshot? Those are ancient weapons from the old world. We've never found one since exploring these tunnels.''

''Well, one had to be found eventually.'' Isabel sighed. She could see that arguing with them wasn't going to get her anywhere. ''Look, it might not have been a gunshot. I'm just guessing. Either way, shouldn't we investigate? That's where Giovanni and the rest of the group are.''

The explorer turned and looked down the tunnel. Sweat rained down the back of his neck. ''Damn it, what is going on down there?''

A second explorer stepped forward. ''Do you think it might be Thane?''

Another explorer gulped. ''If it was, why would he have a gun? And why would he shoot anyone?''

''We don't know if anyone's been shot!'' The first explorer stated, throwing a quick glare Isabel's way.

The last thing they needed was to start a panic when they were literally and figuratively in the dark. However, Isabel was too rattled the care and simply looked back down the tunnel. This was a new experience for all of them. They had lessons growing up in the colony on what procedures to follow with certain circumstances. However, nothing accounted for the possibility of a gun. All they had to defend themselves were lamps and pickaxes.

''Alright,'' the first explorer had taken authority, circling his small group. ''Half of you will stay and look after the girl. The rest will follow me and…''

''Am I really still a prisoner right now?'' Isabel growled.

Jess grabbed her friend's arm. ''Isabel, don't…''

''No, I'm done with this bullshit!'' She fired back aggressively at her friend.

It was finally at that moment Isabel knew that something was wrong with her. She'd never snapped like that at Jess before. She saw the look of fear in her friend's eyes and felt guilt eat away at her heart. Ever since she emerged from the liquid, she's noticed changes with her mind and body. She could see and hear better than anyone. Her stamina hadn't faltered since her trek back to the group after last seeing Thane. She didn't know exactly what had happened to her, but it was enough for her to consider taking chances. She wanted to get things done, and she felt that she now had the power to do so.

She stared down the tunnel once again. After a moment, she glanced at Jess. ''You might want to step back.''

Still startled by Isabel's outburst earlier, Jess nodded and moved away from her friend. She looked down to see Isabel bury her heel into the ground, as if preparing to make a run for it.

The other explorers noticed and tried to block her path. ''If you get any funny ideas, we will stop you.''

Isabel smirked. ''You'll have to catch me first.''

She ran, not sure what to expect. In the blink of an eye, she catapulted herself past the blockade of explorers, pushing them all the ground. Jess was almost swept off her feet by the wind caused by Isabel's rocketing running start. She looked up just in time to see Isabel race into the darkness facing than humanly possible.

As Isabel sprinted down the tunnel, she almost tripped on rocks. She had to skid to stop herself from crashing into the walls as her speed caught her completely off guard. She didn't actually think that would work, at least, not to the extent that it did. Refusing to hesitant, she kept running, moving at speeds that would have been too great for anyone else. But, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She could see where the tunnel would turn despite there being no light. She could hear everything from the bugs digging through the dirt to water trickling above her head. Her muscles were on fire, but she never grew tired or fatigued.

It was a feeling alien to her, and she loved it.

Before long, she could hear voices coming from ahead. Not wanting to make a hasty entrance without knowing what was going on, she stopped herself before coming upon an exit. She crouched down and slowly peered around the corner.

She saw the other explorers lined up on their knees with their hands behind their backs. Giovanni was the only one out of the line, clutching a bleeding wound on his shoulder. Surrounding them were men and women dressed in red and black jackets holding swords to the back of the explorer's necks, poised to strike if anyone even flinched. Pacing at the front of the pack was a stocky woman dressed in the same attire. The only difference was that along with a sword in one hand, she carried a small pistol in the other.

''I'm getting impatient,'' the woman said with a booming voice. She walked over to Giovanni and pointed her gun to his head. ''When I'm impatient, my finger tends to slip more easily. Where is your base of operation?''

Giovanni spat blood on the ground next to the woman's feet. ''I told you. Our colony was destroyed in a cave in. We are all that's left. You will find no one else.''

The woman rolled her eyes. ''See, any other day, I might believe that sob story. But there's one small catch, dirt-walker. We brought in someone earlier this day claiming to be a colony that's a lot less dead than what you claim. You wouldn't happen to be familiar with the name Thane, would you?''

Giovanni hesitated for a moment, but it was all that was needed for the woman to see through his lies.

''Here's what we'll do. You tell me where your colony is, and I will make sure that all of you are together safe and sound. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?''

Isabel hid back around the corner and pressed her back to the wall. This was worse than she thought. They had never come across another group of hostile humans before. In the past few years, they would only encounter one or two travelling through the tunnels for the survival and bring them back to the colony if they were fit to work. But not only was this group far from friendly, but the way the woman called Giovanni a dirt-walker indicated to Isabel that they weren't from below the earth. They came from the surface. They were human slaves working for Drakes, rounding up other humans to continue to add to their collection.

All the bravado and fire that was burning inside Isabel dimmed when she realized what she was up again. Even with her mysterious, newfound abilities, could she do anything before getting shot. She knew it was real by Giovanni's wound. What could she do?

'Angelique,'' Isabel heard someone. She looked back around and saw one of the slavers approach the lead woman. ''Should we just take this group with us? Lord Lacron wouldn't want us to be late.''

The woman, Angelique, sneered at Giovanni, pressing the barrel of her gun harder against his forehead. ''Fine, we'll just head back to camp and ask Thane where the colony is. I'm sure that Lord Lacron will be happy with 8 new slaves for now.''

Everyone's faces scrunched with confusion. ''But we have 9 captured here.''

Angelique curled her finger around the trigger of her gun. ''What Lord Lacron won't know won't hurt him.''

Isabel gasped. If she didn't think quickly, she was going to see Giovanni's brains being blown out of his skull. Reacting on pure instinct and adrenaline, she grabbed an unstable rock from the wall where she hid and threw it towards the gun. She didn't care how much power was in the throw, she only cared about knocking the weapon out of the woman's hand. And she did exactly that.

The gun shattered in a dozen pieces and Angelique's hand splattered with blood as the rock crushed it. She doubled over and cried out in pain. It was better than what Isabel had hoped for, but the fight wasn't over yet. She dashed forward, wanting to catch them by surprise before they knew what was happening. There was an excitement in her that she couldn't control. She lusted for a good fight.

With her heart racing faster than her feet, she speeds through one slaver, knocking them into the air with her strength. By the time she was spotted, she had already punched another into the ground, causing cracks to appear on impact. Two slavers charged at her with swinging swords, but Isabel easily dodged their attacks and took them both out at the same time with a sweeping kick. She started shoving the explorers away to safety when the rest of the slavers came after her.

Her body moved like a blur, evading their strikes and landing deadly blows with her fists and legs. She punched and kicked with such tremendous force; the slavers were knocked around like rag dolls. Isabel dominated them with her strength and speed. They couldn't touch her. That is until she saw the shadow of one slaver coming from behind. She lifted her arm as a sword came down on her. She hoped that she could at least protect her face for as long as possible. Instead, the sword shattered against her arm, breaking in two. With no time to ponder what she had become, jabbed the last slaver in the chest, hearing their bones crack underneath.

Her ears perked at the slightest noise. She turned and froze. Angelique was back up, with another gun in her good hand. ''I always carry a spare.''

She pulled the trigger.

Isabel's eardrums hurt the most. The sound of the bang made her head throb. Her chest hardly felt anything, even when the bullet hit her. Everyone stood in shocked silence and watched as Isabel patted her rags and saw the flattened bullet fall harmlessly to the ground. She gasped with delight. ''I'm bulletproof.''

Angelique dropped her gun and fell backwards. ''What the hell are you?''

Isabel approached her. ''Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you.'' She kicked out, hitting Angelique into the wall and the woman was left out for the count.

When things became quiet again, Isabel could finally gaze around and see the damage she had caused. Bodies of motionless slavers lay at her feet. A half broken sword was not too far away. And she looked over to see the rock she threw earlier was now embedded in the wall. She stared down at her hands and arms. She didn't have a scratch on her. After inspecting her chest, all she could find was a little spot where the bullet hit that could easily be mistaken for a faint birth mark.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both.

''Isabel?''

She turned around to see the other explorers approaching her cautiously. Giovanni's arm was slung over the shoulders of another as he was carried to the front. He eyed the young woman from head to toe.

Isabel collected herself. ''I hate to say it, but I don't really have any answers right now.''

**XXX**

**HELLO PEEPS! WE GOT OUR FIRST PROPER ACTION SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. IT WILL BE THE FIRST OF MANY. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. IT WAS TO GIVE YOU ALL A BIT OF A TASTE OF THE POWER THAT ISABEL NOW HAS AND HINT AND WHAT KIND OF THREATS SHE MIGHT ENCOUNTER FIRST. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND WHAT YOU ARE LIKING ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR. NEXT CHATER WE WILL RETURN BACK TO THE COLONY AND HAVE A CHAPTER WITH HELEN AS SHE NEEDS SOME TIME IN THE SPOTLIGHT TOO. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS. I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING SWEET SUPERSTARS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Helen blew on the artefact. A puff of dust fluttered into the air which she brushed away as she continued to clean the item in her hand.

In a small hut in the colony, she worked alone to clean all of the items that had been scavenged and found over the last few surveys. She always kept the hope that she would find something of the ancient world that would be worth keeping, especially to show Isabel. But, she sighed when she saw the item that she had spent the last hour cleaning was a broken mug that couldn't stay in one piece.

She would rarely find anything of worth. It was only because resources were running low that the colony council allowed her to continue examining their finds. Hope that they would find anything useful was dwindling. Helen closed her eyes and silently prayed that Isabel would find something today. She could do with seeing her daughter's bright smile again.

It's a shame that she had to explore on her birthday, but she couldn't fault Isabel for wanting to help. She was always striving to prove herself to everyone. Helen's heart ached fearing the loneliness that Isabel must go through with others around her, all because she was different. Helen wished that she could find a way to show Isabel that the traditions and rules of the colony didn't define her, or them.

''Helen, may I have a word?''

Helen looked behind her to see a middle aged man approach her. He was a round man with thinning hair, dark skin and one of the friendliest faces anyone could gaze upon.

''Yes, Jon. Please, come in.''

Jon entered the research hut, ducking under the upper frame so he didn't hit his head. He glanced around the interior. ''Is Isabel not here? I would have thought she would be happy to help you examine artefacts?''

''She's with the other explorers.''

''Didn't you say that today was her birthday? Or am I mistaken?''

Helen shook her head and stood up, still barely reaching Jon's shoulder. ''It is today. But I think she was glowing at the chance to find something important and didn't want to miss out.''

Jon smiled. ''It is amazing how you are able to chart days.''

''I'm probably not doing it accurately,'' Helen shrugged. ''But, it gives us something to look forward to. We need brighter days.''

At her last words, Jon's expression grew noticeably grim. ''That is the reason why I was asked to come to you.''

''Asked?'' Helen questioned, and then frowned. ''What do the council want now?''

''They wanted me to check on your progress, specifically if you've found anything that can generate light?''

She shook her head, causing his shoulders to slump. ''With every new find, I'm keeping less items. Everything is irreparable. That includes lightbulbs and lamps. Why are the council so concerned with them now?''

''We cannot rely on nature's light for long. Fireflies and other luminescent insects or either dying or drifting further from our reach. Helen, the council fears that if we do not find something soon, we may be consumed by darkness before the next mating season.''

Helen felt her heart freeze. The thought of the colony being swallowed by complete darkness terrified her. ''Can we not move on?''

''Where would we go?''

''Anywhere. At this point, I'd rather face the Dragons then…''

Jon hushed her quickly, absolute panic gripped his very being. ''Do not speak of them. Do you want to bring them down upon us?''

Helen couldn't suppress a groan of frustration from rolling off her tongue. ''I have spoken of them so many times over the years and they haven't found us. We shouldn't be silent about them, just as we shouldn't be silent about our history.''

''You know what the council thinks.''

''There is no history as there is no future. There is only now where we must survive.''

The two old friends stood together in silence. As Helen folded her arms across her chest and stared at the rocky ground, Jon's eyes drifted across the hut. All around, he could see items of the old world that had been brought to Helen, or that she borrowed, to examine and understand their purpose. It almost intrigued him as much as it frightened him. He almost chuckled thinking of Isabel. A girl half his size was braver than he ever could be.

Helen grit her teeth. ''Surviving isn't the same thing as living.''

''It's better than the alternative.'' Jon said. Hoping to lift the dire mood, he decided to change subject. ''After the mating season, Ciara and I are hoping for a girl.''

Helen grinned. ''I suppose after having 4 boys, that would be a nice change of pace.''

''Yes, maybe we'll lucky and we'll have twin girls. The council would like that.''

Helen felt her foul mood return. ''I don't like that. You shouldn't have children because the council tells you.''

''It's what's best for our future. Without control or balance, we'll eventually go extinct.''

''If they're worried about that, why won't they let Isabel join? Why must they spread lies that she could impregnant women with girls like her? We don't know that.''

Jon looked away, feeling embarrassed that his attempts to make his friend smile failed. ''I do not agree with everything the council says. Isabel has every right to find a mate. Just as Gabriel did with you.''

Helen flinched at the mention of Isabel's father. The man who disappeared so many years ago with no clue or explanation. ''He only chose me because I amused him. All my life, the only one who has believed in my pursuit of history has been my daughter…'' she noticed Jon about to argue but she held up her hand to stop him. ''You don't have to lie for me. I do appreciate that you let me get on with my work. But I know you like to stay safe. You have a family after all.''

''So do you.'' Jon said. ''You and Isabel are lucky to have each other.''

Helen smiled faintly. ''Yes, we are.''

She only wished that there could be more for both of them. She remembered hearing in books how rats used to be kept in cages by humans to test their experiments on. Right now, she felt like humanity was the rat with Dragons as the new masters, leaving them to see if they could survive in an environment that pushed them to their limits. It wasn't the future she wanted for Isabel, nor any children of Isabel's if she decided to have them.

She hoped that Isabel would find someone one day. She almost laughed remembering the times Isabel would tell her that she hoped to find a woman like her mother. Smart, fierce and kind. There were fleeting moments where Helen imagined another life, if things had been different and she was born differently, she and Isabel might find happiness together. She shook away those thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to think of her daughter like that, no matter how isolated they would feel.

''Helen,'' Jon's voice brought Helen out of her thoughts. Her dear friend approached her and placed a chubby hand on her shoulder. ''Know that what I'm about to say is not a lie…I admire you, and the work you do.''

Helen smiled and hugged him. Though she was unable to reach her arms around him completely, it felt nice to have a shoulder to lean on for support. ''Thank you. I need to hear that.''

''And I think you're right. We should be with who we want to be not for the simple purpose of reproduction and survival. But because they give us life.''

At the statement, Helen's thoughts drifted to Isabel.

The sound of the alarm bell being rung outside caused them to pull away. Immediately, they could hear the other people in the colony rush around to see what the commotion was about. Helen and Jon rushed outside with the woman hurrying, fearing that something might have happened to the explorer group that Isabel was part of. She could hear whispers from the others, something about people injured and missing. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She lifted her head and searched for her daughter.

She felt an overwhelming relief when she saw Isabel in the midst of the crowd, standing with her friend Jess. However, Helen's attention darted over to the other explorers getting medical attention from the colony doctors. She noticed one man, Giovanni, with blood seeping from a wound in his shoulder. Overcome with fear, she pushed herself past the crowd to Isabel.

The young woman saw her mom running towards her and cried out. ''Mom!''

They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Helen was so worried that she failed to notice the substance all over Isabel's body until she was holding her. Isabel's body felt strong and firm compared to this morning. She pulled back and examined her daughter. ''What happened to you? What is all this stuff on you?''

''That's what we need to find out.'' Isabel said.

Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Giovanni hobble towards them. ''Get her cleaned and examined.''

''Why? What happened?'' Helen questioned.

Gasps could be heard throughout the colony. Helen looked over and saw numerous unconscious bodies of people she didn't recognise being carried. Their hands and legs were bound with rope.

Giovanni nodded towards Isabel. ''She will tell you the story. After you're clean, we need to have a meeting with the council and inform them of what has happened.''

**XXX**

**HEY MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SO AMAZING WITH YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. FOR THAT, I DECIDED TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER A BIT EARLY FOR YOU.**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER WITH HELEN? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON JON? ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU LIKE THAT WAS TALKED ABOUT OR HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER? DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WITH ISABEL AND HELEN. I NEED TO PUT THIS WARNING HERE. WHILE I WON'T BE RUSHING TO FULL SMUT SCENES YET, THEY WILL HAPPEN AND THEY WILL BE EXPLICIT (IF YOU KNOW MY OTHER STORIES, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M ABOUT). THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE FIRST TASTER OF THE SEXY STUFF, BUT IT WON'T BE TOO MUCH. I WANT TO WORK ON BUILD-UP WITH THIS STORY AND SET UP THE WORLD AND CHARACTERS. I ALSO LOVE TO HEAR YOUR PREDICTIONS AND THEORIES TOO. THEY ARE SO FUN TO READ. THIS IS A DIFFERENT TYPE OF STORY FROM ANYTHING I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR, SO I WANT TO MAKE SURE I'M DOING MY BEST. **

**ALSO JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES AND WHICH ONES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FIRST. GIVE IT SOME THOUGHT AND THEN VOTE AWAY.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	7. Chapter 7

''Sit down and take off your clothes.''

Isabel's eyes widened hearing her mother's request. ''What?''

Helen had practically dragged her daughter back to their hut. As the rest of the colony descended into a confusion mess, trying to find answers, the attacks were swiftly imprisoned, their fates to be decided later. The other explorers were rushed to see the doctors, leaving no one left to look after Isabel. Isabel didn't argue seeing as she didn't need any medical assistance. As her mom pulled her to their home, she looked down at where she had been shot, still finding it hard to believe she took a gunshot like it was nothing.

She was quickly seated, and received the unusual demand from Helen as the older woman sealed all of the windows with dirty rugs.

''I want to see if I can cross reference what kind of liquid got on your clothes,'' Helen stated, tapping her finger against a lamp to wake up a firefly and illuminate the room. ''We find all kinds of oil and substances down here. I want to see if I can find a match.''

''Can you think of any substance that makes a person super strong and fast?''

''No,'' Helen retrieved her equipment and carried it over to Isabel. ''Clothes off. I don't want that stuff to stay on you just in case there's any damage. And I need to inspect your body for injuries.''

Ignoring her quickening heart, Isabel started to strip. The substance on her clothing had dried by now. It crackled and broke off. Helen was quick to catch some of the flakes coming off her. ''Okay, I need you to tell me everything that happened. Don't leave out any details.''

Isabel nodded as she removed her top. ''I was exploring with the group when I went off on my own. Thane followed me and…'' she hesitated. She still didn't know if it was right to insult her tormentor if he was still missing. And her nerves went helped by the fact the attackers named him.

''Thane followed you and?'' Helen added.

''We…uh…the wall broke near us and this thing, it looked like a skeleton, it grabbed me and dragged me down.''

When she removed the top half of her rags, her mother grasped her arm tenderly and gazed into her eyes. ''Are you hurt?''

''No, that's the thing. I feel…better.''

''Better?''

When they fell silent, Helen's eyes glanced down at her daughter's body. Isabel followed her mother's gazed and gasped when she finally got a good look at her body for the first time. Though she had always been a tough girl, she was skin and bones like almost everyone else who wasn't naturally big boned. But she was very different now. Her body was toned with lean muscles on her arms. Her ab were quite defined as well, sporting an athletic six pack. The only soft part were her breasts, which had stayed relatively the same size as before.

''Whatever that stuff is,'' Isabel said. Her breathing caused her body to heave, showing off her toned shape. ''It did something to me that made me…more. I feel stronger and faster. I can see in the dark. I can hear people on the other side of the colony speaking all at once. I don't feel tired. It's like I'm brand new.''

Her breath hitched as she felt her mother's hand glide down her arm, rubbing her bulging biceps. Helen shook her head in disbelief. ''This is beyond my understanding.''

Isabel felt a stirring inside of her again. Jolts surged throughout her body with her mother's fingers dancing over her skin. Shivering at Helen's touch, she cleared her throat and smiled. ''It seems to have been a good thing.''

Helen finally removed her hand from Isabel's body. She was also trembling. ''Still, who knows if it's done any internal damage?''

''Did you miss the part where I said I can hear and see better than any person possibly can? I even got shot and…''

Helen's head snapped up to meet her panicked stare. ''Shot? With what?''

''A gun of some kind.''

''A gun?''

''That's what happened to Giovanni's shoulder. But on me, it didn't even bruise the skin. Look, this is where I was hit.'' Isabel pointed to the spot above her chest, the faint mark had now healed.

Helen looked like she wanted to say something else, but before she could speak, she had to choke back tears. She looked away from Isabel as her eyes started to water. Isabel came forward and placed her hands on Helen's shoulders, guiding her to lock eyes and offer he a reassuring smile.

''Mom, I'm fine. I know you're worried about me. But I feel great. And if it wasn't for these strange…powers, I guess, I wouldn't have been able to save the others. Please don't cry.''

Rubbing her eyes and nodding, Helen smiled back. ''What would I do without you?''

''Have less heart attacks.'' Isabel joked.

''Oh, I need to listen to your heartbeat, that's what I wanted to do. Can you remove the rest of your clothes and lean back?''

Not wanting to keep her mother waiting, Isabel pulled the rest of her rags down her legs. Helen's eyes moved upwards. Like her upper body, her lower body had also received an increase in muscle mass. She wasn't huge, but it was easier to believer her claim over outrunning any normal human with strong legs like hers.

''Uh…this is…'' Isabel mumbled nervously as she stared down between her legs.

Her penis was beginning to grow hard. But that wasn't the major concern for Isabel, it was the fact that its size and girth had also increased tremendously. She wasn't small beforehand, but her length was becoming overwhelming. And she wasn't even fully erect yet. Her balls also seemed to have grown. The swell of heat in the pit of her stomach returned. Her hands gripped the underside of the seat for control. It felt like there was a wild animal inside of her ready to burst out.

Helen tried not to gawk at her daughter's most private area, as difficult as that proved to be. She hadn't seen Isabel's penis in years, not since her daughter learnt to clean herself. She was also taken aback by the sheer size. However, seeing Isabel distressed caused her motherly instincts to take over. ''It appears to be the same all over your body. Do you feel any pain?''

Isabel panted. ''I don't think it's pain I'm feeling.''

''Here, let me listen to your heart.''

Hoping to take her mind off her hardening cock, Isabel leaned back and made room for her mother to come forward. The older woman used a device from the old world. She put two buds in each ear and then held a small silver disk connected by a line against Isabel's chest. Helen kept as still as possible, resting against Isabel's strong body to listen to her daughter's steadily increasing heartbeat. ''It sounds normal. I want to listen for a moment. Tell me if you feel cold.''

''Actually, I feel really warm.'' Isabel said, unable to stop a low moan from slipping out.

She resisted the temptation to grind her body forward. The reason her heart was beating faster was because of her mother lying on top of her, as strange as that was to admit for the young woman. Her mother was taller and wider than her…well, she used to be wider. Isabel had to keep her hands planted firmly on the chair, but that still didn't stop her shaft from hardening and rising up. Isabel tried to shift her body so that it didn't brush against her mother's body. This had to be the liquid's work, surely she wasn't reacting like this because of her mother, right?

Isabel tried to focus on something else. Then, her ears perked up as she heard another beating growing quicker. ''I hear your heart too.''

Helen lifted her head, staring into Isabel's eyes.

''It's racing like mine.'' Isabel said. Her eyes glanced down to Helen's lips.

''At least you're not in pain,'' Helen quickly said and jumped off. ''It doesn't sound like there's any internal damage. But I want to keep an eye on you to be certain.''

''That's okay.''

Helen collected her equipment and started to put it away for the time being, bending down to nestle it under a small table. ''Do you think the liquid is still there?''

Before Isabel could answer, she found herself staring at her mother's rear which was lifted in the air because of her bending over. The tension in her body compelled her to rise up and move behind her mother, but she held on strong and remained seated. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. ''No, it disappeared when I woke up, along with Thane. It sounds like the group that attacked us have him. He sold us out.''

''That worries me,'' Helen said, still bending over with her back turned. ''If they had a gun, that means they are from the surface. There might be more of them, and they could come searching for the ones we've taken.''

Isabel tried to focus on what her mother was saying because she knew that she was right. However, the longer she stared at her mother's ass, teasingly hiding behind a thin layer of rags, the harder it was to ignore the throbbing in her cock. She was feeling aroused staring at the woman in front of her, despite her being her mother…or maybe because of it. That was a thought that crossed Isabel's mind as her hand reached forward to grasp her shaft. She moaned loudly as she held it tightly.

Helen bolted upright and turned when she heard the noise. She was shocked to see Isabel holding her cock, but quickly moved past it and approached her daughter. ''What's wrong? Are you in pain?''

''It's not pain, I just need…'' Isabel swallowed a lump down her dry throat.

''What do you need? I'm here for you.''

Isabel stared at Helen. ''I think I just need some alone time.''

Helen stared puzzled, not sure what Isabel meant at first. But, her words became clear when she started pumping her hand up and down her now fully erect shaft. Helen looked at it for longer that she should have, mesmerized by the incredible size. There was something primal about the noises coming from Isabel's mouth as she started to stroke her cock faster.

''Mom…'' Isabel said in a husky voice, forcing Helen to look at her. ''You're watching me.''

Helen didn't say anything at first. She was transfixed by what she was seeing in front of her. She knew that the right thing to do was the look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the lewd display. ''I…I want to see…if your body still produces…if you can still…''

Something inside Isabel snapped. She could feel that her mother didn't want to look away. It finally dawned on her that she was going to cum in front of her mom. It motivated her to increase the pace of her stroking. She was also just as curious to know if she could still release, or if the liquid had done something else to her. Ever since she was coated, she's felt a burning need inside of her to give into her urges. She needed to push herself over the edge. And her mother was just what she needed. She caught between gazing at her watchful mother and imagining them in other kinds of positions.

She didn't know where these taboo thoughts came from. But they made her feel good, and before long, they both found out that Isabel had plenty to give. She bucked her hips off the seat and thick strands of cum burst out of the tip of her cock, landing quite a distance away on the ground. From the side, Helen watched the throbbing cock shoot rope after rope, while Isabel's strong body thrashed before coming back down and relaxing.

''You still can.'' Helen confirmed.

Isabel needed a moment to catch her breath. It was like she had drifted down from a cloud because when she looked around, she seemed to have come to her senses. She turned to Helen with a look of dread. ''Mom, I am so sorry for forcing you to watch.''

Helen was surprised at how quickly her daughter's attitude changed. She gave her a comforting smile. ''Don't apologize. I want to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you. So far, you seem unharmed. Everything about you just seems to be enhanced, including your emotions.''

''Still, it must have been embarrassing for you.'' She cupped her blushing face in her hands.

Helen took Isabel's hands and held them. ''This is an unorthodox situation. That calls for unorthodox practices.''

Isabel sighed. ''I just hope I'm not going to feel like this all the time.''

''Was your arousal spiking at certain points before? Or was it constant like your other senses?''

''No, it was bubbling a little bit earlier. But it really got intense when I thought of you…'' Isabel said before she could stop herself.

They fell silent once again. At this point, Isabel wished that the skeleton would come back and drag her under the liquid once again. She could see her mother's face turn a brighter shade of red.

Helen licked her lips. Her eyes flickered between Isabel's cock and face. ''Like I said, your emotions are enhanced. You're still getting used to it. You'll probably say and do things you don't mean.''

Isabel nodded, trying to convince herself as well as her mom. ''Right.''

Letting out a deep breath, Helen stood up and walked away. ''Get yourself some fresh clothes and rest. I'll look at these samples in the meantime and see if it's like anything we've seen before. We won't have long before the council will want to speak with us.''

Isabel nodded and couldn't move fast enough to her room. It at least gave her mom a chance to glimpse at her improved speed.

**XXX**

**GREETINGS MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL HAPPY AND HEALTHY AND HAVING A GOOD TIME WITH THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY THE FIRST EXPLICIT SCENE IN THE STORY WITH ISABEL AND HELEN INVOLVED. AS I'VE ALREADY MENTIONED, THERE WILL BE SMUT AND IT WILL BE BETWEEN THESE TWO LADIES. I'M NOT GOING TO DO A STAR WARS AND CHANGE ISABEL'S FAMILY HISTORY AT THE FINAL HOUR. THEY ARE BLOOD RELATED, AND THINGS WILL GET STEAMIER BETWEEN THEM AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. I KNOW PEOPLE ARE USED TO SMUT EVERY CHAPTER WITH ME BUT I WANTED TO PRACTICE WRITING A STORY WITH STORY DEVELOPMENT AND WORLD BUILDING BEFOREHAND. I AM REALLY HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE ALL LIKING IT SO FAR AND I HOPE THAT CONTINUES. TRUST ME, ONCE THE SMUT COMES, IT'S GOING TO BE...FIRE.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabel and Helen didn't say another word to each other until they joined the council for a more thorough talk.

By now, almost the whole colony had gathered outside of the largest hut to witness what was happening. As much as the council didn't want an audience, there was no way they could keep people and leave them in the dark. Rumors of Isabel's heroics to save the explorers had spread far and wide. Within the crowd, Isabel could notice a very proud smile etched across Jess's friend, as if she was proud that her friend was finally getting the recognition she deserved.

Isabel should have been happy. Yet, she felt like she was on trial, especially with the way the high council member, Sir Lucan was glaring at her.

''And you didn't see my son at any point afterwards?''

She wanted to sigh with frustration. It felt like she was going around on a wheel with this old man. She couldn't blame him. He was desperate to know where his missing son was. But, that didn't mean Isabel liked the way he seemed to be indicating that she was involved in his disappearance.

''No, after I awoke, I returned to the other explorers. Giovanni got a search party to look for him and you've been told the rest of the story.''

She didn't mean for that statement to come out so harshly, but she could feel her anger growing. For all they know, this time stalling with repeating questions probably meant that Thane was getting closer to death. Even if he was a scumbag, Isabel didn't want to see someone from her home die.

Lucan narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he then turned to Giovanni. ''Is she speaking the truth?''

Giovanni nodded. ''Her story matches up with mine. My party was ambushed by this Angelique and her group. I thought we were to meet death, or worse, be taking to the surface. But, Isabel arrived to save us…''

''With these miraculous abilities she's acquired?'' Lucan scratched his chin. Isabel wasn't sure if she was going to be treated like a hero, a prisoner, or ancient lab rat. The council member turned his eye towards Helen next. ''And did you get a sample from your daughter?''

''I beg your pardon?'' Helen gasped. Her and Isabel's faces turned bright red, much to the confusion of everyone watching. When Helen realized what Lucan was implying, she calmed herself. ''Oh, yes I did. It's unlike anything I've seen before. We've never found a substance anywhere that matches. The only thing I'm certain of is that it's not contagious. Isabel is unique.''

As much as Isabel's heart warmed at the compliment, she couldn't help but feel a certain heat return in the pit of her stomach. Her mind went back to the moment earlier where Helen watched her. Her own mother watched her stroke her cock, and neither of them were shy about it. Isabel couldn't imagine her doing something like that before. Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. It was like there were two sides of her fighting to tell her what she liked.

She kept her head bowed, avoiding all eye contact with her mother. ''I'm just as in the dark about this as everyone else,'' she admitted. ''I swear, if I knew what this was, I would tell you everything. I saw my colony was in trouble and I reacted. Besides, shouldn't we be questioning the gunwoman? She indicated that they had your son!''

''Yes,'' Lucan stressed. ''We are bringing her in next. I wanted to see you first. If I understand correctly, you're the last one from this colony who saw my son alive. He is next to succeed me as head of the council. It is of great importance that we find him.''

Isabel almost barked back. From what she could understand, it sounded like Lucan and the rest of the council were willing to sacrifice lives if it meant letting the powerful ones survive to lead. The only thing from keeping her snapping was her mother reaching down to hold her hand. Her body turned warm as she felt her mom's soft finger stroke her hand.

It calmed her and excited her at the same time.

Helen leaned closer to Isabel's ear so that she could whisper. ''Don't lose your temper. I don't want the council to know that your emotions are effected too. They might see you as uncontrollable.''

Isabel slowly nodded and grasped her mom's hand. At first, she was afraid her strength would crush Helen's knuckles, but she resisted the anger and power so that she could enjoy how her mother's hand felt. She'd always liked to hug her mother growing up, but this felt different, yet familiar at the same time. It's like feelings that had laid dormant for so long were bubbling to the surface thanks to her new powers and heightened senses.

Eventually, Lucan stood up and beckoned for another group to enter. ''Bring forward the prisoner.''

Everyone turned and watched as a group of colony warriors carrying spears guided Angelique to the front row. Much to their surprise, she didn't fight back or need to be forced. All she did was clutch at her aching hand with a motionless expression. However, the moment she locked eyes with Isabel, she smirked.

''You know,'' she licked her lips. ''You're all trying to guess what she might be, I can give you my theory.''

Giovanni stepped before her. ''All we want to know from you is what you've done with Thane.''

''You dirt-walkers are so simple and naïve. I know so many things you don't…like the power of a Drake!''

The mere mention of the word sent shivers down the spines of everyone listening. Isabel could feel the air turn cold as everyone looked at her suspiciously.

Immediately, Helen was up on her feet to defend her daughter. ''You can't make that comparison.''

Angelique looked at Helen up and down. ''Are you the girl's mother? Tell me, what's dragon dick like?''

''My daughter has human parents. She doesn't have the physical appearance of a Drake from what we know of them. She didn't develop these powers until today. Nothing about her gives the idea she's a Drake.''

''Perhaps not…'' Angelique paused to glance around the room, seeming to enjoy the fear on display. ''But she's definitely not human. Congratulations, it's a freak of nature.''

The roles had reversed. Hearing her daughter being mocked almost drove Helen to beating the life out of the devilish woman. It was only when Isabel grabbed her arm that she calmed herself and stopped.

Isabel stared at Angelique for a long time before grinning. ''A freak of nature that kicked your ass.''

Angelique's smile faded at the taunt.

Lucan slammed his hand against his chair to silence the area. ''Enough of this! I demand that you tell me where you have my son. If you cooperate, your punishment will not be so harsh.''

The woman turned to Giovanni and tilted her head. ''I've come something in my shirt pocket. Get it for me, will you?''

''You really think I'm going to fall for that?''

''Unless you have physical proof, you won't believe what I have to say.''

Her choice of words and her tone left everyone on edge. Lucan's face paled as he turned to Giovanni. ''Do as she says.''

Hesitantly, Giovanni approached the woman and reached into a small pocket at the front of her shirt. The others around him kept their spears closer to Angelique's neck just in case she tried anything. Even Isabel was ready to jump in if it was a trap. Giovanni flinched as he touched something. He pulled out a small thing, gasped and then dropped it to the floor.

Screams passed around as everyone saw the severed finger on the ground.

''No…'' Lucan gasped.

''Don't worry,'' Angelique giggled. ''Your son still has 9 more.''

''What have you done to my son?'' The council man screamed, needing to be restrained by the other members.

''Here's the thing. He was alive and well when I left camp. But, if I don't return to my camp soon, my partner might think something is up. If I'm not around, he calls the shots, and he might not be too merciful if I'm not back soon.''

''What is it you want? Our resources? If you need slav-something, we can make a deal.''

Angelique's smile curled upwards. ''I'm listening.''

Watching on, Isabel couldn't believe what was happening. Despite being the one trapped, Angelique was getting what she wanted. Lucan was willing to trade people for his son's life. She could see the panic on people's faces, but there was nothing they could do. If the council deemed it a good deal, they would go through with it. No one had the power to stop them.

Well, no one except her.

''Wait!'' She called out before Lucan could offer the terms of agreement. Ignoring the glares from everyone around her, she walked over to Angelique. ''You're not getting anything more from us.''

Lucan stared at Isabel furiously. ''You're just going to let my son die…''

''You're just going to trade your people like goods?'' Isabel snapped back, silencing Lucan. There was so much venom in her voice that everyone was rendered speechless. ''She can't tell us what to do. I crushed her force by myself. Even if there is more at this camp of hers, I could get Thane back and leave them broken. But, I can make my own deal with them. One person for another. We give them Angelique back, we get Thane back. That sounds like the fairest deal to me. Or, do you want to debate with me you yellow mole!''

Either too stunned or scared, Lucan said nothing. Everyone watched on with their mouths agape, refusing to believe what they had seen. Even Jess was speechless. She had never seen her friend with this kind of fury with anyone, let alone someone so high up in the colony. The only one who felt something that didn't resemble fear was Helen. Something about seeing her daughter stand up for what's right filled her with so much pride. And the strength in her words left her trembling with happiness and excitement.

Finally, Angelique chuckled softly. ''Are you sure you don't have any dragon in you?''

''I'll figure that out later.'' Isabel said. ''I'm taking you back to your camp, and you're trading me Thane, alive and well. Once we get there, you'll let your people know not to cross me because you've seen what I can do. If you try anything, I'll break your other hand.''

Giovanni approached her. ''You can't go alone. What if it proves too much for you?''

''Then I'll go with her.'' Helen spoke up. She could see Isabel about to protest, but she raised her hand, throwing everyone into a bigger state of shock that the one who silenced the council could be silenced by her mother. ''There could be something to discover. We're journeying into uncharted territory. Who knows what recourses we might find along the way? And I'm not letting my babygirl go off alone.''

''Mom…'' Isabel grumbled bashfully.

''Deal.'' Angelique said. ''I'm up for an adventure. You know, my partner is quite the animal hunter. I hope that you don't die before you two go at it.''

''I'm not looking for a fight,'' Isabel replied. ''I just want Thane back, and I want you to stay away from our home. If you don't, you're going to have to deal with me. Whatever I am, you know what I'm capable of.''

A shaky Lucan returned to his seat and turned to the other council members. ''Prepare everything needed for Isabel and Helen. Bring it all to my private hut.''

As everything was getting prepared, Isabel and Helen walk together. ''Did I do the right thing, mom?''

''There's only one way to find out. Going to the surface might also shed some light and what you've become.''

Isabel nodded and then looked at her mother with doubt in her eyes. ''I'm not…really part dragon, am I?''

''Of course not, that's impossible. But, it seems like you've inherited their powers into your human body somehow. Whatever that skeleton was might have had a similar story. Whatever the case, I'm proud of you for wanting to do the right thing.''

''I didn't really know what I was doing. I'm saying exactly what I think and feel. It's like I don't have anything to switch on the rational side of my brain anymore. I'm all fire. Is this what puberty is like?''

Helen chuckled lightly. ''No, this is unique to you. But, I'll be with you through it.''

**XXX**

**SALUTATIONS MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER? ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO ISABEL AND HELEN'S ADVENTURES TOGETHER? CAN THEY SAVE THANE? WILL WE LEARN MORE ABOUT ISABEL'S ABILITIES? AND WHAT KIND OF MISCHIEF WILL THE DAUGHTER AND MOTHER DUO GET UP TO TOGETHER ON THEIR QUEST? ALL THIS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED VERY SOON. I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR. IT MAKES ME SMILE THAT SOMETHING I'M WRITING AND CHARACTERS I'M BREATHING LIFE INTO ARE BEING TALKED ABOUT. NOW, I WANT TO ADDRESS SOMETHING, I'VE HAD PEOPLE ASK ABOUT JESS AND IF SHE'LL HAVE SOME MOMENTS WITH ISABEL AND IF SHE'LL BE A POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST. I DON'T WANT TO GET TOO SPOILERY AS I FEEL IT'S MORE FUN TO BE IN THE DARK WITH THIS STORY. BUT THERE WILL BE SOMETHING. IN FACT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SEE A BIT OF A FUN SCENE WITH ISABEL AND JESS. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THAT, AS WELL AS MORE STUFF WITH ISABEL AND HELEN. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM GET UP TO?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER. KEEP STAYING AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Isabel could feel the uneasy tension around the colony. Despite it only being her and her mother taking Angelique back to her people in exchange for Thane, it really felt like everyone here was taking a step into the unknown. There was no telling everything was going to go to plan and that things would be easy, even if they did retrieve Thane without issue. They feared that they would have a new enemy that would know their location. That's where the council decided to make the choice that Helen never thought they would make.

''I didn't even know about these escape tunnels.'' She whispered as she and Isabel looked down at the map.

Lucan glided his finger across the slightly crumbled map, going from their colony over to a large space of emptiness. ''That's because we didn't want this information to be out in the open. We wanted to keep everyone here. But, now that we've been discovered, that is no longer an option. We will move to this new location while you get my son. Can you remember the way?''

Helen and Isabel nodded. ''It might take us longer to come back if we have to make a longer journey.''

''Well, I'm certain you can handle yourself should you have any trouble.'' He replied, glancing over at Isabel like he was afraid she was going to bite his head off.

Though Isabel wasn't completely at ease with how angry she reacted earlier, she would be lying if she said it didn't feel nice to be treated as an equal for once. Even if it was through fear.

''Angelique's group shouldn't be able to find us, right?'' she asked.

''As long as you're not followed.'' Giovanni approached them. ''You never know what tricks might be up their sleeves. I have no doubt that you will give back our prisoner unharmed, as for this group, I'm not so sure.''

''All that matters is getting Thane!'' Lucan snapped. ''Stop anyone and anything that gets in your way. Now, get yourselves ready. We'll bring the woman.''

With their goal stated, Isabel and Helen left the council hut and started to make their way home. Helen shook her head in disapproval. ''I don't appreciate him thinking of you as his weapon to control.''

''I doubt he can control me. You saw the look on his face earlier.'' Isabel smirked.

''I hope that you won't give me that attitude.'' Helen teased. ''Don't think because you have supernatural abilities you can talk back to your mother.''

Although she could tell that she was joking, there was a part of Isabel that did fear that something inside her might snap and cause her to lash out against someone she cared about. It happened to a milder degree with Jess. The last thing Isabel would want was to hurt her mother. ''I won't. I promise.''

Helen wrapped her arm around Isabel's shoulder and kissed her forehead. ''I know, baby.''

A spark ignited inside of Isabel. The contact of Helen's lips on her skin and the wordplay set something off inside of her that made her growl. Thankfully, it appeared that her mother didn't hear it. However, she couldn't help but feel a certain strain happening between her legs with how close Helen was. They kept in physical contact with each other as they walked home. Without a word, Isabel rushed in her room to grab any spare rags that she could. Although, she thought it might not matter too much as she can't feel the cold. She could probably walk around naked in snow and she wouldn't feel a think.

The first thought that crossed her mind as she was alone in her room was wondering whether or not if it still snowed on the surface. It was something she'd heard about in the old times and she wished to experience. The second thought was the image of her strolling around naked with her mother watching. She shook away those thoughts. She couldn't let that get in her head now. She had a mission. Any feelings that might be brewing would need to be addressed afterwards. That didn't stop the throbbing from her hardening cock. She couldn't get the image of her mom's face when she watched her please herself out of her head. The whole ordeal with so wrong and erotic, it made her ache for more.

''Isabel!'' She suddenly heard her mother calling from the other room.

''Yes?''

''You have a visitor.''

Before Isabel could ask who, Jess walked in timidly, waving her hand. ''Hi.''

''Hey, are you okay?''

After a quick moment of not saying anything, Jess shook her head. ''I'm watching my best friend leave and I don't know if she's going to come back.''

Isabel walked over to Jess and took her head. ''We'll be fine. I can take care of myself now with these powers.''

''It's the powers that worry me. What if something goes wrong? What if you loss them during an attack? What if…it corrupts you?''

As much as she wanted to reassure her friend all would be well, she couldn't be certain of that. She already had enough instances to show that she wasn't fully in control of her actions, especially when her emotions got the best of her. Despite this, she put on a brave face and smiled. ''I promise. It's going to be okay. We'll be back soon.''

Jess nodded and then walked past her friend, opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to. Isabel could see her face blush bright red as she played with her hands. There was another stirring inside the pit of Isabel's stomach. She could feel something about to happen, and she wasn't certain of what it was.

''There was something I wanted to say earlier…'' Jess spoke shyly, tugging at her clothing. ''It's about the mating season.''

''Oh?'' Isabel looked perplexed. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. ''Well, if you're nervous about it, don't be. I'm sure it'll be fine and someone will choose…''

''I want you.''

Isabel froze. ''What?'' her eyes then widened as she watched Jess pull her clothes off her shoulders and let them fall to the ground, leaving her completely naked. ''What!?''

''It's not fair that no one wants you.'' Jess said, slowly walking closer to Isabel. ''I don't believe what people say about your children being like you. And if they are, what's wrong with that? I've thought about this for a while, and now…I know you said you'll be safe and you'll return, but there's still part of me that worries. If the worst were to happen, I want to make sure that the world won't completely loss you. So, take me. It might not work, but it's worth a try.''

Isabel stood still as a rock, lost for words as her eyes took in Jess's nude form. Her friend was slim, her breasts were small and perky and her behind didn't stick out. There was a thick bush of hair just above her pussy and faint scars littered her body from the labour of her exploring. Isabel couldn't tear her eyes away. She didn't want to look away. As if the thought of her mother wasn't enough, now she had this with Jess. It made her heart race and the fire in her belly to burn hotter. She could feel her erection grow harder, becoming very noticeable with a tent large enough to catch Jess's attention. The timid girl sighed, as if she was relieved that Isabel found her attractive.

''Not like this…'' Isabel finally said.

''What do you mean?'' Jess asked, suddenly becoming very self-conscious and trying to cover herself.

Fearing that she had hurt her friend, Isabel quickly stepped closer and grabbed her arms, pulling them away so that she could get another look at her. ''Jess, if there's anyone in the colony I would mate with, it would be you. No question. But, this doesn't feel right. I don't want you to offer yourself just because you're afraid I might not come back. I promise that I'm going to come back. And after that…we can see if we can try this again.''

Jess smiled. ''I like that. I like the idea of it being something we want rather than what the colony needs.''

''My mom's always said the same thing.'' Isabel said, then her eyes trailed over Jess again. Everything was happening all at once for her. Her mind was buzzing. ''You're beautiful.''

''Really?'' Jess said in disbelief, yet, she could see it in Isabel's eyes. She didn't expect to like how intense Isabel's gaze was on her. She never considered her lover actually looking at her upon mating. But with Isabel, she liked it. However, she could also see something else in Isabel's eyes. Her pupils diluted and she licked her lips as her hands stroked Jess's arms, causing her to shiver. ''Are you okay?''

Isabel panted as her hands moved downwards. She could see everything. She could hear Jess's racing heart. She could smell the arousal that began to leak from her. She could almost taste it. She wanted to taste it. ''I don't want to take you now. But, I still want you.''

''What do you…'' Jess didn't get to finish her sentence before she felt Isabel's hands reach underneath to cup her ass and bring her closer. She yelped as Isabel suddenly hoisted her up into the air until her legs were resting on the strong young woman's shoulders.

For a quick second, Isabel waited, admiring Jess's most intimate area that was right in front of her face. The scent was intoxicating. She brought her head forward and ran her tongue along Jess's pussy, teasing her with long, deliberate licks that made the timid girl gasp with shock and desire. She gripped onto Isabel's hair, holding on for balance. Her body soon started to tremble as Isabel's tongue flickered over her clit, playing with it before she then teased the entrance.

Isabel's tongue probed and teased before she then slowly slid it in, causing Jess to gasp loudly. The taste was even better than she imagined. She placed her mouth completely over. Jess's hair tickled her nose as she thrust her tongue inside and out, fucking Jess relentlessly with her mouth. She quickened the pace, pushing in and then pulling out before she traced circles and then entered again. She didn't fully know what she was doing. She had thought about doing this kind of thing, but actually doing it was a completely different experience. Hearing Jess's frantic and pleased moans gave her incentive that she was doing a good job, so she increased the pleasure.

Jess couldn't resist grinding her hips forward, rocking herself against Isabel's face, feeling her tongue reach deeper until she was leaking on her friend's chin. Her fingers threaded through Isabel's hair, gripping it tightly as she felt herself getting closer. And she wasn't the only one. As Isabel held her up with one hand, she brought her other hand down to free her cock and started stroking it. Jess could hear the slopping sounds of Isabel' pumping her shaft and it excited her even more. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have that inside of her one day, filling her.

''Isabel…I…'' Jess said breathlessly, unable to speak properly as Isabel tongue-fucked her into peak ectasy. Jess didn't know how no one heard her screams, but she didn't care. She couldn't hold back as he gushed all over her friend's face, drenching Isabel's mouth.

Isabel was more than happy to lap up Jess's juices. Feeling and tasting Jess's release had her nearing her own climax. She was already on edge from thinking about her mom, but in this moment now, all that mattered to her was making Jess feel as good as possible. As she continued to lightly tease Jess's pussy, she gripped her cock tightly and gave it a few more long strokes before she exploded, firing rope after rope of cum on the floor. She knew that if it weren't for her new strength, she wouldn't be able to hold Jess up, but she managed it as she came down from the wonderful sensation.

Carefully, Isabel set Jess down. She was still shaking and needed her friend to hold her up to stop her knees from buckling under the pleasure. They were so close, Isabel's rock rubbed against Jess's leg. She glanced down and was taken aback by just how big she was. There had been a few times in the past she caught a sneaky glance at Isabel's bulge, but it appeared so much bigger without restrictive clothing. Cum was still leaking from the tip, almost enticing Jess to drop down onto her knees and get a closer look until they noticed something out of the corner of their eyes.

They turned and flinched when they saw Helen standing at the doorframe. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide. The three women stood in silence. Isabel thought about burying herself in the ground as she could see Helen's eyes move from Jess's naked body and then down to her hard cock. It didn't look like she had just stumbled upon them. She looked like she had been standing there for some time watching them.

''I'm packed, I'll wait outside.'' Helen then hurried away before Isabel could stop her.

Jess buried her face in her hands. ''I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…''

''No,'' Isabel stopped her, cupping her face with her hands. ''I don't want you to regret what just happened. You liked it, right?''

''I did…a lot.'' Jess admitted with a shy grin.

''Well, if you want, there'll be more when I get back.''

Jess let out an excited gasp of air before she turned to the doorframe. ''Will your mom be mad at us?''

''I'll talk with her. She'll understand. Trust me.'' Isabel tried to sound confident, but once again, she couldn't bring herself to confess the truth.

The awkwardness of earlier had returned. Isabel began to wonder how many times her and her mother were going to be involved in this dance.

Still, she at least was happy to see Jess smile. She just hoped she could make her mother smile like that too.

**XXX**

**WELCOME BACK MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. SO A CHANGE OF PLANS ON SUNDAY MEANS THAT I WILL HAVE TO POST THIS CHAPTER A DAY EARLY. I HAVE MADE SURE TO WRITE A FEW CHAPTERS IN ADVANCE, IT'S HELPFUL THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORTER COMPARED TO MY OTHER WORKS. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS ONE. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ISABEL AND JESS'S SCENE?**

**WHILE ISABEL AND HELEN ARE GOING TO BE THE MAIN RELATIONSHIP, THERE WILL BE SOME EVENTS INVOLVING JESS. I HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE TO WRITE A LOVE TRIANGLE YET AND I THOUGHT NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH THEIR DEVELOPING FEELINGS? WHAT KIND OF MISCHIEF DO YOU THINK THE DAUGHTER AND MOTHER DUO WILL GET UP TO ON THEIR ADVENTURE? THERE WILL BE MORE GRADUAL SMUTTY SCENES THAT WILL BUILD UP TO THE BIG MOMENT. BEFORE THEN, THERE WILL SOME ACTION AND ADVENTURE TOO. CAN ISABEL DEAL WITH WHAT COMES THEIR WAY? STAY TURNED AND FIND OUT. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**P.S. FOR THOSE ALSO WONDERING, I'M HARD AT WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ANNA'S ADVENTURES. I WILL UPDATE YOU ALL SOON.**


	10. Chapter 10

Isabel pulled on the rope tighter, making sure that Angelique was secured.

A crowd had gathered to watch them set off to find Thane. The council looked on, never taking their eyes off Isabel as she made sure their guide was bound. Isabel could feel their eyes drilling into the back of her skull. They still treated her like some kind of weapon that could go off at any moment. Honestly, there was a small part of her that believed it as well. The only thing keeping her sanity in check was her mother. Although, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the earlier incident at their hut.

Isabel glanced over her shoulder and spotted Jess standing at the back. Her friend timidly waved before looking to see if Helen was eyeing her. Helen merely kept her head down and double checked her bag to make sure they had enough supplies for their trip. There was no telling how long they would be gone so they needed to be prepared. Isabel looked around at her home. Even when they returned, it would be somewhere new. She couldn't believe this day had arrived. Her and her mother have talked about the chance of moving away one day, but neither of them could have imagined it would be like this.

Helen walked over to Angelique, giving her a stern look. ''Lead the way, and don't try anything.''

''Not like I can do anything.'' Angelique mumbled sarcastically before walking down one of the tunnels. The rope tired around her body flowed out and was held at the end by Isabel. It gave her enough room to keep her distance from the mother and daughter, but close enough that they could still keep her in their sights.

Isabel gripped the rope tightly and the two followed her into the darkness.

They were forced to stride closely together. There was always the risk of a cave in or stepping into a hole. While Isabel knew that she would do whatever it takes to protect her mom, there was no guarantee she could handle the elements like she could with other humans…or worse.

Half an hour had passed before Isabel broke the silence. ''Who is Lord Lacron?''

Angelique paused and turned to her. ''What?''

''When you took the explorers, I heard your group mention that name? Is he your leader?''

''Leader might not be the appropriate word.''

Helen stared darkly. ''What would be the appropriate word?''

''Ruler? Owner? Superior being? Pick one. He's a Drake.''

Isabel and Helen exchanged a concerned look with each other. ''You were going to kidnap us and make us slaves to a Drake?'' Helen gasped.

''That's the way the world works above ground. If you don't work for a Drake, you're dead, or close to death. Trust me, I don't like the arrangement, but I prefer not to be boiled until I was nothing but bones.''

''So, humans are slaves to the Drakes, and then they take orders from Dragons, right?'' Isabel asked.

Angelique stopped walking and turned to face them fully. ''You people have been buried under a rock for a long time. Dragons haven't been seen for almost a hundred years by human eyes. They're resting somewhere in the clouds while their children rule everything.''

''Why?'' Helen asked.

''Fuck if I know. Maybe they got bored of us? After all, it's not like we were ever a match for them.'' Angelique then glared at Isabel. ''And I wouldn't try anything, girlie. You may be strong, but I've seen Drakes annihilate entire resistance forces. You wouldn't last a minute.''

Not liking her tone, Isabel tugged tightly on the rope, making Angelique stumble and almost fall on her backside. ''I'm not looking for a fight. I just want to get Thane back, then you can get back to your people. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?''

''Crystal.'' Angelique sneered before continuing to walk ahead.

A great distance had been made between them. At first, Helen was worried that they needed to close the gap or risk losing her, but she remembered that not only would Isabel see and hear her making an escape, even in the growing darkness, she was strong enough to keep Angelique in place without breaking a sweat. Her thoughts made her glance in her daughter's direction and she found herself admiring Isabel's physique once again. After what she had seen earlier, it was becoming more difficult to see Isabel in an innocent light. The power and dominance that she showed with Jess left her too stunned to think straight. There was a part of her that wondered if Isabel would do the same thing to her at some point.

Isabel noticed her mother staring and turned. ''Are you okay?'' she asked, quietly enough so that Angelique wouldn't hear them.

''Yes, I just…'' Helen sighed. ''I apologise about earlier, seeing you with Jess like that.''

Isabel was thankful that her mother couldn't see in the dark like she could, otherwise she would have seen her face turn bright red. ''Don't worry about it.''

''I had always thought you would be with Jess. You two were always close.''

Isabel gulped. ''How much did you see?''

''Enough,'' Helen admitted. ''If you wanted her for a mate, I wouldn't be opposed to it. She is a lovely young woman who doesn't disrespect you like others in the colony.''

Isabel didn't know what to say. She could hear sadness in her mother's tone and wasn't sure what to make of her. Her mind was already complicated with taboo thoughts regarding her mom. Now throwing Jess into the mix had confused her greatly. It felt like her heart was being pulled in two different directions, and she couldn't ignore the fire burning in her belly that demanded more.

''I don't want to mate because it's expected of me.'' Isabel said.

''I know. But, I still do hope that you find someone. You know you would have my blessing.''

''It doesn't feel like it.''

Helen stared at Isabel in bewilderment. ''Isabel, if this is about what we did before…''

''We didn't do anything, you watched.'' Isabel growled. ''I can't get it out of my head. It feels like everything is happening so quickly. I want it all to happen at once, but I also want things to slow so that I can think properly and know what I want.''

Hearing her daughter's words, a thought crossed Helen's mind. ''Sweetie, you don't want me. That's not…''

''I can't help but feel that way. I know you're probably thinking that it's my powers that are forcing me to say these things, but it feels more like it's giving me the courage to say things I've always wanted to say. There is a part of me that has always wanted to do something like that with Jess. Even if we didn't go all the way. I didn't want to make her feel forced to do anything. With you…I…I…''

Isabel sighed, unsure if she should continue. She knew that what she was hinting at was wrong in so many ways. But all she could think about was her mom's eyes on her body. She could sense it. The hunger and desire.

''You said you saw enough.'' She said. ''That means you were standing there watching me again. You didn't stop me and you didn't stop us. You wanted to watch.''

Helen tried to clear her dry throat. ''I'm…I'm just fascinated with what's happening to you. I don't want to make you feel like an artefact. I am sorry if that's what I've made you feel. I was also shocked as well as intrigued. I want to make sure that you're safe.''

''So…will it happen again?''

''What?''

''If you want to make sure I'm safe, that my body isn't going to go crazy, will you keep watching me?''

''I should say no…'' Helen confessed before she could stop herself. She wished she could take it back so that she didn't admit what she really felt, but she could feel Isabel looking at her with anticipation and she felt compelled to answer honestly. ''If it makes you feel better, I can watch you.''

Isabel smiled. ''It does make me feel good…I mean better.'' She added, but it was too late to take that back.

Before long, Isabel could feel on the rope that Angelique had stopped further ahead. They quickened their pace and found the woman standing in the middle of a dark, damp clearing.

''This is where we found your friend,'' she said. ''He was ranting like a lunatic about a dead man attacking him. When he told us he had a colony, half of my people took him back to the surface while I led my team to find your colony.''

''How do we get to the surface?'' Helen asked.

Angelique nodded her head towards a narrow cave that tilted upwards. Isabel looked ahead and saw a glimmer of orange light in the distance. She gasped. Was that the sun she'd heard stories about? Transfixed by the sight, she pulled Angelique forward and got her to lead the way.

When there was enough distance between them, Helen moved closer to Isabel and whispered. ''Does Jess know that I watched you?''

''No, I didn't get a chance to tell her. Not that I would have.''

''Yes, it's best we keep these between us.''

Isabel wrinkled her nose. ''Was it a bad thing in the old world for family members to do stuff like this?''

''That's a loaded question.'' Helen replied. ''It happened. It was frowned upon, and it still is. But then again, with humanity on the brink of extinction, people mated with anyone to keep population growing.''

''But, what about for love?''

Helen was silent for a moment before answering. ''I'm afraid I don't have the answer for that.''

''You usually have an answer for everything.''

''Not this time.'' Helen smiled at the genuine bit of praise.

''Mom, if you don't want to answer these questions, just tell me to shut up.''

''I would never say that to you. I've always loved that my daughter has a curious mind.''

Isabel groaned. ''Am I getting too curious?''

''No, you're just wondering what's happening to your body. I'll always be here to help you.''

She should have ended it there, but Isabel's mouth had a mind of its own right now. ''Were you jealous of Jess?''

Helen flinched and licked her dry lips. ''Why would I be jealous?''

''I'm sorry,'' Isabel looked away. ''I don't know what I'm saying. I'm only thinking about myself and I'm making you uncomfortable and…''

''A little,'' Helen answered, shocking Isabel. ''Only because it sounded like you were doing a good job.''

Feeling the back of her neck heat up, Isabel bit onto her tongue, fearing that she would say something that would make the situation more unbearable for them both. She already knew what it felt like to have her mother watch her, and as much as she enjoyed that, thinking back to when she was holding Jess with one hand and using the other hand to stroke herself, she wished that it was her mom's hand instead. Maybe even more than just her hand. Her eyes drifted to her mother's lips and she felt a pulse between her legs. Helen's lips were parted slightly, and the thought of her being on her knees while Isabel's cock slowly slid between them had the girl growling.

''What's wrong?'' Helen asked, hearing her daughter's growl.

Before Isabel could answer, they felt a gentle gust of wind stroke their faces. They stopped in their tracks. The air felt cool against the skin. It was unlike anything they'd felt before. Through the opening they could see clouds. They were dark and stretched as far as the eye could see. Slowly walking ahead to keep up with Angelique, they emerged out of the small cave and stepped onto a dry surface.

''Welcome to Earth.'' Angelique smirked.

It was a barren wasteland of destruction. Giant pillars of rocks spiked out of the ground with no greenery in sight. Flattened remnants of old buildings littered the ground, on the verge of being swallowed by the desolate earth. The dead horizon was blood red, with sand and dirt blowing in all directions. The howl of the wind was loud and cold, sending a chill across Helen's body. To keep her warm, Isabel wrapped one arm around her mother's shoulder. Though that didn't help with her growing erection to feel her mother's body against hers, all she cared about now was keeping her warm.

Helen looked to Angelique. ''Where to now?''

''A couple of miles north. Though if I were you, I'd consider setting up a camp somewhere. We'll never make it before vipers jump out and surprise us.''

''Vipers?'' Isabel asked.

''Human bandits who hide out in the wastelands that steal and plunder from anyone foolish enough to cross their path. Drakes have gotten lazy over the last few years. They don't care if humans start picking each other off for supplies, as long as it doesn't belong to them.''

Helen looked confused. ''I thought Dragons try to hoarder as much as possible. They would never let anything be stolen on their land, even something minor.''

''Like I said earlier, Dragons have moved on. They're up there somewhere, too big to care about pieces of shit like us.'' Angelique said, staring at the clouds in the sky.

Every time Isabel's eyes wandered, she saw a knew part of the surface that left her in awe. She shouldn't be happy seeing what was once mankind's home in such a dire state, but this was beyond anything she could have imagined. ''I wonder what this place was like before.''

Helen held her hand. ''Like in the history books I've shown you.''

''I bet it was better in the flesh.''

''I bet so too.'' Helen nodded.

Isabel tightened her grip on her mother's hand. ''Right, let's set up camp then.''

**XXX**

**GREETINGS MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL WELL AND I REALLY MEAN THAT. THE WORLD MAY SEEM LIKE A SCARY PLACE RIGHT, AND IN A WAY IT IS, BUT THERE ARE GOOD AND QUALIFIED PEOPLE OUT THERE OFFERING GOOD ADVICE. PLEASE LISTEN TO OFFICIAL SOURCES AND SCIENTISTS SO THAT YOU CAN LEARN THE BEST WAY GET THROUGH THIS EVENT. I REALIZE IT'S IRONIC SAYING THIS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF A POST-APOCALYPTIC STORY, BUT THERE'S A LINE BETWEEN FICTION AND REALITY. PLEASE DO STAY SAFE AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES. WASH YOUR HANDS AND DRINK PLENTY OF WATER.**

**IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL DO MY BEST TO WRITE AND UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN SO THAT YOU WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO READ. I'M STILL AIMING FOR AN UPDATE EVERY WEEK, BUT IF SOMETHING CHANGES, I WILL LET YOU KNOW.**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO GET A GOOD BALANCE OF BUILD-UP WITH THE WORLD AND ISABEL AND HELEN'S RELATIONSHIP (WHAT WOULD THEIR SHIP NAME BE?). THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE SWITCHING BETWEEN HOTNESS, WORLD-BUILDING AND ACTION. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ANOTHER HOT SCENE BETWEEN MOTHER AND DAUGHTER. IT'LL GRADUALLY GET HOTTER BETWEEN THEM BEFORE THE BIG CHAPTER WHERE THEY'LL INDULGE IN PURE SMUT. I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT. IT'S FUN TO WRITE THE BUILD-UP AND THEIR GROWING FEELINGS, BUT I'M SURE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING THEM GET IT ON SOON. I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	11. Chapter 11

After living her life underground, Isabel wasn't ecstatic about sleeping in a cave. However, it was for the best with Angelique talking about the potential threats that they could face if they tried to travel at night. While she was confident she could deal with any threat posed by these Vipers, she worried for her mother's safety. Not to mention the chance of going up against a Drake if they were not careful. Isabel wasn't sure she wanted to test her strength against one just yet, not until she had a better idea of the limitations to her strength.

It was something that her mother was also eager to one day explore. For now though, they just wanted to rest and catch some sleep before continuing their journey.

After quickly checking the cave to make sure they wouldn't have any unexpected surprises, they tied Angelique to a rock a safe distance away. They didn't want to go too far away, but they also wanted some privacy, especially with the way they've been feeling.

Ever since they reached the surface, the mother and daughter duo have been giving each other curious glances. There didn't seem to be any doubt or disgust, but there was definitely some hesitation, more out of fear for the other person. Isabel could feel the desire inside her grow. She couldn't deny how beautiful the older woman was, even if she was blood related. She was curious if that might actually be what made her more hungry to dip into the taboo. Her frustration wasn't lost on Helen, who could see Isabel eyeing her and noticed an ever growing bulge between her legs that she was trying to hide. Helen didn't realize until later that she hadn't done anything to stop Isabel from looking. In fact, she found herself bending over more than usually, as if she was subconsciously trying to tease her daughter.

Was this always there? She knew that her daughter was sweet and kind. Always willing to help and be the best person she could be despite everyone else treating her worse than dirt. And before Helen had known it, Isabel had grown into a beautiful young woman. She licked her lips and shuddered as she thought back to watching Isabel get herself off and her moment with Jess. Helen couldn't deny it. There was a part of her that wished it was her being held by Isabel. At the very least, there was a small voice inside her that scolded her for not joining them.

''You look tense,'' Angelique's sarcastic voice dragged the mother out of her thoughts. ''Scared?''

''No.'' Helen said.

''You're a terrible liar. You best hope your freak daughter can protect you. Trust me, if my group or a gang of Vipers got you, it wouldn't be a calm night.''

Helen trembled at the thought, but she remained resolved and approached the bound woman. ''Is that what happened to you?''

Angelique scoffed. ''If I were a delicate flower, perhaps. But I played it smart. I got close to my group's leader. He makes sure the men and women of our group or get a little too excited stay in line.''

''I thought you served under a Drake?''

''We slave for Lord Lacron, but Tobias and I command our group. Whenever the fire-breather isn't around, we're in charge.''

Helen crossed her arms. ''Will Lacron be at your camp?''

''Don't know,'' she shrugged. ''Why? You scared your kid can't protect you if he were?''

''My daughter is strong. You should know that.''

Angelique leant forward. ''You may think you know everything cause you study rocks and dig up old history books, but you're in way over your head. A Drake is no laughing matter. For as long as I've lived, no one has been able to kill one. They are walking infernos. They fear nothing. Now, if they're that kind of trouble, how do you think a Dragon sounds?''

Desperate to not appear afraid before their prisoner, Helen shook her head. ''You said yourself that Dragons haven't been seen in a long time. And we're not looking to fight a Drake. If you play nice, you get a happy reunion with this Tobias you love so much.''

''Love?'' Angelique laughed. ''There's no love in this world.''

''But, you said you and he were…''

''We live, we lead, we fuck, that's it. You dirt-walkers might have room to love each other, but there's no place for that at the end of the world.''

Helen's resolve finally dissolved. She huffed and stared off into the distance. ''Actually, that's not too different from our colony.''

''Did you have someone?''

Helen didn't know if she should answer. Angelique sounded more amused than curious. But, she figured that there was no harm in saying anything as long as she kept it vague. ''I had a partner. He's gone.''

''Did you actually love each other?''

''I'm done talking with you.'' Helen said and then started walking away.

''You know what happens if you love someone?'' Angelique shouted. ''You lose them. It always ends the same way.''

Refusing to turn back, Helen walked around the corner to join Isabel who was in the midst of making a small fire. The younger woman turned to her mother. ''Don't listen to her. I can protect us.''

''You heard that?''

Isabel tapped her ears. ''Super hearing, remember?''

''Oh yes,'' Helen smiled and then kneeled down so that she was resting near Isabel. Just as the fire sparked, Helen reached out and grabbed Isabel's hand to stop her. ''No, Dragons were said to be drawn to fire. The same could be the same of Drakes.''

''What about keeping warm?''

''You don't need a fire to stay warm from what you've said.''

''I meant for you.''

Helen smiled and shifted closer to Isabel. They sat together with their hips pressed against each other. ''I trust you'll keep me warm.''

Isabel thought that the comment was innocent, but she couldn't help but gulp at the double meaning. She adjusted her body so that her lap was facing the other side slightly. Despite the lack of nearby light, she could tell that the tent in her ragged pants was noticeable. She feared if there was a hole in them, her cock would explode out of them. Wanting to distract herself, she looked around to see where the small bit of light was coming from. She looked out of the mouth of the cave and then gasped when she looked at the sky.

''Is that the moon?'' she squealed, pointing to the ball of light hanging above.

''Yes it is.'' Helen smiled, happy to see Isabel's excitement. ''And a full one too. Better make sure you don't turn into a were-dragon.''

''Huh?''

''It's an old myth about wolves, don't worry.''

Isabel stared at the moon for a moment, admiring its beauty. It was so much bigger than the drawings and books had made it out to be, and a different shape too. ''Do you think I might be part Dragon?''

Helen sighed. ''It's hard to say. Either way, you're different from anything we've ever seen before.''

''I did think maybe there might be something like this on the surface, but with how surprised Angelique was, maybe I'm the only one?''

Helen wrapped an arm around Isabel shoulder, comforting her. ''That's not a bad thing…''

''I'm not saying it is.'' Isabel added. ''Maybe this is like fate? What if this is a way to fight back against the Dragons?''

''Isabel…''

''Mom…''

The two women stared at each other in silence. Their eyes locked and they realized how close their bodies were to each other. Despite this, they didn't move back. Isabel's eyes glanced down to Helen's lips and then she felt a tingle rush down her body. The women then heard a small rip and when they looked down, they saw Isabel's hard, thick cock standing at attention.

''Damn it!'' Isabel grunted, moving away and trying to cover herself. ''I knew I should have stitched this. I'm sorry.''

''It's fine, just by the…size, your clothes weren't going to hold it.''

Isabel's breathing grew harder and more ragged. In her attempts to hide her erection, she ended up touching it and could feel a burning sensation to stroke it overwhelm her. She tried to resist the urge, but with her mother watching her once again, she found that near impossible. ''Mom…I don't think it's going to go down unless I do something.''

Helen didn't say anything at first. She thought back to their conversation earlier about Isabel wanting her to watch. As much as she also wanted that, she still wanted to give her daughter the option. ''Did you want me to leave?''

Isabel shook her head. ''I'd rather you be with me than near Angelique.''

Wanting to lighten the mood, Helen smirked. ''Are you jealous?''

Isabel's laugh turned into a groan as she moved her hands away, giving Helen a good view of what she was packing. It curved upwards and was already leaking from the tip. Helen watched closely as a droplet of pre-cum trickled down the enormous shaft. She felt warm in her belly and a tinge of wetness leak from between her legs at the sight.

Isabel sniffed the air once and then turned to Helen. Their faces were flushed as they stared at each other. ''Mom…you too?''

Breathing heavily, Helen straightened herself. ''Don't mind me. Just…take care of yourself.''

''Mom…that's not fair on you.''

''What do you want to do?''

Isabel licked her lips and then turned her body so that she was facing Helen. Her cock was pointed right at her mother. ''You've watched me…I want to watch you.''

Helen gasped. ''Sweetie…''

''You can watch me too.'' Isabel moved closer. She was almost at a point where she was crawling on top of her mother as her hand trailed down and then wrapped around her shaft. She groaned loudly as she slowly started to stroke herself.

As Isabel moved forward a little bit, Helen started to spread her legs. Her daughter was kneeling right in front of her, not even a foot away, pumping her cock at a steadily growing rate. Helen felt a lump in her throat as she watched. She slid her body down and then her hand started to glide downwards. Her whole body was trembling with excitement. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and she hadn't even started playing with herself yet. She never considered anything like this happening. Yet, watching Isabel stroke her cock right above her left her heart racing.

A quick gasp escaped her as her hand slid underneath the hem of her pants and she could already feel how wet she was. She slowly started to circle her hand between her legs, rubbing herself, building herself up. But, Isabel's patience was thin. She reached down and pulled Helen's pants down slightly, just enough so that she could see her dripping pussy and her hand rubbing it. Another growl rolled out of Isabel's mouth as she leaned forward, pressing one hand against the wall behind Helen and stroked herself faster. In turn, Helen probed her wet entrance with her fingers.

Helen moaned as she started thrusting her fingers in and then back out. The wet sound of her fingering herself spurred Isabel to pump her cock faster, pointing the tip directly at her mother's face. Helen looked down the impressive shaft, watching Isabel's hand jerk faster and harder. Her daughter's big, heavy balls swayed in the air with her movement. Lifting her hips into the air, Helen started to fuck herself faster, penetrating her pussy with two fingers. Isabel looked down and a shiver went down her spine as she gazed at her mother's most intimate area. Wetness leaked from her lower lips, dripping around her fingers and also coating a thick bush of hair nestled just above. She could smell the arousal leaking from her. A burning desire inside of her wanting to thrust her cock inside and fuck her mother like an animal. But, she stopped herself, afraid that it would be a step too far. This was still new for both of them, they were going on pure, primal instinct.

Plus, she also quite enjoyed this erotic moment they were sharing together and didn't want to ruin it.

Their moans grew louder. Helen's were soft like whimpers as she rotated her hips against her hand, thrusting three fingers deeper inside. Isabel's grunts were aggressive and rough. Her hand was like a blur as she worked herself closer to an orgasm, but she wanted to hold off for a little longer, she wanted her mom to cum at the same time. Her hand on the wall started to break through stone. She leaned forward closer until they could feel their hot breath against each other. In response, Helen moved herself closer so that Isabel was stroking her cock just a few inches from her face. If she was not caught up in the pleasure of getting herself off, she would have leaned forward to wrap her lips around the tip. She couldn't believe she just had that thought. She'd never done anything like that before. But, as she stared at the mesmerizing sight of Isabel's leaking cock, she thought about the taste and the feeling.

It was sinful thoughts like that which pushed Helen of the edge. She cupped her free hand over her mouth to supress her screams. While Angelique was too far away to hear them, she still didn't want to do anything that would alert her to their activities. Helen's body squirmed underneath Isabel's as she coated her own fingers with her wetness. Her legs thrashed about and her back arched, pushing her chest up until her cleavage popped out from her clothes.

The sudden appearance of Helen's breasts was too much for Isabel. Her eyes widened staring at the huge, creamy mounds of flesh before she closed her eyes and then felt herself explode. Isabel continued to pump her cock as she fired thick strands of cum relentlessly, showering her mother's face and cleavage. She considered pulling away until Helen opened her mouth as wide as possible. Rope after rope smeared the older woman's face, and she lapped up any that entered her mouth. The sight was better and hotter than anything Isabel could have imagined.

When she finally stopped, Isabel pulled away. The cum from her cock leaned onto Helen's body and legs. As if she had just come out from a trance, Isabel quickly moved around and started to wipe Helen's face with her sleeve. ''I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I didn't think there would be that much and…''

''I liked it.'' Helen whispered.

Isabel froze and watched her mother bring up her hand to gaze at her fingers soaked in her juices. Isabel licked her lips. She wanted to suck her mother's fingers and taste her, but she couldn't move as Helen did it herself. Isabel watched her mother lick and suck her fingers, tasting herself along with her daughter's cum that dribbled down the side of her mouth. She couldn't get enough of the addictive taste and it started to get Isabel hard again.

Noticing this, Helen cleared her throat. ''We should get some sleep. I think we'll have a long day tomorrow.''

''Right.'' Isabel rolled away to the side and tucked her cock back into her pants, moving them around so they didn't pop out again. ''I liked it too.''

Despite how wrong she knew this was, Helen smiled. ''I'm glad.''

''Mom…is this going to happen again?''

They lay together in silence, looking away though they could hear the other person's heavy breathing. ''Whatever you're comfortable with.''

''Do you want to be on top next time?''

Helen crossed her legs over. ''We'll talk about it another time. Let's get some sleep. You must be drained.''

''Not really. I think I could go for a while.''

A low moan escaped Helen. ''Well, we do need to test the limits of your stamina. Maybe one day, we'll…'' she trailed off and never finished her sentence.

They didn't say another word as they both drifted to sleep, the thoughts of what they had just done together carried over into their dreams.

**XXX**

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT SUNDAY, BUT I THOUGHT THAT SINCE IT'S A STRESSFUL TIME AND THE CHAPTER WAS FINISHED, I'LL JUST RELEASE IT EARLY FOR YOU. I'M GOING TO SEE HOW THE NEXT FEW DAYS GO AND I MIGHT JUST UPLOAD CHAPTERS WHEN THEIR DONE RATHER THAN EACH WEEK BUT WE'LL SEE. I'LL KEEP YOU ALL UPDATED ON MY PROFILE.**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ISABEL AND HELEN'S MOMENT TOGETHER? AT FIRST I WAS GOING TO HAVE IT BE ANOTHER MOMENT WITH ISABEL MASTURBATING WHILE HELEN WATCHES, THOUGH THIS TIME SHE WOULD TEASE HER DAUGHTER WITH SOME SLIGHT STRIPPING TO GET A REACTION OUT OF HER. I CHANGED IT CAUSE I THOUGHT HELEN'S ALREADY WATCHED TWICE AND ISABEL SHOULD GET SOME EYE CANDY TOO. DON'T WORRY, THE STRIP TEASE WILL HAPPEN AT A LATER DATE. THERE WILL BE SOME MORE HOT MOMENTS IN THE FUTURE AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE BIG SMUT CHAPTER SOON, I WANT TO MAKE IT A WORTHWHILE MOMENT FOR THEM. IN THE MEANTIME, THERE WILL BE SOME ACTION-PACKED CHAPTERS AND WE'LL SEE MORE OF ISABEL AND HER POWERS SOON. I'M EXCITED TO SHOW YOU ALL. YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE GREAT TO READ AND REALLY MOTIVATE ME.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MY SCHEDULE IS GOING TO BE WITH THE VIRUS GOING ON BUT I WILL KEEP EVERYONE INFORMED IF THERE IS ANY CHANGES. I FINALLY HAVE A RELEASE DATE FOR THE NEXT ANNA'S ADVENTURES CHAPTER (ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH SOME TABBOO DAUGHTER X MOTHER ACTION) AND I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. I WANT TO DO A KNIGHT X PRINCESS AU STORY AND I'VE HAD THOUGHTS ABOUT DOING THEM FOR EITHER FROZEN, RWBY OR GAME OF THRONES, BUT I CAN'T DECIDE SO I THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GUYS HELP ME DECIDE. VOTE AWAY. I'M CURIOUS TO SEE THE RESULTS. **

**I HOPE THAT YOU ARE WELL. KEEP WASHING YOUR HANDS WITH SOAP FOR 20 SECONDS AND REMEMBER TO BE CONSIDERATE WHEN SHOPPING FOR SUPPLIES PLEASE. STAY SAFE AND ****TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Isabel's eyes shot open. She wasn't sure if she heard them or smelt them at first, but she knew that they had company approaching, and it seemed to be quite a few of them getting closer.

She rolled over to the side her mother slept and gently nudged her. ''Mom, wake up. I think there's someone coming.''

Helen groaned as her tired eyes fluttered open. ''What?''

''I can hear footsteps. I don't think we're alone.''

It didn't take long for Helen to become fully awake after that statement. She got up and tried to look outside the cave to see if her daughter was right. However, the landscape had become so dark under the night sky, she could barely see past her own nose. It was all up to Isabel to be her eyes and ears.

''Is it human?'' Helen asked, not sure which answer she would prefer.

''I think so,'' Isabel whispered, rising to her feet.

Glancing out into the distance, she could see half a dozen figures marching towards them. They had crouched down, donned in protective gear with metal plates roughly stitched to their bodies and goggles to shield their eyes from the harsh winds. Each of them carried a different weapon in their hands; half-broken machetes, metal chains, chipped bats. While Isabel almost wanted to test her abilities to see if she could take them on, she had another concern to worry about.

''It must be the Vipers that Angelique talked about.'' Helen said. She then felt a protective arm wrap around her waist and guide her further into the cave. ''What are you doing?''

''We need Angelique alive if we're going to get Thane,'' Isabel said, lowering her mom to the ground so that she was completely hidden in the shadowy depths of the cave. ''I'm going to get her before they do something. You stay here.''

''No, I'm not letting you deal with this alone.''

Isabel looked at her amusedly. ''Mom, we both know I can take care of this.''

''I still want you to be safe. You're still new with these abilities…''

''All the more reason for you to stay hidden!'' Isabel said, cupping her mom's cheek and forcing her to stare deeply into her eyes. ''I can't fight if I'm worrying about you. I won't kill them, but I'm going to give them enough of a beating to show they shouldn't mess with us.''

Helen trembled, both with her daughter's words and realizing how close their faces were together. While she had trouble seeing Isabel's features, she could feel her hot breath brush against her face. It shouldn't have bothered her too much considering what Isabel did to her face earlier, but there was something about her daughter's lips being so close to her that made her heart race. Then the rational side of her brain told her that her heart was racing because of the impending danger, and she was smart enough to know that arguing with Isabel was only going to bring the Vipers closer and make things difficult.

She sighed, grabbing Isabel's hand and kissing her knuckles. ''Be safe.''

If Helen could see in the dark, she would have seen Isabel's face go bright red.

Without another word, Isabel snuck out of the cave and hurried to where she had left Angelique.

''Pull it together,'' she mumbled to herself. ''Why is that the thing that makes me blush? Some badass I am…''

She lost her words as she rounded the corner and found that Angelique was no longer alone.

''Get your filthy hands off me!'' Angelique grunted, trying to bite the hand of the Viper that was tugging on her chains. A group of four circled her, taunting and laughing at the woman.

''Calm down, firecracker!'' Said the man pulling her rope, the tallest of the Vipers and with a steel bar strapped to his waist. As his comrades, two other men and another woman, heckled Angelique, he pulled her along.

''Hey!'' Isabel cried out.

The Vipers turned to her and withdrew their weapons. The lead Viper gripped Angelique's rope with one hand and retrieved his steel bar with the other, pointing it towards Isabel. ''Well, well, we've got double the luck tonight.''

''Actually, finding us was an unlucky moment for you.'' Isabel said. ''Let us go, and we don't have to go through any trouble.''

Unsurprisingly, the Vipers laughed at her. ''That's cute. How about you drop your weapons, and we'll consider your offer?'' one taunted sarcastically.

''I don't have any weapons.''

The Lead Viper eyed Isabel curiously. ''Is that your attempt at a bluff?''

''No bluffs, no tricks. This is your final warning. I'm more trouble than I look.''

Angelique turned to the Vipers. ''She's right. I've got a broken hand to prove it.''

''Ha, even if you know how to fight, you can't save your friend. I could bash her head in before you get near me.''

Isabel smirked. ''You're wrong about two things. One, she's not my friend.''

''And two?''

Isabel kicked up a cloud of dust as she charged forward and clattered her body against the Lead Viper's, sending him hurtling into the air and crashing to the ground. He coughed harshly, clutching his sore body, alive but unable to get back onto his feet. As the other Vipers stared at Isabel in disbelief, she cracked her knuckles. ''Want to tell me what else I can't do?'' she smiled mischievously.

''What the hell is she?'' one Viper questioned, backing away slowly.

''She's dead, that's what she is!'' Another cried out, raising his machete and running towards Isabel. He swing his weapon at her, but couldn't land a single strike as she effortlessly dodged his attacks.

To Isabel, it felt like they were attacking her in slow motion. Even when all three of them tried their luck with her at the same time, she was always able to stay one step ahead of them. Opening her palm, she pushed them away, using her superior strength to send them crashing to the ground. While she did her best to hold back and not kill them needlessly, Isabel couldn't deny the thrill and excitement she felt in the heat of battle. She almost wanted the fight to go on for longer just to release some more pent up energy.

Not too far away, Angelique watched the young woman's dominating display and cowered away. When she got to a certain distance she realized that while she was still bound by the rope, it was no longer shackled down to anything solid. Looking over to Isabel to see that she was still distracted by the Vipers, she quietly walked away.

However, she fell down when she felt something pull back on her rope. She looked up to see Helen staring down at her, holding her down. ''Don't even think about it.''

Angelique spat at her, but Helen shrugged it off and turned to her daughter. ''Isabel, there's more coming. They're going to overwhelm us.''

Isabel turned around to see that her mother was right, a dozen more Vipers were gaining speed and coming from behind. Even if she could defeat them, what would stop others from trailing them and trying their luck a second time? She couldn't leave that risk unchecked, fearing it would bring harm to her mom.

''I'll handle them.'' Isabel growled as she stood above the groaning, aching bodies of the Vipers she defeated.

Grabbing each of them by the sleeve of their dark jackets, she lifted them up and tossed them in the direction of the advancing group. The Vipers that had been flung crashed into the first wave. A Viper from the back notched an arrow into a bow and fired the projectile directing at Isabel's face. The metal point it is mark between her eyes and bounced off her skin like it had impacted a stone wall. As the Vipers hesitated, Isabel gave them a confident grin.

The lead Viper leaned on the shoulders of another and sneered at her. ''Don't think this is the end, you freak! Whatever crosses this land belongs to our crew and…''

''That's about to change!'' Isabel silenced him. She took one step forward and the whole group retreated one step. She smirked at them. ''We don't even have anything for you to steal. All we want is to save someone. If you cross my path, I will make you pay.''

''Listen here you…''

''No, you listen!'' She yelled at them. ''I didn't want to kill you, but I also had to be careful that I didn't break your legs and leave you to fend for yourselves. But, if you try to come after us again, I can make that happen! And don't try to ambush us, I will know if you're coming.''

That earned a perplexed expression from the Viper. ''What the hell are you?''

Isabel pursed her lips. ''I don't know. And in a way, it's scarier not knowing, both for me and you. Next time, I'm going to be a little rougher with you and who knows how ruthless I might be if that happens. Save us the trouble and don't bother. I have something bigger in mind, like a Drake, to deal with.''

Any Vipers that were still brave enough to hold their weapons up at her finally lowered them. They exchanged bewildered glances with each other and whispered amongst themselves. Even the leader seemed tongue-tied. He could only stare at Isabel speechlessly.

Feeling that she got her message across to them, Isabel walked over to her mother and grabbed Angelique's rope. ''We're moving. Let's go.''

''No need to tell me twice.'' Angelique replied, leading the way.

While Helen remained close to Isabel as they marched onwards, she could hear her daughter breathing heavily, grunting like a wild animal after an exhausting hunt. She tenderly grasped Isabel's muscular arm. ''Are you alright?''

Isabel nodded. ''That was just talk. I needed to be sure they would be too scared to follow us.''

''Good,'' Helen said. ''Because there is no way I'm letting you fight a Drake. That's not our mission.''

''I know. But, judging by the looks on their faces, my threat worked.''

A snicker escaped Angelique. Their prisoner looked back at them. ''You keep throwing around the word Drake like it means nothing. You're strong, dirt-walker, but you'd still be crushed if Lord Lacron got his claws on you. I don't know how many times I have to emphasize that to you both.''

Isabel tugged on the rope. ''And don't try to run away from us next time. You have nowhere to go even if I did let you escape.''

''If I had the choice between wandering aimlessly through a wasteland and facing a pissed-off Drake, I'd ask you to point me in the direction you'd like me to go.''

Isabel looked away, trying not to show any sign that this talk of Lord Lacron was getting to her. She knew of the dangers of Dragons and Drakes. She'd heard enough warnings growing up in the colony, and from the stories her mother would tell her from historical texts and findings. There was a burning desire inside of her that wanted the challenge, but she couldn't be a fool, not with her mother in the line of literal fire.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by her mother rubbing her shoulder. ''Let's focus. You're stressed and tired. We're going to get Thane, return home, and then I'm going to make you something nice.''

Isabel giggled. ''I should be the one making you something.''

''We'll discuss it when we get back.''

Angelique groaned. ''Gag me.''

Helen glared at her. ''Keep talking and that can be arranged.''

Isabel forced herself to look away again, this time to hide the smile and blush created by her mother's commanding tone.

As the three of them disappeared over the horizon, the Vipers stood in disbelief. The leader turned to his closest companion. ''We should head back. Cruise will want to hear about this.''

**XXX**

**HELLO, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! THIS WAS MORE OF AN ACTION-PACKED CHAPTER THIS TIME AROUND. THERE WILL BE MANY DANGERS THAT ISABEL AND HELEN FACE ON THE SURFACE, AND THE VIPERS ARE JUST ONE OF THEM. WILL THEY LISTEN TO ISABEL'S WARNING? OR WILL THERE BE ANOTHER SURPRISE IN STORE WITH THE MENTION OF 'CRUISE'? WHILE THE FIGHTS ARE A BIT ONE-SIDED NOW, THEY'RE NOT AS DETAILED, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE ELABORATE ACTION SET-PIECES COMING SOON. I WANT EACH CHAPTER TO HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU, WHETHER THAT BE ACTION, WORLD-BUILDING OR SMUT. EACH WILL GET MORE DETAILED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THEORIES AND OPINIONS, I'VE SEEN SO MANY INTERESTING THINGS. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND SO THOUGHTFUL.**

**I DO HAVE A RELEASE DATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...WEDNESDAY APRIL 8TH. LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY. I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. ANNA'S ADVENTURES HAS TAKEN A LOT OUT OF ME, PLUS THE ONGOING PANDEMIC. I AM STILL OKAY AND I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE TOO. IN THE MEANTIME, I AM GOING TO TRY AND WRITE AS MANY STORIES AS I CAN FOR YOU ALL SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE SOMETHING TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES. **

**I ALSO HAVE NOW STARTED POSTING MY STORIES ON WATTPAD TOO. SO IF YOU HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO DOES AND MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN MY STORIES, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME THERE. I HAVE THE SAME PENNAME AS HERE.**

**I STILL HAVE MY POLL ONGOING AND MY STORY LIST ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I'M WORKING ON NEXT. SO STAY SAFE, LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER AND STAY AMAZING. TA-TA FOR NOW. **


	13. Chapter 13

''Have they stopped following us?'' Helen asked, gripping the rope holding Angelique tightly.

Standing closely behind them was Isabel, who gazed back across the horizon from where they came, listening carefully for the slightest hint that the Vipers were tailing them. After a moment of waiting and being met with complete silence, Isabel turned to her mother. ''I think they heard me loud and clear. There's no one following us.''

''Well, at least that's one less thing we have to worry about.''

Angelique scoffed. ''They're the least of your concerns. Was there any doubt that your daughter couldn't handle a few bandits?''

''We don't want to take any chances.'' Isabel said. ''I may be able to take care of myself, but I won't let anything harm my mom. And we need to alive to guide us to Thane.''

''Happy to hear you value me so highly.'' Angelique said sarcastically, earning a glare from the young woman.

Isabel wanted to snap back at their prisoner, but one stern look from her mother was enough to tell her that it wasn't worth the trouble. While Isabel wasn't happy about letting Angelique get the last word, she knew that her mom was right. They had more pressing matters. If Angelique's word was correct, they would be coming upon her camp any time now. Their trek across the hard landscape had been quiet with the exception of the Viper attack. Isabel and Helen weren't sure if that was a good thing. Things were far too quiet and easy for their liking.

At times, it didn't even feel like the earth was alive anymore. Everything was at a standstill. Only on the odd occasion did the wind pick up. The howl was almost deafening and the strength would cause trouble for any normal person. Luckily for them, Isabel was far from normal. She fought against the wind, trudging through it and letting Helen and Angelique stay behind her for cover. While Isabel wasn't too willing to go out of her way to help their guide, she was careful with her mother. She kept a protective arm wrapped around her mom's waist, holding her close as they battled the elements.

While they wanted to focus on their mission, they couldn't help but think of each other as Isabel held onto her, helping her through the wind. Their bodies were pressed together and Helen couldn't help but think of how nice it felt to have her daughter's strong arm around her. Likewise, Isabel liked the feeling of protecting her mom and holding her in her arms. Despite the fact they had done far more taboo things with each other over the last few days, something about this felt so sweet and intimate. They didn't share a single word until the word had stopped, yet they both felt like there was nothing that needed to be said.

Suddenly, Isabel felt something wet hit her face and she panicked. ''What was that?''

They were all on guard, expecting another attack. Isabel then felt another wet drop on the top of her head. It was soft but it was still enough to startle her. Then, Helen felt the same thing and she looked up towards the sky. Dark clouds stretched out as far as the eye could see. Then there was the roar of thunder in the distance that made Isabel flinch, but Helen knew right away what it was.

''It's rain.'' She said, unable to stop a smile spreading across her face.

''Real rain?'' Isabel gasped.

She tilted her head up so that she was directly facing the sky and that's when more water droplets began splashing down on her face. In seconds, torrential rain washed down over them. Angelique held up her arms to cover herself. ''I wouldn't stand out here for too long, not unless you want to be crushed. Let's find a spot to take cover.''

She walked ahead but then jerked back when the rope holding her didn't move. She could already tell that it was Isabel now holding the rope because there was no struggle. Angelique turned to them. Isabel and Helen were rooted, staring up at the sky with beaming grins, letting the water come down on them.

''Hey!'' Angelique shouted. ''Get a move on. I'd hate to die by drowning in a world burnt to ashes.''

Helen was brought back down to earth and she tugged on her daughter's arm. ''Isabel, baby, let's go.''

''I've always wondered what real rain would feel like.'' Isabel said softly, staring into her mother's eyes. ''I want everyone else to feel it like we can.''

''I'm sure they will.'' Helen said.

**XXX**

It wasn't too difficult to find another cave to take shelter in. Isabel and Helen found that the earth's surface was littered with craters and tunnels. Whether they were created by human survivors trying to escape or mounting a fight back, it wasn't fully clear, but either way there wasn't another person to be seen or heard from for miles.

Once Isabel made sure that Angelique was tied up and unable to escape, she decided to sit at the mouth of the cave and watch the rain fall. The storm was harsh, with lightning lashing out in the distance. It was too far away to cause them any trouble, so Isabel was happy to sit and watch. Somehow, the sound of thunder was soothing for her. It almost reminded of her of the echoes in the tunnels around the colony. She liked this balance of new and the familiar.

''I see your clothes are already dry.'' Helen said behind her.

''Huh?'' Isabel replied, still transfixed by the rain.

She turned around to see that her mother was approaching her and almost bit on her tongue when she when she saw how her mom's wet clothing clung to her body. There was very little left to the imagination as Isabel's eyes lingered for a long time on Helen. While Helen could see that Isabel was staring, she didn't shy away, even with a blush creeping on her face. She folded her arms behind her back and looked out towards the rain. Her movement resulted in her pushing out her chest, her top clinging tightly to her breasts with her hard nipples poking through the drenched material.

Isabel turned away and took a deep breath. Going back to what her mother mentioned, she touched her own clothes and noticed that they were dry despite being in the downpour only a moment ago. ''I guess my body heat dried my clothes.''

''That's convenient.'' Helen said before she then sneezed.

Instantly, Isabel grabbed Helen and pulled her down with her. The young woman's arm wrapped around her mother's shoulder and held her close. ''I'm not letting you get a disease. I can warm you up.''

Though Helen was lost for breath with how Isabel held her, she could feel her daughter's warmth radiating off of her and it felt so nice. She sighed and rested her head on Isabel's shoulder. ''Thank you.''

Isabel gulped. ''You know…I know it's not right to say I enjoy the other stuff we did…''

''Don't think like that,'' Helen said. ''I don't want you to feel like you've done anything wrong. What we do together is shared between us.''

''I just meant to say that I also enjoy the innocent stuff too. This is nice.''

''Yes, it is.''

The two sat together in shared silence with only the sound of the rain to welcome them. Isabel could tell that the rain was calming down. The downpour wasn't as strong as earlier. She suspected that soon the storm will pass over them. She gazed up at the sky once again. ''I meant what I said earlier. I want everyone back home to feel the rain again. I think Jess would like it too.''

''I know she would,'' Helen lifted her head and stared into her daughter's eyes. ''Listen, I am so proud of you. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to take all this responsibility on yourself.''

''But, shouldn't I? With these powers, it feels like I'm the only one who can carry the weight on my shoulders.''

''Even if that's the case, I'll be there to hold your hand through it. We're a team. We fail or succeed together.''

Isabel cupped her hand on Helen's cheek. ''We won't fail. I'm not going to let these powers go to waste. Even I can't control them fully right now, I'm going to do the best I can for our friends. I'm going to do the best I can for you.''

''I know.'' Helen replied.

In that moment, Isabel's eyes drifted down from her mother's eyes to her lips and then back up again. She thought that maybe her mom didn't notice her staring, but then Helen repeated the motion. Their faces were inches from each other. Helen could feel her daughter's warm, soothing breath brush against her face. It sent shivers running down her back. She couldn't stop herself from moving closer. It was at that moment that both of them seemed to realize that even though they had done lewd things together, they haven't shared a true kiss yet.

Without a word, they closed their eyes and moved closer. Their lips were within touching distance. But, before Isabel could taste Helen's lips, she pulled away. Something else caught her attention.

''I smell smoke.'' She said.

''What?'' Helen asked, still trying to move forward closer to Isabel. She couldn't smell anything, but then she remembered that her daughter had a head start on all her senses.

Isabel rose to her feet and sniffed the air a few times. ''Yeah, there's definetly a fire. It's not too far away. Could it be the lightning? They can cause fires?''

''There shouldn't be any trees it could have struck,'' Helen said, thinking for a moment. ''It could be manmade.''

''But fire would attract Drakes…'' Isabel replied then it clicked in the back of her mind. ''Unless, it was made by people that don't care about attracting a Drake.''

''Angelique's camp.''

Isabel nodded. ''We're close. When this rain stops, I think we'll make it there before the next nightfall.''

**XXX**

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I AM SO HAPPY TO BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK. I WAS FEELING PRETTY BAD OVER THE PAST WEEK. I'M NOT SURE IF IT WAS YOU KNOW WHAT AS I DIDN'T HAVE ALL THE SYMPTONS, BUT IT DID LEAVE ME OUT OF ACTION FOR A FEW DAYS. THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I AM BACK AND FEELING BETTER. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO MESSAGED ME TO CHECK ON ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS BEEN SO PATIENT AND UNDERSTANDING. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST READERS EVER.**

**AS I WASN'T FEELING FULLY FIT, THIS WAS A SMALLER CHAPTER WITH SOME MORE CUTE ISABEL X HELEN MOMENTS. THEY ARE STILL YET TO HAVE THEIR FIRST PROPER KISS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? WILL IT BE SOON? WILL THEY DO OTHER STUFF FIRST? WE WON'T KNOW YET AS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FINALLY INTRODUCE ANGELIQUE'S CAMP. WILL THINGS GO TO PLAN FOR ISABEL AND HELEN? WILL THEY GET THANE BACK? ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EXCITING ONE. IM GOING TO DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT THE BEST CHAPTER IT CAN BE AND I PROMISE I WON'T TAKE AS LONG WITH WRITING IT NOW THAT I'M FEELING BETTER.**

**STAY SAFE AND STAY AMAZING ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	14. Chapter 14

''We made it.'' Isabel whispered. ''Now comes the hard part.''

Kneeling beside her was her mother, staring down a pair of binoculars that she brought along with her so that she could see what Isabel could see. Following the trail of smoke that drifted into the sky, they spotted a large camp with tents scattered around the area. Dozens of armed people, wearing the same armor that Angelique's small group wore, guarded the place.

''It's an army.'' Helen said.

Next to her, the restrained Angelique chuckled. ''What did you expect? We work for a Drake. We can't afford to let some Vipers overrun us. We've got all the best equipment so that we can find new workers and loot for our bosses.''

Helen sneered at their prisoner. ''I'm surprised you didn't package workers and loot together since you care so little…''

''As long as I do what I'm told, I get to keep my head. That's good enough for me.''

The mother and daughter duo had spent the last half an hour simply watching the camp, surveying the area and making sure they knew what they were dealing with. Thanks to Isabel's heightened senses, they didn't have to worry about getting too close and alerting the lookouts that were positioned at the edge of the enemy camp. That's when a sudden realization came to Isabel, and for the first time since the rain had stopped, she smiled.

''The Drake isn't here.'' She said, catching Helen and Angelique's attention. ''I can hear and see what's going on. If he was, he'd have spotted us by now. This might not be so bad after all.''

Helen sighed. ''We can't afford to get complacent. We still don't know if Thane is alive.''

''We'd have kept him alive,'' Angelique said. ''He might be missing an extra finger or toe by now, but we won't kill him yet.''

''Then let's make the trade.'' Isabel said, grabbing the rope holding Angelique and yanking it firmly, making the woman stand up. ''Don't try anything funny.''

''Cross my heart, I'll be a good girl.'' Angelique mumbled sarcastically.

She let the gunwoman take the lead, holding the rope and letting her get a short distance away before she turned to her mother and forced a smile to try and ease her concerns. ''It'll be fine.''

Helen nodded nervously. ''I'll keep watch from here. If I see anything suspicious, I can give a signal that you'll hear. Don't take any chances. I know we're here for Thane, but my number one concern will always be you.''

Giving her a genuine smile, Isabel hugged her mother tightly. ''I'll be fine. You're the one who needs to be careful. Just stay back. Hopefully this'll be quick.''

The two pulled apart and shared a longing look with each other. Their eyes glanced down at their lips again, but their bodies wouldn't move, even if their inner voices were screaming for them to get closer. It wasn't until Isabel felt the slight tug on the rope from where it had reached its limit with Angelique. Isabel turned away from Helen and marched on with her prisoner. Despite feeling confident that she could get out of any trouble she might find herself in, Isabel still sighed with worry. She tried not to look back at her mother. She feared doing so would make the camp catch on that she wasn't alone. She felt cold not being able to see her mother, but if all went well, this would only take a few minutes.

Isabel felt her heart racing as she and Angelique got closer to the camp. Within minutes, the lookouts had alerted everyone. Isabel could see them scurry around like a pack trying to get in formation. She heard them loading their weapons. She tried to ease her worries by reminding herself that she was bulletproof. But, when she stared down the barrels of the guns, she wondered if she could hold her own against them after all. Their weapons were superior, larger, and there was more of them. She pulled Angelique closer to her, thinking they wouldn't dare shoot as long as she had one of their own beside her. They got closer to the camp and not a single shot had been fired, so it seemed that she was in the clear for now.

The gunman separated to allow one man to step forward. He was an older figure with thinning dark hair, a scruffy beard and his jaw had three scars going down his neck before disappearing underneath his ragged top. He carried what Isabel guessed was an assault rifle.

''Angelique, my darling,'' he called out almost sarcastically as he watched them approach the camp. ''I was beginning to worry you'd become a corpse in the sand.''

Angelique rolled her eyes at him. ''Nice of you to have so much confidence in me, Tobias.''

''Well, I think my lack of confidence was justified considering what I'm looking at,'' he tilted his head and now stared directly at Isabel. ''And who might you be?''

Isabel breathed heavily. ''I'm just looking to make a trade.''

''A trade? Hmm, interesting.''

Isabel didn't like how nonchalant the man was about this situation. Nevertheless, she persisted with her mission. ''You have someone that I know.''

''Ah, yes, Thane? I think that was his name. He talked about a colony. Are you telling me that you alone made the journey to come and get him?''

''That's right,'' Isabel answered and gently nudged Angelique in the back when she thought the woman was going to give away Helen's position. When her prisoner remained quiet, Isabel continued. ''If you give him back to me, you can have Angelique. That's all I'm asking.''

Tobias drummed his finger against his weapon and narrowed his eyes. ''Tell me, how does that seem fair? If I recall, it's not just Angelique who was sent out. What about the rest of my men?''

''They'll be released once we have Thane back. After that, my colony will move to a new home and you'll never hear from us again. It'll be like we never met.''

''There's one small problem with that,'' Tobias replied, slowly walking towards Isabel without a shred of fear in his eyes. ''I've already sent word to my boss that we found a colony somewhere underground. He expects our camp to have new workers very soon. He wouldn't like it if I told him that we let them go just because one little girl tried to play negotiator.''

Isabel stepped back one step with Angelique. She didn't know what to do. If she wanted, she could go right through Tobias and find Thane herself, but she still didn't know where to look and didn't even know if he was alive. The silence around the camp worried her, and she feared that it was showing judging by how confidence Tobias was.

''Look,'' Isabel said quietly. ''I don't want things to escalate…''

''I'm afraid it's too late for that. You're lucky that I didn't give the order for one of my snipers to gun you down because I was curious what you had to say.'' He eyed Isabel up and down and almost laughed. ''Do you even have a weapon?''

''Don't need one.''

''Oh, you're adorable.''

Angelique licked her lips. ''Hate to say it, but she's not bluffing. Some Vipers we met along the way learnt that the hard way?''

Finally, Tobias's smile faded and he looked at Isabel with renewed interest. ''You take on a group of Vipers by yourself? You cross the wastelands by yourself? Did you catch Angelique and her group by yourself?''

''Yes.'' Isabel.

''Well, well, aren't you the interesting one. You know…I think Lord Lacron would like to meet you. Have you ever met a Drake before?''

Isabel couldn't stop her body from shaking. This talk wasn't going the way she wanted, and she was beginning to lose patience. ''Where is Thane? Can you at least show me that he's alive?''

Tobias was silent for a long while before he raised his hand and clicked his fingers. A man and a woman marched into one of the tents. Isabel watched on and heard them shuffle around inside before they finally emerged, carrying someone in their arms with a hood over their head. They pulled back the hood and Isabel gasped when she saw Thane's bloody and bruised face. His eyes were closed and he was mumbled incoherently under his breath. He could barely keep himself conscious, let alone see what was happening. Tobias's guards brought him closer. Thane's sluggish feet dragged along the ground, creating a small cloud of dust.

When they were only a few feet away, they stopped and turned to Tobias, awaiting further orders. He smirked at Isabel and waved his hand. ''There you go. He may be a little worn and torn, but he's still in one piece.''

Isabel nodded. ''Okay, then let's make the trade…''

''Hold on, what about the rest of my men that haven't been returned?''

''I told you, we'll let them go when…''

''How do I know they're still alive?''

Isabel grit her teeth, but tried to keep her cool. She didn't want to let her anger get the best of her when she was so close to getting Thane back. Suddenly, she heard a branch snap in the distance. It was quick and she would have thought nothing more of it if not for the sound of something clicking coming from the other side.

''Isabel…'' she heard her mother's voice. It was faint, but Isabel could just about hear it from across the horizon. ''I can see more people with guns surrounding you. You need to get out of there now.''

Keeping a tight grip on Angelique, Isabel cleared her throat and looked at Tobias directly, not wanting to give away her hint of knowing about his snipers. ''I give you my word, the rest of your group is alive.''

''Your word isn't good enough.'' Tobias snapped.

''They were injured, so we're looking after them. I wouldn't kill them!''

''Really?'' Tobias took one more step closer and then reached for his rifle. ''Then that means you don't have what it takes to kill Angelique.''

Isabel's eyes widened. She saw Angelique turn her head towards her and give her a threatening grin. She then heard another click, coming from where she heard the snapping branch. She wondered if that was the snipers loading their guns on her. What if they spot her mom and decide to fire on her? Isabel turned to Thane and saw that the guards had a handgun pressed to his head.

''Unlike you,'' Tobias said. ''We're willing to cast aside excess baggage if we see fit. That's a saying from the old world, but let me put it in a way a dirt-walker like yourself will understand…''

As Tobias continued with his threats and taunts, he took another small step to the side so that he could lift his gun. Another cloud of dust was kicked up in his wake. At last, an idea struck Isabel like lightning. She took a deep breath, knowing that she would only get one chance to make this work, otherwise it could mean Thane's death. Before anyone had a chance to react, Isabel lifted her leg and then stomped her foot on the ground as hard as she could. Clouds of dust exploded into the air, surrounding everyone close to her, including Tobias and the guards holding Thane.

''What the hell's happening?''

''I can't see shit!''

''Don't fire! Don't fire!'' Tobias cried out, afraid he might be hit in the crossfire. ''Kill the prisoner! Shoot him!''

He heard more confused yelling, but no gunshots.

Covering his eyes, Tobias stumbled around to where he believed Thane was still being held by his guards. For a while, he couldn't even see past his own nose, and with the chaos going on around him, he couldn't rely on listening to what was happening. When the dust began to finally settle, he could see the shadowy figures of his men and women dashing around and cornering the guards with Thane. At last, they could see again and what they saw made Tobias's smile drop. The guards were rolling around on the floor in pain and Thane was nowhere to be seen.

''Shit!'' He yelled and turned back to see that Isabel had disappeared as well. ''Find them! They can't have gone far!''

The camp grabbed their weapons and stared to scout ahead, looking for any clues to Isabel and Thane's whereabouts. In the middle of it all, Tobias could hear groans coming nearby. He looked down to see the still restrained Angelique picking herself up off the floor. Tobias grabbed a knife from his pocket and grabbed her.

''Watch it!'' Angelique hissed.

''I've missed you too.'' Tobias replied without a care as he cut the ropes holding her. As soon as she was free, he held her chin and forced her to look at him. ''Do you know where they went?''

Angelique slapped his hand away and stretched her arms. ''Yeah, I've got a feeling I know their trail.''

''Good, then we'll track them down and…''

''That won't work,'' she said, stopping Tobias instantly. ''She'll hear us coming from a mile away. We'll need to follow from a further distance than what we usually do.''

''We can't afford to lose them!'' Tobias growled. ''She said that their colony will move to a new location once they return. If that happens before we catch them, we'll be returning to Lord Lacron empty handed. Do you want to be the one who tries to talk with a pissed off Drake?''

With an unimpressed expression plastered over her face, Angelique pushed past Tobias and pointed towards the horizon. ''I took her through Dark Canyon and Scar Rock. They've never been above ground before, so they'll go back the same way so that they don't get lost. We know where they're heading, and she didn't come alone. Her mother is with her, and she's not as inhuman. If we get to the mother, the girl will be at our mercy.''

Tobias gulped. ''Are you certain? What even is the girl? Did she really fight a pack of Vipers by herself? How?''

Angelique looked to the side. When a gunman dashed past her, she reached out and stole his handgun. She quickly checked it for bullets and turned back to Tobias with death in her eyes. ''I'll tell you everything I know if you promise me one thing.''

''What?''

''I want the girl to see me as I put a bullet between her mother's eyes.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF DRAGON SLAYER. DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE? DO YOU THINK ISABEL AND HELEN WILL MAKE IT BACK TO THE COLONY WITH THANE BEFORE TOBIAS AND ANGELIQUE CATCH THEM? ARE THEY GOING TO RUN INTO OTHER PROBLEMS AS WELL? I'M SO EXCITED THAT WE'RE GOING TO REACH SOME REALLY ACTION-PACKED CHAPTERS COMING UP SOON. I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET A GOOD BALANCE BETWEEN ACTION AND ROMANCE. ISABEL AND HELEN MIGHT NOT GET AS MUCH TIME TO THEMSELVES WHILE BEING CHASED, BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN?**

**I'M REALLY HAPPY TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOYING THIS STORY. IT'S ALWAYS NERVING WHEN YOU START SOMETHING NEW, ESPECIALLY SOMETHING ORIGINAL WITHOUT ANY PREEXISTING BRAND, BUT I'M PROUD OF IT SO FAR AND THERE'S MORE TO COME VERY SOON.**

**IN THE MEANTIME, STAY SAFE AND KEEP OTHERS IN YOUR THOUGHTS THROUGH THESE HARD TIMES. IF MY STORIES CAN HELP LIFT SPIRITS IN ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO DO MY BEST TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS COMING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	15. Chapter 15

It didn't matter if Helen was staring down her binoculars or relying on her own eyes, she couldn't see anything because of a cloud of dust that came out of nowhere and overwhelmed the camp. She searched desperately for any sign of her daughter, but it was impossible to see anyone from where she was. Panic gripped her. She couldn't wait to find out if Isabel was gunned down, she had to go down there and rescue her babygirl herself.

She strapped her small bag over her shoulder, took out a small knife and readied herself to charge into the camp and rescue Isabel.

''Mom, I've got Thane, let's go!'' Isabel's frantic voice startled Helen. The older woman turned her head and saw Isabel, covered from head to toe in dust and sand racing towards her while giving a piggyback to an unconscious Thane.

''Isabel? What…'' Helen couldn't finish her sentence as Isabel grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

She ran as fast as she could, trying not to stumble as she tried to keep up with Isabel's incredible pace. Even with Isabel trying to slow down, she was still moving too fast for her mother, but she knew that they couldn't stop with Tobias probably looking for blood. It didn't help that she also had to let go of Angelique, meaning they would have two pissed off people after them. However, Isabel was surprised that she couldn't hear the camp chasing after them. Still, she kept running, keeping Thane's limp body on her back as her hand held onto her mother's tightly, afraid to let go. They didn't look back as they kept going and going until all was quiet for Isabel. She couldn't hear the camp or anything else stretching for miles. They were completely alone.

''I think we're safe.'' Isabel said, coming to a complete stop. She let go of her mother's hand and then carefully set Thane on the ground.

Helen kneeled down and tended to him. His skin was rough and bruised. Dry blood spots dotted his face and she glanced down his arms, horrified to see that he was missing two more fingers on his right hand. She gently placed her head on his chest and listened to his ragged breathing. His chest rose and fell, even if it was a struggle for him to do so. ''He is alive. But, there's only so much we can do for him here. We need to get him back to the colony and have the doctors look at him.''

Isabel nodded and kept her gaze fixed on Thane's battered form. She didn't know what to feel. He was her tormenting, and she seriously doubted he would go through such efforts to help her if their roles were reversed. Yet, she couldn't help but pity him. She was now the one with the strength and power to stand tall, and he looked like he had been beaten to a pulp and left for dead.

Suddenly, Isabel was almost pushed off her feet when her mother leapt into her arms to hug her tightly. ''I was so worried about you.''

''Mom…'' Isabel looked away to hide her blushes, though she couldn't help but smile as she felt her mother's body pressed against hers. ''I thought we already established that I'm…''

When Helen pulled away, Isabel stopped talking. Tears stained her mother's eyes. ''If you dare tell me not to worry about you, I'm going to…to…'' Helen sputtered, trying to stop her sobs from getting out of control. ''I saw men and women with guns surround you. I know that you're strong, but we still don't know what your limits are. I know the situation was dangerous and it needed to be done, that doesn't mean I can't get upset about it. I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you, and it's my duty to protect you.''

Isabel felt a tug on her heart. With a soft smile, she used her thumb to brush away the tears sliding down her mom's cheek. She flinched when Helen rested her head in the palm of Isabel's hand, but she didn't back away, she wasn't going to move away from comforting the woman standing before her.

''That goes both ways,'' Isabel said, staring into her mother's eyes. ''I'm going to protect you too. We make a good team.''

Helen smiled and wiped away her tears with Isabel's help. ''You carry the weight of this team on your shoulders. All I could do was watch your back…''

''That was still a big help,'' Isabel glanced down at the knife her mother was carrying. ''Were you going to get involved in the fight too?''

''Like I said, you were surrounded and then I couldn't see anything because of that cloud of dust you kicked up. I didn't know if you'd been captured or shot. I had to do something.''

''So, you were going to fight a whole camp just to save me?''

Helen shrugged. ''Are you saying I couldn't do that?''

''As much as I would have liked to have seen that, it won't be necessary,'' she looked over her shoulder. Tobias and Angelique's camp was nothing but a speck in the distance. ''I can't hear anything. They're not following us. I guess Angelique told them what I can do and they don't want to try anything.''

''We should still keep moving,'' Helen looked down at Thane. ''Although, we'll have to make more stops. If we put too much on Thane, his body could give out.''

''Yeah, and I've got a feeling the colony won't welcome us back if we don't return with him alive.'' Isabel growled.

Helen didn't want to admit it out loud, but she had a feeling that Isabel was right. She knew that the council didn't trust Isabel's new abilities. In fact, she suspected that if they didn't need her to save Thane, they would have every reason to make her an outcast. If that were to happen, Helen wouldn't hesitate to leave as well. She would never abandon Isabel, not when the world has done so much to kick her down. She stared at her daughter and smiled softly.

Under Helen's gaze, Isabel's face reddened. ''What? Do I have something on my face?''

''No, I'm just so proud of you.'' Helen then leaned forward and kissed Isabel on the cheek.

Isabel resisted all temptation to tilt her head slightly and lock their lips together. Although, she could tell that her mom's lips lingered on her cheek for longer than usual. Her body pulsed and burned upon contact and she felt her blood rush to a certain area between her legs. A low grumble from Thane brought her back to reality. While she knew it wasn't right to hate him right now as he was unconscious, she couldn't help but feel that he was cutting in between her time together with her mother. Before, they had to worry about Angelique seeing them, now they knew they had to be careful around Thane. If he regained consciousness and saw how intimate she was with her mom, word would go back to the colony, and she didn't want to think about how they would react.

How would Jess react? What would she even be reacting to? What was her relationship with her mother? Because it certainly felt more…intimate than it was supposed to be. But, they still haven't done anything together. They've done things together…separately, but not actually with each other. Isabel thought back to the night her mother let her cum all over her face and she wanted nothing more than to replicate that again. However, she was reminded of Thane's presence once more.

''I better take him,'' Isabel said. ''I can probably carry you both if you don't want to walk.''

''No, I'm fine.'' Helen replied. ''Let's just focus on the journey back home. I remember the way.''

''Okay,'' Isabel said.

She didn't move. She looked down at Thane for a moment, ready to pick him up when she glanced back at her mother. She was staring off into the distance, scoping out the landscape as she remembered the way back home. Isabel could only admire her mother's beauty, especially with the sun peeking over the horizon, illuminating her with a shining glow. Isabel licked her lips and saw a spot on her mother's cheek that looked perfect for a sweet return kiss. She thought there would be no harm as she would simply be returning the gesture her mom gave her. Still, she was nervous and that meant she came in for the kiss quickly.

Because of that, she couldn't stop herself when Helen turned her head to say something else and their lips crashed together.

**XXX**

**DUN DUN DUN. FIRST KISS! THOUGH NOT AS ISABEL AND HELEN MIGHT HAVE EXPECTED! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I AM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, CONSIDERING THE SUBJECT MATTER, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT TO BE UPLOADED ON MOTHER'S DAY. BUT IT'S HERE NOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE ISABEL AND HELEN'S REACTION AND WILL ALSO INCLUDE A LITTLE HOT SCENE. NOT THE FULL FIRST TIME TOGETHER, BUT IT'LL BE SOMETHING SMUTTY FOR YOU. THEN AFTER THAT THERE WILL BE SOME ACTION-PACKED CHAPTERS AHEAD. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I LOVE HEARING ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES. ALSO WHAT MORE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE FROM THIS STORY? MORE WORLD-BUILDING? MORE SMUTTY MOMENTS? I'M ALL EARS!**

**IF YOU ALSO HAVEN'T SEEN, I HAVE DONE A LITTLE CAST LIST FOR OUR THREE MAIN LEADS WITH ACTRESSES I CAN IMAGINE IN THE ROLES AND I THINK FIT WELL:**

**BREC BASSINGER AS ISABEL (JUST IMAGINE HER WITH REDHAIR)**

**ALYSON HANNIGAN AS HELEN**

**AND JOEY KING AS JESS**

**I WILL DO MORE LATER WHEN I THINK OF GOOD FITS FOR OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**KEEP AN EYE ON MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES WITH THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU'RE INTERESTED AND MY POLL IS STILL ONGOING AS WELL. STAY SAFE. SUPPORT ESSENTIAL WORKERS. AND KEEP READING. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was hardly a proper kiss, but their lips touched regardless.

Isabel didn't know what to think or feel. It was what she wanted, but not like that. Compared to the other things that she and her mother have done recently, it was incredibly tame, and yet…she could not stop her heart from racing thinking about the accidental kiss, even hours later. They didn't say another word to each other as they carried the still unconscious Thane to the cave they rested at a few nights ago. That didn't help Isabel's flustered thoughts in the slightest, as she was now thinking about to when she and her mother pleasured themselves together.

The image of her mom, her cum-splattered face, panting with pleasure right below her was etched in her mind and making her lose control. Now she had that along with the tingling feeling on her lips. The taste of her mother's lips. Her best hope was to wait for her mother to sleep and then Isabel could find some place to herself to relieve her stress. She felt that it wasn't right to come to her mother with her desires now.

She turned back into the cave when she heard her mother approaching. Helen was facing her but her eyes wouldn't meet Isabel's. ''Thane is still sleeping. I've tried to keep him warm and hydrated as best I can, but our supplies are running low and his fever is getting worse.''

''I don't think it was much further back home from here.'' Isabel said, staring out of the mouth of the cave with an intense glare.

''Are we being followed?''

Isabel shook her head. ''I can't hear anything. I guess they really did get the message.''

Helen nodded, but she didn't look as convinced. ''Is it strange I find the silence less comforting?''

Silence fell upon them as Isabel stared back at her mother. ''Are we going to talk about it?''

Helen tried to keep her expression mute, but it was easier said than done. ''Isabel, it was an accident, I…''

''What if it wasn't?'' Isabel groaned then rubbed her fingers through her hair as if that would brush away her growing frustration. ''I mean, I know it was...but…I'd already been thinking about it. I suppose it's just like that fate thing you'd tell me about. Like it was meant to happen.''

Letting out a soft sigh, Helen stepped closer to her daughter. ''I work with facts. Fate isn't something that can be proven like artefacts from our history.''

''Here's a fact!'' Isabel cut in. ''What we've been doing has been way more intense than a kiss and yet…I can't stop thinking about it above all else.''

''If you would let me finish my sentence,'' Helen said sternly. ''You are remembering the kiss more because it wasn't within our control.''

''It's not just that. All the…things we did together was about testing my feelings and desires. I feel a hunger because of these abilities. And we were supposed to test what it's like for me and how it impacts me. But that kiss…that was something different.''

Helen finally locked eyes with Isabel. She could see the confusion and conflict within her daughter. She wondered how they had managed to get themselves in this mess. There wasn't any part of her that blamed Isabel for this. Her daughter had acquired strange powers without any prior knowledge and was clearly battling through a burning desire to let loose. Yet, it seems like Isabel was taking all of the blame on her shoulders if things were too confusing for her. Helen smiled and wrapped her arms around Isabel so that she could pull her in for a hug. Isabel's arms slowly went around her and she rested her head on Helen's shoulder. The two of them stood together listening to each other breathing softly and feeling their hearts beat rapidly.

''It was different.'' Helen said. ''There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not sorry it happened.''

Isabel gasped at her mother's confession. She felt the same way, but she thought she was alone with those feelings. Hearing those words come from her mother comforted her greatly. ''I'm not sorry either. Although…''

Helen pulled away and looked into Isabel's eyes. ''Although?''

''I'm just sorry it wasn't a proper kiss.''

Helen looked taken aback at first. However, her expression softened and she cupped her daughter's face with one hand. ''Kiss me.''

Isabel's eyes widened. ''What?''

''You're right. It wasn't a proper kiss. Shall we fix that?''

Isabel was lost for breath. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She thought that she was dreaming all the way up until her mother leaned forward and tilted her head. Isabel closed her eyes and felt a fire ignite within her the moment she felt their lips pressed together.

It was a soft and uncertain kiss, but Isabel was much happier with this one than the first. As Helen kept her hand on Isabel's cheek, Isabel's hand curled down so that she could grasp her mother's waist and pull her in closer, pressing their bodies tightly together. Without words, Helen guided her daughter through the kiss. Before long, she parted her lips and then licked Isabel's bottom lip. Isabel moaned and allowed access for her mother's tongue to explore her mouth. It was an intoxicating feeling, one that spurred Isabel to become bolder. She pushed forward and now had her mother pinned against the wall of the cave as their kiss intensified. She sucked on her mother's tongue, enjoying the taste so much. Helen then gasped as Isabel pushed her tongue into her mouth now, very roughly. Helen had never felt so hot, not since the night Isabel came on her face. The memory gave her an idea.

''Isabel?'' she whispered huskily against her daughter's lips.

Grunting and groaning uncontrollably, Isabel was reaching down to her pants and trying to fumble them off. The tension she was feeling between her legs was driving her crazy as she could feel her cock quickly harden. ''I need…I need…''

Helen took her hands, moved them away and slowly knelt down. ''Allow me.''

Isabel stood and watched on in disbelief as she saw her mother begin to pull down her pants down her legs and reach underneath so that she could grab her cock. The first time she felt her mother's fingers wrap around her thick shaft sent shivers running up Isabel's spine. It was indescribable, so much better than when she did it herself. Her breathing was ragged and heavy as she felt her mother move slightly closer so she could get a proper look. Helen licked her lips as she gazed at the massive length. It seemed to be bigger than it was the other day. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Isabel was excited to have someone else touch her? Either way, Helen wasn't anticipating this despite how much she had thought about it. She needed two hands just to get a suitable grip as she slowly began to pump Isabel's cock up and down.

Isabel grabbed the wall for support, crushing the rock with her grip. Helen smiled at the reaction she was able to get out of Isabel. She had to admit, she quite enjoyed doing this. She'd never done anything like this before, not even with Isabel's father. For a split second, she was concerned if she was doing enough. During her hesitation, Isabel's hips jerked forward in response, the tip of her cock brushed against Helen's lips. Helen's tongue flicked out and licked the spot of pre-cum that stained her bottom lip.

''Sorry…'' Isabel began to apologize, only to stop and throw her head back in ecstasy as Helen leaned forward, opened her mouth as wide as possible and sealed her lips around the head of the cock. ''Oh…mom…''

Helen's heart leapt hearing those words slip out of her daughter's mouth in such an erotic way. That, coupled with the taste of her daughter's cock and the feeling of it stretching out her mouth, motivated her to keep going. She bobbed her head forward as far as she could go until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She looked down and saw that she hadn't even taken half of the length in her mouth yet. Determined to make her daughter feel good, she pulled back and then pushed forward again, taking little by little. Her tongue licked the strong shaft, feeling the bumps of the veins. At the same time, Isabel started to thrust her hips, unable to hold back anymore. Her fingers threaded through Helen's hair, holding on tightly as she pulled her mother's face in and pushed her hips outward.

Isabel's cock speared down Helen's throat, causing her to choke on the meaty shaft. Helen's eyes rolled into the back of her head, but she didn't stop, not that she could anyway. Isabel had succumbed to desire and was beginning to fuck Helen's mouth without mercy. The sound of Helen gagging echoed throughout the cave. Helen wasn't expected to be used in such a way, but there was something about the way Isabel was going all out on her that made her stomach flip and her thighs to clench with anticipation. She could feel wetness begin to leak down her legs as she reached around to cup her daughter's ass and pull her in more. She was drunk on the taste of the cock deepthroating her.

As for Isabel, this was better than she could have ever dreamed. Ever since their first moment together where she masturbated in front of her mother back home, she had longed for something like this, to have her mother's lips on her body like this. It's a feeling that she knows has been stirring for a while, but this hunger inside of her encouraged her to act on those feelings and knowing that her mother wanted more had her put her all into her efforts. She held onto her mom's head and she stepped forward, standing over her mother as she pounded into her mouth. Helen took more of her, inch by inch, her throat bulged as the immense shaft was driven deeper and deeper.

Allowing Helen a moment to breath, Isabel pulled out of her mouth. Her cock sprang up and dangled right above Helen's face. Saliva and pre-cum rained down on her features as she gasped for air. But, Helen wasn't ready to stop for long. She kissed the shaft and licked down the underside, travelling down until she came upon Isabel's massive balls. Isabel moaned like never before as Helen began to suck on them hard, pulling and licking them like they were a succulent sweet from the old times that were a treasure trove if ever found. Helen's hands reached up to grab Isabel's cock again and stroke her as she kept sucking on her balls. She tried to take both at the same time, but one was big enough to fill her mouth.

''Mom!'' Isabel grunted before ramming her cock back into Helen's mouth again.

Helen moaned around Isabel's cock. The vibrations of her lips driving Isabel closer and closer to her release. She wanted to warn her mother about her impending orgasm, but she couldn't find her words and she didn't want to stop thrusting her hips. She kept fucking her mother's face, over and over again until she felt a rush flow through her and before she could say anything that wasn't an animalistic grunt, she exploded in her mom's mouth.

Helen's cheeks puffed out as she felt thick threads of her daughter's seed fill her mouth and jet down her throat. Despite not being able to see it, she knew immediately that it was Isabel's biggest load yet. It eventually became too much and Isabel had to pull away, but that didn't mean she stopped cumming. Her cock sprang up once again, firing more loads over Helen's head. Driven by pure lust and instinct, Helen grabbed Isabel's cock and pointed it back to her face, letting it spray her face until she was a complete mess.

Isabel gazed down at her mom's cum-drenched face, panting heavily. She watched her mom swallow the huge load in her mouth, having a bit of trouble trying to take it all. It was everywhere; in her hair, all over her face, some had even dribbled down to her cleavage. Helen coughed trying to take it all.

''I'm sorry, mom,'' Isabel said, kneeling down and using her clothes to wipe Helen's face.

''What for?'' Helen replied, cleaning her face, still dazed by what had happened.

''I didn't know if you wanted it…in your mouth.'' Isabel blushed, trying to hide how aroused she was by the sight.

''I did.'' Helen said, causing Isabel to freeze on the spot. ''Babygirl, you're not the only one with a fire in you.''

Isabel was certain that what her mother did was supposed to calm her, however, judging by her cock becoming erect again, she realized that it wasn't about to stop here. She glanced down to see her mother's spread legs. While she couldn't see anything, she could definitely smell her mother's arousal. She moved her hand down, bringing her fingers closer to her mother's most intimate area. In response, Helen spread her legs wider, sitting with great anticipation at what was about to happen. The sound of their ragged breath was the only thing Isabel could hear.

That's when Isabel stopped.

Helen looked at her daughter worriedly. ''What's wrong?''

''I can't hear Thane breathing anymore.''

In that moment, they feared the worst. Isabel helped her mother onto her feet and they raced deeper into the cave, hoping to find Thane resting where Helen had left him. To their horror, they found an empty blanket and footprints heading down into complete darkness.

''Damn it!'' Isabel growled, annoyed that she was stopped from pleasing her mom and annoyed that she was going to have to help Thane once again. She turned to Helen. ''Stay here, I'll find him.''

Helen nodded. ''Hurry, we don't know how stable these caves are. He could get crushed.''

Isabel dashed into the cave to pick up on Thane's trail as Helen watched on, unsure of how to feel or what she should be thinking about. Every rational part of her mind was telling her to focus on finding Thane, after all, that's why they went on this journey. But, all she could think about was not only the kiss she had just shared with Isabel but the way she went down on her. It left her body feeling too hot for comfort as she lingered on the taste of her daughter's seed that still coated her tongue. All she could think about was how much she enjoyed it, and how she couldn't wait to do it again and for Isabel and her to pick up from where they were heading.

Meanwhile, a hefty distance away from the cave, Angelique lay on a sand dune, staring down the scope of a snipe rifle with the focus dotted on the back of Helen's head.

''Bang.'' She mumbled with a sinister smile as her finger pressed against the trigger.

**XXX**

**I HOPE THAT YOU SWEET SUPERSTARS LIKE CLIFFHANGERS BECAUSE THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU'LL START TO SEE A LOT MORE OF THEM. I PROMISE THAT I WILL DO MY BEST TO KEEP UPDATES FREQUENT AND WILL LET YOU ALL KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY CHANGES TO THE SCHEDULE. RIGHT NOW I'M AIMING FOR A CHAPTER EVERY SUNDAY OR MONDAY. I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I'VE EVEN HAD PEOPLE SAY THEY WOULD BUY THIS IF IT WERE A REAL BOOK. WHILE THIS STORY ISN'T NEARLY GOOD ENOUGH TO BE PUBLISHED, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL YOUR KIND WORDS AND YOUR THEORIES AND CRITIQUES. THIS STORY HAS BEEN SO FUN TO WRITE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL THAT'S IN STORE FOR ISABEL AND HELEN. **

**DID YOU ENJOY THE HOT SCENE BETWEEN THEM? I HATE THAT I HAD TO STOP BEFORE THINGS REALLY HEATED UP BUT I WANT TO SPREAD THE HOT MOMENTS OUT BEFORE THE BIG FIRST LOVE SCENE. TRUST ME, IM GOING TO TRY AND WRITE THE HOTTEST SCENES POSSIBLE WHEN THE TIME COMES AND THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF THEM TO COME. THINGS HAVE BEEN TAME SO FAR, BUT IT'LL GO TO 11 REAL SOON.**

**IN THE MEANTIME STAY SAFE, LOOK AFTER FRIENDS AND FAMILY. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Isabel ran deeper into the dark tunnels, running as fast as she could in the hopes of catching Thane before he would become lost or trapped beneath the earth. Thankfully, she was able to pick up on his scent quickly and followed along. She couldn't believe that he had managed to get away so far from his original spot before she noticed. Then again, she was very thoroughly distracted.

She shook away those thoughts, trying to focus on finding Thane. However, the thought of her mom continued to taunt her mind and heart, making her body tremor with anticipation. She nearly stumbled over rock because she was so distracted by thinking about being with her mother. Eventually, she had to stop and slap the side of her head just to stop her brain from rattling with perverted images of what she and her mom had just done, and what she wanted to do afterwards.

''Pull yourself together!'' Isabel said to herself, trying to breathe and get her composure back.

In that moment of silence, she could hear shuffling in the darkness and quickly prepared for the worst. She listened carefully and soon recognized the confused groans and the scent. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked a little further and found Thane fumbling around in the darkness like a baby learning to walk.

''Thane!'' She called out.

Thane turned around sharply, flailing his arms around erratically to defend himself. Isabel merely sighed and walked through his attempts to slap her and grabbed his wrists to stop him from potentially injuring himself. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. After a few seconds, he mellowed and leaned against the rocky wall. Seeing that he was now calm, Isabel released him from her strong grip and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. While she didn't like the guy, she knew that he had been through a terrible ordeal and even had missing fingers to prove it.

''Thane, we're going to take you home,'' she said softly. ''Do you understand what I'm saying?''

''Yeah…'' he nodded slowly. His voice was harsh and ragged, as if he hadn't spoken a full sentence in years and was trying to remember how to speak without his voice cracking. ''How did you find me?''

''We captured the woman who captured you and she showed us the way to her base.''

His gaze dropped to the ground. ''I told them about the colony.''

Isabel sighed. ''Don't worry about that. You don't have to tell me what they did to you. Everyone back home is safe, and I can take care of those slave-traders if they try anything.''

Thane glared at her. ''You? You can take care of them?''

Narrowing her eyes at him, she took a step closer. ''Yes, I can.''

''No offence, but the last time I saw you, you couldn't even stand up to me. How can you defend our home when you can't even defend yourself?''

Every passing second was a test of Isabel's nerve. She grit her teeth and tried to push away her bubbling anger at his disrespectful tone. She wasn't expecting for them to become best friends, but she was hopeful for some kind of gratitude for saving his life.

''Things have changed since then,'' Isabel said. ''Do you remember the skeleton that grabbed me when you last saw me?''

''How could I forget?'' Thane replied. ''I was certain you were dead. You just disappeared in this pool of…something.''

''Well, you can see that I'm far from dead. In fact, I came out of it with weird abilities.''

Thane's forehead creased and he straightened his back, fighting through the pain as Isabel heard faint cracks beneath his skin. She winched for his sake, but his interest was all on her. ''What do you mean weird abilities?''

''I'm stronger and faster than a normal human. My senses are heightened. I'm like a Drake without the properties of a Dragon. I don't know exactly as I'm still experimenting with…what I can do.'' She quickly added, trying not to think about her experiments with her mom to test her stamina and…capabilities.

Thane shook his head in disbelief. ''That skeleton gave you abilities? How does that work?''

''I said I don't know exactly. Even my mother didn't know what to think.''

''But…'' Thane almost lost his balance as his legs shook and he nearly crumbled under the weight of his battered body.

Isabel held out an arm to catch him before he fell. Although he didn't look directly at her, she could see different expressions flash across his face in quick succession. Confusion, disbelief, revelations, disappointment, agitation. She wished that she also had the power to read minds, because there was no way for her to know what Thane was thinking now armed with the knowledge that Isabel could snap him in half if she wanted to. And there was a part of her that still wanted to.

''Listen to me,'' Isabel said, carefully guiding Thane up and back through the tunnel. ''We need to get back home. The colony is moving to a new location and we have to hurry before the slave-traders get there before us and…''

Then, Isabel's ears perked up as she heard a scream coming from behind.

''Mom?'' she gasped, listening carefully to the struggle happening back at the mouth of the cave. She faintly heard more than one set of footsteps stamping on the ground.

Without a word of warning, she grabbed Thane's arm and pulled him along with her as she ran back through the tunnel. She ignored Thane's confused cries of pain. She didn't waste a second as she hurried through the tunnel until she had become a blur. If the tunnel went on any further, she might have accidentally pulled Thane's arm off because of her incredible speed, but he managed to hold on all the way to the end.

Isabel stopped at the mouth of the cave where her mother was supposed to be waiting for her, but all that was left were footprints leading back outside. She let go of Thane and walked outside. She gasped and became still like a tree when she saw multiple silhouettes standing atop a sand dune under the moonlight. While Thane couldn't tell who they were from their great distance apart, Isabel could see that her mother was being held hostage. Tobias grinned at her as he gripped Helen's arm tightly and pressed a knife to her throat. If that wasn't bad enough, standing a short distance from them was Angelique with a long gun aimed at Helen.

''Don't do this!'' Isabel cried out. She dug her heel into the ground, ready to charge in after them when she saw Tobias push the knife against Helen's neck, drawing a drop of blood. Isabel froze.

''You're not completely mindless,'' Angelique said. She spoke in a normal tone, just enough for Isabel to hear from where she stood. ''I saw you get out of this kind of scenario before to save my life. But, I doubt that even you can close the distance in time to save your mommy. Either Tobias will slit her throat, or I blow her skull open.''

For the first time in a long time, Isabel felt truly powerless. She didn't know if she was going to be quick enough to save her mother. She thought about if she could run as fast as possible. But, was that a risk she really wanted to take?

''Please,'' she shouted, hoping Angelique would hear her. ''We're going to let your people go. All we wanted was to save our own. We can…''

''It's not about that anymore!'' Angelique retorted. ''You dragged me around like some kind of animal. You acted all high and mighty just because you are a freak. And then you think that you can just leave us empty handed with nothing to show to our boss? That's not how it works…''

As Angelique rambled on, Isabel felt like her world was sinking. Dozens of plans were fighting for control inside of her mind, but none of them would guarantee the safety of her mother. There was a reckless side to her that wanted to just go for it and hope for the best. Doubt shackled her to the ground. Even if she was fast enough to close the distance and stop one of them, the other would end Helen's life before she could do anything about it.

''Mind if I cut in?''

Isabel heard another voice. It was a male voice. Muffled and faint. She gazed around to find its source.

''Don't be obvious.'' The voice said. ''Keep your eyes on the bitch with the rifle.''

Too shocked and scared to comprehend what was happening, Isabel did as she was told, pretending she was still listening to Angelique rattling on. She thought she was going crazy for a moment, until she recognized the voice. It belonged to the Viper she fought the other night. Isabel didn't know if this made things worse.

''I can't hear you, but I know you can hear me, so shut up and listen,'' the Viper said. ''You seem to be in a bit of a pickle-jam, but we can help. We'll get you and your companions out of here, but only on the condition that you help us with something afterwards. We do you this favor, you then do us a favor in return. Simple enough. Stamp your foot twice if you want our help.''

It felt like Isabel's heart was going to beat out of her chest. The last thing she wanted was to be indebted to a group of people that attacked them not too long ago, but considering her situation right now, she didn't see what other option there was. She focused on Angelique again and realized that she had finished with her speech and was now staring down the scope of her rifle, aiming it towards Helen. The older woman struggled to free herself, but Tobias held her in place and pressed the blade harder against her skin, drawing more blood. There was no time for another plan, or for Isabel to even question what the Viper's plan was.

She took a deep breath and stamped her foot twice.

Tobias glanced at Isabel, noticing her foot moving and snickered. ''What's she up to?''

Suddenly, dozens of figures burst out from under the sand behind the slave-traders, letting out battle cries and brandishing an array of weapons. Tobias felt his arm being grabbed and pulled away forcefully, sending the knife flying out of his hand. By the time he turned around, he only just had a second to see the Viper lead swing a metal bat towards his face. Tobias didn't make a sound as the bat smacked against the side of his head, caving it in completely as chunks of blood spurted in the air. Helen dropped to the ground, free from the dead man's grasp.

Angelique aimed her rifle at a new target, but had to back away as more Vipers surrounded her and tried to cleave at her with knives and axes. She used her rifle to block their attacks and run away. The other slave-traders weren't so lucky. Caught off guard by the surprise attack, the Vipers stabbed, bashed and beat whoever they could get their hands on while the lead Viper stood by Helen and defended her.

''What the hell is going on?'' Thane shouted.

His yell brought Isabel back down to earth. Seeing a chance to get to her mom, she grabbed Thane's arm and they dashed around the carnage happening nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabel could see the few remaining slave-traders, Angelique included, running out of sight with their tails between their legs. Isabel skipped over Angelique's broken rifle and the mess that was what remained of Tobias's body, and hurried to take her mother in her arms and hold her tightly. Helen wrapped her arms around Isabel in return. Isabel felt like crying on her mother's shoulder, and Helen responded by stroking her daughter's hair to comfort her.

''Who are these people?'' Thane questioned as he looked around to see the Vipers had them surrounded.

Isabel and Helen separated. As soon as Isabel clenched her fists, the Vipers appeared apprehensive and even took a step back. However, the leader stepped forward. He stared at Isabel with a nonchalant expression. Tobias's blood was painted across his cheek. ''I'm waiting for a thank you.'' He said.

Isabel and Helen shared a quick glance with each other. Isabel sighed and turned back to the leader. ''Thank you.''

''Good,'' he said and turned away from them. ''Follow me.''

''Hold on,'' Helen said. ''Why should we follow you?''

''Because your daughter agreed to help us for saving your lives. I believe the expression in the old times was…I scratch your back, you scratch mine.''

Isabel glared at the Viper. ''You know I could just go right through you and you couldn't stop me.''

''True, but I am betting on the hope that you have some shred of decency and honor within you and will at least listen to what we have to say. You can leave at any point if you don't like what you hear, but at least hear us out.''

Isabel couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Although, her emotions were already sparked because of the danger they just went through. She glanced back at her mother, who seemed just as hesitant as she was. However, the fact that the Vipers weren't forcing them to come left them more curious. If they left and didn't hear them out, they would forever hold onto that thought of what they could have missed. They had saved Thane. Their mission was nearly complete. The sooner they get through this, the sooner they could return home together. Then again, where was home at this point?

''Alright,'' Helen said, taking Isabel's hand in hers. ''We'll hear what you have to say.''

''Good, then let's be on our way. Cruise does not like to be kept waiting.''

**XXX**

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? CAN THIS GROUP OF VIPERS BE TRUSTED? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH THANE? AND DO YOU THINK THIS'LL BE THE LAST WE SEE OF ANGELIQUE? I'M REALLY INTERESTED TO HEAR ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES. I DO HAVE THIS STORY PLANNED TO THE VERY END SO I AM CURIOUS TO SEE IF ANYONE CAN PREDICT FUTURE EVENTS. BEFORE I MOVE ON, I HAVE AN UPDATE ABOUT THE SCHEDULE. INSTEAD OF A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK, THERE WILL NOW BE 3 CHAPTERS A WEEK. DRAGON SLAYER WILL BE UPDATED EVERY MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY. I HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN AHEAD OF TIME. OUR WORLD IS A MESS RIGHT NOW, SO THE LEAST I CAN DO IS WRITE MORE AND GIVE YOU ALL MORE STUFF TO READ.**

**KEEP LOVED ONES IN YOUR THOUGHTS. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	18. Chapter 18

Isabel and Helen held hands as they followed the Vipers through a secluded region of the desert, unsure of what to expect next. Thane remained close by their side, eyeing the Vipers, expecting them to attack at any moment, but Helen had her doubts that was their intention. Firstly, they knew about Isabel's abilities and that she was more than capable of fighting them off. Secondly, they went through the trouble of helping them escape from Angelique's clutches. Whatever they wanted them for, it was something important to them. Helen's stomach dropped, thinking about what their intentions were for her daughter.

''Can you at least tell us what is about to happen?'' she asked the leader, who was unusually quiet throughout their journey.

He glanced back at them. ''I'm going to leave that for Cruise to explain. He's a better speaker than me.''

Isabel pursed her lips. ''I assumed you were the leader of this group.''

''Ha, only on the day when Cruise sleeps with the fishes. I'm a scout. Think of me as the eyes of this bunch.''

''And this Cruise is the grains?'' Helen asked.

''The brains, the mouth, the heart, the style.''

They continued on their way before the Vipers brought them to a deep cavern, connected by rusted scaffolding and old construction cranes that lay in ruin. The Vipers travelled down the machines with no fear of falling, showing that they had done this many times before. Isabel looked down to see the trek led them deep into an underground grotto where more Vipers stood on guard, watching the area. Each of them was armed and ready for combat. Isabel hesitated, fearing that if they travelled too deep, she would have less chance of helping her mother and Thane escape if things didn't go well.

She felt her mother's hold on her hand tighten. They locked eyes, sharing a look of encouragement with each other. Isabel always felt inspired with her mother by her side. Taking a deep breath, they followed the Vipers. Thane needed some help from Isabel to climb down the ladders and slopes because of his injuries. Isabel could hear his frustrated groans under his breath. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to start an argument in the heart of the Viper base.

When they finally touched down on the lowest point of the cavern, the lead scout showed them a way through a metallic hallway. Rotting on the wall was a calendar marked 2020. Helen brushed her fingers against it, and it crumbled to pieces with just the slightest bit of contact. She wished that she had time to look around at this place that had a history to it, but the last thing they needed was to keep their host waiting, so she ventured forward with Isabel by her side. Before long, the scouts brought them to a room at the end of the hallway. It was a fairly large room, able to contain half a dozen armed Vipers. They all eyed their guests, particularly Isabel, as if waiting for her to make the first move.

At the far end of the room, sitting upon a wooden chair like it was his throne was the man that Isabel and Helen assumed was Cruise.

Even slouched on his chair, he appeared tall, helped by the flamboyant and stylish jacket atop his slender frame. Hanging from his sleeves were multiple charms carved in symbols from the old world. Stitched on his jacket, Helen recognized letters belonging to different languages from the old world. There was an aura of confidence surrounding him that never left, even as Isabel and the others entered the room.

He stroked his chin and turned to the lead scout. ''Pitt, when you reported back to me that you and your scouts received a severe ass-kicking from a girl half your size…I wasn't expecting her to literally be half your size.''

The lead scout, Pitt, snickered. ''There's more to her than meets the eye.''

Cruise smirked at him and then turned his gaze back towards Isabel. ''Well, considering you risked your life saving them from slave-traders owned by a Drake, I am expecting to be dazzled by what they have to offer.''

Isabel held her head high. ''I don't have to offer you anything. I don't even know why we're here. The other night your scouts attacked us. They tried to take us prisoner, or kill us.''

''That don't make much sense to me. Dead prisoners ain't much use, are they?''

His mocking tone touched a nerve with Isabel. She opened her mouth to respond, only to be stopped by her mother calming her by grabbing her arm and holding her back. All it took was one firm look from Helen to silence Isabel and she didn't argue. Watching on, Cruise noticed the way Isabel didn't retaliate despite her being the one he was told has the power. He shifted his focus towards Helen, now interested to know more about her.

''I wish to start by thanking you for saving us. I don't know where we'd be if your scouts hadn't arrived…''

''Dead.'' Cruise interrupted. ''I don't got to be much of a scholar to know that.''

Helen cleared her throat, holding out her hand to stop Isabel who didn't take kindly to her mother being rudely cut off like that. ''My daughter and your scout spoke, saying that you wished to see us to return a favor for saving our lives. While we appreciate what you have done for us, I want you to know that if you have any cruel intentions regarding my daughter, I will not stand for it. I will not let her be a pawn in your war.''

''Our war?''

Helen nodded. ''That's why you want her. I'm sure that you must get into territorial wars with other Viper groups for supplies and land. You also have the slave-traders working for Drakes to deal with. Your scout has told you what my daughter can do, and now you think you can use her to show your enemies the power you wield. I would rather die than let you use my babygirl as a weapon.''

''Mom…'' Isabel said bashfully, trying to hide her blushes. At this point, she didn't know if she was blushing because her mother called her babygirl in front of potential enemies, or because her mother called her babygirl and she found it arousing.

With a blank expression, Cruise looked around the room at the Vipers before locking eyes with Helen again and then bursting into a fit of laughter. The others followed his example, laughing like they were in on the joke while Isabel, Helen and Thane stood bewildered.

''Oh, you were so close to the apple pie, my lady.'' Cruise said. He had stopped laughing, but was still grinning with child-like glee. ''I don't care about turf wars. The Drakes are a problem, I will admit that. Hell, I've lost many of the Crew to those slave-traders already. Dead or taken.''

Thane flinched hearing this. ''You've had people taken? And the Drakes never found where the rest of you were? Didn't they say anything?''

''Ain't no rats in the Crew. What kind of person gives up his home without a fight?''

Clenching his fist hearing the taunt directed back at him, Thane was ready to bite back when Helen held out her other arm to stop him. He stared back at her. Unlike Isabel, he wasn't afraid of her. However, when he saw that Isabel was glaring at him, that's when he decided to back down. He grumbled to himself, finding it difficult to believe he was now the one being told what to do by Isabel.

Isabel turned back to Cruise. ''So, if you don't want me to fight other Vipers or Slave-Traders, what do you want from me? And what's going to stop me from fighting my way out of here if we don't like what we hear?''

''I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse.'' Cruise smiled

Helen's forehead creased in confusion. ''Godfather?''

''Pardon?''

''You're quoting The Godfather.''

Cruise's smile widened before he jumped out of his chair and clapped loudly. The echo passed through the whole room, making everyone jump. ''Ladies, gentleman, those in between and beyond, we have found ourselves a genuine diamond in the rough. I didn't expect to come across someone else who knew the legends of old.''

''Legends?'' Helen questioned.

''Tales of great heroes that lived in the old world before the Dragons descended to turn this place into a shitshow. Wizards who could create swords from beams of light. People who could crawl up walls and call on thunder and lightning to smite their foes. I'd heard of recordings of their adventures. Fragmented and only in pieces, but just enough to know that heroes lived once before and shall live again. I even took the name of a great hero who was known for doing the impossible.''

After a few moments to comprehend what she was hearing, Helen gazed back at Cruise. ''You're talking about stories from movies.''

''Movies?'' Cruise looked around at the other Vipers, perplexed by the word. Everyone else looked just as puzzled as he did. ''Anyway, I'm getting off topic. See, I'm expecting you to stay and listen to me because without us, you can't find your way back home.''

Isabel folded her arms. ''We can just go back the way we came. We know the way.''

''Not after that sandstorm comes through.''

''What sandstorm?''

Cruise pointed to the ceiling ''The one passing over us right now. My scouts warned me about it beforehand, so I brought you down here for safety. If you decided to return to the surface yourself, you would have no hope of finding you way back and the face of the earth will have changed more than someone going through their teen years. My Crew know this area inside and out. We can get you back home if you help us with one little thing.''

''You tricked us.'' Isabel snapped.

''That's a funny way of saying I saved your life. Even with your freakish abilities, you would never have found your way through that safe. And your companions would have had their skin ripped right off their bones.''

Helen stepped in front of her daughter before the argument could continue. ''Just tell us what you're planning.''

As dramatically as possible, Cruise spun around and returned to his seat. ''We like to collect maps. It helps us keep one step ahead of the curve. Not long ago, we discovered a very interesting map, one that leads to a weapon crafted in the old world. A powerful weapon. One unlike anything you can imagine.''

''I thought you didn't want my daughter to fight anyone?''

''I didn't want her to fight Vipers or slave-traders.''

There was a moment of complete silence as Isabel and Helen thought about what Cruise was implying. They shared an apprehensive glance between themselves. It soon became apparent that Cruise's ambitions were much bigger than anticipated. If what he was telling them was true, then they had stumbled upon something that was potentially world-changing. And the man involved wanted Isabel to fight for him. The young woman didn't know what to feel.

Cruise laughed, breaking the silence. ''You know what? You must all be tired. We have free bunkers. Sleep on my offer. It's simple enough. We take you home, and you take me to the weapon I seek.''

They hated to admit it, but they were tired, and if the part about the sandstorm was true, they wouldn't be going anywhere. Isabel, Helen and Thane turned to leave, following a few members of Cruise's Crew to their bunkers. However, before they left, Helen stopped and turned to Cruise one last time.

''I hope I'm understanding this correctly,'' she said. ''You've really discovered a weapon with the capability of killing a Drake?''

''No,'' Cruise said, leaning forward on his chair with a wide grin plastered on his face. ''I've discovered a weapon with the capability of killing a Dragon!''

**XXX**

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN HAVING SOME WI-FI PROBLEMS THAT MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO POST ANYTHING. THANKFULLY, IT SEEMS THINGS ARE GOOD NOW AND I CAN POST THIS NEW CHAPTER. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ONE? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CRUISE? DO YOU TRUST HIM? CAN THIS MYSTERIOUS WEAPON WORK, IF IT'S TRUE? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS AND COMMENTS. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A HEADS UP THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ANOTHER SMUTTY MOMENT BETWEEN ISABEL AND HELEN. I'M CURIOUS, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE MORE HOT MOMENTS BETWEEN THEM? OR DO YOU PREFER IT BEING SPREAD OUT AND KEPT SPARINGLY?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	19. Chapter 19

Isabel and Helen lay on the floor together, sharing a single blanket between them. Not that it was really needed with Isabel's body being naturally warm, and the bunker being humid enough for Helen to sweat. She had hoped that her daughter wouldn't notice, but she knew that with Isabel's heightened senses, that wouldn't be the case. However, they had another matter on their mind…Cruise's statement about this supposed weapon he has discovered.

''Do you think it's true?'' Isabel asked, turning her body over so that she was facing her mother.

Helen trembled feeling her daughter's warm breath brush against the skin on her neck. She chose to ignore it and rolled over so that she could lock eyes with her. ''A weapon that can kill a Dragon? It sounds too good to be true.''

Isabel glanced around their bunker. Though it was empty, Isabel remembered the details of the corridors on the outside. ''They seem to be interested in the old world. Maybe it's something from back then? Were there weapons that powerful?''

''I imagine so.'' Helen said quietly with a hint of apprehension. ''Mankind is never satisfied with good enough. If they create a weapon that does the trick, their next step is to make a stronger weapon.''

''But, if such a weapon exists, how come it's never been used before?'' Isabel gently tapped her knuckle on the floor as she thought. ''What if Cruise is tricking us?''

''I don't see what he can gain from that.'' Helen said, grabbing her daughter's hand and holding it. ''But, whatever happens, don't think for a moment that he can get you to do whatever he wants. If you have your doubts, we can leave.''

Isabel nodded. While she still wasn't at ease with the situation, she was thankful to have her mother by her side. After getting her abilities and this news of a secret weapon, it seemed like the pieces of the chess board were moving in place to favor humanity for once. Though, Isabel could never understand chess, no matter how much her mother tried to teach her. It didn't help that the only game of it she found didn't have all the pieces.

As she lay on the ground and pondered, she could feel her mother brush her thumb over her knuckles. The feeling caused a warm sensation to rush through her whole body. She didn't feel tired in the slightest, despite all that they have been through over the last few days. She had noticed that more and more lately. She could never feel sleepy when her mother was close by. She stared directly into her mom's eyes and felt her heart race once again. She could see Helen's cheeks redden just like hers. At the same time, they both scooted closer until the tips of their noses were touching. Isabel glanced down at her mother's lips. She instantly remembered the taste and wanted more.

She could feel herself harden very quickly. She shuffled one leg over the other, trying to ease the tension, but it had little effect. Her movements caught her mother's attention, and Helen was quick to notice the bulge between her daughter's legs.

''Do you need help?'' Helen asked, licking her lips.

''I just need…'' Isabel gulped, trying to find the right words. Her throat tightened as her cock grew, threatening to tear through her pants.

Helen could see the stress that her daughter was under. Her mind was filled with the memories of their last moment together where she practically gulped down her daughter's massive cock. The thought alone was enough for her to become wet. As much as she wanted to have her mouth full again, she wasn't sure if she could take not being satisfied herself, but she wanted them both to enjoy themselves. That's when an idea came to her.

''Wait a moment…'' Helen then rolled over so that she was facing away from her daughter. Isabel watched on in confusion, then followed her mother's hand moving south before pulling her pants down her legs, just enough to reveal her ass. Isabel groaned as she stared at her mother's magnificent behind. Backing her rear closer to Isabel's bulge, Helen looked over her shoulder. ''Don't go inside me, just rub it against me.''

Isabel nodded. As much as she wanted to be inside her mother, and she could tell it was a mutual feeling, she didn't want to do anything they weren't ready for. Plus, she enjoyed all this build-up. She reached down to pull down her pants and free her erect cock. It sprang upward and smacked Helen's ass cheek. She flinched feeling the throbbing shaft slap her skin, but then immediately bucked her hips backwards so that she could grind her ass onto her. Isabel moaned with her delight as her cock slide between her mother's ass cheeks. The feeling was indescribable. She could only imagine what it would feel like to actually be inside of her.

While Helen greatly enjoyed the sensation of her daughter's throbbing length rubbing against her ass, she yearned to feel more. She opened her legs just enough for Isabel's cock to slide against her pussy, teasing the soaked entrance but never entering. She then closed the gap between her legs, rubbing her thighs against her cock. She looked down, amazed to still see so much of Isabel's length poking outwards. She wondered if her daughter was getting bigger.

She hoped that she was.

''Fuck…'' Isabel grunted. She couldn't move at first. The feeling of her mother gushing on her length left her breathless and frozen.

''It's okay, babygirl.'' Helen cooed, reaching an arm around to stroke her daughter's hair and pull her in closer.

Isabel's hand reached around to grip her mother's waist and before long, she began thrusting her hips forward, pushing her cock forward before pulling back. Helen gasped and threw her head back onto her daughter's shoulder as she could feel her pussy grinding against the steel-like shaft. She had been needy and desperate to feel Isabel again since their time in the cave before they were interrupted. There was a small voice in the back of her mind reminding her of how wrong this all was. There was a slightly louder voice reminding her that this was supposed to be just a way to see how her daughter's body would react to stimulation due to her new abilities. But, they were drowned out by the loudest voice of her, crying out for her to keep going and damn the consequences.

One of Isabel's hands slid upwards, underneath her mother's shirt before grasping one of her breasts. Helen reached to grab her hand. Isabel feared that she had gone too far and she was about to be pulled away, but Helen started moving her hand with hers, caressing her breasts as she kept pumping her cock against her gushing pussy lips. Helen felt like she was on fire. With her other hand, she played with her clit. Isabel pounded against her harder, slamming her body against her mother's ass over and over.

''Mom…you feel so good!'' Isabel whimpered, kissing the back of her mother's shoulder.

Helen moaned louder as she rubbed herself and felt Isabel's cock slide between her thighs. ''You're doing so good, sweetie. That's my babygirl!''

Isabel grinned against Helen's skin. ''You like your babygirl's big dick?''

''I love it!'' Helen said, not even flinching at her daughter's hard, aggressive tone. In fact, she loved that too.

''What I would give to be inside you!'' Isabel continued, causing Helen to cry out more in pleasure. ''Every inch of me inside you! I want that so bad, mommy!''

Helen had stopped bucking her hips at this point. She was content with letting Isabel take control as the young woman was slamming against her with so much ferocity and power, it made her quiver. Isabel's cock was slick from her mother's juices leaking onto her. Helen couldn't remember a time she had been so aroused. Just when she thought things couldn't get any hotter, it always seemed to keep getting better. From watching Isabel stroke herself, to kissing her, to giving her a blowjob, it kept getting better. She trembled at the thought of when she would inevitably feel her daughter fucking her. It was such a taboo thought. And it drove her to an explosive climax.

Isabel squealed with delight as she felt a wet sensation splash all over her throbbing cock. Her mother's delightful whimpers and moans were like music to her ears. She could listen to it forever. She gripped her mother's body tightly against hers, palming her bouncy breasts and sucking on her neck, letting her mom ride out her orgasm against the upper side of her shaft. She pulled back ever so slightly and the tip almost pushed its way inside. For a split second, Isabel thought about letting the primal side of her take over and thrust in her mother's pussy, but she held back. It wasn't right to do this. However, she had another problem.

''Mom…I'm going to leave a mess!'' She whimpered.

Without missing a beat, Helen rolled over so that they were face to face. Before Isabel could question her, Helen moved herself down so that her daughter's cock was pointing directly at her mouth. She was a second too late, as the first jet sprayed out onto her face, but then Helen was quick to seal her lips around the tip and suck hard. Isabel grabbed her mother's hair and thrust her cock deep inside of her mother's mouth, filling it with her seed. She felt her mom's tongue rub the shaft and felt her tip hit the back of her throat as she fired thick spurts. Helen's cheeks expanded, but she did her best to hold on, determined to swallow it all.

She tried to convince herself that this was being done so not to leave any evidence of their shenanigans, but in reality, she had come to accept that she enjoyed the taste of her daughter's cum.

Isabel panted before letting out a sigh of relief. ''That was amazing.''

Helen didn't say anything. Instead, she started bobbing her head up and down Isabel's still-hard shaft.

''Uh, mom…aren't we done?'' Isabel asked.

Helen released her cock from her mouth, licking the tip. ''No, we're not!'' She immediately took her daughter's cock back into her mouth, taking more of her inside until she could feel the shaft filling her throat.

Isabel's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Just as she began to thrust her hips, she could hear something outside of the room. There was someone banging on the doors of the other rooms and coming down the corridor. It sounded like the person was getting closer to their room. As much as Isabel hated to do this, she had to stop her mother.

''Mom, someone's coming!''

_And this time it's not me._

Reluctantly, Helen pulled away and saw Isabel staring at the door. After a few seconds of waiting, she could hear someone rushing to their room. The mother and daughter duo quickly fixed up their clothes and huddled back under the blanket, pretending they were sleeping innocently.

Two loud bangs echoed from the door before it was pushed right open and a Viper poked his head into the room. ''Pack your bags ladies, we're moving out.''

Helen lifted her head. ''What's going on?''

''We'll explain later,'' the scout said before hurrying to the next room. ''If you don't want to be devoured, I suggest you hurry up and meet with the others.''

Isabel and Helen shared a confused look between them. While they were disappointed about being interrupted, they wondered what it was that had the Viper's so spooked. Without wasting a second, they grabbed their things and ran out of the room to follow the crowd.

**XXX**

**HELLO, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I OWE YOU ALL A BIG APOLOGY FOR THE DELAY WITH THIS CHAPTER. I THINK YOU CAN SEE FROM THE RECENT NEWS THAT THERE'S A LOT GOING ON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. BUT, IT IS NECESSARY TO STAND UP FOR EQUAL RIGHTS AND LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD. I MAY NOT BE HALF AS BRAVE AS ISABEL OR HELEN, BUT I REFUSE TO BACK DOWN WHEN I CAN HELP. I HAVE BEEN KEEPING SAFE. DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT ME. I AM HOPEFUL THAT THINGS WON'T GET MORE CHAOTIC AND I CAN KEEP TO MY SCHEDULE. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO KEEP YOU ALL UPDATED AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE.**

**NOW...WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER? DID YOU LIKE THE HOT MOMENT? I DO FEEL BAD FOR NEVER GIVING ISABEL AND HELEN A MOMENT TO GIVE THEIR ALL AND SNUGGLE. BUT, THINGS WILL GET HOTTER? HOW HOT SHOULD THE NEXT MOMENT BE? I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND THOUGHTS. YOU ARE ALL SUPER AMAZING AND WONDERFUL READERS. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS NEW DANGER? IS IT A DRAKE? A DRAGON? OR SOMETHING ELSE? YOU'LL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN FOR BEING THE BEST AND MOST AMAZING READERS EVER. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	20. Chapter 20

''Come on you apes, you want to live forever?'' Cruise bellowed loudly as his Crew quickly gathered around him, collecting whatever equipment and weapons they could carry.

Isabel, Helen and Thane moved through the frantic crowd, gradually being led towards Cruise. Even Isabel was having difficulty understanding what was being said as everyone was barking orders at each other. Despite the chaotic outlook, they had managed to get everything they needed in an organized fashion fairly quickly. It would seem that the Crew was used to these quick evacuations. But, Isabel wanted answers to what was going on, so she muscled her way through and hurried to Cruise.

''What's happening?''

''We're on the move!'' Cruise said, half turning his head as he walked onwards.

''What about the sandstorm you told us about?''

''Our scouts say that it's died down. We should be able to get you back to your hole in the ground before next nightfall. But, that wasn't all they saw.''

Isabel and Helen shared a worried glance with each other. ''A Drake?''

Cruise smirked. ''Not as bad. But, I wouldn't want to stick around and say hello. Unless you've got a kink for having your insides drained out of you in the most agonizing way.''

It seemed like that was all Cruise was going to reveal for now, he was quickly getting everyone ready to leave and Helen thought it best to let him go about his business. Luckily for them, she and Isabel packed lightly. At this point, their heaviest cargo was Thane, who was now able to move without any aid, though there was still a slight limp in his step that meant running for long distances would be troublesome.

Isabel huffed and turned to her mother. ''If it's not as bad as a Drake, maybe I could…''

''No!'' Helen silenced her instantly. ''We don't know what we're dealing with. Once we get far enough, we'll ask Cruise again. But, for now, I want you to keep safe.''

Before Isabel could say a word, her mother fixed her with a firm glare. As much as she was yearning to get out of this bunker, she knew better than to argue with her mom if she feared for their safety. Isabel knew that she was right, it would be stupid for her to charge into something she didn't know. But, there was a burning desire inside that compelled her to fight. It didn't help that she and her mom had their moment interrupted because of this evacuation. She wanted to talk about it with her mom. But, with Thane close, that wouldn't be an option for now.

Isabel kept quiet and followed the Crew alongside her mother and Thane. Just as they exited the bunker and journeyed upwards through one of the tunnels, a strange scent drifted up her nose.

Whatever the Crew's scouts had seen wasn't human.

**XXX**

''Tarantino? Kurosawa? Anything?'' Cruise asked as his two scouts returned.

The rest of the Crew waited further down the tunnel. By now, Isabel and Helen knew their strategy. They would reach a certain point before the two scouts and Cruise moved on ahead. After the scouts moved further ahead, they would report back their findings to Cruise and move the whole group onward if it was safe. Isabel had to admit that it was a smart and careful strategy. And after her first impression of Cruise, smart and careful was the last thing she expected of him. While there was a bit of a distance between the group and Cruise, Isabel could easily hear everything reported back to him.

''We seem to be in the clear,'' one of the scouts reported to their leader. ''No tracks we can see.''

''Good, I don't want to deal with any eight legged freaks today.'' Cruise replied and then whistled loudly, giving the clear for the rest of the Crew.

''Eight legs?'' Isabel murmured to herself as she followed the group.

Helen turned to her. ''Did you say something?''

''Cruise said something about eight legged freaks.''

Beside her, Thane chuckled. ''Really? We're running away because of a few spiders?''

As much as Isabel hated to side with Thane, she had to agree that this all seemed over the top to run away from spiders. From what her mother told her about them, they could be dangerous, but they were small compared to other kinds of threats. And while the Crew weren't filled to the brim with weapons, surely they would be capable of dealing with them? It left her feeling more worried than when she didn't know anything.

Suddenly, they heard Pitt approach them. ''These ain't no dainty spiders that you dirt-walkers have heard about. They ain't even spiders if you want to be accurate.''

Helen stared at him curiously. ''Are they a new type of arachnid?''

''You could say that. I imagine you've been living underground for quite a few generations if you don't know about the experiments.''

''Experiments?''

Pitt looked at them grimly. ''It was bad enough when the Dragons were impregnating humans to create Drakes. But, that wasn't enough for them. They liked to crossbreed other animals to hunt down the humans they couldn't be bothered to look for themselves. These hybrids mutated over the centuries, becoming stronger and more deadly with every new generation. They're like wild dogs that kill anything smaller than them. That's what we're running from.''

Helen turned away in shock. ''I can't believe it. Crossbreeding and mutating other animals?''

''You lot must have been buried under a very big rock to not know about them. I envy you.''

The group kept silent after hearing Pitt's story. Isabel felt her mother grab her hand and hold it tightly, wanting to keep her from running off. All the fight that Isabel was feeling earlier faded. She wasn't expecting creatures of such scale. It left her feeling angry with herself that she had let fear in. She wanted to fight the Dragons and felt that with her new powers she might have a chance. However, if she couldn't even muster up the courage to deal with an overgrown spider, what chance did she have against the Drakes and Dragons? She gripped her mother's hand tightly, trying to keep her emotions under control and not let her frustration slip out.

The Crew kept moving at a cautious pace until they finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Cruise's scouts gave the all-clear to their leader, but this time, he didn't whistle and instead walked back to everyone to address them personally.

''We're not out of the woods yet,'' he said to everyone. ''We can still be tracked. So, we move quickly. Scouts will be keeping an eye out on all sides so we shouldn't have any unexpected surprises. But, be alert and keep your ears open.''

That last statement seemed to be directed at Isabel as he locked eyes with her. Isabel nodded, though there was a slight bit of hesitation, which Cruise seemed to have noticed. He sharply turned back and took the lead, ordering the rest of the Crew to follow him as they stepped out of the mouth of the cave and back out into the world. Isabel, Helen and Thane breathed a sigh of relief as they felt air hit their faces, even if speckles of sand also stung their skin.

Sand covered the landscape and there was still few strong gusts of wind that created mini-tornados. They wouldn't cause any harm. But, there was always the fear that the storm could descend upon them at any moment. Or worse, a hybrid might use the weather to mask its arrival and ambush them. Isabel kept her ears perked and was always looking towards the horizon, watching for any kind of movement. All of the scouts walked to the edge of the Crew, creating a circle so that they could watch every angle. Cruise walked out in front to lead.

Isabel grinned. ''If this were the colony, our leaders would be at the back.''

She could feel Thane glaring at her from behind. ''I hope that wasn't an insult directed at my father.''

''What if it was?'' she probed.

''Isabel.'' Helen said. ''Don't antagonize. You're better than that…like Cruise is better than Thane's father.''

Anger flashed across Thane's face as his eyes switched back and forth between the mother and daughter duo, who shared a smug chuckle together. ''Well…I will remember this when I lead the colony. Then, I shall see what you have to say.''

Isabel smiled at her mother, who also smiled back at her in such a mischievous way. It caused Isabel's chest to warm and her heart to flutter. It almost reminded her of the look she would give her whenever they would…experiment. Isabel looked away, hoping that no one would catch her blushing. There was no time to be thinking about her mother in such a way. At least, not right now.

Then…Isabel saw something in the distance. Then, she heard the click of a gun loading.

''Get down!'' Isabel cried out and tackled her mother to the ground. A second later, a bullet blasted over them, right where Helen's head was a moment ago.

Cruise instinctively ducked. ''Ambush! Take cover!''

The Crew followed his orders instantly as more gunfire rained down on them. Chunks of sand spurted up from the impact of the bullets further ahead. It would seem that whoever was attacking them was too far to do any damage, all except for the sniper which had aimed for Helen. Isabel didn't need much time to figure out who was attacking them and who was the one that was targeting her mother. Anger swept over her as she rose to her feet and saw a dozen figures shuffling around in the distance.

''Stay here! I'll take care of them!'' Isabel growled and then dashed off before Helen could reply.

Isabel sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. She was like a blur gliding across the sand. It almost looked like her feet were off the ground. She heard bullets hit the ground around her. She was moving too fast for any of the slave-traders to get a good shot. In no time at all, she had closed the distance was slammed her body against the closest gunman in front of her, sending him flying. Others tried to reload and aim their guns at her, but Isabel was always on the move. There was no rhythm or skill in her fighting, all that mattered was that she moved fast enough to avoid their bullets and hit hard enough to knock them down for good.

On one occasion, a bullet hit her leg as she ran. While it didn't pierce her skin, the force was enough to make her lose her balance and she tumbled to the ground, clattering into a few more slaver traders that were in her way. She swiped her arms into the ground, spraying clouds of sand into the air to blind her enemies. They fired aimlessly, hoping to hit her. With her superior senses, Isabel knew where they were before they could see her. She punched and kicked at them all, breaking their weapons and armor and leaving them whimpering on the floor or unconscious.

When the dust settled, Isabel knocked out the last slave-trader in her way. She heard another group approaching her from behind. She turned, but was relieved to see that it was Cruise and a few of his Crew coming to her aid, not that she needed it as she stood over a dozen of battered bodies.

Cruise nodded and folded his arms across his chest. ''Impressive, most impressive.''

Isabel shrugged. ''I think I'm getting used to this.''

Cruise observed their fallen enemies and then his smile slowly disappeared. ''Where's the sniper?''

Isabel froze and her eyes widened in horror.

Back with the rest of the Crew, Helen and Thane stood at the back for protection. From where they were standing, they were too far away to see clearly what was happening, especially with clouds of sand shrouding the battle. Helen was so focused on trying to see her daughter that she failed to notice the figure stalking her from behind. Something hard and metal smacked her across the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. She grunted and rolled only to see Angelique pinning her down and pointing her rifle at her face.

The others in the small group heard the struggle and turned with their weapons, but stopped when they saw Angelique had Helen down.

''If anyone moves an inch, I blow her brains out!'' She warned. She then glanced over at Thane, who was standing close to them. ''Do you want to play hero, big boy?''

Pale with fear, Thane retreated, leaving Helen under the woman's mercy.

Helen grit her teeth. ''You're surrounded. After you kill me, there's nothing stopping the others from taking you down.''

''True,'' Angelique said and pressed her finger against the trigger. ''But, it's a price I'm willing to pay. I can't kill your daughter with a gun. But I can destroy her with this one bullet!''

Helen closed her eyes as she felt the barrel of Angelique's rifle press against her forehead. In the distance, she could hear Isabel cry out for her and run like the wind. However, she knew that Isabel wouldn't make it in time. Helen held her breath as she waited for Angelique to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, she felt the ground quake beneath her. She opened her eyes and saw Angelique stare at the ground in confusion. Whatever was happening, the others had noticed, and Helen knew that it wasn't natural.

Behind Angelique, something exploded from the ground. Angelique turned and aimed her gun at whatever had emerged, expecting another Viper attack like before. Sand crushed down on her, blinding her and preventing her from shooting at anything. From out of the geyser of sand, a giant scorpion pincer appeared and ensnared Angelique. The slave-trader could only let out a gargled, painful yell as she was lifted into the air before the pincer snapped, cleaving her in two.

Helen quickly crawled away as the creature skittered forward to reveal itself. She thought back to what Pitt had told them earlier, but even his brief description was nothing compared to the nightmarish horror she saw before her. With eight hairy, black and orange legs that resembled that of a tarantula, and the pincers and tail of a scorpion, the hybrid towered over her. The scorpion-tarantula mutation was the size of an elephant. The top half of its body was layered with thick, protective shells. It looked like the ultimate killing machine, and its eight eyes were all looking towards Helen.

Just as it lunged forward to trap Helen with its pincers just as it had down to Angelique, Isabel finally reached them, stepping between her mother and the hybrid. She caught the pincers and pushed with everything she had. However, the Scorpula's pincers continued to close. Isabel couldn't push back. She saw blood dripping from her hands as the inside of the pincers cut into her palms.

Isabel had finally met a creature stronger than her.

**XXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! IT LOOKS LIKE ISABEL HAS MET HER MATCH! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS ISABEL'S FIRST BIG TEST SINCE SHE GOT HER POWERS. WILL SHE BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE AND DEFEAT THE SCORPULA? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ACTION-PACKED, AND FROM THIS POINT ONWARDS, EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS GOING TO MOVE UP TO 11 FROM THE VIOLENCE TO THE SEX TO THE HORROR. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT'S COMING NEXT. I STILL CAN'T GET OVER HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. I HOPE TO KEEP IMPROVING AND GIVE YOU ALL THE BEST STORY I CAN WRITE. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE MOST SUPER AMAZING READERS ANYONE COULD ASK FOR. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	21. Chapter 21

Isabel could feel her hands bleed and her feet digging deeper into the ground as the Scorpula's pincers tried to crush her. Behind her, she could hear her mother crawling to safety, crying out her name and trying to encourage her to escape too. However, Helen could see clearly that Isabel was struggling to push back against the giant monster despite her powers. It wasn't until other Vipers grabbed Helen and pulled her away, otherwise she would have tried to dive in to save her daughter.

''Shit!'' Isabel grunted, feeling her arms go numb.

Suddenly, she glanced up to see the monster's tail rise above her. The sharp stinger gleamed under the intensity of the sun's light. Isabel held her breath because what she was about to do next was going to give her an advantage and leave her without a head. The stinger struck at her. At the same time, Isabel dived to the ground, releasing her grip on the pincers. She could feel strands of her hair being chopped off with a harsh snap, but her head was still attached to her body. She rolled out of the way as the monster's large, hairy legs stomped all around her. After giving herself a bit of distance, she rose to her feet and saw the creature turn to face her. Isabel could see a mark from where the Scorpula had stung itself on the arm trying to get her, however, the creature appeared to be unaffected by its own venom.

Isabel cracked her knuckles and stared into the creature's eight dark eyes. Blood trickled from the palm of her hands onto the ground. ''I didn't come all this way to be decapitated by a bug.''

Before the creature did anything to her, two of its eyes turned to where the other Vipers and Helen were running to gain some distance. The monster shifted its whole body around so that it was facing away from them. Isabel had no time to react as she suddenly saw a huge strand of web blast out from the creature's rear towards the group. Three Vipers were ensnared in the web and blasted against a tall rock. They cried out for help and struggled beneath the web, but they could not break free.

''Damn it!'' Cruise cursed and rushed towards the rock to help. Other members of his Crew and Helen followed him and tried to use whatever weapons they had on them to cut the web.

But it was taking too much time. The Scorpula drooled and surged towards them. Isabel hurried after it. While it had the size and possible strength advantage, Isabel was much faster. She clattered into the side of the creature but was unable to knock it down. Once it regained its balance, it focused its attention back on Isabel and jabbed its stinger at her. Isabel ducked and weaved away, evading its attacks before leaping out of range. The Scorpula seemed to be in two minds on whether to pursue Isabel or go after its already trapped prey.

''Come on!'' Isabel shouted as loud as she could, waving her arms. ''I'm tasty! Come and get me!''

Isabel saw its two pincers come at her again. She dived out of the way, falling on top of something buried in the sand. She grabbed it, hoping it would be of some help. It was a metal pipe that must have belonged to one of Angelique's people. She clutched it tightly in her arm and raced around the creature, hoping to attack its blind spot. However, with eight eyes and pincers on one side and a tail on the other, there weren't many places for Isabel to catch it off guard. Moving as swiftly as she could, she moved between its legs and swung the pipe against the Scorpula's body. The pipe broke on impact, snapping in two. Meanwhile, the creature looked hardly effected.

Isabel grunted in frustration, throwing the broken pipe away before resorting to attacking the old-fashioned way. She ran under the creature's body and punched its stomach as hard as she could. She saw it had been lifted off its feet for a split second and it howled in pain. Isabel grinned. For the first time, it looked like she had finally left her mark. But she needed to move quickly as the Scorpula stomped around and trashed its pincers and tails in all directions, trying to catch her when she ran out from underneath it.

Away from the battle, Helen desperately pulled on the web that kept three Vipers imprisoned against a rock. Some were trying to use knives and machetes to cut through, but it was a long effort, especially as they tried not to become trapped themselves against the sticky tissue. Helen looked over her shoulders, watching on as Isabel continued to lead the monster away from the others. Her heart stopped every time the creature came close to hitting her daughter. She feared that it would only be a matter of time before Isabel is struck. And she didn't want to know if Isabel would be immune to the effects of the creature's venom.

''How do we stop it?'' she called out to Cruise.

Cruise cut away at the thick thread, pulling one of his Crew closer to freedom. ''We can't! The only thing you can do against a Scorpula is run. And even then, that's mission impossible. Once those buggers set eyes on you, they won't rest until it's feasting on your flesh.''

Helen was wrought with worry. She saw Isabel stumble and fall as it closed in on her. She rolled along the ground as its stinger jabbed over and over again, missing the young woman by inches. Isabel wasn't strong enough, and she was probably concerned about the others too. As Helen tried to think of a plan that would help save her daughter, she noticed someone else to her side. She turned and saw Thane cowering behind one of the rocks, watching the fight as she was. Then her eyes turned to what was behind Thane in the distance. There was a valley of tall rocks that seemed to stretch up towards the sky, held together by leftover scaffolding and debris from ancient buildings. The pathways seemed to twist and curve between the structures, creating a metallic maze that could result in someone getting lost if they were not careful.

Helen rushed forward and took a deep breath. ''Isabel!'' She cried out, hoping that Isabel could hear her while evading the Scorpula. ''Run to those buildings. You can lose it in there!''

Isabel lifted her head to look over at her mom and saw her pointing into the distance. With only a fleeting second to see what her mother was gesturing towards. Isabel nodded in agreement and began to run as fast as she could to the buildings and the rocks holding them together. She didn't need to look back to know that the creature was chasing after her. She could hear its legs scurry quicker. She wasn't sure if she could lose the creature in the maze, but right now, it was her best strategy. Either way, it would give the others enough time to free the trapped Vipers and run away. All that mattered to Isabel was that her mother and the others were safe. Although, she couldn't stop the anger burning inside of her with the fact that she was running away from something much smaller than a Dragon. How could she be expected to fight them if she was running scared from one of their experiments? Part of her wanted to turn around and try to fight the Scorpula again. But she batted away those rash thoughts for now.

It didn't take long for Isabel to reach the first tall building. It was shorter than the rest behind it, so Isabel believed that as long as she ran quickly and weaved through the turnings, she could lose the creature. But she didn't get very far, as she suddenly felt something sticky encompass her arm and flung her against the side of the building. Her whole body shook violently and when she glanced down at her arm, she could see that it was covered in web and stuck against the brick wall. She tried to pull her arm free, but the building was so old and worn that she could hear it crumble above her. If she wasn't careful, she could risk bringing the whole thing down on top of her, and she wasn't sure if she was durable enough to survive that. Looking over, she could see the Scorpula gaining speed and closing in.

''No,'' Helen gasped, watching on as her daughter was unable to break free and was seconds away from being cleaved in two, much like Angelique.

That's when Helen remembered Angelique's weapon. Her sniper rifle would be the only thing that could hit the Scorpula from this range. She frantically searched for it. She saw the bloodied remains of Angelique's body first. Beside the still twitching hand was the slave trader's rifle. Helen sprinted to the weapon and picked it up. She looked through the scope and aimed. The Scorpula was almost within striking distance. Helen pulled the trigger, hoping that her aim was close, but the weapon didn't fire. She panicked and tried to fire again, but nothing happened. Learning about guns from history texts could not prepare her for actually using one. She couldn't save Isabel.

''Give me that!''

Helen heard Cruise's yell before she felt the rifle being yanked out of her hands. She watched Cruise kneel down and aim the rifle. Before she could blink, Cruise got the gun working and took the shot.

Just as the Scorpula raised its tail to strike the still trapped Isabel, a bullet scratched against the side of its exposed flesh. It wailed in pain and circled around a few times, searching for what caused its momentary pain. It stopped when it spotted Cruise and Helen.

The Viper leader turned to Helen. ''You got its attention. Now what?''

Helen paled. ''I didn't think that far ahead.''

Cruise sighed. ''Yeah, neither did I.'' He aimed the rifle at the Scorpula again and fired.

This shot bounced off the protective shell above the creature's head. It bared its pinchers and tail and started to rush back towards them, leaving Isabel alone.

Isabel's eyes widened upon realizing what was happening. Her mother may have saved her, but now there was no way for her to defend herself with the creature running back to them. Isabel was overwhelmed with fear and anger. She was going to watch her mother die because she wasn't strong enough to fight a hybrid created by Dragons. The Dragons who had left the world in ruin around her. She gritted her teeth. Anger and fury radiated from her body as she pulled her arm free, damning the consequences that would befall her. All that she cared about was saving the only family she had left. Saving the love of her life.

The building cracked all around her. She pulled the wall to pieces and could hear the terrifying rumble above. It reminded Isabel of the thunder she had heard a few days again, only this one kept going and going. A huge shadow loomed over her. She glanced up to see the building was now tilting in her direction, coming down faster and faster. She rushed to the side, hoping to get out of the way in time. The building continued to fall forwards, stretching across the landscape. Before long, the shadow was cast over the Scorpula. By the time it looked back to see what was happening, it was too late to react. The building crashed down onto the ground, right on top of the Scorpula. Sand and dust exploded in all directions, clouding the area, leaving Helen and Cruise blind to what was going on.

''Isabel!'' Helen called out. There was no response.

Cruise looked through the rifle's scope, but it was useless with the sand cloud. If they weren't careful, the Scorpula would come upon them if it wasn't dead. He grunted in frustration and grabbed Helen's arm. ''We have to go!''

''I'm not leaving without her.''

''We're sitting ducks out here! If that thing isn't dead, we soon will be…''

They both froze when they heard something moving. Out of the dust cloud, a large shadow advanced towards them. Helen and Cruise didn't know where to run as the shadow got closer and closer. It had to be the Scorpula, yet, the silhouette looked off. It wasn't until it moved out of the cloud that they could see what had happened.

Helen felt tears of joy running down her cheeks as she saw Isabel, alive and well, dragging the flattened remains of the Scorpula to them. The young woman was panting heavily and she had to release the creature from her hold and stop to catch her breath. ''We got it!''

Isabel was nearly knocked off her feet by her mother rushing to her and hugging her tightly. ''My babygirl, my babygirl,'' Helen sobbed, planting dozens of soft kisses all over Isabel's blushing face.

''Mom…I'm okay,'' she said bashfully.

The dust was finally beginning to settle. All of the Vipers could find each other and regroup. They crowded around Cruise and stared at Isabel and Helen in disbelief. Beside them was the dead body of a hybrid. It was almost too good to be true.

Pitt brushed the back of his hand against his sweaty brow and turned to Cruise. ''It wasn't pretty, but they actually did it.''

''That they did,'' Cruise said with his smile growing. ''There might be hope for the human race after all.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL KEEPING SAFE AND WELL. I AM HOPING THAT THINGS GO BACK TO NORMAL SOON. UNTIL THEN TRY TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES. I AM VERY SORRY THAT UPDATES HAVEN'T GONE TO PLAN RECENTLY. THERE HAS BEEN UNFORTUNATE DEVELOPMENTS IN MY PERSONAL LIFE WITH MY JOB THAT HAS TAKEN UP MOST OF MY TIME. I AM WORKING THROUGH THEM AND TRYING TO GET NEW CHAPTERS TO YOU ALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I PROMISE TO KEEP YOU ALL UPDATED ON HOW THINGS GO. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE COMING SOON. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS? DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW.**

**BEFORE I FORGET. I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON UPCOMING STORIES FOR ME TO WRITE. YOU CAN HAVE UP TO 4 CHOICES, SO HAVE A LOOK AND SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT CATCHES YOUR ATTENTION.**

**AND IN BIGGER NEWS, I HAVE GONE AND MADE MYSELF A ****P/A/T/R/E/O/N ACCOUNT. BEFORE YOU PANIC, I NEED TO MAKE A FEW THINGS CLEAR. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE STORIES FOR FREE. I'M NOT STOPPING WITH THAT. HOWEVER, I HAVE CREATED TIERS WHERE DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH YOU DONATE, YOU CAN GET DIFFERENT REWARDS. THESE RANGE FROM BEING ABLE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS EARLY (THE NEXT DRAGON SLAYER CHAPTER IS ALREADY POSTED THERE), I WILL BE POSTING WEEKLY UPDATES TALKING ABOUT FUTURE STORIES IN MORE DETAIL, AND FOR THE HIGHEST REWARD, I WILL BE POSTING CERTAIN STORIES EXCLUSIVELY THERE. EITHER ONCE A WEEK OR 2 WEEKS, I WILL POST A STORY THERE ALONGSIDE THE FREE ONES I'M CURRENTLY WRITING ON THE OTHER SITES. THESE ARE ALL ENTIRELY OPTIONAL. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DONATE IF YOU AREN'T ABLE TO. LIKE I SAID, I WILL KEEPING WRITING HERE, BUT I THOUGHT THAT THIS MIGHT BE SOMETHING TO HELP ME FOCUS MORE ON MY WRITING AND WORRY LESS ABOUT OTHER THINGS SUCH AS BILLS. I'VE EVEN SPENT INTO GETTING BETTER EDITING AND GRAMMER SOFTWARE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. I WANT TO GET BETTER AND DELIVER THE BEST POSSIBLE CONTENT FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE AND AMAZING. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ever since their encounter with the Scorpula, Helen has been walking close by Isabel, always checking on her injuries and making sure that she was okay. She would hold Isabel's hands to inspect the scars on her palms, noting how they seemed to be healing as time passed. At this point, Isabel wasn't sure if her heart was still racing because of the fight with the hybrid, or because of the way her mother's hand glided over her own. Isabel couldn't help herself. If the Crew and Thane weren't looking, Isabel's hand would caress part of Helen's body. Helen suppressed a soft whimper, but she didn't stop Isabel from touching her.

The Crew were more cautious on their journey. They looked out for any other potential ambushes or creatures that could feast upon them. Luckily, they had no further trouble. The sun was beginning to set when they finally found the cave that would lead them back underground.

Thane sighed. ''Let's get out of this hell hole.''

Cruise smirked. ''Funny, people don't usually go underground to escape from hell.''

Thane ignored the leader's taunts and was already marching towards the mouth of the cave. Isabel opened her mouth to scold him, but Helen tugged on her hand to stop her, silently telling her that it wasn't worth the trouble.

Clapping his hands together, Cruise turned to the mother and daughter duo. ''It seems that this is where we part ways for now.''

''It seems that way,'' Helen replied. ''We can't thank you enough for all your help.''

''Sure you can. We have a weapon to find.''

Isabel stared at him intensely. ''You're sure this weapon that can kill Dragons exists?''

Cruise's confidence and swagger didn't fade in the slightest. ''I'll bet my life on this weapon not only existing but having enough firepower to kill those fire-breathing bastards.''

''Well,'' Isabel said. ''What happens next?''

''You all go home. Gather your people and get out of the oven before the fire starts. My Crew and I will meet back with you later. Hopefully, you're right about where your colony is going next.''

Helen nodded. ''We'll be there. But, if there are any complications?''

As if he was expecting her to ask that question, Cruise turned to someone else in his Crew and nodded. Something was passed to Pitt and then he brought it over to Helen. The historian glanced at the device in his hand for a second before she realized what he was holding, and she couldn't hold back a gasp. She quickly grabbed the device and inspected it. Isabel looked at it curiously and then had to cover her ears when a static noise erupted from it.

''It's a long-range walkie talkie?'' Helen beamed. ''And it works?''

''For now,'' Cruise stated. ''Don't go using that for idle chit-chat. We have the other one, and we've maybe got a few more days out of them before they kick the bucket.''

Isabel turned to Cruise once again. ''In that case, you're not going to call us for small things either. It's only going to be about the weapon, right?''

Cruise chuckled. ''Come on, do you think so little of me? We've survived this long without your help.''

''I didn't mean it like that,'' Isabel said and gave him a slight grin. ''Thanks for everything.''

''Don't thank me proper until we've saved the world.'' He held out his hand to them. Hesitantly, Helen shook it and then Isabel followed. Behind the charismatic leader, the other members of the Crew nodded and waved them goodbye and good luck.

With those pleasantries out of the way, Isabel and Helen moved past them and walked to the mouth of the cave. Immediately, they were greeted by the earthly smell that has been with them throughout their whole lives. It almost felt welcoming. However, they both knew that what they really wanted was to feel fresh air again without the fear of being hunted or burnt by Dragon' fire.

''As goes an old proverb I've heard,'' Cruise called out, watching Isabel and Helen disappear into the darkness. He waved his hand in front of his face, horizontally and slowly. ''Live long and prosper.''

XXX

''Why do I have to hold the torch? I'm the one missing fingers!'' Thane moaned as he held up the wooden club above his head, using the fire on the tip to light the way.

In front of him, Helen was still fixated on the walkie talkies in her hand, while Isabel turned around to face him. ''Mom is busy with those things. I can see in the dark and I need to make sure we have no more surprises. You need to do something!''

''Just wait until my father hears about this.'' He hissed, marching in front of her.

''What? How we saved your life? Yeah, I guess I would be disappointed to hear that too.'' Isabel growled.

Without a word, Helen stepped in between them to prevent any further arguments. Thane looked ready to continue the argument, but one stern look from the woman was enough to make him sharply turn around and venture on ahead. Walking behind her mother, Isabel couldn't resist smirking at the way Helen took control of the situation, even if she was silenced too. Seeing her mother act in such a way caused a tremor to run up and down her body and without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed the back of her mother's neck.

Helen clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. ''He might see us.''

''He won't. He doesn't have my eyes.'' Isabel whispered as she kept planting soft kisses along the back of Helen's neck and even nibbled the skin lightly.

Helen tried not to groan out loud. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay silent for long, especially when she slowed down a little and Isabel sped up, causing her to feel the young woman's bulge press up against her behind. Helen did everything she could to stop herself from grinding against Isabel's stiffness.

''Isabel…'' she said huskily, turning around to confront her daughter. She glanced down at Isabel's bulge, licking her lips before gazing into her eyes. ''Not here.''

''We won't be able to do anything back at the colony,'' Isabel whispered, tilting her head down to kiss Helen's neck. ''Let Thane walk ahead.''

Helen moaned and lifted her head up, exposing more of her neck. She knew that they should stop, but she didn't want to. ''Why must you drive me crazy like this?''

''Because you've done so much for me, I haven't done anything for you yet.'' Isabel's hand then glided down Helen's body, coming very close to her thigh.

Helen whimpered as she felt Isabel's hand slowly move between her legs, rubbing through her clothing. ''It's…I wanted to see how your body would react to…'' she didn't get to finish her sentence. Isabel started to rub her pussy, feeling her wetness between the layer of clothing.

''I want to see how your body reacts too,'' Isabel said, bringing her mouth to Helen's ear and licking it. She could feel Helen step closer and spread her legs more.

Suddenly, Isabel noticed the light in front of them flicker. She pulled away from Helen just in time. Thane stumbled back through the darkness to see them standing away. ''What's happening? Why did you stop?''

''You tell me.'' Isabel snapped back.

Thane merely shook his head and turned back to look in the other direction, but he didn't walk away, meaning that Isabel and Helen wouldn't be able to continue with their antics with him standing so close. Isabel's frustration with him rose. If he weren't here, there would be nothing stopping Isabel from pinning her mother to the wall and making her scream with pleasure. And, judging by Helen's flustered expression, she wanted the same thing. She kept looking back at Thane, hoping that he would leave them, but he didn't budge.

Helen collected her breath and turned to Isabel. ''Maybe later…but…''

Isabel noticed her mother's hesitation. ''But what?''

''What about Jess? It wouldn't be fair on her.''

Isabel felt her heart sink in that moment. The fire inside of her that yearned to fuck Helen faded. She didn't know what she wanted as she remembered Jess's confession and their moment together which her mother stumbled upon. In an ideal world, she wished there was a way for it to work between the three of them, but she was having trouble controlling her own lust and emotions, shifting between three of them would be a problem.

''Should we tell her?'' Isabel asked. ''I'm sure she'd understand. And I trust her to keep it a secret.''

Helen thought for a moment. ''We'll see. For now, let's get everything moving. Between what Cruise told us, what happened with the slave-traders and…us, there's a lot on both our minds.''

Isabel nodded sadly. ''Whatever happens, we're a team. I'm the muscle, you're the brains.''

Helen smiled. ''Damn right.''

XXX

The hooded figure slowly walked around the scene of carnage. In the distance, he saw the fallen building and the remains Scorpula hybrid. He surveyed the aftermath of the carnage, curious to know what events transpired to leave such a mess. He lifted his head and sniffed the air a few times, catching scent of something…blood. He wandered over before coming across the top half of Angelique's body. Dry blood surrounded her. The figure kneeled next to her, rubbing the dry blood with his jagged fingers and bringing it to his mouth. A forked tongue slithered out to lick it.

''Fairly fresh.'' He said. His voice was inhumanly deep. If anyone stood beside him, their bones would rattle.

Another smell caught his attention. He walked over to find his subordinates jammed and forgotten sniper rifle. He picked it up and smelt it. There was a human smell but riddled with the scent of dirt and earth. After a few more sniffs, he looked to his left and managed to pick up on the trail.

''Well, if you want something done right...'' Lord Lacron grinned devilishly as he followed the scent.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR THOUGHTS. WHAT ARE YOUR OPINION ON THE CHARACTERS SO FAR? WHO ARE YOUR FAVORITES? WHERE DO YOU SEE THE STORY GOING NEXT? AND WHEN WILL ISABEL AND HELEN NEXT GET A MOMENT TOGETHER AND WHAT WILL THEY DO? IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE ARE THINKING. I CAN'T BEGIN TO THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT ON THIS STORY. AND I AM ASTOUNDED THAT PEOPLE HAVE ALSO SUPPORTED ME ON P/A/T/R/E/O/N TOO. I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD, BUT SOME HAVE AND I AM SO GRATEFUL. I PROMISE TO USE THAT SUPPORT TO KEEP UPGRADING AND IMPROVING. I'M GETTING NEW SOFTWARE TO HELP WITH EDITING AND GRAMMAR. I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL THE BEST. AND ANYONE WHO CAN'T DONATE, YOU ARE STILL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. WEAR YOUR MASK. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	23. Chapter 23

Before either Helen or Thane could see the fireflies that illuminated the colony, Isabel was overwhelmed by the smells and sounds of her home. She could hear the children being gathered to prepare for their lessons. She could smell the cooks boiling the inside of the insects that they had caught for the next meal to be shared around. Although she wanted nothing more than to bring her people to the surface without fear of the Dragons, she had to admit it was nice to have this welcoming feeling.

The three of them emerged from one of the tunnels and was instantly spotted by the lookouts on duty. They almost failed the signal the horn because they were shocked to see Thane alongside the mother and daughter duo. When they rang the bells to signal the rest of the colony, everyone stormed out of their homes like rats looking for their next feast. Isabel and Helen were soon swamped by dozens of people hurling questions at them. The doctors hurried past them to check on Thane. He protested, trying to play the tough guy and act like he was fine, despite how obvious it was that he wasn't in a fit state.

''Let me through!'' Sir Lucan's voice bellowed throughout the colony as he and other members of the council shoved their way through the crowd. ''Let me see my son!''

He stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief as he saw Thane alive and well standing before him. Despite everything this man had put Isabel through, the young woman couldn't stop the feeling of her heart being tugged as the old man's eyes welled up with tears and he rushed forward to hug his son. Thane grunted in pain as he let his father hold him close. Helen and Isabel shared a look between them. It was amusing to see Thane being coddled in such a way.

Isabel's eyes were averted slightly in a different direction and that's when she caught Jess in the crowd. They both froze, unsure of what to say or do. There was no way for Jess to muscle her way through the crowd to get to Isabel, so she did that for her. Isabel weaved through the people, feeling them patting her on the back and ask hundreds of questions in the span of a few seconds, but she didn't care about all of that right now. All that mattered to her was seeing her best friend. She stopped in front of Jess, almost stumbling into her.

Jess's face was red and she looked away to hide the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. ''I knew you'd make it.''

Isabel smiled. ''I hope that means you didn't worry.''

''Of course, I worried!'' Jess sobbed beneath her smile. She then felt herself being swept off her feet as Isabel hugged her tightly. Jess happily returned the hug, not caring that all eyes were on her and Isabel.

Back with the council, Helen watched her daughter with a wide smile. Yet, her heart ached to see the way Jess wrapped her arms around Isabel. Helen shrugged away any thoughts of jealousy. This was for the best. What she and Isabel were doing was just to help her daughter through an unusual phase. At least, that's what she told herself.

''Helen,'' she turned to see Giovanni approaching her. ''What happened up there?''

Helen turned to him and the other members of the council that were listening. ''We need to move to our new home. See the prisoners free. I'll explain everything in private.''

''Their leader agreed to the trade?''

Helen looked back and forth between them and Thane. ''Not exactly.''

XXX

''Dear God,'' Giovanni gasped after listening to Helen and Isabel's full story. ''It sounds like you two were lucky to have made it back in one piece.''

''Literally,'' Isabel commented.

After exchanging pleasantries, Isabel and Helen had been invited to a private hut to tell the council everything that transpired on their journey and how they saved Thane. They explained in as much detail as they could recollect about how Angelique guided them to the slave-trader camp and with the help of a crew of Vipers escaped from them and a hybrid creature. The only thing that captivated their audience more was when they told them of Cruise's offer about finding a weapon that can kill a Dragon. Everyone in the hut was speechless.

Helen was able to finish the story without any interruptions. Isabel glanced at her mother. The only part of their story that they left out was their…intimate moments together. The young woman glanced at an open window, hoping that she would see Jess standing outside, but everyone in the colony was instructed to stay away until further notice. Isabel hardly had any time to talk with her friend and let her know about everything that happened. In a way that was a good thing. Isabel thought that it was the right thing to tell Jess about what she did with her mom, but she would only do that with her mom with her. She didn't want to imagine how that conversation would go down.

''Son,'' Sir Lucan whispered, turning to Thane. His face was completely pale. ''Do you believe this Viper's story?''

Thane shrugged. He then grunted as one of the doctors tended to him, dabbing a ragged, wet cloth against his wounds to clean up any dry blood. ''I don't know.''

''He risked his life to save ours,'' Helen said. ''I doubt he'd do that if there wasn't some truth to his words.''

''May I see this device he gave you?'' Giovanni asked. Helen nodded and handed him the walkie-talkie. After a minute of inspecting it, he returned it to her and rubbed his chin. ''This would be rare even if it wasn't in working condition. No one would just willingly hand it over out of the goodness of their own heart.''

Isabel leaned forward. ''So, we're going to meet up with him and help find this weapon?''

Helen nodded and then turned to a table in the middle of the room where a drawn map of the tunnels lay before them. ''First, we need to get the colony to safety. We continue as planned to the new site. From there, Isabel and I will find Cruise and help him on his quest. If anyone from the colony wants to come with us to help, it should be their own choice.''

''I don't understand why we need to move,'' one councilmember stated in a gruff voice. ''If this slave-trader is dead like you said, we should have no worries.''

''We let her followers go, the ones that Isabel saved us from,'' Giovanni said. ''If they wanted to take their revenge, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves from an attack.''

The councilmember seemed undeterred by the threat and pointed towards Isabel. ''Then she will defend us. As you said, she saved us from them once before.''

Before Isabel could say anything, Helen stood protectively in front of her. ''The slave-traders worked under a Drake. If he hears about what happened, he could be tracking us. We barely escaped from a hybrid creation of theirs. I don't want to take the chance. We stick with the plan and move on.''

''That is a decision strictly for the council to decide…''

''Enough!'' Sir Lucan shouted, silencing his fellow councilman immediately. ''They saved my son from certain death. I will not have them looked down upon in my presence.''

''But she is not on the council…''

''She is now.''

Everyone stared in disbelief. Helen was frozen on the spot and Isabel's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Never in their wildest dreams would they have expected to hear something like that. Helen almost forgot to breathe. For years, the council have looked down upon her and the way she conducted herself by looking into the past for answers. All that she could think to do at that moment was bow before Sir Lucan. ''Thank you.''

''You are our people's best hope for survival,'' he said. ''If you trust this Viper, then do what needs to be done.''

Suddenly, Thane rose to his feet and stood tall. ''We will not let you down, father.''

''You will do nothing,'' Lucan said. Thane's shoulders slumped as he stared at his father in confusion. ''You are still weak and healing. Isabel seems more than capable of dealing with these Vipers. You would only get in the way.''

Even Isabel found it difficult to laugh at Thane's expense. He was practically being scolded by his father right before the council and higher-ups within the colony. He looked like a lost animal. His eyes locked with Isabel's. She could see defeat and shame plastered over his face. However, there was a flash of something else that caught her off guard…anger. He kept his lips shut and sat back down on the ground.

Sir Lucan rose to his feet. ''Tell everyone that we need to leave immediately. Giovanni and Helen will lead. Once we make it to our new home, we will decide what to do next. Pray to the sky that we live long enough to make any more decisions.''

Helen needed to rush out of the hut so that she could breathe. Although, she realized how much she missed the air from above. Soot and dust floated all around the colony. It was strange to think how a place she's lived all her life could look so different after experiencing a new world for only a few days. Others rushed to the homes of everyone that lived close by, instructing them to pack and leave. But one person remained by her side, beaming like a child that received their first gift.

''Mother, you're on the council!'' Isabel squealed excitedly. ''I can't believe this.''

''Nor can I.'' Helen chuckled.

''You deserve it. It's about time they treated you right.''

Helen's smile faded as she turned to her daughter. ''That doesn't excuse how they've treated you over the years. I still frown on them for that.''

Isabel waved her hand. ''I don't care about that. Things are going to be different. I feel like there's hope again.''

''We must take this one step at a time…but, I do agree.'' Helen smiled.

The two stared into each other's eyes and Isabel's eyes flickered down to Helen's lips. She noticed this and the two of them stared awkwardly around them at the people who were hurrying to get everything ready before they moved. They wanted to be closer together, but also thought it would be best to keep their distance.

Isabel rubbed the back of her neck nervously. ''I'm going to find Jess…I think I should tell her about…''

Helen sighed but forced a smile. ''You do whatever you feel is right.''

''You should be with me. I wouldn't feel it would be right to talk about us if you're not there to…''

''It's fine,'' Helen said. ''If you trust Jess with our secret, I trust you.''

It wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear, but Isabel found herself smiling anyway. ''It's nice to see so much trust going…''

She stopped and turned her head to one of the tunnels leading out of the colony. Her ears perked up and her nose caught a whiff of something that smelt like burnt meat. She stared down the dark tunnel but was unable to see anything. However, she couldn't shake away the feeling that there was something in the distance slowly moving towards them. It wasn't a creature like the Scorpula, but it didn't feel human either.

Helen noticed the way her daughter's head snapped towards the tunnel. ''What's wrong?''

''I don't know,'' Isabel answered. ''But the sooner we leave the better.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? DO YOU THINK THE EVACUATION WILL GO WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THANE? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD BE JESS'S REACTION WHEN/IF SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT ISABEL AND HELEN? I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF EXCITEMENT COMING SOON. NEW CHAPTERS ARE ALREADY POSTED ON MY P/A/T/R/E/O/N. I WANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU READING THIS TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE AMAZING. I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST AND HOPE THAT LOTS OF GOOD AND CUTE THINGS COME INTO YOUR LIFE. I FEEL LIKE THE LUCKIEST WRITER IN THE WORLD TO HAVE SUCH SUPER READERS. THANK YOU ALL AND STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS AND WEAR YOUR MASKS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	24. Chapter 24

Isabel walked through the colony with one eye on the tunnel to her right. It was as if something far away was setting off her senses. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She didn't know if there was something truly terrifying approaching, or if it was just her emotions playing with her.

It wasn't difficult to know where Jess was. She hadn't to admit it, but she knew her smell. The moment she had returned to the colony and hugged Jess, she could detect the slight hint of Jess's excitement. It was the same as before she left with her mother when she saw Isabel holding Jess and had her head between her friend's legs. Isabel remembered the sweet taste on her tongue. It was intoxicating. Her only wish was that she could compare it to how her mother tasted. That last thought was enough to make her stop in her tracks and consider what she was feeling and thinking.

She smacked her forehead and groaned. Everything about this was wrong. How did things get so complicated? Her abilities were supposed to be _the_ important thing to think about. She thought back to her confrontation with the Scorpula. What happens if they come across another hybrid like that? Isabel had to get stronger to protect everyone. She had to get stronger so that one day she could fight back against the Dragons. She couldn't afford to get distracted by taboo thoughts. However, the least she could do for now was tell Jess about what had happened.

She started walking before looking up, causing her to bump into someone. She reached out to grab the person and stop them from falling. Her throat hitched and her heart raced when she saw it was Jess that she was holding in her arms.

''Oh, hello,'' Jess said shyly. She either failed or didn't bother to hide the blush that brightened her cheeks.

''Hi…'' Isabel gulped and then helped Jess to her feet. Her arm lingered around Jess's body, but she eventually let her go. ''Are you preparing to relocate?''

Jess nodded. ''I was going to my hut now. I don't know how long the journey will be so I don't know what to carry.''

''It'll be a few days at least. But, if you need any help with anything, you can always come to me.''

''I wouldn't want to trouble you,'' Jess turned to her left and then her right. ''Is your mother helping the council?''

''Yes, she's actually now become a member.''

''Really?'' Jess gasped and then grabbed Isabel's hands. ''That's fantastic. What does this mean for you two?''

''Huh?'' Isabel felt trapped. Her mind took Jess's words the wrong way. She shook her hands away from Jess's grip. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her whole body trembling. ''I guess this means we'll finally get some respect from others in the colony.''

Jess smiled warmly. ''I suppose Thane is grateful to you for saving his life?''

''I honestly don't know.'' Isabel frowned. She didn't know if she wanted his gratitude. But at least she didn't have his death on her conscience. ''We went through a lot to get him back.''

''I can imagine,'' Jess said. She looked closely and her friend and could see a hint of hesitation. ''Do you want to talk about what happened on the surface?''

Isabel closed her eyes and sighed deeply. ''That's actually why I came to find you.''

She opened her mouth to speak but that wasn't enough for the words to come out of her. How is it that confronting slave-traders and facing a monster hybrid was less scary than confessing to her best friend? Perhaps because of the topic of her confession? Where was Isabel supposed to start? She didn't know if she should ease Jess into the subject or go straight into the naughty details.

Jess stepped closer when Isabel didn't say anything. ''Did something happen to you?''

''To my mother and I…''

''Are you both okay?'' Jess asked filled with concern.

''We're fine, it's just that we…'' Isabel's head was filled with thoughts about what she and her mother did. All the lewd images came rushing back to the forefront of her mind and had her feeling hot and frustrated. This was the last thing she wanted to feel, especially with Jess taking one step closer. She could feel Jess's warmth. She could smell her innocence fading with every second she stayed next to her. After spending her time with her mother, she thought these feelings were only reserved for her. However, Jess made her feel heated too.

''I'm torn,'' Isabel stated.

Jess looked on confused. ''Torn? Torn apart from Helen? I don't understand.''

It pained her to see Jess look so lost. She couldn't drag this conversation out any longer.

''My mother and I…''

''Isabel!'' Thane shouted from behind them. Isabel could have crushed stone as she clenched her fist in anger and turned to see the young man marching towards her and Jess.

''What do you want?'' she growled impatiently.

Jess looked at her nervously and started to shuffle away. ''I should go…''

''Stay!'' Isabel said to her.

A chill ran up Jess's spine, but she obeyed without complaint.

Thane showed no fear as he stopped right in front of Isabel, staring directly into her eyes venomously. ''Don't think that things have changed just because your mother is part of the council.''

''Things have changed,'' Isabel smirked. ''We're now equals. Although, with the power that I have now…I should be the one looking down on you.''

''That power should be mine!''

Isabel creased her brow. ''What are you talking about?''

''You got in the way,'' he snarled and edged closer to her, breathing down her neck and standing over her. Jess was intimidated staring at the size difference, but Isabel wasn't concerned at all. ''That skeleton we saw was going for me. You jumped in the way and took that power for yourself. What if it was supposed to be for me?''

''I was trying to save your life! I didn't know I was going to get super strength from it! When it happened, I thought I died!''

''Don't talk to me about dying!'' Thane yelled angrily. By now, dozens of people had gathered to see what all the commotion was. ''I was a prisoner for days. They only gave me crumbs and droplets of water to survive on. I had my fucking fingers cut off. While I was suffering, you got to have this power. A power that looked like it was supposed to be given to me. I'm the one who will lead this colony one day. I should have the power to protect everyone and be in command!''

Isabel could see him lunging for a strike. She could have stopped him. But she let him hit her. His fist clattered against the side of her face. She didn't flinch while he stumbled back, holding his wrist and groaning in pain. As he slouched down, she walked forward and looked down on him.

''You've lived on top your whole life. The moment someone else gets the praise they deserve; you think you've been wronged. You're pathetic.''

Thane sneered at her. ''If I was like you, I'd snap your neck.''

''If I was anything like you, I'd kill myself.''

As Isabel towered over Thane, watching him clutch his swollen hand, something dawned on her…this felt good. After all the years of torment she endured because of people like Thane, it felt good to finally have the power to strike back. She wanted it to continue. Thane backed away from her, but Isabel advanced on him. Her smile widened into something unpleasant.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand from behind and stopped her.

''Isabel…'' Jess's soft voice quelled the fire inside of her. ''You've always been better than him. Don't go to his level.''

Isabel slowly turned and faced Jess. Staring at her friend's kind face and sparkling eyes made Isabel feel like she was flying. It was exactly like whenever her mother would calm her. What did that say about her? Were her feelings for her mom and Jess the same? They shouldn't be, and yet, Isabel realized it was the truth.

A noise coming from far away turned her attention away from Jess and over to the tunnel she had been staring at earlier. The strange presence she had been sensing was more prominent than ever, but there was also something else. She could hear dozens of footsteps scurrying around and frantic calls from people. It was muffled because of the distance, but Isabel knew something was happening.

Jess noticed Isabel's hard stare. ''What is it?''

''There's a noise coming from that tunnel,'' Isabel said. Everyone who had been watching her and Thane's argument also turned their heads. They couldn't possibly hear what was happening, so none of them showed the same level of concern that Isabel expressed.

''That's where they released the prisoners.'' Someone said.

Isabel then remembered the slave-traders that were with Angelique when she first faced her. As instructed, they had been freed and were allowed to return to the surface to do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't return to the colony to cause trouble. At first, Isabel believed that they had regrouped and were coming back for revenge. But it soon became apparent that wasn't what was happening.

She could hear blood-curdling screams. The sickening sound of bones snapping and blood spilling onto the walls. The color drained from her face as she listened closely to the horrors going on in the tunnel. She couldn't see what was happening, and she wanted to keep it that way. There were pleas of mercy that gradually dwindled until only one voice remained.

''Please, Lord Lacron, we were…'' that was the last thing said before the voice was abruptly silenced.

Isabel gasped. She recognized that name. The strange aura she had been sensing wasn't human at all. Before Jess could question her friend, Isabel broke free from her hold and sprinted back in the direction of the council. She cupped her hand around her mouth and took a deep breath. ''Drake! There's a Drake coming!''

Her warning carried over throughout the whole colony. People stopped what they were doing and turned to Isabel as she rushed through the crowd and towards the other end of their home. All the while, she cried out the same thing over and over again. She hurried on until she found where her mother was. By the time Helen turned her head, Isabel was already beside her, taking her arm and leading her to the front of a large crowd of people who were the first ready to leave.

''Mom, there's a Drake coming! We need to get everyone moving now!''

''Are you sure?'' Helen asked. She knew her daughter wouldn't lie about this. But she wished that she was wrong.

''I'm sure. He's getting closer. We need everyone to make their way through the other tunnel now!''

Helen looked up to see everyone staring at them in confusion. She pointed to the tunnel that would lead them to their destination. ''Didn't you hear my daughter? Move now!''

Spurred on by Helen's sharp tone, everyone rushed forward. While they tried to carry whatever they could hold, if they dropped something, they were instructed to leave it behind. No one had seen a Drake before. The fear of the unknown scared them more than any creatures they had fought in their years of hiding here. Helen and Isabel watched on as the council took the lead, and Giovanni was one of the few that stood by to make sure everyone fled in an organized manner. Isabel kept her eyes peeled just in case anyone looked like they would be crushed under the stampede. At the same time, she listened for the Drake. By now, she could hear its footsteps.

''There isn't enough time,'' she said, turning to her mom was a panicked expression. ''Not everyone's going to make it.''

A councilman heard her and barged his way to the front. ''Those in the back will slow down the Drake.''

If the situation wasn't dire, Isabel would have slammed him into the ground. But she held back. She could smell the Drake from where she stood. Her nose was filled with the stench of ash and smoke. This was hopeless. The colony would only get so far before the Drake caught up with them. She looked up to see Jess somewhere close to the back. She never went back home to gather her belongings. Isabel wanted to dive into the crowd to help her friend. She wanted to help them all.

There was only one way she could help them.

She turned around and walked back to where she came. But didn't get very far as her mother grabbed her arm. ''Where are you going?''

''Even if I can stall it by just a few minutes…''

''No!'' Helen shouted. ''That's suicide.''

''Not going will lead to a massacre.'' Isabel jerked her arm free, careful not to throw Helen off her feet as she did so. ''Mom, you know this is the only way.''

''I won't lose you.''

''You won't. I'll stall it and if I can't kill it, I'll run ahead to catch up with you.''

Isabel wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her mother or herself. Earlier in the day, she was almost killed by a hybrid that was probably no more than a pest to a Drake. She cupped her mother's face, wiping away the tears that welled up in her eyes. Helen grasped her hand and rested her head against Isabel's strong yet soft touch. She wanted to argue with her. She wished there was a way to drag her daughter to safety. But she wouldn't do that, even if she could. She knew that Isabel would never forgive herself if she did nothing while the colony was hunted and killed.

''Come back to me as soon as you can,'' Helen whispered.

It took all of Isabel's willpower not to lean in and kiss her. Even with the colony stampeding their way to safety nearby, she wanted to do it anyway. She didn't know if this would be the last time, she would be able to gaze into her mother's eyes. No, she had to believe she would see her again. She had to see Jess again. Isabel wasn't going to let her story end here.

She stepped away from Helen, looking back at the older woman as she rushed to where the Drake was. ''Keep going. If it can track like I can, you need to get everyone as far away as possible.''

Helen nodded and watched Isabel run away, disappearing behind one of the huts and out of sight. It wasn't until Jon emerged from the crowd and guided Helen away so that she could escape with everyone else. Jess also looked back. While Helen was able to hold back her tears, the same could not be said for the timid young woman.

''Please come back to us.'' She prayed and then joined the others.

As Isabel ran and weaved her way around the empty huts, she clutched onto something in her hand. She gazed down at her bracelet, the birthday gift given to her by her mom. It was damaged and looked like it was going to fall to pieces, but she held it close to her regardless. She could hear everyone move further away. With such a large crowd, their speed was limited. So, Isabel would have to hold off the Drake for a considerable amount of time.

She stopped at the mouth of the tunnel. Thankfully, or rather unthankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure. With talons for hands and feet, the figure stood at an intimidating 7-feet-tall. Its body was bulky and imposing. From underneath the hood, Isabel could see a snout pointing outwards with smoke rolling out of its slit nostrils. It stopped walking and pulled back its hood. While his frame was humanoid, his facial features greatly resembled that of a Dragon. Or, at least what Isabel believed a Dragon to look like from the historical stories her mother told her.

''Interesting…'' Lord Lacron hissed. The outline of his mouth curled upwards. Isabel wasn't expecting it to smile and that somehow made her feel worse. ''I can't remember the last time my prey didn't run away.''

''I'm not going anywhere.''

''And that will be your last mistake, human.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER? THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET INTENSE FOR ISABEL. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN ACTION-PACKED ONE WITH ISABEL VS LORD LACRON. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE ON WEDNESDAY. I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH MORE TO SAY OTHER THAN THANKING YOU ALL FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. STAY SAFE EVERYONE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	25. Chapter 25

Lord Lacron paced back and forth whilst never taking his eyes off of Isabel. He was like a predator toying with his prey, waiting to pounce at any moment. Isabel dug her heels into the ground and clenched her fists. She knew that if she wanted to save the world, these would be the type of battles she would have to win. She didn't believe she would get a second chance, so she had to give it her all and hope for the best.

Lacron stopped for a moment and then sniffed the air. He turned to Isabel and twisted his head to the side, inspecting her carefully. For the first time, he gazed at her like she wasn't just a simple plaything he expected to break easily. ''There's something different about you. The way your heart beats…the way your blood rushes through your body…it sounds wrong. You're human, and something more.''

''That's why you shouldn't underestimate me!'' Isabel gritted her teeth and flung herself forward towards the Drake.

He reared back in shock. Isabel had closed the gap in an instant and before he could question what was happening, she struck him across the face with a powerful punch. He stumbled back before grinding to an abrupt halt. Isabel's fist stung. That was her strongest punch to date. Even she was surprised by her attack. If she had struck the Scorpula with the same force, she might have been able to damage it. Lacron was facing away from her and didn't move a muscle. For a small moment, Isabel thought that she had knocked him out cold.

However, Lacron turned back and rubbed his jaw. ''Not bad.'' He narrowed his eyes at her. ''My turn.''

Isabel blinked and suddenly Lacron was right in front of her. The back of his hand clattered against the side of her face and she was sent hurtling into the distance, crashing through one of the huts and landing in a heap. She tried to get back up, but she almost fell back. The room felt like it was spinning around her. She shook away the dizzying feeling and clutched her head with both hands. It felt like it was going to fall right off her shoulders. After fumbling around for a bit, she walked out of the hut and saw Lacron approaching her once again, cracking his knuckles and licking his lips.

Letting out an angry roar to psyche herself up, she charged at the Drake and tackled him in the stomach. She pushed with all her might, but he wouldn't budge. Behind his back, she locked her fingers together and tried to lift him into the air. Yet again, Isabel wasn't strong enough to get a reaction. His grabbed the top of her head, his talons scratched her scalp and drew blood. Isabel cried out before she was lifted up and then slammed into the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs. Then a powerful kick sent her flying once more. Her back crashed against the wall of another hut. She coughed up blood and tried to get back up.

''This is fun.'' Lacron chuckled darkly. ''Killing humans was starting to become boring. But you've put the enjoyment back into the hunt.''

''Shut up!'' Isabel screamed and rushed at him.

She threw punches and kicks at him, but he easily evaded all of her attacks. He hooked his arm underneath her leg and swept her up into the air. Before she fell to the ground, he slammed his knee into her stomach. Isabel couldn't breathe as she slumped to the ground. Lacron stamped on her back and forced her face into the dirt. A fire inside of Isabel flickered. She remembered all the times that Thane had done this to her in the past. She lashed out in anger to free herself. Though she got Lacron to step back, he responded by swinging his arm and slapping her off her feet. She skidded along the ground before coming to a screeching halt against the wall.

''As much as I'm enjoying this, I do have more humans to be hunting. So, if you want to keep living, just stay down and…''

Isabel climbed back up to her feet and charged again.

Lacron sighed. ''Or attack me again. Because that worked so well the first 3 times you tried.''

He easily sidestepped past her next attack and chopped his hand against the back of her neck, knocking her to the ground again. She didn't know what hurt more, the damage he was inflicting on her, his dry sarcasm, or the fact she was powerless to stop this beast from going after her friends and family.

Isabel rolled over but was stopped when Lacron grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up into the air.

''Let's see how quickly you burn,'' Lacron growled menacingly.

Isabel watched as his eyes turned a dark shade of red and sizzled as if his slit pupils had ignited. She could feel heat coming from his palm that was pressed against her neck. The air around her became thick and hot and she hissed in pain as it felt like her whole body was burning up. She thrashed around and hit Lacron's arms, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. Her clothing caught on fire. Isabel cried out for help. Who could possibly help her? She was going to burn alive and then the same fate would befall her mother. The thought of her loved one's suffering pained her more than any burn could.

She locked eyes with Lacron and then something strange happened. She could no longer feel any pain. Was she about to die? Was this the end? Even Lacron watched on with a confused expression. Isabel clothes had crumbled into ash, leaving her completely naked…with no signs of burn marks. The only blemishes on her skin were bruises inflicted by the Drake during their brawl. Lacron tightened his grip and Isabel could feel her skin grow warmer, and yet, it didn't feel like she was burning.

When it was clear she wasn't being affected, Lacron ceased with the burning. He brought Isabel closer and sniffed her head. ''What are you?''

Seeing an opportunity to escape, Isabel kicked him in the chest with both her legs. She didn't expect anything to happen, after all, none of her attacks had hurt him so far. This time, Lacron groaned in pain and even stumbled backwards. He let go of her neck, dropping Isabel to the ground. After catching her breath, Isabel rose back to her feet to confront a clearly shaken Lacron.

''I can't burn you…'' Lacron stated in disbelief. He seemed lost and Isabel felt hopeful for the first time. He eyed her body and spotted her bruises and cuts. His sinister grin returned. ''I can still break you.''

''Not if I break you first,'' Isabel growled.

She didn't know what it was, but after getting a taste of the fire…she was excited to continue the fight.

Before they could carry on where they left off, they heard something being fired close by. Isabel looked up to see a small ball of light rocketing up above, almost touching the top of the cavern. Lacron stared at the ball with great interest, unsure what he was staring at. Isabel quickly understood what it was and covered her eyes. The flare suddenly exploded, illuminating everything around it. Lacron grunted in frustration as all he could see was white. He rubbed his eyes, but his vision wouldn't return. The cackling coming from the ignited flare also impacted his hearing.

Isabel didn't know what was going on. She flinched when she felt an arm grab hers and pull her away. She almost pulled back, but she instantly recognized who was holding her. ''Mom?''

Just then, she felt another hand, smaller but just as soft, take her other arm. Under the intense light, Isabel could just about see her mother and Jess guiding her to safety. The two women kept their heads bowed as they weaved through the colony, using their memory of the layout to take Isabel to the tunnel where everyone else had escaped, leaving Lacron behind. Isabel looked over her shoulder, expecting the Drake to be chasing them. But he stood with his eyes closed and didn't move. It was as if he was waiting for the flare to burn out. With time short, Isabel regained her of thought and knew she had to take the lead so she could get her mom and Jess to safety.

Helen and Jess were swept off their feet as Isabel grabbed them both, lifted them into her strong arms and raced down the tunnel as fast as she could. They held onto Isabel for dear life. At this point, it didn't matter if Isabel was naked, all that mattered was gaining enough distance between themselves and Lacron.

Isabel ran until her legs grew weak. After her beatdown from Lacron, she wasn't at full strength and was forced to stop. She kept her ears open, expecting to hear Lacron hunting them. However, it was silent. She couldn't even hear the flare anymore. What was he waiting for?

''Isabel, you're hurt.'' Helen's concerned voice filled Isabel's ears.

Suddenly, it dawned on the young woman that she was still pressing her mother and Jess against her naked body. While they were worried about her health, she could also see a hint of a blush on their cheeks. She released them from her hold.

''Why did you come back?'' Isabel said. ''He could have killed you.''

''He would have killed you if we didn't come back,'' Helen replied.

''The point of me staying behind was to give you all a chance to escape…''

''The colony is ahead of us,'' Jess said. ''But we couldn't leave you. So, we grabbed a flare and…''

''He's going to come after us at any moment. You two need to run ahead while I…''

The sound of Helen slapping Isabel across the face reverberated throughout the tunnel. Jess clapped her hand over her mouth to stop a gasp from escaping her. Isabel looked at her mother in a daze. She hardly felt it, especially when compared to what Lacron's strikes felt like, but it was still a shock to her system.

''You know that won't work,'' Helen stated firmly. ''He will kill you. Then he will come after the rest of us and we'll all be dead. We need to think of a new strategy.''

After a moment of silence, Isabel heard another voice. ''I agree.''

She turned sharply, expecting to see Lacron right behind her. When she saw that he wasn't there and that Helen and Jess were oblivious to his voice, she knew that her ears were hearing what they couldn't. ''Lacron…''

''Ah, so you can hear me from where you are,'' he chuckled forebodingly. ''You are full of surprises, human.''

''My name is Isabel!'' She growled in response.

''He can hear us?'' Jess looked back worryingly. Helen hushed her and then turned to her daughter. Whatever happens next was in her hands.

Even at such a great distance, Isabel could almost hear Lacron wanting to let out another amused chuckle at her expense. But he resisted the urge and continued with his speech. ''I agree with your companions. You may be different from other humans, I dare even say you have the qualities of a Dragon, it's pointless to keep attacking me head-on. I'm superior to you in every way. I will grow bored very quickly.''

''But you're not going to let us go,'' Isabel said, though she already knew the answer.

''No, but I want to make things more exciting. I will stay here for one hour. That will give you time to think of a new plan to confront me. Or, you can use that time to run away with the rest of your people. However, you should know that I will track you no matter how far you run. Once your time is up, I will strike like lightning. You will not see me coming. You now have 59 minutes. Good luck, Isabel the superhuman.''

Isabel felt her heart in her throat. She only had an hour to find a way to kill a Drake? Where could she possibly find the strength to best an enemy that was clearly stronger and faster than her?

''What did he say?'' Helen asked.

Slowly facing Helen and Jess, Isabel put on a brave face and nodded down the tunnel to where the others from the colony had evacuated. ''Let's keep moving. We don't have a moment to waste.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS FIGHT BETWEEN ISABEL AND LORD LACRON. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THIS FIGHT FOR A WHILE. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? DO YOU THINK ISABEL, HELEN AND JESS WILL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE IN TIME? AND DO YOU THINK THEY WILL FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT LACRON BEFORE THEIR TIME IS UP. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE INTENSE. I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER. I KNOW I KEEP SAYING IT, BUT IT IS TRUE, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	26. Chapter 26

They had no way of knowing how much time has passed.

Isabel was constantly looking back, expecting Lacron to be on their tail. Ever since his warning, Isabel's mind has been rattled, trying to think of a way to defeat the Drake. But she was coming up short. She couldn't out muscle him at this current stage. She simply wasn't strong enough. And she couldn't rely on anyone to help her in this fight, not if she wants to keep everyone alive. The only reason her mother and Jess were walking next to her right now was that this was probably the most fun Lacron has had hunting humans in a long time. It infuriated her to feel so powerless despite being the most powerful human.

She caught Helen and Jess staring at her. None of them was quick to talk just in case Lacron could hear them. They didn't know how far they had walked, but they didn't want to take a chance and have the Drake eavesdrop on any strategy they might share between them.

Isabel's ears perked up when she heard mumbling from multiple people ahead of them. She stopped in her tracks and turned. ''How long do we have, Lacron?''

Helen and Jess halted as well. They turned to Isabel and waited for her response. She listened carefully, but she didn't receive an answer. Considering how much fun he had toying with her, she wouldn't have believed him to go silent now. He would have enjoyed letting Isabel count down the seconds.

''I think we're too far for him to hear us.'' She said to her companions.

Jess sighed with relief. ''Do we know what we're going to do?''

''We keep moving,'' Helen said. ''We don't stop for food or rest. We have to get as far away as possible…''

''That won't work,'' Isabel grumbled. ''I think his sense of smell is stronger than his hearing. He could track us down. And I don't think we can get everyone far enough before our time is up.''

Helen looked to the ground and thought carefully. She had to think of something, otherwise, their only option would be for Isabel to take a chance and fight Lacron again. However, Helen feared that the Drake wouldn't be so merciful a second time. He would cut his way through her daughter and then massacre everyone else. Her face turned pale white at the thought. The worst part was that despite the lack of light, Isabel could see the fear written on Helen's face.

''Running is all we can do for now,'' Helen said. It wasn't what she wanted to say nor what Isabel wanted to hear, but it was all they could do.

Isabel gritted her teeth and nodded down the tunnel. ''I can hear the colony ahead. They must have made it to the new place.''

''We'll have to tell them to move on,'' Helen said. ''They're not going to like it. But when they hear that there's a Drake still on our tail, they'll have to listen.''

Despite their situation, Isabel forced a grin. ''Good thing you're now on the council to make those decisions.''

''I would have got them moving even if I weren't on the council,'' Helen said.

Jess coughed to grab their attention. That's when Isabel could see that her friend was looking at her in a flustered manner. ''Before we reach the colony, perhaps you should…cover yourself.''

Isabel looked down and did a double-take. She had completely forgotten that her clothes had been burnt and she had been walking alongside her mother and Jess naked from top to bottom. While she imagined that the two of them couldn't see much, with only a few glowing insects crawling along the walls to light their way, it was clear that they could see a few details, including Isabel's hardening cock. Isabel didn't cover herself and looked up. Both Helen and Jess turned away, though she could see that they both were desperate to look for a little while longer. If time was running out, Isabel would have been more than happy to let them gawk at her.

She then heard something being torn and turned to see her mother had ripped part of her rags from her arm all the way up to her shoulder. Helen walked over and tied the cloth around Isabel's waist. At first, it looked like it would do the job. But then Isabel caught a glimpse of her mother's cleavage, which had become more noticeable because of where she ripped her clothes and her cock grew more and more, almost poking out from the loose fabric. Jess found it near impossible to tear her eyes away as she watched on.

There were two things that she noted. The first thing was that Isabel looked to be much bigger than before she left the colony to rescue Thane. The second thing was that Isabel's mother didn't shy away from kneeling close to the long shaft. She brushed aside those thoughts, believing herself to be projecting onto Helen and wishing she was the one on her knees in front of Isabel. She slapped her hot face and walked ahead before Isabel could notice her blushes.

''Thanks,'' Isabel said softly when her mother finished.

It wasn't perfect. But it would help Isabel keep her modesty until she found some new rags. Helen rose to her feet and smiled. She rubbed her hand over Isabel's chest. ''It looks like you're healing quicker. Your bruises are almost gone.''

Isabel looked down at herself and saw that her mother was right. Even with minimal light, she could see that she was almost back to her full…

''That's it!'' Isabel screamed. Her mind had burst to life. She clapped her hand over her mouth and turned around. Thankfully, it seemed like Lacron hadn't heard her outburst.

''What's it?'' Helen stared in puzzlement.

''Mom, do you still have that walkie-talkie thing to call Cruise?''

''I do…''

''Can I use it?'' Isabel asked before Helen had finished her sentence.

Helen hesitated out of curiosity. But she remembered that time wasn't on their side. She had to trust her daughter with whatever plan had struck her, and she had no reason to doubt her. She reached for a small satchel that was hanging around her waist and retrieved the walkie-talkie. She toyed with the switch, trying to get on the right frequency. Static rumbled throughout the tunnel. Isabel listened carefully, just in case Lacron decided to be nosy and hear what was going on. Her plan relied on the Drake knowing as little as possible.

''You call?'' Cruise's voice could be heard on the other side.

Isabel snatched it the device from her mother's hand and pressed her mouth against it, not sure how close she had to be for it to pick up her voice. ''Cruise, Lord Lacron is after us, and I need your help to defeat him.''

There was a pause from Cruise. ''So, no pressure then?''

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. ''Listen, do you have any weapons like…ancient plates that would explode if you step on them?''

Helen quirked her brow at her daughter. ''Land mines?''

''Yeah, land mines!''

''Hmm,'' Cruise thought. There was some movement in the background before he answered. ''We might have kept some around, but we can't be sure if they're all in working condition.''

''As long as one of them works.''

''Alright, where do you need them.''

Isabel looked at her mother. Helen grabbed her hand and brought the walkie-talkie close to her mouth. ''We're moving the colony ahead. There should be a tunnel that leads back to the surface. If our maps are correct, it should be close to a tall structure that resembles a woman with a crown, carrying a torch.''

''We know it,'' Cruise said confidently. Despite not seeing him, Isabel could vividly imagine the poise radiating from him. ''We'll meet you there and start placing the mines around…''

Isabel took the walkie-talkie. ''No, get there and start setting them up immediately. By the time we reach you, Lacron will be right behind us. Once you're done, I'll take care of the rest.''

''Right, I hope you know what you're doing kid.'' That was the last thing Cruise said before he switched the call off from his end.

Isabel lowered the walkie-talkie and saw that her mother was staring at her with a mixture of worry and confusion. ''Isabel, what are you planning? Land mines won't be enough to kill a Drake.''

''I know. I have something else in mind. I don't know if it'll work, but it's our best shot. And it'll be better if fewer people know about the full details.''

Helen sighed. ''That means you won't tell me what it is.''

''I can't,'' Isabel stepped closer, cupping her mom's face. ''It needs to have the element of surprise. I don't want to keep you in the dark…''

''I know. Unfortunately, I don't have much of a case to argue against you. If you think this will work, then I believe you.''

They locked eyes and smiled. Even with danger literally hunting them down, they could find solace with each other. Isabel couldn't resist the temptation and leaned forward so that she could crash her lips against her mother's. Helen was so overwhelmed by her emotions she returned the kiss with even more passion. Spurred on by lust and fear, their kiss became more heated. It was only meant to be a small moment together, but they dragged it out for as long as possible. Isabel forced her tongue into Helen's mouth, swirling it around her mother's tongue and earning throaty moans from the older woman.

It was only when Isabel heard a faint gasp that she finally pulled away. She turned and was met with a look of utter shock plastered over Jess's face.

**XXX**

**UH OH! THAT'S CERTAINLY NOT THE WAY THEY WOULD HAVE WANTED JESS TO FIND OUT. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WILL JESS'S REACTION BE AND HOW WILL IT CHANGE THEIR RELATIONSHIP? WHO'S CURIOUS ABOUT ISABEL'S PLAN? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES. THIS IS A MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO SHOW YOU ALL AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR REACTIONS. WORD OF WARNING, THE CLIFFHANGERS DON'T GET ANY EASIER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. I'LL BE BACK MONDAY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND A FEW CHAPTERS AHEAD ON MY P/A/T/R/E/O/N. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. KEEPING BEING AMAZING AND STAY SAFE AND WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	27. Chapter 27

Isabel and Helen stepped away from each other, but it was already too late. In the dim light, Helen could faintly see Jess's confused expression. She turned to her daughter, unsure if she should stand between them and explain the situation, or if it would be better to let Isabel talk with her friend. Either way, there was no going back.

''What's going on?'' Jess gasped. She didn't look repulsed or angry. The only way Isabel and Helen could describe her would be lost. ''What…why…you two…''

Sighing deeply, Isabel slowly approached her friend. ''This is what I wanted to tell you earlier.''

''Did…'' Jess said hesitantly. ''Did you two find out you're not related or something?''

''No.''

Jess lowered her gaze to the ground as if she was expecting a rational answer to sprout up like trees used to do in the old days. ''Did I cause this?''

''Huh?'' Isabel replied.

Jess turned to Helen, blushing furiously. ''When you saw Isabel and me…did I trigger some kind of mating instinct so you would have sex with the closest woman?''

Isabel didn't know whether to laugh or cry. ''No, that's not…mom and I haven't even had sex yet.''

She didn't mean to include that last word, but it just slipped out before she could stop herself. Jess stared at the two of them wide-eyed and even Helen didn't know what to say after Isabel's statement. She rubbed her face and tried to catch her breath. The older woman had mixed feelings about whether or not Isabel should tell Jess about their growing feelings. This was the worst possible way she could have discovered them. Actually, Jess could have discovered them together in other ways. Helen shook away those thoughts so that she could focus on the here and now.

Helen stepped forward to try and take control of the situation. ''Jess, I understand you must have a lot of questions. We'll explain everything to you as soon as we can, but right now, we need to return to the colony and get everyone to hurry to the surface. Isabel has a plan for how to stop the Drake.''

Jess seemed to calm down a little, but she still looked unsure. Her eyes flickered down to the walkie-talkie in Isabel's hand. ''Does it have something to do with that thing? I could hear it make a funny noise and that's why I came back to check on you.''

Isabel nodded. ''Yeah. There are Vipers waiting for us on the surface. They're going to help us. I think I know how to win against Lacron.''

''You think?''

''It's a long shot, but it's the only one we've got.''

Jess swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. She turned away, looking dejected. ''Your secret is safe with me.''

''Thank you,'' Helen smiled.

Isabel reached forward, but Jess was already walking ahead. Her friend didn't look back once, stroking her arm and slouching her shoulders. Isabel groaned and ran her hand through her hair, close to pulling it out in frustration. It wasn't until Helen grasped her hand that she finally looked up. With her mother's help, Isabel continued down the tunnel. She wanted nothing more than a moment with Jess to properly explain herself, even if she wasn't sure how to explain it. However, the fate of the colony was in Isabel's hands now. She remembered her plan to stop Lacron. There was no time to waste.

XXX

''You made it!'' Jon beamed as he rushed to the mouth of the tunnel as soon as he saw Isabel, Helen and Jess come into view.

His words caught the attention of more in the colony, and soon, the three women found themselves being crowded with an endless sea of questions washing over them. It shouldn't have mattered too much to Isabel, but she wasn't sure how to feel being surrounded by dozens of eyes while wearing nothing but a cloth that didn't do a good job of concealing her private area. She could feel the gaze of a few women trying to measure what she was carrying. Without a word, Helen stepped between her daughter and any prying eyes.

''Where are Lucan and the council?'' Helen asked Jon.

''They are on the far side of the cavern. They're preparing the diggers to start work on new homes and…''

''We can't stay!''

Jon flinched. The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Isabel didn't need super sight or hearing to know that everyone was tired, hungry, scared and angry. But she was all of those things too, and she didn't have time to get everyone up to speed.

''The Drake is still after us!'' Isabel called out. ''He's toying with us. He's given us time to run away before tracking us down, and he will find us here.''

''So, we're supposed to humor him and let him chase us?'' Jon questioned.

''No, I have a plan. But I can't be worried about the colony if he goes after them first. So, we need to get everyone to the surface. There we'll…''

''To the surface?'' Lucan cried out. He, Thane, Giovanni and the rest of the council had come over to check on the commotion. ''We'll be forced to confront the dangers of the outside world along with a Drake?''

''I have a plan. I've already called the group of Vipers that helped us before. They're setting up something that will help me. I couldn't beat Lacron last time, but I know I'll get the better of him this time. But time is almost up, we need to get everyone moving again now.''

Giovanni scratched his chin. ''If we go, people will pass out from exhaustion.''

''If we don't go, people will die by the hands of a Drake. Take your pick!''

Her tone was harsh and to the point, but Helen and Jess knew it was what was needed. They had no idea how much time they had before Lacron came after them. Jess had been keeping a mental count in her head ever since Isabel told them about her conversation with the Drake. While she couldn't be certain of her accuracy, she estimated they had no more than 15 minutes to get everyone to the surface.

Lucan turned to his son. ''Do you trust these Vipers that Isabel speaks about?''

''Yeah…'' Thane clicked his tongue. ''They helped before.''

That was all Lucan needed to hear. He sharply turned to Helen. ''You will guide the colony. I trust that you know where this meeting point with the Vipers will be?''

Helen nodded. Next to her, Isabel stepped forward. ''I'll cover the rear. If Lacron starts coming after us, I'll hear him.''

XXX

The word had been given and once again, everyone in the colony was up on their feet and on the move. Those that had brought their belongings and set them out for their new homes, unfortunately, had to leave them behind. Helen and Giovanni raced to the front so that they could lead everyone to safety. The trek was slower and more sluggish than before. Isabel could see people limping and gasping for breath. It wasn't good to have so many people travel through compact tunnels underground. She didn't know if it was because of her abilities or because she had spent time on the surface, but she could feel the difference in the air. The people weren't used to air like this outside of their home.

Isabel ran to everyone she could, helping them to their feet and encouraging them onwards. She wished she could pick them up and carry them there and back, but that would take too much time and she feared that if she left her post, that would be the moment when Lacron would strike. Looking back, it was still eerily quiet. She clenched her teeth in anger. She could imagine the smug look plastered over the Drake's snout as he waited to hunt them down.

She heard someone else trip in front of her and hurried to help them. She almost froze when she saw it was Jess stumbling around. Her stomach groaned loudly. ''Are you okay?''

Jess nodded. ''It was my turn to search for water before you returned. I haven't eaten since before then.''

''That was hours ago!'' Isabel gasped. She grabbed her friend's arm and hooked it around her shoulder.

Pressing Jess's body against her, Isabel could feel her friend's warmth. She picked up on Jess's heartbeat racing. She was only meant to be helping her, but Isabel couldn't help but feel a little spark of excitement course through her body. It didn't help that she was still naked apart from a cloth that was beginning to tear whenever she got hard. She cursed her stamina. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Jess was trying not to look at the bulge.

The two of them remained silent as they followed the colony through the tunnels. They travelled through the darkness, making their way over rocks and small critters that crossed their path. More people started to collapse from exhaustion. Isabel would ease Jess to the wall and rush to help them. It was easy with her strength, but she had to be careful with how she handled others, especially the elderly. As she helped everyone she could, Jess watched on and wasn't sure what to think. She had always suspected that Isabel would find someone other than herself. She was too kind and strong a person to attract no attention. But, with her own blood mother? Jess didn't know what to think. Was this something that happened in the old world? Did they always feel this way about each other? She knew that Isabel was always close with her mom, but she didn't think they would get that close.

''Jess?''

Jess looked up to see that Isabel had returned to help her. She grabbed her friend's arm and they walked forward together.

''Isabel…'' Jess said softly so that only her best friend could hear her. ''It's okay.''

Isabel's neck twisted so quickly, it almost snapped. ''What?''

''I remember before you left that you said if there's anyone in the colony you would mate with it would be me. But I also remember you talking about wanting to choose someone because you loved them not because you just wanted to mate and make children. If you love someone else that way…even if it's your own mother, I won't stop your happiness.''

Lost for words, Isabel slowed down and waited for Jess to face her before responding. ''My heart does burn for my mother. I know it's not right, but I can't deny the truth. There is another truth. My heart burns just as brightly when I think of you. It's just easier to admit with you because you're not blood-related.''

''What are you saying?'' Jess pouted. ''You can't love us both. It's meant to be two people united…''

''Jess, the world is so much bigger than the colony! Who's the say that it's only meant to be two people together? Who's to say that we should only mate to have children? I have discovered feelings for my mom that I shouldn't have, or never thought I should have. I have abilities that seemed impossible just a few weeks ago. There's so much we don't know, not only with the old world but our current one. Who says I can't love two people with all my heart? If it's how I feel, I won't deny it.''

Jess's lower lip trembled. ''Love?''

''I think so,'' Isabel smiled. ''When this is over. We may need to talk about what to do next.''

At last, Jess's smile returned and Isabel felt warm again.

However, her skin turned cold when she heard something in the distance. A low rumbling that was growing louder after every second. She looked behind them and felt sick in her stomach as the strange feeling returned.

''Time's up,'' Isabel said. A chill raced up her spine. She hooked her arm under Jess's legs and carried her in her arms before rushing to the rest of the colony. ''Hurry! Go, go, go!''

She didn't need to state the reason why she wanted them to move faster. People were screaming and rushing down the tunnel. At the front, Helen could just about see a faint light coming from the mouth of the tunnel. She did her best to stay in the lead as she guided the colony out of the tunnel and up to the surface. The sun was peering over dark clouds, shining a light on the world that was alien to everyone apart from Isabel and Helen. Some in the colony was too scared to go out, but after a few hurried pushes from Isabel, they had gotten everyone out of the tunnel.

Isabel stared into the distance and spotted the monument that Helen had told Cruise about. She remembered it from the private history lessons her mother would give her about the ancient world. The statue of a woman holding a torch aloft felt like a beacon of hope to them all as Helen charged towards it and everyone else followed. Isabel's ears were burning. She had a feeling that Lacron had reached a point where he could hear them because it sounded like he had picked up the pace. It was only a matter of seconds before he would be upon them.

''Hey! Over here!'' A voice cried out. Helen looked up and saw it was Pitt and a few from the Crew standing on sandy hills and waving at them.

Isabel gently helped Jess down onto the ground and as soon as her friend was on her feet, Isabel sprinted to the Crew. She ran around the colony and had blitz past her mother in the blink of an eye, kicking up a wall of sand in her wake. Despite the head start, Isabel was able to find Cruise before Helen could.

''Cruise! Is it ready?'' Isabel shouted.

Cruise turned around and grinned like he didn't have to worry about death any time soon. Behind him, a few of the Crew were slowly walking around, careful not to step on specific spots. They ran to the hill where Pitt was, leaving Cruise as the last man to inspect their work before Isabel arrived.

''We just finished the last one.'' He said to her as she stopped next to him. ''I wouldn't recommend your people come this way unless you want to witness a bloody rendition of an ancient tradition called the 4th of July.''

''My mom will lead everyone up there. You need to hurry too. The Drake is coming.''

''Don't ya want me to tell you where we laid…''

''I can see them.''

Cruise glared at her. ''Well, that's not good. If you can see it, then tall, dark and scaly will spot them too. Not that it will matter. These things will feel like a small splinter in the foot for him.''

Before Isabel could retort, she heard Lacron getting closer. ''He's here. Hurry.''

Cruise smirked and started to walk to the others. ''Here's looking at you, kid.''

Isabel didn't know if Cruise was trying to encourage her or tease her. Either way, he was already moving out of the way. She could see everyone perched on top of the hill. Some were trying to move to the front so that they could see what was happening while others crowded to the back to hide. Isabel searched for a moment before her eyes fell upon Helen and Jess. Both of them watched on, frightened but with a faint slither of hope in their eyes. That was all Isabel needed. She tilted her head up to gaze at the sun. The heat stroked her face like a parent welcoming their newborn into the world.

When her eyes fell back to the tunnel, she saw Lacron marching out with a sinister smile. He threw back his hood and stretched his talons. The colony gasped in shock. Apart from Helen, this was the first time any of them had seen a Drake in the flesh. It would be an image that would haunt their nightmares until their last days.

The Crew weren't sure what to do either. A few of them readied their weapons. Pitt looked at Cruise. ''If the kid doesn't pull this off, we'll be easy pickings.''

His words fell on deaf ears as Cruise stared at Isabel curiously. ''Why is she standing between the Drake and the mines?''

Lacron glanced up at the colony and Crew, licking his lips and chuckling darkly. ''It's not often you see dinner come to enjoy a show.''

''You wouldn't have let me go if you were serious,'' Isabel replied. ''You wanted a bit of fun. So, here I am. If you leave them alone and come after me first, I'll give you the fight of your life. Or, I should say the last fight of your life!''

''You are bold for someone who is still licking their wounds from…'' he paused and then looked beyond Isabel. He noticed lumps in the ground that didn't appear natural. He sniffed the air and stuck out his tongue, tasting metal in the air. He laughed harder than before. ''Is this a joke? You ran all this way just to trick me into standing on land mines?''

''No…'' Isabel smiled and lifted her foot. ''I ran all this way so that I could do this.''

Before anyone could say or do anything, Isabel stamped her foot on a land mine.

**XXX**

**HELLO ALL YOU AMAZING AND SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER? I KNOW THAT THERE WAS A LOT IN THIS ONE, BUT I WANTED TO HAVE A LOT OF SET-UP BEFORE THE BIG FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'LL BE THE BIG ONE. ISABEL VS LORD LACRON ROUND 2. WILL ISABEL FIND A WAY TO WIN THIS TIME? IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO SEE YOU ALL WONDER ABOUT ISABEL'S PLAN. IT WAS ALSO FUN TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS TO JESS STUMBLING UPON ISABEL AND HELEN KISSING. THERE IS MORE DEVELOPMENT COMING BETWEEN THESE THREE. HOPEFULLY THEY'LL HAVE TIME AND SPACE TO TALK EVERYTHING OUT. BUT WILL THAT HAPPEN? I CAN'T SAY FOR NOW. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN THE BEST READERS EVER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**JUST IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ON MY PROFILE, I'M NOW ON TWITTER. I FIGURED THAT IT WOULD BE AN EASY WAY TO POST ANY NEWS OR UPDATES RATHER THAN ALWAYS DETAIL EVERYTHING IN BIG CHUNKS ON MY PROFILES AND **** P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ME, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. SPEAKING OF ****P/A/T/R/E/O/N, I'VE NOW ADDED SOME GOALS DEPENDING ON HOW MANY SUPPORTERS WE GET. PLEASE DO NOT FEEL PRESSURED INTO DONATING IF YOU CAN'T. I KNOW TIMES ARE TOUGH NOW. IT'S ONLY FOR THOSE WHO CAN SPARE SOME CHANGE AT THIS CURRENT TIME. EACH OF YOU ARE AMAZING IN YOUR OWN WAY, AND I LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME.**

**STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. WEAR YOUR MASKS. AND STAY EXCELLENT. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	28. Chapter 28

Helen had to be held back by Jon, otherwise, she would have run into the fire where her daughter disappeared. She screamed for Isabel at the top of her lungs. She couldn't understand what she had just witnessed. Her daughter willingly stepped on a land mine and let the explosion consume her. She was too distraught to think straight. All she wanted was confirmation that Isabel survived.

Everyone else looked just as scared and confused. Some were now worried that without Isabel, there was nothing standing between them and the Drake. Jess cupped her hand over her mouth and shook her head in defiance. She couldn't believe that Isabel would do such a thing. There had to something else going on. The Crew stared at each other in bewilderment. Pitt growled in frustration and turned to Cruise, expecting to hear his leader detail a back-up plan. However, he was surprised to find that the Viper leader was grinning wildly.

''Son of a gun…'' he cackled, slapping his knee in amusement. He ignored the glares from the rest of his Crew and the colony. ''That kid is something else.''

Ever since the explosion, Lacron never tore his eyes away from where Isabel was standing. His smile faded, soon replaced by an angry sneer. ''What the hell are you?'' he roared.

Helen, Jess and the rest of the colony looked back towards the mines and gasped when they saw Isabel emerge from the smoke cloud. Once again, her clothes had been burnt into nothingness, but she was unharmed. There wasn't a cut, burn or bruise that could be seen anywhere on her toned body. Helen gazed upon her daughter's face and saw a fire in her eyes that burned brighter than any explosion.

''You tried to burn me once before, so you're not shocked to see that I'm fireproof,'' Isabel stated. ''In fact, I actually think I thrive in the fire. Whenever I'm near it, even if it's just me feeling the heat from the sun, I heal faster and become stronger.''

''That's impossible!''

Isabel smirked. ''Just as I thought.''

Lacron glared at her more intensely. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Earlier in the tunnel you said to me that I had the qualities of a Dragon, not a Drake…a Dragon! This was after you discovered my kick hurt you after you tried to burn me. I was getting stronger before your very eyes. And your reaction now confirms my theory…we both may be able to survive in a fire, but I grow stronger in it.'' Isabel leapt back and landed on another land mine.

The explosion reverberated all around her. She could feel her skin become warm. It was like she was renewed into a new and better body. Her muscles bulged and her hair flowed in the gust of the fire. Her heart was beating so fast, it was like she was listening to music from within. She'd never heard real music before today. The energy that was fed to her made her believe that she could do anything.

Lacron growled and dug his heel into the ground. ''It doesn't matter how strong you say you are, you're not a Dragon. You're just a fucking human.''

He blitzed towards her in the blink of an eye. Everyone on the hill could only see the Drake as a blur that rocketed across the horizon. Lacron let out a frightful roar as he swiped his clawed hand directly for Isabel's head, ready to tear it from her shoulders. As his arm came around, Isabel ducked underneath to evade the attack. A few strands of her blonde hair were slashed off and blown away in the wind. When Lacron glanced down, he saw Isabel's fist coming towards him. She struck him under the chin, causing him to reel back and almost fall to the ground. He groaned and held his lower jaw.

Watching on from the hill, Helen's smile slowly returned. ''She hurt him.''

No one wanted to believe it, lest they are consumed by hope. But Helen's words triggered a chorus of support from everyone watching on. The colony and the Crew yelled out words of encouragement for Isabel.

Lacron was gasping for air as he locked eyes with Isabel. The pain was there, but it was easy enough to shrug off. However, he was overwhelmed, too shocked to make the next move. A human hit him! A human had made him experience pain. It sickened him to think that such a thing was possible. And the worst thing was that Isabel's grin widened.

''How dare you!'' He snarled, advancing towards her and baring his jagged teeth. ''I am your ruler. I am the superior race!''

Isabel scoffed. ''If that's true, then why are you the one with fear in your eyes?''

Lacron was caught between wanting to charge at the girl in anger and staying back to understand what was happening. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. In his confusion, Isabel was already making a move towards the next closest landmine. ''No, you don't!'' He roared and ran to stop her.

Just as Isabel was about to stamp her foot on the metallic plate, Lacron locked his arms around her body and hoisted her up into the air. He tightened his hold on her, trying to crush her bones into dust. As he carried her away from the mines, Isabel cried out and tried to pry herself free. She couldn't afford to get complacent. Lacron was still strong enough to do significant damage. All she had managed to do for now was even the playing field. Once she was able to pull one arm free, she slammed her elbow down onto Lacron's shoulder repeatedly. He tried to fight through the pain, but after Isabel hit the same spot over and over again, he was forced to let her go.

Isabel fell to the ground and then leapt towards Lacron to tackle him. She pinned him to the ground and started to pummel his face with a flurry of punches. She hit him until her knuckles began to bleed. His hard skin was tough to break through, but she persisted. Lacron's knee struck her in the stomach, knocking him off him and into the air. She was sent hurtling back down, but before she touched the ground, Lacron grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. Cracks in the earth were formed upon impacted. Lacron cackled darkly as he pushed Isabel's head deeper into the earth, trying to suffocate her. Suddenly, Isabel kicked out, striking him in the face and knocking him away.

After managing to get on her hands and knees, Isabel coughed and spat up blood. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Lacron about to stomp her back into the hole he tried to bury her in. She rolled out of the way, avoiding his kicks. Lacron was forced to move faster to catch her. Her speed had also increased since their last confrontation. He was caught off guard when Isabel jumped up and headbutt him in the chin. She then followed with a powerful punch to his gut, knocking the air out of him.

With some space between them, Isabel ran towards the landmines. She needed to dose herself in more fire to turn the tide. She reckoned that one more explosion would be enough. Her muscles burned as she ran and jumped onto one of the landmines. But, before she could land on it, she felt Lacron grab her ankle and throw her away. She bumped and bounced along the ground before coming to a stop. Lacron descended upon her instantly. Isabel threw a punch at him, but the Drake sidestepped her attack and grabbed her arm.

Isabel gasped and Lacron smiled. He brought her arm down onto his knee. With a sickening crack, Isabel's arm snapped in the other direction as a bloody bone popped out of her elbow. She screamed in agony, falling to the ground and clutching her broken arm. Blood trickled out of the open wound, forming a small pool between her and Lacron's feet.

''See,'' he spat on her. ''Only human.''

As he enjoyed the sound of Isabel's pain-stricken cries, he slowly turned to the hill where the other humans were watching. His grin became more sinister by the second. ''For causing me so much grief, I'm going to go up there and kill all those humans right before your very eyes.''

''No…'' Isabel groaned.

''I recognize those humans, they're the ones that saved you,'' he said, staring directly at Helen and Jess. ''I'll start with them.''

He didn't even bother to stay to listen to Isabel's pleas. His patience had been dried up completely. Furiously, he sprinted toward the hill and stood before the humans, extending his claws and opening his jaw. The Crew didn't even have time to reach for the rest of the weapons. Lacron lunged for Helen first. All she could see was teeth.

Helen blinked and saw Lacron being pulled back. Choked roars leaked out of his mouth as he flailed his arms around. It didn't take Helen long to see what had happened. She spotted Isabel's good arm locked around Lacron's neck as she tried to pull him away from the group. He continued to thrash his arms around, but he couldn't reach her. Isabel dragged him further away, moving back towards the landmines. However, once Lacron realized what was happening, he rooted himself and prevented Isabel from moving any further. If she had both arms, she might have been able to do it. She saw her Helen's eyes dart down to her bloody arm with the bone sticking out.

''Go!'' Isabel shouted. ''I'll hold him back. Get everyone away from here!''

Many in the colony listened to Isabel's words and started to run away. But Helen wasn't going anywhere. She knew that unless Isabel healed soon, Lacron would overpower her and he would have the advantage in the fight. They were too far away from the landmines. Isabel needed something else.

Helen looked to Cruise. ''Do you have any other weapons?''

''Bigelow!'' Cruise called out to a woman in his Crew. ''Bring the weapon bag!''

Bigelow rushed to the leader without hesitation, despite the pissed-off Drake standing only a few feet away. She passed a small bag to Cruise and he quickly searched through it, hoping to find something to either help Isabel or distract Lacron. After searching, he then pulled out a small oval-shaped weapon with a ring attached at the top. Cruise hesitated, unsure if a grenade would be an effective weapon to use.

Helen recognized the weapon and snatched it from Cruise's hand. ''That will do!''

''Wait!'' Cruise yelled. It was too late. Helen pulled the ring off the grenade and ran towards Lacron.

Thankfully for the historian, Lacron was too distracted with trying to throw Isabel off his back. He didn't notice her coming until she was right in front of him. Once she too close to miss, Helen threw the grenade into the Drake's wide-open mouth, watching it become lodged in his throat.

''Mom, get back!'' Isabel screamed.

As Lacron gagged on the weapon, he jerked his arm awkwardly and swung at Helen. Before she even saw his claws coming towards her, someone tackled Helen from behind and pushed her to the ground, under Lacron's arm. The next thing Helen saw was blood flying above her head, followed by a painful scream. Landing on the ground, she felt someone light fall on top of her. She rolled over and gasped when she saw Jess clutching her hip tightly as blood oozed through her clothes and between her fingers.

Lacron couldn't spit the grenade out in time. Fire and shrapnel spewed out of the Drake's mouth. He hardly felt it, but the feeling of the explosion in his mouth and Isabel's arm still constricting around his neck caused him to let out a furious roar. However, the fury he was experiencing was nothing compared to Isabel's when she saw the damage he had caused. She stared wide-eyed at the ground as her mother rushed to help Jess. Her friend was crying out and bleeding heavily from three claw marks across her hip. She welcomed the heat coming from the grenade. She felt ignited once more.

She slammed her broken arm against Lacron's tough skin, pushing her bone back into her elbow. She hissed through the pain. Before she even gave the scar time to heal, she moved her once broken arm up and grabbed Lacron's head.

''When you get to hell,'' she growled close to his ear. ''I want you to remember a fucking human sent you there!''

Using all of her strength, she twisted his head sharply to the side and heard a loud snap. Immediately, Lacron stopped struggling. His body slouched against hers, and when she let go, he collapsed to the ground without another word. Isabel stood above a dead Drake.

Her arm was still throbbing violently, but she didn't want to focus on that. She turned to see her mother dabbing Jess's wound with a ripped piece of clothing. Isabel rushed to her side, fearing the worst. ''Jess, is she going to be okay?'' she asked her mother.

''I don't know,'' Helen said, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. ''I don't think it's hit her internal organs, but I don't have a way to stop the bleeding.''

By now, most of the colony who were slow to run away had returned to see what had happened. Some of them knelt down to where Helen was holding Jess, inspecting her wound. Others were unable to look away from Lacron's dead body. There may have been some that feared he wasn't really dead, but the lifeless look in his eyes and the lump in his neck gave them enough confidence to presume that he was actually dead. They turned to Isabel. There were some in the colony who had seen her grow from a small child. And today, she killed a Drake with her own hands. It didn't feel real.

''We need fire to cauterize the wound!'' Helen said, looking to anyone for help.

Isabel raised her hands and stared at her palms. She remembered when Lacron tried to burn her. Could she do the same thing?

''Let me.''

Helen didn't have time to question her daughter. She watched as Isabel moved in and placed her hands on her friend's wound. Jess whimpered. Tears rained down her face as Isabel pressed her hands harder against her skin. Isabel wasn't sure what she was doing. All that mattered was helping Jess. She tried to imagine fire inside of her fingers, warming her flesh.

The heat that she would feel expelled from the tips of her fingers as her skin started to glow. It wasn't as bright as Lacron, but then again, Isabel didn't want to make it too hot. She moved her arms away and everyone stared in amazement as Jess's wounds started to close. Jess screamed louder. Trying to help, Helen grabbed the young woman's hand and let her squeeze tightly as she fought through the pain. She stroked Jess's hair, soothing her in any way she could as Isabel kept the growing heat focused on the wounds until they were sealed shut. She pulled her arms away but the heat wouldn't evaporate instantly. She tried to will the fire in her hands away. Pitt could see the trouble that Isabel was having, so he and some of the Crew grabbed a few water bottles and poured them onto her hands. Steam billowed up from her palms. A short while later, the heat died down and Isabel's hands were restored to their normal temperature. She would need more practice with her abilities.

''Isabel…''

Isabel spun around and hurried to Jess's side the second she heard her friend's soft voice. ''Jess?''

Jess smiled as she rested her head on Helen's lap. ''You did it.''

''I did?''

Helen nodded. ''You did.''

The magnitude of what Isabel had accomplished had struck her yet. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lord Lacron lying dead on the ground. She had killed a Drake. She had achieved what was believed to be impossible.

''Hail Isabel!'' Sir Lucan and the rest of the colony cried out as they raised their fists in the air.

''Hail Isabel!'' Others in the colony followed their leadership.

They chanted Isabel's name over and over again. Their voice rose in strength and belief each time. Within the crowd, Thane watched on silently. He looked at his father and then over to Isabel as she soaked up the glory and the attention. His heart sank into his stomach as she smiled alongside her mother.

Even some of the Crew joined in the cheers for the fun of it. Pitt turned to see if Cruise was enjoying himself as well, but he couldn't find the charismatic individual anywhere. He spotted footprints leading away from the hill and decided to follow them. As the cheers slowly faded in the distance, Pitt waked around a tall rock and saw Cruise kneeling over a radio that he had retrieved from the bag. He fiddled with a few switches before he was nearly deafened by the static.

''What are you doing?'' Pitt asked.

Cruise turned to him and smirked. ''Sending a message.''

He grabbed the speaker and moved it close to his mouth.

''This is Cruise. For anyone listening to this frequency, listen well. I am the leader of a group of Vipers on the eastern outskirts of what was once known as the United States of America. Many of you will not know that name because it belonged to a world that we believed was long gone. Ever since the Dragons forced us to live like bugs, many thought we would never go back to the world we once knew. But I am here to tell you today that there is hope. Lord Lacron, a Drake, has been slain by human hands. With me is a human with the power to fight back. Together, we are going to take the fight to the Dragons. We are going to take back our world. If you wish to fight with us, know that future generations will write your names in the history books. Stand with us. Stand with…the Dragon Slayer!''

**XXX**

**HELLO ALL YOU AMAZING AND SWEET SUPERSTARS! THIS WAS A BIG CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT I DID A GOOD JOB. ISABEL HAS TAKEN HER FIRST STEPS TO BECOME THE DRAGON SLAYER. DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? I'M STILL TRYING TO GET THE HANG OF WRITING FIGHT SCENES LIKE THIS SO I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT. I DID NOTICE A FEW COMMENTERS HAD GUESSED CORRECTLY WHAT ISABEL'S PLAN WOULD BE WITH USING HEAT TO STRENGTHEN HERSELF. SHE STILL HAS A LONG WAY TO GO AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE DANGERS ALONG THE WAY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CALM AFTER THE STORM. BUT IT'S ONE YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS. TRUST ME. I LOVE HEARING ALL YOUR THEORIES AND PREDICTIONS. PLEASE DO KEEP THEM COMING.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE MOST INCREIBLE PEOPLE EVER. I KNOW I SAY THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, BUT IT'S TRUE. I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT AN ORIGINAL STORY OF MINE WOULD TAKE OFF AND BECOME ONE OF MY MOST POPULAR AND TALKED ABOUT. I WANT TO DO MY BEST FOR ALL OF YOU. I AM GOING TO KEEP WRITING AND KEEP IMPROVING FOR YOU ALL. THANK YOU.**

**STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. WEAR YOUR MASKS. AND STAY EXCELLENT. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	29. Chapter 29

''You did what?!'' Helen yelled.

Pitt sighed and turned to Cruise. ''I told you she wouldn't like it.''

Cruise didn't look the least bit bothered by the daggers in Helen's eyes. He looked around at the camp that the Crew had made for themselves when night fell. They worked to distribute food and water as evenly as possible with the colony. It was easier than expected as many were preoccupied with watching the sky. Even if it was just the clouds passing by and turning dark, many stared in wonder at the changing scenery. Even their dreams paled in comparison to this.

Helen clicked her fingers in front of Cruise's face to get his attention. ''How many people heard your broadcast?''

''I can't say,'' Cruise admitted with a casual shrug. ''It was an open signal.''

For a moment, Pitt wondered if he should stand between his leader and Helen as it looked like the historian was ready to explode. She hissed through her clenched teeth and appeared ready to punch them both. ''That makes things worse. Didn't you consider that other Drakes might be listening too?''

''I did!'' Cruise said without missing a beat. ''I told the world about what your daughter did to give the people hope and the Drakes something to fear.''

''And now we no longer have the element of surprise. Isabel now has a target on her back.''

''She killed and Drake and discovered she can grow stronger when she has fire at her disposal. I feel more sympathy for the poor sons of bitches that try and attack her.''

Helen paced back and forth. ''It's rare, but I've had the chance to study Drake bones. Unlike Dragons, they are not immortal. However, the only dead Drakes I've known about have died from old age. Lacron was young. There are Drakes out there older and most likely more powerful. We still don't know the full extent of Isabel's power. There's always the chance that she will come across something too great for her. And next time, she might not get the chance to adapt…''

''Then she should adapt beforehand.'' Cruise rose to his feet and leaned forward until his face was inches away from Helen's. ''This is our chance to take back our world. I'm done hiding. I'm done pretending we can't win. This is the beginning of our revolution.''

Helen met Cruise eye-to-eye, refusing to back down. It was clear that nothing she could say would sway the Viper away from his way of thinking. Besides, what's done was done. For all she knew, the last of humanity now looked to her daughter as their savoir. What kind of pressure would that put on Isabel? What if it becomes too great a burden for her to bear? All Helen knew was that she had to be by Isabel's side through thick and thin.

Worried that things would escalate, Pitt stood between them. ''You know, Dragon Slayer might not have been the correct codename. Technically, she only slew a Drake.''

Cruise smirked. ''We'll fix that once we find our weapon. For now, let's give everyone a chance to rest and celebrate. We move out tomorrow. I hope that your council will be cooperative?'' he glared at Helen.

''They will. I am on the council now.''

''See, you and your daughter are moving up in the world. This time next year, you'll have statues in your honor.'' He laughed, pointing to the statue of liberty in the distance before walking off with Pitt to join the celebrations with his Crew.

Helen groaned and tried to compose herself. She wondered if staying out like this in the open was a good call. Cruise assured them that they were in an empty void of land where even other creatures don't venture into. But, when she was told about Cruise's radio message, her anxiety flared up and she feared that Drakes from all four corners of the world would descend upon them to kill her daughter. All seemed well for now. In fact, things were good. People were happy for the first time in a long time. Helen felt her heart lift knowing that Isabel was the reason behind this happiness.

Looking ahead, she could even see Isabel now mingling with others in the colony that used to ignore her. However, she couldn't help but notice the other women getting a little too close to her daughter. While Isabel was now fully clothed, Helen could see the way other women were gazing at her as if they could stare through and see her naked body. She stormed over to the group. As she approached, she noticed one woman begin to rub her hand up and down Isabel's arm, grasping her bicep. Before Isabel could say or do anything, Helen grabbed her and dragged her away from the other women.

''Mom, what's wrong?'' Isabel asked.

''I don't like the way those women were getting handsy with you.''

''Right now, you're the one being handsy with me.''

Once they were away from the others, Helen finally let go and turned to Isabel. ''It doesn't feel right. Everyone has treated you like dirt all your life, but when you save them they then treat you like a hero. They should love you for who you are, not what you do.''

Isabel smiled. ''Can't people love me for both reasons?''

''That's not the point I was trying to make,'' Helen sighed. She gazed at Isabel and felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure what to think about feeling weak in the knees whenever her daughter locked eyes with her. It was such a sinful thing to comprehend, yet, it was how she felt. ''I actually wanted to show you something.''

''Oh,'' Isabel looked to her left then back to her mother. ''Before you do, can I go see how Jess is doing?''

Helen nodded. ''Of course.''

The two of them walked together. Even as they passed through other members of the colony, people stopped to thank and congratulate Isabel. For the young woman, it was all still strange and new. She was getting praised by people who either belittled her or didn't even know who she was before. Now, everyone recognized her face. Although, she had a feeling that for some it wasn't her face that was her most memorable feature. If the way some women were now throwing themselves at her was anything to go by, Isabel had made quite the impression when she wrestled a Drake while nude.

They came to a small tent that had been set up and stepped inside. Two doctors had bandaged Jess's wounds and helping her stay hydrated with the water that the Crew shared. Fortunately for Isabel, Jess was away, and her friend's face lit up when she spotted her visitors.

''Isabel?''

''Hey, Jess.'' Isabel greeted before turning to the doctors. ''How is she?''

The doctor stared at her with a hopeful expression. ''The bleeding has stopped and there doesn't appear to be any sign of infection. I reckon after a good day's rest she'll be able to move. It seems that cauterizing the wound when you did helped her greatly.''

''I still can't believe you did that,'' Helen said.

''I can't believe it either,'' Isabel admitted. ''I'm going to need to practice more with that.''

Helen looked down at Jess and her smile widened. ''I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving my life.''

''It's okay,'' Jess said.

There was an awkward silence between them, not helped by the doctors gathering their things and walking out of the tent. ''We'll be outside if you need anything.'' He told Jess.

She nodded and when they left, she weakly turned her head to Isabel and Helen. ''So, what are you two doing now?''

Isabel and Helen shared a look between them. While Isabel was unsure, Helen seemed to know something more and Jess noticed that right away. ''I don't know,'' Isabel said. ''Mom wanted to show me something…''

''It can wait for another time,'' Helen said swiftly. ''If you want to stay with Jess to keep her company, I understand.''

The older woman couldn't keep eye contact with Isabel, but she did manage to look towards Jess. At that moment, Jess understood what was happening. She clutched the sheet blanket over her body and thought about her options carefully. She thought back to what Isabel said to her in the tunnel. Seeing them in her tent like this reminded her of when she stumbled upon their kiss. Despite their relationship, they looked so happy and in love. It pained her to see Helen turn to leave.

''No,'' she spoke up softly, surprising Isabel and Helen. ''I'll be fine. You two can go and enjoy yourselves.''

''Are you sure?'' Isabel asked.

''The doctor said the bleeding had stopped. I'll just sleep it off and I'll be better by morning…'' she paused and giggled. ''I get to see a morning sun. I never thought that would happen.''

''Yeah,'' Isabel went with her mother. Before she walked out of the tent, she turned to her bed-ridden friend once more. ''If anything happens, I'll hear it and come running.''

''It's okay…I'm fine.''

Jess watched the two of them leave and things were eerily quiet once again. Her smile disappeared and she rolled around so that she was facing the other direction. She could feel her stomach sinking as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears. It took her a while to fall asleep as she spent the rest of her time awake trying to convince herself that this was the best decision to make. After all, Isabel and Helen would be happy. Isn't that what matters most?

XXX

Isabel glanced over her shoulder at the camp. She could still hear the voices of the colony and Crew, albeit faintly. Her mother had guided her a fair distance away. That only made her more curious over what her mom was going to show her. She opened her mouth to speak before Helen quickly silenced her by placing her hand over her lips. Helen shook her head and gestured for her to kneel down. The older woman then pointed up towards the sky. Isabel obeyed and what she saw next caused her to gasp into her mother's hand.

''Holy shit, are those…''

''Birds,'' Helen confirmed. Soaring above their heads were three small birds, flying in circles as if they were looking for their next home. ''I spotted them an hour ago while checking the perimeter. I don't think anyone else noticed them, so I wanted to show you before they were scared off.''

Isabel gazed at the small flock in amazement. It had long been believed that all animals on land had died out. The creatures that had made the sky their home were the first to perish due to the Dragons dominating from above. However, Isabel could see them and their colorful feathers. It was as if the world was healing again.

''I'm going to get stronger, mom,'' Isabel said with great confidence. ''I'm going to better understand my abilities and use them to save the world.''

Helen turned her head and smiled warmly. ''I know you will. And I'll be there with you every step of the way.''

The two sat and admired the birds for what felt like hours, even though it was only a minute or two. It seemed that even though they were sitting quietly, the birds were wary about staying for too long, so they flew away to find a home elsewhere. Silently, Isabel wished them well and hoped they find the paradise they were looking for.

Now that she and her mother were truly alone, she looked at her and smirked. ''There's more to this than making me see the birds.''

''What do you mean?''

''I know that you were getting jealous over the handsy women and wanted to get me away from them.''

Helen's expression was blank. ''I don't know what you mean.''

''You don't want to see others throw themselves at me, wanting me to mate with them. You've got nothing to worry about. That won't happen.''

Helen moved closer. ''Why not?''

The whisper tickled Isabel's skin. Her mother's tone was quiet and slightly sultry. It made Isabel's throat go dry as she tried not to appear too flustered. ''I mean…I don't want to mate with those women because…you know…I want to mate with someone I know and love and…''

She couldn't finish her sentence as Helen lifted one leg and came over so that she was now sitting on her daughter's lap. Isabel was paralyzed as Helen threw her arms around her head and then leaned in close. Their lips were inches away from touching.

''I don't want you to mate with me…'' Helen said. ''I want you to make love to me.''

**XXX**

**HELLO ALL YOU AMAZING AND LOVELY AND SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID, IT WAS MORE OF A CALM ONE TO HELP SETTLE THINGS DOWN AFTER THE ACTION OF THE LAST CHAPTER. ALSO, IT IS A NICE LITTLE BREAK BEFORE WHAT COMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THAT CLIFFHANGER IS NOT A FAKE-OUT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. IT'S THE FIRST BIG LOVE SCENE BETWEEN ISABEL AND HELEN. COMING NEXT MONDAY. ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO IT? IT'S GOING TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY YET, AND IT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL SMUT. **

**THANK YOU ALL YET AGAIN FOR BEING AMAZING. YOU ARE ALL MY STARS. I WOULD NOT BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ALL OF YOU. YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT KEEPS ME FIRED UP. YOU'RE THE BEST.**

**STAY SAFE. WASH YOUR HANDS. WEAR YOUR MASKS. AND STAY EXCELLENT. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	30. Chapter 30

Isabel's hands wouldn't stop trembling. Heat rushed through her whole body as her mother straddled her and cupped her face. They locked eyes and for a moment, the rest of the world seemed to stand still. Their foreheads were pressed together. Helen's scent was intoxicating, driving Isabel wild with love and desire. The young girl threaded her fingers through her mom's hair.

''Oh, Isabel,'' Helen moaned as she felt Isabel's shaft rise beneath her.

When Helen started to grind on her daughter, Isabel growled and gripped her mother's hair tightly. She tilted her head and then crashed her lips against Helen's. They moaned in unison and strengthen the kiss. One of Isabel's hands reached down to her mother's waist, forcing her to grind against her faster. The bulge growing beneath Isabel's clothes expanded, pressing against Helen's thigh. She moaned against Isabel's lips. Sensing an opening, Isabel pushed her tongue into Helen's mouth, tasting and exploring her mother's mouth. Helen sealed her lips around Isabel's tongue and sucked on it, earning groans of approval from the young woman.

Isabel's cock twitched and throbbed, threatening to rip through her clothes. Helen could hear her daughter's discomfort. She moved her lips close to Isabel's ear. ''Baby girl, let me see your cock.''

''Yes, mommy,'' Isabel purred.

She couldn't remember she addressed her mother in that way, but right now, neither of them minded. In fact, hearing that word slip out of Isabel's mouth in such an erotic and taboo fashion made Helen squirm. She could feel herself getting wet as she grinded on her daughter's leg.

Isabel's hands travelled downwards, roaming over Helen's body to enjoy every curve. Her fingers brushed against the outline of the older woman's breasts, teasing them and eliciting sweet moans from her mother. Isabel felt dizzy as one hand slipped underneath Helen's clothes and started groping her boobs. Helen whimpered and pushed her chest forward, allowing Isabel to palm her breasts to her heart's content. Isabel hesitated. Her mother's breasts were so big and so soft. She wanted to use both hands to play with them, but her other was slowly sliding down to wander over Helen's thigh. Isabel chewed her lip to suppress her growls. Then she leaned forward and bit on Helen's bottom lip before tugging gently.

As Helen let Isabel stroke her body, she glanced down at the large, still growing tent between Isabel's legs. She couldn't believe how wet she was for her daughter's cock. She moved off Isabel's lap, sitting in front of her with hunger in her eyes. Nervously, she reached down and pulled at the clothes keeping Isabel's shaft concealed. Isabel watched on as she was stripped completely. The cool air tickled her naked body. Helen's eyes wandered up and down. The scars from her earlier battle had disappeared. Isabel was the definition of physical perfection. Her strong, lean body rose and fell with every raspy breath. A rush of excitement overwhelmed Helen as she gazed at her daughter's defined ab muscles. However, it was Isabel's fully erect cock that truly captured the older woman. The erect shaft stood tall and throbbing and leaking with pre-cum at the tip.

''You're bigger than before,'' Helen commented. She saw the veins pulsing hard and pre-cum already leaking from the tip. She licked her lips, remembering the salty taste from before. It felt like Helen's pussy was on fire. She reached down to touch herself.

Suddenly, she was stopped by Isabel as she grabbed her hand. ''No, this time we'll do it together.''

Helen couldn't find her words, so she simply nodded. Isabel got on her knees, as did her mother. As they faced each other, they were close enough for Isabel's cock to rub against Helen's stomach. The pre-cum left a wet spot on her clothes. Before Helen could move, Isabel grabbed her collar with both hands and then ripped it off her, exposing her hot body. Helen's knees buckled in response and she collapsed onto Isabel.

Isabel smirked as she wrapped her arms around Helen and held her. ''Did you like that mommy?'' she purred into Helen's ear before nibbling her earlobe.

''Yes, baby girl,'' Helen moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Helen grabbed her daughter's cock with both hands. She desperately tried to curl her fingers all the way around, but the shaft was too thick. More pre-cum trickled out of the tip and stained her stomach. Helen started to stroke both hands up and down. Isabel moaned against her ear as she started off slowly. As her hands stroked the shaft, it finally dawned on Helen how impossibly big her daughter was. If Helen's memory was correct, she was three times the size of Isabel's father. Was she going to be able to fit inside of her? It was a struggle for her mouth last time, she could only imagine what it would be like to fit that inside her pussy.

She didn't want to imagine any longer. She wanted the real thing.

When Isabel moved her head back to gaze into her mother's eyes, Helen could see the young woman's pupils dilate and darken with lust. She was thrusting her hips as Helen quickened her hands. Isabel rubbed her fingers against Helen's lips. The older woman opened her mouth and sucked on the digits, swirling her tongue around each of Isabel's fingers and her thumb, getting them nice and wet. Afterwards, Isabel's hand glided down her mother's body, leaving a trail in her wake. Helen shuddered when Isabel flicked her finger over her hardened nipples. She couldn't hold back her moans as Isabel moved her hand between her legs. A moan escaped from her once Isabel started rubbing her drenched pussy.

''You're so wet.'' Isabel moaned.

''You did this to me.'' Helen purred.

She felt Isabel's cock twitch in her grip. Her hands were moving hard and fast, stroking the full length of her shaft. At the same time, Isabel slid her fingers up and down her mother's wet lips, teasing the entrance, making it look like she was going to start fingering her before pulling back. Helen whimpered and grinded on her daughter's hand.

''Please, I need you,'' Helen pleaded.

Isabel smirked and then pushed two fingers inside of her mother. ''Call me your baby girl again.''

''Oh, baby girl, you make mommy feel so good.''

They spurred on by each other. As Isabel thrust her fingers in and out of her mother's gushing pussy, Helen returned the favor by stroking the massive cock that was throbbing in her hands. Isabel could feel her mother's wetness leaking down her fingers, but she didn't stop. There was a hunger inside of her that grew, feeding off their burning love and desire for each other. It was if there was a fire somewhere driving Isabel wild and making her stronger. The sloppy sound of her fingers pushing and pulling out of Helen were driving her crazy. She didn't want it to stop, but, at the same time, she wanted to hear her mom's screams of pleasure.

Helen removed one of her hands so that she could reach down and fondle Isabel's balls. They felt so huge and heavy in her grasp. She rubbed them, testing to see how hard she could grip them before Isabel told her to stop. The harder she fondled them the more excited Isabel seemed to become. So, Helen played with her daughter's cock and balls more aggressively.

Isabel could tell by the way Helen was shaking against her that she was getting closer to the first orgasm of the night. Isabel was determined to make that the first of many. She tried to resist cumming for as long as possible so that she could make her mother cum first. It was only fair seeing her mom always seemed to be the one pleasing her to test Isabel's endurance.

''Isabel, baby girl, I'm close…'' Helen almost screamed. She was losing her voice. She found it difficult to stroke Isabel's cock, but Isabel didn't mind. She was more than happy to sit back and watch her mother's face twist with pleasure as she came all over her hand.

Her mother's juices leaked onto her hand as she slowed the momentum of her fingers, allowing Helen the chance to come down from her high. All the while, Helen was still fondling Isabel, and the young woman knew that she was approaching her own climax. She remembered what happened before when she literally exploded all over her mother's face and knew that she wanted a repeat of that.

After Helen rode out the rest of her orgasm, Isabel pulled her fingers out of her warm, wet pussy. She whimpered as she watched Isabel suck the juices off her fingers, tasting her mother's release. This encouraged Helen to stroke Isabel's cock as hard and as fast as she could. Isabel's face twitched. They knew she was close. Growling like a wild animal, Isabel grabbed the back of Helen's head and then forced her down so that her face was right in front of her cock. Helen kept stroking and opened her mouth, anticipating what was about to happy.

''Fuck, yes!'' Isabel grunted as thick ropes of cum shot out of the tip and splattered all over Helen's face.

Just as Helen suspected, it was more than before. She could feel her daughter's sticky cum painting her face white. The strands that landed in her mouth delighted her taste buds. It was just as good as before. The quantity didn't hamper the quality.

Once Isabel was finished, she gazed down at her mother's messy face, panting heavily. ''Are you okay?''

It was like she had come out of her daze. Helen could still see the fire burning in her daughter's eyes, but it had calmed slightly as if she was worried she had been too rough or didn't something that she was against. Helen didn't want her daughter to get the wrong idea, so she responded in the best way possible. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and leaned forward, sealing her lips around the head of Isabel's cock.

''Fuck, mom!'' Isabel cried out with surprise.

Helen smirked as she pulled back. She licked a trail of saliva that connected her lips with the tip before she swirled her tongue around the head. Isabel placed her hands on top of Helen's head, pulling her closer and guiding her mouth over her cock. Helen could feel her lips being stretched to their absolute limit by the sheer girth of her daughter's length. She bobbed her head up and down, licking the underside, feeling the bump from the shaft's veins. With both hands, Helen gripped the thick shaft, feeling it pulse in her hand. As she bobbed her head, Isabel started to thrust her hips. They both worked together to try and push more of the massive length into Helen's mouth.

She moaned around Isabel's cock. The vibrations from her lips excited Isabel more and encouraged her to fuck her mother's mouth harder and faster. Every passing second was filled with loud slurps and moans as Isabel's cock was driven down Helen's throat. She heard her mother gag and choke on the shaft. She pushed deeper, causing Helen's throat to bulge. Despite giving her the rough treatment, Helen wasn't backing down. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she fought to fit more of Isabel's cock inside of her.

The taste of Isabel's cock flooded Helen's mouth. Eventually, she had to break away to catch her breath. She peppered the length with sweet kisses as she stroked it with both hands. Her lips roamed every hard inch until she returned to Isabel's balls and rubbed her face against them. She listened to the sounds coming out of her daughter. If it sounded like she was enjoying something to a greater extent, Helen would do her best to focus on that. She opened her mouth and sucked on each of her balls. Just one was big enough to fill her mouth and make her cheeks bulge.

''Oh, mommy, you want me to cum in your mouth again, don't you?''

Helen nodded, rubbing her face against Isabel's balls as she did so. They felt so heavy and so good resting on her face. But it was clear that Isabel wanted her to shift her attention back onto her cock. She reached down and grabbed Helen's hair, she flipped her over so that she was sitting and leaning back. Isabel then drove her cock into her mouth again, having a better view of her mother's neck bulging every time she drove it deeper. Helen smiled around the shaft as she let her daughter pound the length down her throat. Saliva dribbled down her face and Isabel's balls got closer and closer to slapping her face as she took more of Isabel's length.

Isabel reached down her mother's body with one hand to grope and massage her breasts. She palmed them hard, making Helen moan. She didn't hold back, fucking her mother's mouth relentlessly as she felt another orgasm getting closer. As much as Helen wanted to worship Isabel's cock her way, she was happy to let her daughter overpower her in such a dirty and erotic away. She moaned with delight and felt like she was going to pass out. The sensation was overwhelming and enjoyable for both of them.

''You're so good at taking my cock!'' Isabel moaned, barely able to hold onto her sanity. Helen's mouth felt so good wrapped around her cock. She didn't want to stop. Despite the sweat that glistened her toned body, she didn't feel tired at all. She wanted to keep going and going until she was satisfied.

Helen's groans rang through her throat. She was enraptured with pleasure and had fallen into utter bliss. She never would have imagined that being taken so aggressively would be such a turn on. Her hand reached down to rub her pussy. She was practically drowning at this point.

''I'm cumming!'' Isabel growled as she reached her limit.

Helen couldn't do anything. Isabel held on as she thrust once more, burying her full length down Helen's throat. Her balls slapped her mother's face, tightening as she exploded. Helen's eyes bulged as she felt Isabel's cum flow down her throat and into her stomach. Luckily for her, Isabel pulled back just enough for her not to drown in her seed. Still, there was more than enough to leave a mess. It leaked out of the corners of her mouth, dribbling down her already messy face. Helen's legs squirmed and she could feel more wetness leaking out of her.

Isabel finally pulled away with a heavy jerk, leaving trails of spit and cum to splatter over her mother's face. Helen looked dazed beyond comprehension. Yet, her smile was bigger than ever. It was fair to say that she enjoyed that almost as much as Isabel did. However, Isabel wasn't done yet. She sniffed the air, smelling Helen's arousal. It reminded her of Jess. She wondered how her mother tasted in comparison. She carefully lowered Helen's head to the ground so that she was laying down to rest. She was panting and horny for more, spreading her legs before Isabel had even given her a hint for what she was about to do next.

''Now, it's my turn!'' Isabel leaned down and kissed Helen. She could taste herself on her mother's lips.

Helen watched Isabel crawl down and spread her legs wide. She looked down to see her daughter staring at her most intimate area hungrily. Her pubic hair was bushy and soaked because of her juices. Isabel placed her hands on Helen's thighs and clawed, leaving very faint red marks. The young woman then hooked her arms under Helen's legs so that she could lift her ass off the ground. Helen gasped. Then, those gasps turned into delightful moans as soon as she felt Isabel's tongue lap up her juices. Isabel licked her pussy up and down. She sucked and flickered her tongue. Despite her prior experience with Jess, Isabel was still new to this and very messy with her technique. Helen believed that's what made the feeling so good.

''Yes, just like that,'' she encouraged, tossing her head back and forth as she was swept up in the waves of pleasure.

She reached down for Isabel's hair to grab it. As soon as she felt her daughter's hair, she then locked her legs around her head and did everything she could to push Isabel's face closer to her pussy. Isabel didn't need any more encouragement. The taste was different from Jess, but it was delicious all the same. She pushed her tongue against her mother's entrance and forced it inside. Helen moaned loudly, so Isabel started to thrust her tongue in and out. Her mother's juices flowed down her chin. She licked faster and harder, not wanting to miss a single drop.

''Oh, Isabel,'' Helen moaned as her whole body quaked. She loved every little thing Isabel did to her. She loved the way she licked and kissed her in all the right places. She loved the way she held her up by cupping her ass, groping each cheek in her strong hands. Jolts of pleasure rushed throughout her whole body, bringing her closer to another impending climax. ''I'm cumming, baby girl. I'm cumming! Make mommy cum!''

Isabel didn't stop as she was soon rewarded with the wonderful taste of her mother's juices gushing against her lips. The arousing taste ignited her, making it feel like she had just emerged from the hottest fire. She held her mother up as she came hard. Helen's back arched and a blissful scream echoed across the horizon. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the colony so that no one could hear them. Isabel would have to keep in mind that her mother was a screamer.

As Helen reached the peak of ecstasy, she kept her legs coiled around her daughter's head, grinding her pussy against her lips, not stopping until the very end of her heavenly orgasm.

When Helen's body stopped trembling, Isabel helped her back down onto the ground. Her mother was panting heavily with ragged breaths. Helen brushed her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and then turned to look up, noticing that her daughter was now laying on top of her, gazing at her with those fiery eyes. When she glanced down, she saw her daughter's hard cock edging closer to her pussy. It looks like she had remained erect despite cumming twice already.

''I wish I had your stamina.'' Helen laughed tiredly.

Isabel kissed Helen's face. ''Mom?''

''I want you,'' Helen replied before Isabel could say anything else. ''We won't overdo it tonight. We'll have other times to see how far you can go.''

Isabel wiggled her brows. ''Is this all just a test to see what my body is capable of?''

''Partially,'' Helen smiled then kissed Isabel. Her daughter eagerly returned the kiss.

During their passionate embrace, Helen spread her legs again, giving Isabel more room to ease herself on top of her. The young woman reached down and guided her cock towards Helen's pussy. She lined it up against her entrance and slowly started to push forward. Helen hissed but didn't tell Isabel to stop. They both knew that it didn't matter how wet they were, Isabel's size was going to be a pain to work through. Isabel deepened the kiss, hoping that would subside the pain for a little while, just until the pleasure took over. Helen was breathless as she felt Isabel's cock slide into warm pussy. Every inch that entered her brought about new heights of ecstasy.

Once Isabel was in as deep as she could go, Helen locked her legs around her and held her in place. ''Just stay like this for a moment.''

''Okay.'' Isabel nodded. There was a burning desire inside of her that just wanted to rush through and start fucking her. She fought back against those urges. Her mother's needs and pleasure came first. She wasn't about to lose control.

Helen moaned against Isabel's lips. Before long, the sharp pain she felt faded. Slowly, she started to roll her hips, giving Isabel the clear to start moving. Isabel focused, wanting to make sure she didn't go too fast or too hard immediately. She gradually pulled back before thrusting inside carefully. She felt her mother's fingers raked down her back. Helen bucked her hips, timing it with Isabel's thrusts. Each time Isabel buried her length inside of her, she felt her daughter's heavy balls collide with her ass. The thought of Isabel pumping a heavy load inside of her made Helen squirm with pleasure.

''Now,'' she moaned and looked into Isabel's eyes. ''Fuck me.''

Isabel held onto her as she started to thrust more frantically. More animalistic grunts slipped out of her mouth as she latched her lips onto Helen's neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. Helen threw her head back as she was consumed by love and desire. She could feel Isabel's cock go deeper inside of her as she picked up the pace. Before long, she was pounding into her pussy, rattling her whole body with every hard impact. Her wetness flowed down the long length, coating it and making it easier to fuck her.

Isabel kissed down until her mouth found her mother's breasts. Her tongue played with the right nipple. She sucked on it hard, releasing it from her mouth with a loud pop. Helen arched her back, giving Isabel a better angle to bury her face between her mother's cleavage. The feeling of her breasts being played with and her pussy getting fucked raw was driving Helen crazy.

''That's it, baby girl,'' Helen moaned. ''Fuck mommy!''

''Anything for you,'' Isabel groaned. ''I love you.''

Those three words triggered something inside of Helen. Before she could even say it, she was cumming all over Isabel's cock. She screamed out loud and rocked her hips as her stamina ebbed away. Once again, she was powerless and had to let Isabel take control. She didn't mind that in the slightest. The only downside was that it meant this would be as far as they could go for tonight. Helen's eyes rolled into the back of her head once more as her pussy clamped down around the thick shaft.

Isabel grunted and moaned, fucking Helen until she could no longer hold back. With one final push, she fired shot after shot of cum inside her mother's pussy. At this point, Isabel wouldn't have been surprised if her mother melted into her puddle beneath her. She pulled her still hard cock out of Helen, her cum flowed out of her and onto the ground.

''Mom,'' Isabel said quietly, wrapping her arms around her to comfort her. ''Are you okay?''

Helen sighed and rolled over so that she was face to face with Isabel. She smiled warmly. ''I love you too.''

Isabel laughed and rested her forehead against Helen's. The two shared a quiet moment together before they kissed again. Helen still had enough energy to explore her daughter's mouth with her tongue. She was certain that she could taste herself on Isabel's lips and tongue. There was a brief moment where she thought about what they had just done. She was this young woman's mother. This was right. So, why did it feel so good? All Helen was certain of was that she would be more than happy to try this again.

''Isabel,'' Helen spoke after a short moment of silence. ''You're going to have to go back.''

''Why?''

''Because I can't return until you bring back some new clothes.''

Isabel glanced around and spotted the remains of Helen's torn rags. The young woman became flustered as she buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck and murmured something Helen couldn't quite hear.

''I promise I won't do that next time,'' Isabel said.

''Next time just warn me,'' Helen replied. ''I'll wear something I don't mind you ripping off me.''

Isabel giggled. A look of hesitation flash across her face. ''So, there will be a next time? This is really happening.''

''Yes, it is.'' Helen smiled before kissing Isabel. Pushing aside her concerns, yet again, Isabel eagerly returned the kiss and the two spent the next few minutes embracing under a calm night sky with a few stars peeking through the clouds to watch their love.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SUPER FANTASTIC AND SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN ONE MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT IT PERFECT FOR A FIRST LOVE SCENE. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME IN THE FUTURE, BUT WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ONE? DID YOU HAVE A FAVORITE MOMENT OR LINE? I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF. I WANTED TO FIND A GOOD BALANCE BETWEEN SWEETNESS AND HOTNESS. LIKE I SAID, THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT ISABEL AND HELEN HAVE BROKEN THE BARRIER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALMER BEFORE WE JUMP BACK INTO MORE ACTION. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG AND ENJOYING THE CONTENT I PUT OUT. I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE TO GIVE YOU ALL MORE TO READ. KEEP BEING AMAZING. AND KEEP SAFE AS WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	31. Chapter 31

If Isabel turned to her left, she would see Sir Lucan, Thane, Giovanni and the rest of the council. If she looked to her right, she would see Cruise, Pitt and the Crew. All around her were people of great importance or who had far more experience in the world than she might ever know. Yet, the one person Isabel couldn't take her eyes off was standing right in front of her. Even hours after they had sex and returned to the camp, Isabel still gazed at her mother with love in her eyes. Helen would catch her daughter glancing at her and turn away, trying not to become flustered. She got a few questioning looks from others when she smiled, but for the historian, it was worth it as she carried the memories of last night with her.

However, there was no time for the mother and daughter duo to bask in the afterglow. They had a mission. And with the council and the Crew gathered around a small table that had been folded up, Helen and Cruise looked over a map of the land he had provided. The map was of the old world, showcasing landmarks that had long been destroyed. But, the Crew had marked it with their own pointers. As Cruise explained the details of the map to Helen, everyone else waited with bated breath to see what the next course of action would be.

After a while, Helen rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. ''That's the quickest way to get to your weapon?''

''Afraid so,'' Cruise shrugged.

''Fine,'' Helen looked up at everyone as she pointed to a spot on the map. ''Okay, so we're here. And the weapon that Cruise wants is over here.''

A look of hopelessness flashed across everyone's faces as her finger glided across the map until it was on the other side.

''That will take weeks to cross if we're lucky,'' Giovanni said.

''Aren't there more tunnels we could journey through…'' Lucan mumbled.

Cruise wagged his finger at the elder. ''Sorry, dirt-walker. You're going to have to get used to the sun. The only tunnels from here to there will take us everywhere except where we need to go.''

Thane glared at the Viper. ''And what's your plan if we get attacked again?''

''I'm the plan,'' Isabel proclaimed loudly. ''If anything comes for us, I'll take care of it. With my senses, I'll know if something is coming from a mile away. And I have enough stamina to circle around the group for protection.''

''She's right,'' Helen nodded. ''My daughter has the stamina.''

There was a moment to pause as Helen thought about what she just said. She breathed deeply, trying not to blush or give away any hint that there was a double meaning behind her words. She also chose to ignore the look Isabel was giving her because she knew her daughter would be teasing her with a mischievous smirk.

Just as Thane opened his mouth to speak, his father raised his hand. ''I have full confidence in Isabel protecting us.''

''As do I,'' Giovanni said, followed by the others within the council. Standing between then was Thane, who kept silent and clenched his fist. He watched as everyone stared at Isabel with admiration, even his own father.

Isabel turned to Cruise. ''Speaking of group, do we know who will be coming with us?''

''Most of my Crew are game. Obviously we'll have a few doctors and cooks stay behind to look after your people. We've got a bunker close by where they will stay. You just need to work out who amongst your colony will be dumb enough and brave enough to join our fellowship.''

Isabel stared at him in confusion. ''What's a fellowship?''

Helen smiled in amusement at her daughter's question. She looked to the Lucan. ''We don't want to bring too many with us. Cruise and his Crew have enough people.''

''Is there anyone you would recommend?'' Lucan asked.

''My good friend, Jon, has some medical knowledge. He's strong. And…'' she paused like she was about to reveal a forbidden secret. ''I may have taught him a little bit of history about the old world. That was my doing.''

Lucan sighed. ''Frankly, I do not care about something as meaningless as that. All that matters is that we find this weapon. No matter the cost. If you suggest Jon, then I shall trust your judgement. You and your daughter have given me no reason to doubt you thus far.''

Thane flinched, and before he thought about what to do next, he stepped forward. ''I will go as well, father.''

Everyone looked at the young man with shock written all over their faces. The same could be said of Isabel, although there was also a hint of disgust masked behind her features. She could see her mother looking at her, trying to silently calm her down. Isabel grit her teeth and turned the other way.

''Son?'' Lucan's crinkled brow creased. ''Are you sure? You are the future of this colony…''

''Which is why I should go,'' Thane replied, puffing out his chest. ''I must set an example and make you proud, father. We are fighting not only for the future of the colony but for the future of the world. I have what it takes to see that through to the end.''

There was still a look of concern and hesitation plastered over the older man's face. Isabel couldn't believe it, but she actually felt her heart tug for him yet again. She didn't believe that he truly cared about anyone. However, there was no doubt in her mind that Lucan genuinely loved his son.

''I shall go with them!'' Giovanni said.

Lucan eased when he heard those commanding words. Thane turned and nodded to him. ''Thank you, Giovanni.''

Giovanni tilted his head at Thane before he walked over to Isabel and grinned. ''You saved my life. Who knows? Perhaps on this journey, I shall return the favor.''

Isabel smirked. ''That would be neat.''

His face saddened. ''It would be the least I could do. Especially after the way I've treated you over the years, the way everyone in the colony has treated you…'' he then boldly glared at the council, challenging any of them to speak out. Isabel felt a lump form in her throat watching him stand up against his superiors. Giovanni set his eyes back onto Isabel and bowed. ''I am sorry for not treating you as an equal.''

''That's all in the past now,'' Isabel said. ''Let's focus on finding this weapon.''

XXX

The time had come.

Isabel watched on as some of Cruise's Crew began to lead the rest of the colony to their hidden bunker for safety. In the crowd she could see her mother's friend, Jon, parting ways with his partner. He tried not to look in her eyes as she sobbed and gave some room for his four sons to also say their goodbyes. Jon was the biggest person Isabel had ever seen. A giant of a man. Yet, he was doing everything he could to hold back his tears as he embraced his family before they separated. Jon returned to Isabel's group, breathing heavily and clearing his throat.

Standing beside Isabel, her mother reached out to grasp Jon's massive hand. ''You don't have to come. I only suggested for your name.''

''I know,'' he smiled, staring at the two of them. ''But I think it's time I tried some of that bravery you two have been feasting on.''

Isabel giggled. ''Yeah, it's done wonders for me.''

She then lifted her arm and flexed her muscles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother gawking at her bulging bicep. Helen's hand reached out to touch it. But she came to her senses and slapped Isabel's arm away, trying not to laugh. Thankfully, it seemed like Jon only saw their routine as banter. He walked over to Cruise so that he could meet with the Crew that may be helping him with medicine on their journey.

When they had some space to themselves, Helen sharply turned to her daughter. ''You did that on purpose.''

''I know.'' Isabel winked. ''But you liked it.''

''I'm not saying I didn't,'' Helen blushed. ''We just have to be careful. It's fine if only Jess knows about us. But I don't think others will be as understanding.''

Isabel nodded and then sighed. She thought about her best friend. ''I'm going to miss her, mom. I don't think it's fair that…'' Isabel stopped abruptly and looked out in front of her. ''She's coming with us.''

''I know, baby girl'' Helen said casually, not looking at where Isabel was. ''But even though she was feeling better this morning, she wouldn't be able to…''

''No, no, she's coming here! Now!'' Isabel gasped and pointed.

Helen followed where her daughter was pointing and she did a double-take. Running in the completely opposite direction from the rest of the colony was Jess. She hurried over to Isabel and Helen, sweaty and tired-looking, but with sheer determination in her stride. Before long, the others among their group noticed her approaching.

''Hey!'' Giovanni called out, scaring Jess into stopping before she reached them. ''Go back with the others!''

''I want to come!'' Jess shouted back, surprising everyone. ''I promise that my injury won't slow me down.''

''That's not the point. We have everyone we need.'' Giovanni replied.

''You don't have many people who can read maps. I don't know much about the surface, but I know about maps. My parents were tunnelers before they died. They would chart where they went and I learnt everything I could from them. I might need some lessons on how to read the map, but I'll learn quicker than anyone here. So, don't try and stop me because I'm coming you…you…mean person!''

Giovanni looked around, unsure of what to do. With Helen being the only member of the council presence, she technically had the loudest say in the matter. Right now, she was too shocked by what Jess was doing to really comprehend the situation. She couldn't help but admire the fire inside of the young woman. She could see why she left such an impression on her daughter. The only time Jess would falter would be when she caught Isabel staring at her. She tried to stop her knees from trembling as she looked Giovanni in the eye and stood her ground.

''Hold the phone,'' Cruise broke the silence. He walked over to Jess, staring at her intriguingly. ''You're the girl that saved the historian from the Drake, right?''

Jess nodded after a moment of hesitation. ''Yes, that was I…me! Yes!''

Cruise devolved into a fit of laughter, clapping his hands before turning to the rest of the group. He pointed at Isabel. ''Sorry to say this, kid, but your friend here has bigger balls than you.''

''I do?'' Jess baulked. ''I don't. Isabel's are…I mean not that I…''

''It's a figure of speech,'' Cruise said as he wrapped his arm around Jess's shoulder and dragged her towards the group. ''You are absolutely right. Barring myself and the historian, not many here can read a map well. You've seen your shot and you took that. I like that in a person. That's why you're going to fit nicely between these two.''

He then pushed her into the path of Isabel and Helen. They both reached out and caught Jess before she tripped over. The moment they touched; Jess's face illuminated into a bright shade of red. ''Fit between…uh…''

''I think that was a figure of speech too,'' Helen said softly. She released Jess from her grasp and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. ''I can teach you how to read an old world map. But you have to be absolutely certain you want to do this.''

Jess looked at the two of them nervously. She locked eyes with Isabel and suddenly felt a burst of courage blossom from within. Smiling brightly, she nodded. ''I want to help. I've never made a difference in anything before.''

Cruise clapped again. ''That settles it! You three will be a cute little pair!''

He turned around before he noticed the three women staring at each other awkwardly and hiding their blushes.

The Viper leader then circled around Jon, Giovanni and Thane. ''You three will be the almost as cute bigger pair.''

Thane flaunted his hand at Cruise. ''Don't touch me.''

''Good call. We wouldn't want you to break into little pieces.'' Cruise scurried off to lead his Crew into the distance before Thane could think of a retort.

Isabel, Helen and Jess glanced at each other. There was a part of them that wondered if this group would kill each other before any Drakes or Dragons got the chance. Either way, they were ready to set off and find their superweapon. Weeks of travel lay ahead of them. There was no way of knowing what else could be lurking out in the world. They would be going farther than even Cruise and his Crew had gone. All Isabel cared about was defeating the Dragons and making sure that everyone returned home alive.

She silently prayed that she would have what it takes to protect them all.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY AMAZING, FANTASTIC, SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IT'S A BIT OF A REST FROM THE LAST CHAPTER AND BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS GOING TO BE QUITE ACTION-PACKED AND EXCITING. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. WHAT DID YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN ENJOYING MOST ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR? THERE'S STILL QUITE A JOURNEY AHEAD OF US AND WE'RE SOON GOING TO BE APPROACHING SOME VERY BIG CHAPTERS. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL. I'M SO EXCITED. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT. YOU ARE THE BEST. STAY SAFE OUT THERE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	32. Chapter 32

Isabel kept her eyes peeled for any trouble. Thankfully, the path they took was quiet. Their only concern to deal with were the elements that lashed out at them violently. The sky clouded and rain crashed down onto the group. For some, such as Jess, Jon and Giovanni, it was a moment they would never forget. Isabel stared at her friend as she tilted her head up and let the water hit her face. She looked so happy and free. It warmed Isabel's heart.

''Don't get too comfortable!'' Cruise yelled from the front. He and Helen had taken the lead as they followed their map. ''Soon the rain will feel like steel belting down on you. I suggest we find cover quickly.''

Helen pointed ahead. ''There's an old city ahead. If there are any buildings intact, we can use one of them as a shelter for now.''

Despite their hesitation, they agree to get out of the rain once it really started to come down onto them. The roar of thunder startled them. With her enhanced speed and vision, Isabel could see streaks of lightning flashing in the distance. Some within the group looked up hesitantly. There was always the fear that the light ripping through the sky would be fire belonging to a dragon. Jess had marched over to Helen to inspect the map with her. The older woman was more than happy to teach her how to read it and what each marking meant. Isabel smiled as she watched on.

Before long, the group finally stumbled upon the old city that Helen mentioned earlier. Dozens of derelict buildings lay ahead of them in varying degrees of decay and ruin. Some structures were toppled on top of each other while others looked like they could barely stand. While a taller building might keep them away from any potential threats lurking around the corner, they figured that a smaller building would be safer to rest as they didn't want hundreds of roofs caving in on them. Vehicles that use to go down the street had long since melted into the ground, becoming one with the earth. The world was blotched in grey and black with no sign of life.

''What about this one?'' Pitt said, looking towards a flat building that stretched outwards. Giant letters lay at the door, with some still hanging on the next floor.

Cruise waved his hand, signalling for those in his Crew to scout ahead and make sure that the building was empty. Isabel followed after them and slowly walked inside. Each footstep created an echo that reverberated throughout the corridors. The interior of the building was filled with sections that seemed to house different old items that were buried underneath dirt and ash. Isabel listened carefully but heard nothing except for the sounds of the rain hammering down outside.

''All-clear.'' She called out.

The others quickly ventured inside. Giovanni glanced from left to right. ''We should still be on guard. Drakes and Dragons aren't our only concerns out here.''

Isabel nodded. ''As long as there are no more bugs, I'm good…''

She stopped when a noise in the distance caught her ear. Everyone noticed Isabel's reaction and stood guarded, ready for a surprise attack. Isabel looked down the corridor, waiting for the sound to come again. Once it did, she soon realized that it wasn't coming from inside the building. She walked over to the door and the sound became clearer. It was a woman screaming. Isabel waited for a moment, worried that it might be some kind of trick. Then, there were two more screams that followed. Child-like screams. Frightened and on the move.

''There are others in the city,'' Isabel said. She turned to the group. ''Stay here, I'll go and check what's going on.''

''Isabel…'' Helen reached out.

''Mom, I'm the only one that can see clearly in that rain. I promise I'll be back soon.''

A sigh escaped from the older woman. ''Alright, but if you're not back in 10 minutes, we're coming to look for you.''

''Deal.''

Isabel rushed out of the building and into the heavy rain. While it wasn't weighing her down, it did prove a challenge to see through, even for her. The wind strengthened, whipping the rain against her skin and rattling off the surrounding buildings. Isabel could hear every creak emitting from the tall structures. She was always keeping watch just in case one decided to topple over. Through the rain, she could barely hear the screams, but that didn't stop her. She ran as fast as she could, nearly sliding over as the puddles on the road were beginning to turn into flowing rivers. The water reached up to her ankles in no time.

The screams were getting louder. Isabel was on the right track. She veered through one of the alleyways, bursting through a wall that had fallen down and blocked the pathway. Eventually, she found the building the screams were coming from. A cube-like domain with broken windows and a huge chunk of the wall missing, it didn't look like it would stay standing for much longer. Yet, as Isabel got closer, she could hear more than half a dozen people running. For a split second, she hesitated, fearing it was an ambush of some sort.

''Get away from us! Get away!'' The woman continued to scream.

Isabel couldn't walk away from this. Whatever was in that building, she would have to deal with it head-on. At least if she was alone, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone from her group getting hurt.

She leapt over the hole in the wall and found herself staring down a dark hallway. It would be difficult for anyone to see where they were going, which probably explained why Isabel could hear people stumbling around in the shadows. The air was damp and wet as rain leaked from the ceiling and the walls. The woman cried out for help on one of the upper floors. Isabel thought about jumping right through the ceiling, but she feared that would put the stability of the building in worse shape, so she searched for the stairs. As she ran, she could also a strange sound. It almost sounded like wings rapidly fluttering.

The moment Isabel reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard something crash on the floor right above her.

''Leave my mommy alone!'' A child cried out.

Isabel bounded up the stairs in a single bound, using the momentum to leap higher up the second flight and jump into the hallway where she finally saw who was making such a racket. Isabel could see two young girls, probably no older than 6, holding each other and cowering in the corner. Just behind them was a middle-aged woman in torn rags behind pulled down by another woman with a large knife. The attacker stopped with the assault and glanced up at Isabel. She was drooling profusely and there was a savage glint in her eyes the moment she spotted Isabel.

''Put down the knife!'' Isabel ordered.

The trapped woman groaned in pain and reached out towards the two girls. ''Save my children! Don't let them be taken!''

Before Isabel could question what was happening, more people with knives and machetes emerged from the shadows behind the attacker. Each of them jittered erratically as their eyes flickered between the trapped woman, the two girls and Isabel.

''Meat!'' They started to chant. ''Meat! Meat! Meat!''

Isabel's eyes widened. ''Cannibals.''

''Help my girls!'' The woman cried out. She was silenced when her attacker grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her.

The attacker raised her knife and brought it down to slice up her prey. Isabel kicked herself off the floor and crashed into the cannibal, knocking her aside with ease and freeing the panicked mother. The other cannibals watched on in shock, startled by how quickly Isabel moved. They turned around to see their unresponsive leader on the floor. However, their shock was soon eclipsed by their hunger. They slowly turned back around and advanced towards Isabel.

Isabel turned around to the woman who was clutching her girls protectively. ''Hey, what're your names?'' Isabel asked.

The woman looked up. Her face was riddled with dirt and blood. ''Erika.''

''Erika…keep their eyes closed, please.''

Apprehensive at first, Erika covered both her daughter's eyes and she also looked away.

Turning back to the cannibals, Isabel cracked her knuckles and tried to make this as quick as possible. She charged at the group with incredible speed, knocking two of them back with a powerful tackle. A machete was swung in her direction from the left and the right. Isabel jumped into the air and kicked out at both of them, knocking them through the walls on their respective sides. All it took was one hit on each to render them powerless, yet, they continued to chant wildly. They howled like animals. Even if their weapons were knocked out of their hands, they resorted to biting and clawing. One of them even managed to bite Isabel on the shoulder, but that only resulted in him breaking what remained of his teeth.

Isabel punched and kicked her way through the small group until she was the only one that remained standing. Those that were still conscious rolled on the floor, groaning with pain but still trying to lash out at her.

Suddenly, Isabel heard someone else behind her. She turned around with her fist balled, ready to strike out at the individual that was approaching Erika. When she saw who it was, she stopped her fist just in the nick of time. The momentum of her halted-punch created a gust of wind that blew the dust off the walls.

''Thane?'' Isabel gasped when she saw him backing away. ''What the hell are you doing here?''

''What does it look like?'' he replied. After regaining his composure and clearing his throat, he went over to Erika and the girls. They still had their eyes covered, although Erika finally looked up when it became tensely quiet. She flinched when she saw Thane kneeling down with his face only a few inches away from hers. ''You're safe now. We took care of those cannibals.''

'_'We?_'' Isabel barked. ''You shouldn't even be here! Why aren't you with the others?''

He glared at her. ''They're fine. As the future leader of my colony, I should be the one in the front lines. It is the way I have been brought up.''

''You're just like politicians from the old world. You let others do the work before taking the credit for yourself. Every other time you've been on the front lines, you've cowered away and put others in danger!''

The two of them looked like they were about to get into another heated argument when Erika rose to her feet and rushed down the hallway while keeping her arms wrapped around her two young girls. ''Please, we cannot stay here.''

Thane put on a dashing smile for her. ''It's alright, I already took care of the cannibals.''

Isabel bit down so hard on her teeth, they almost cracked.

''It's not the cannibals we were running from…'' Erika stopped mid-sentence. Her face paled and her children screamed. At the same time, Isabel heard the fluttering wings again. Erika raised her hand and pointed behind her and Thane. ''Them!''

Isabel and Thane turned around sharply. The cannibals were pulled into the darkness by creatures bounding on and off the walls. Isabel felt her blood chill when she saw locusts that were twice the size of humans leaping towards them. Their giant wings fluttered and clicked like a rattle. With their long legs, they grabbed the screaming cannibals and pulled them away. When there were no more fallen cannibals to grab, they hopped off the walls towards Isabel.

''Go!'' Isabel shouted.

Without hesitant, Thane bolted down the hallway with Erika and her daughters right behind him.

Isabel clenched her fist and ducked underneath the first locust that leapt at her, just managing to avoid its mouth clamping down on her head. She swung her first upwards and broke through its touch skin. Blood and slime oozed out of the opening and down her arm. Despite the gaping wound, it still tried to have a go at her. Using her strength, Isabel tossed it against another one that snuck up from behind. They crashed through the wall, creating an opening for her to escape.

She leapt from the hole as more locust chased after her. Finding a plank of wood on the floor, Isabel picked that up and batted at the creatures with it, cracking their heads open and painting the walls with their blood. Thankfully, they weren't as tough as the Scorpula. However, they more than made up for that disadvantage with their numbers. They piled on top of her, swarming and piercing at her with their mandibles. Isabel grunted. They couldn't pierce her skin, but the strikes were painful, bruising her and knocking her down.

There was no way for her to punch her way through them, so she decided to punch through something else. She slammed her fist against the floor, breaking through it and causing them to fall through onto the ground level. Isabel crashed to the floor, holding her side. If there weren't bruises there already, they would be there now. Looking up at the hole in the ceiling, she watched as the locusts crawled and scurried out of the opening, coming for her. Their wings shimmered as lightning flash outside of the broken windows.

''Mommy!'' One of the girls screamed.

Isabel turned around and to her horror, saw a locust had cornered the two young girls and was ready to pounce. Erika was nowhere to be seen. Isabel got up to help, but she was pinned down by another locust. It pressed down hard on her back as it snapped at her. Isabel lashed her arm out to keep them at bay. She feared the worst until she saw Thane standing behind the locust.

''Help them!'' She yelled.

Thane looked back at her. And when their eyes met, Isabel could see fear plastered all over his face. He looked like he was going to be physically sick as he took one last look at the trapped girls before he ran the other way, running out of the building through the open wall. Just before Isabel's head was slammed into the ground by a locust stamping on her, she saw the locust that had the girls trapped jump at them. The next thing she heard was blood splattering on the wall.

Uncontrollable fury coursed through Isabel. She roared until her lungs hurt. She was so consumed by rage that she didn't even notice the sound that came out of her mouth wasn't human. Her hands slowly melted through the ground as she pushed up with all her strength and sent the locusts piled on top of her hurtling in different directions. She started to sprint towards where the girls were, ready to tear apart the locust that feasted on them…

Only to find that she didn't need to.

The blood that she heard hitting the wall wasn't from the girls. They were still cowering in the corner silently as they saw the locust jitter and shake as Erika stabbed it with a metal pipe. She rammed the spike into it over and over again until it finally stopped moving. Her arms and face were covered in his blood. Only after Erika was certain that the giant insect was dead and her girls were safe she finally stopped and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Isabel rushed over to the girls, picking them both up with one hand before hurrying over to Erika and grabbing her.

''Hold on tight.''

The moment Isabel felt Erika's hand grip her arm, Isabel raced out of the building. She felt leaping locusts miss her by the skin of its jaw. Isabel ran down the street before things got eerily quiet again. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the locust that had emerged from the building were quick to retreat back inside. It looked like they weren't the type of creatures that were brave enough to hunt prey out in the open, even if the weather conditions were on their side. The rain was heavier than before.

Isabel heard Erika whinging as the heavy rain beat down on her aching body. After a quick look around, Isabel spotted Thane stumbling through the flooded streets. She adjusted her hold on Erika, freeing her hand as she stormed over to Thane and grabbed him by the shoulder. She ignored his groans and complaints as she dragged him all the way back to the others. When they arrived, she kicked the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges and tossed Thane inside. He skidded along the ground as the others rushed over to see what was going on.

''Isabel?'' Helen was about to run into her daughter's arms when she noticed that her arms were full. ''What happened?''

After carefully setting Erika and the girls down, Isabel's eyes were like daggers as she glared in Thane's direction. ''He almost got these people killed because of his ego!''

Thane bolted up to his feet, only to be held back by Giovanni. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. ''What were you thinking running off after Isabel like that?''

''I should be the hero too!'' Thane spat. ''I was the one the power was drawn to before she stole it from me.''

''I've had enough of your bullshit!'' Isabel shouted. It was pointless for anyone to try and hold her back. Although once Helen stood in front of her, Isabel was kept in place and didn't go over to Thane, even though it was obvious she wanted to strangle him.

Suddenly, Thane lost his footing as he was pushed to the ground by Giovanni. He stared up at him in disbelief, but Giovanni showed no regret for his actions. He fully faced him and folded his arms over his chest. Thane glanced around the room, noticing how everyone was staring at him with discontent and frustration in their eyes. After punching the ground, he got up and marched into another part of the building to be alone.

After a few seconds of silence, Cruise turned around to his Crew and chuckled. ''Never a dull moment with these lot about.''

**XXX**

**HELLO ALL YOU INCREDIBLE AND SWEET SUPERSTARS. I AM WISHING YOU ALL WELL AND HOPE THAT YOU ARE KEEPING SAFE. I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW AND EXCITING CHAPTER. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT? I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE QUICK AND EXCITING AND I HOPE THAT I WAS ABLE TO PULL IT OFF. THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE EXCITING CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY VERY SOON, INCLUDING THE NEXT ONE WHICH WILL FEATURE ANOTHER VERY HOT SCENE BETWEEN ISABEL AND HELEN. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO READ IT. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AMAZING AND SO SUPPORTIVE. I ALSO WANT TO ADD THAT I WILL BE STARTING A PART-TIME JOB FROM NEXT WEEK. AT THE MOMENT, IT'S NOT AFFECTING MY SCHEDULE AS I'VE WRITTEN SOME CHAPTERS IN ADVANCE, BUT I WILL KEEP YOU ALL INFORMED IF ANYTHING CHANGES. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW. **


	33. Chapter 33

It was for the best that Isabel and Thane were kept separated. She looked like she was one wrong word away from punching a hole through the wall. Considering her strength, that hole would have been big enough for an army of giant locusts to fit through. Giovanni had left to guard him while everyone else ventured around the building to set up different camps to fit the group's needs.

Helen believed this place to be an old shopping mall, with each floor dedicated to a different department. There were places where people could buy necessities such as clothing and other spaces that were designed to be restaurants. Isabel could only dream about coming to a place where you could have whatever kind of food you wanted. Everything about the old world sounded like a paradise. She wished to explore the mall, however, she wanted to remain close to her mother just in case there was another attack. She could hear the Crew setting up camps for doctors and cooks, using whatever they brought along, and looking around for anything in the mall that might be useful.

Isabel turned to see her mother walking over to where Jon was tending to Erika's injuries. Her daughters looked worried for their mom's sake, but Jess was there to calm their nerves and distract them with fun little stories. Judging by the slight smiles on their faces, it was doing the trick.

After exiting one of the departments and talking with some in the Crew, Cruise walked over to Erika. ''I know that you've just had a rough date with hell, but I'd like to know more about you.''

Jon turned to him. ''Can it wait? She needs rest…''

''No, it's fine,'' Erika said with a smile. ''My name is Erika. My little ones are Jasmine and Naomi.''

The two girls waved hello. They both had to be twins, they were so strikingly similar it almost frightened the group. Jasmine appeared to be the more social of the two, waving enthusiastically, especially towards Isabel. Naomi was timider and more unsure but seemed to brighten up when Jess gave her a comforting smile.

''Is it just the three of you?'' Cruise asked.

Erika nodded. ''We were with a group, but…it didn't work out.''

''Details, please.'' Cruise stressed. He could see the others, particularly Helen and Jon glaring at him. ''Sorry to be the bad guy, but I've got a lot of good people with me and I want to make sure we have no more surprises around the corner.''

''I understand,'' Erika sighed, glancing at her daughters and trying to hold back tears. ''Our group was running out of food. I knew that to save food, they wanted there to be less mouths to feed. They were going to kill my girls. I had to get out of there. That was weeks ago.''

Isabel felt her heart sink at the statement. She saw Jess wrap her arms protectively around the young girls. As badly as she was treated in the colony, Isabel could at least say that they weren't considering killing her to keep numbers manageable.

''That's awful.'' Helen echoed everyone's thoughts. ''You were very brave for doing what you did.''

''Are you a mother?''

Helen nodded and smiled over at Isabel. Erika's expression seemed puzzled for a moment, causing them to stare curiously at her. She waved her hand and chuckled. ''Sorry, the way you two were looking at each other, I thought you were something else.''

Isabel and Helen averted their gazes away from each other, hoping that their blushes were hidden away by the shadows. The only light inside were the firefly lanterns that the Crew had brought along and placed around the mall to help everyone move around. Isabel quickly glanced around and saw Jess looking at her. Her lip twitched into a slight smile, although, that didn't last long and her eyes were cast down to the floor. Before anyone else could question what Erika meant by her statement, she hissed in pain when Jon dabbed a wet cloth against a bloody mark on her arm.

''You're lucky you got out of there when you did,'' Jon said.

Erika looked towards Isabel. ''I've been meaning to ask you; how did you fight off those insects back there?''

''It's a long story,'' Isabel replied. ''I can fill you in after you get some rest. You look like you're about to pass out.''

Too tired to argue, Erika nodded. Jess let go of Jasmine and Naomi so that they could hug their mother. She ignored the pain so that she could hold them in her arms. Isabel thought back to earlier when she took down a giant locust herself to save her daughters. The woman wasn't like her. She had no supernatural abilities, yet, she was willing to charge head-first into danger to protect the ones she loved. Unlike Thane. Isabel clenched her knuckles thinking about him again.

Helen could see Isabel's agitated state and thought quickly. She rose to her feet and grabbed Isabel's arm. ''Why don't we go exploring?''

''Huh?'' Isabel replied.

''That's a good idea,'' Cruise said. ''We've got this part of the mall covered. You two go on ahead and see if you can find anything that might be useful for us. We ain't staying here long. Once the storm eases off outside, we make our move.''

Erika groaned as she tried to move her sore arm. ''It sounds like you are all hurrying to find something. Is there a safe haven where we can live?''

Cruise opened his mouth to say something. Worried that it might be a snarky or hostile remark, or most likely a mixture of the two, Jess stepped forward to help Jon. ''I can tell you everything. Like my friend said, it's a long story.''

Isabel shot Jess a grateful look before she and Helen walked away deeper into the mall. In only a matter of seconds, Isabel felt much better as she gazed at the sights surrounding her. She wished that she could have seen what this place was like when it was bustling with life and happiness. It was a distant fantasy. She turned and saw her mother's eyes light up with intrigue as she inspected the remains of whatever was left that hadn't been turned into rubble and ash. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough to get the two of them talking.

''Do you think we'll find more places like this?'' Isabel asked.

Helen could hear her daughter's hopeful tone and decided this would be a time to be more optimistic over realistic. ''I certainly hope so. We've travelled further than anyone else from our colony. We could find other wonders before we reach our destination.''

''We still have a long way to go.''

''We do,'' Helen said. Suddenly, something caught her interest. She stopped to stare at something framed on a wall beside two doors. She flipped through the pages of her memories to put a name to this place. There weren't many findings of places like this, but she soon remembered what this place was and her face lit up. ''Isabel, could you be a dear and open this door, please?''

''Okay?'' Isabel replied. There had to be something wonderful inside. Her mother's smile was illuminating. The sight made Isabel's heart flutter.

Careful not to do too much damage, Isabel pushed the doors open and held them like that so that Helen could step inside. When Isabel followed, she could see that they were in a large dark room with rows of chairs leading towards the wall on the far side. Many of the chairs were broken and scattered all over the place. Hanging from the wall was a large, torn curtain. Isabel watched as Helen searched around the room before coming across two chairs that were still relatively intact. She took a seat and then patted on the other for her daughter to join her.

''Mom, what is this place?'' Isabel asked as she sat down.

''It's a cinema,'' Helen answered.

The name rang a bell for the young woman. ''You mean those places where people could watch movies? Like the ones Cruise believe to be real?''

''The very same,'' Helen winked and then gestured to the curtains. ''They would pull apart and people would watch movies whenever they felt like it. There were all kinds of movies. Some about real life. Some about fantasy. Some about the far future that they thought would come to pass.''

''Wow, it's bigger than you made it sound.''

''Apparently, there were cinemas bigger than this one. They kept getting bigger as the movies got bigger. It was like an escape for people from their daily lives.''

Isabel giggled. ''We better not show Cruise this place.''

Helen laughed too. ''No, this place will be our little secret, just like…''

She stopped talking as she gazed into her daughter's eyes. It still felt strange to think that the two of them had this kind of relationship. The two of them sat back in their chairs and welcomed the silence. After the craziness of travelling with a group, it felt nice for the two of them to have a place together like this. With everyone else busy, the two of them wouldn't be disturbed. Helen suddenly found it difficult to breathe as her heart raced.

Isabel licked her lips and started to stroke her mother's arm. ''Did they also have romance movies?''

''Yes, many.''

''Romances like ours?''

Helen bit her lip as she felt Isabel's hand moving down to her waist, warming her skin with her hot touch. ''I don't see why not. I've heard that sometimes fiction liked to push boundaries. It just depends on how detailed they would go.''

Isabel gave her a sly smirk. ''How detailed would you want them to go?''

Helen could feel Isabel wrapping her arm around her and pulling her over. ''You know me…I like the details. I like things to be very thorough and in-deep.''

''Don't you mean in-depth?''

''You know what I mean!'' Helen said before moving herself over to sit on Isabel's lap. As she straddled her daughter, their lips crashed together in a passionate embrace.

The chair creaked beneath them as Helen started to grind on her daughter. In response, Isabel thrust her hips, pressing her bulge against her mother's thigh. She could feel her mother's sweet moans against her lips as she deepened the kiss. She forced her tongue into Helen's mouth, exploring every inch and licking her mother's tongue as well. Helen's moans grew louder as she felt Isabel's hands glide up and cup her breasts through her clothes. She rolled her hips, feeling Isabel's cock grow beneath her clothes.

Isabel wasn't afraid to get rough as she reached down to pull up her mother's clothes. This time, she held back and resisted the urge to tear them off. There would only be so many times they could use the excuse that her mother needed new clothes because her others were ruined while exploring. Helen lifted her arms so that her daughter could remove it. However, Isabel stopped halfway so that it was around Helen's face, blinding her. Before Helen could question her daughter's intentions, Isabel wrapped her mouth around her mother's breasts, sucking on the nipples and giving them hard licks.

''Oh, fuck, that's my baby girl,'' Helen moaned as she kept grinding on her daughter's bulge.

While Isabel's mouth was busy with Helen's boobs, her hands reached down to squeeze and grope her ass cheeks. She used her strength to push her mother against her until her bulge was rubbing against her exposed pussy. Helen's wetness was leaking all over Isabel's lap.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the chair underneath Isabel broke, causing the two of them to fall to the floor. Isabel held onto Helen as the two realized what had happened and shared a laugh together.

''I guess that's not what they're for,'' Isabel giggled.

Between the laughter, Helen shuffled up a little and was finally able to pull her clothes over her head and throw them away, leaving her completely naked while straddling Isabel. ''No, I don't think cinemas were used for couples to make love.''

Isabel couldn't come up with a response as her focus was firmly on her mother who was sat naked right on top of her. Her body was too divine for words. Isabel could smell the older woman's arousal. The scent was stronger with how close her most intimate area was. Isabel could look down and see her mother's pussy just below her perky cleavage. She was so close that Isabel could almost taste her.

Why leave it at almost?

She grabbed her mother by the waist and lifted her forward. Helen squealed in shock as she was moved and then lowered down so that she was now sitting on Isabel's face. Her body trembled as soon as she felt her daughter's tongue lapping up her juices, licking her drenched lips and enjoying her sweet taste. She could feel Isabel's hands on her ass cheeks, kneading them roughly. Her daughter's tongue penetrated her, thrusting in and out of her pussy relentlessly. To assist with the oral pleasure, Helen rode Isabel's face, grinding her pussy up and down Isabel's face.

Helen threw her head back as she let out more pleasurable moans. In doing so, she caught a glance at the very prominent bulge between her daughter's legs. ''One moment,'' she said. ''Let me just adjust a bit.''

Isabel released her from her hold, wondering if she was done eating her out. She wanted to enjoy being her mother's throne for a little while longer. Thankfully, she got her wish, as Helen spun around before dropping back down. Isabel continued licking her tongue up and down and from side to side. She could feel Helen lean forward so that she was now laying on top of her. Isabel felt a jolt of excitement as she felt her cock being freed from its tight prison. She moaned against her mother's pussy when she felt Helen's lips sealed around the tip.

Helen moaned in delight as she welcomed the returning sensation of her mouth being filled by her daughter's massive cock. She bobbed her head up and down as Isabel thrust upwards, driving her length down her mother's throat, causing her to gag. Helen didn't stop. They spurred each other on, pleasing the other to the best of their ability.

Once again, Isabel reached up to fondly caress Helen's ass cheeks. Helen moaned as she felt her ass being groped and palmed roughly. It was quite an enjoyable experience whenever Isabel started to give her backside some attention. She'd never been treated in such a way and she was loving every second of it. The thought of Isabel's strong body pounding into her from behind entered her thoughts. She lost control and brought her head forward further than intended, deepthroating Isabel and choking on her length.

Not wanting her daughter to worry, Helen started to kiss her length from the base all the way up to the tip before pausing. ''Baby girl, mommy needs you to fuck her now.''

Isabel grunted in agreement. Helen lifted herself up so that Isabel could crawl up from underneath her. Once she was free, Isabel kneeled right behind her mother and had a little bit of time to admire the view. Her mother was resting on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air, waiting for her to get into position. Helen looked over her shoulder, smiling at her daughter. She even gave her ass a little wiggle to try and entice her. Isabel could see trickles of wetness leaking down her mother's legs. She rushed forward, guiding her cock to Helen's pussy before thrusting inside.

''Yes, that's my good girl!'' Helen moaned and threw her head back.

Encouraged by the erotic words slipping out of her mother's naughty mouth, Isabel pounded into her harder and faster. She grabbed Helen's hips and glanced down, watching the older woman's ass jiggle each time she thrust inside of her and their bodies collided. She was fucking her harder and harder until Helen couldn't keep herself up. Her face was pressed on the ground while her ass was lifted higher by Isabel so that she could ram into her deeper, hitting her sweet spot with her massive cock.

Helen cried out as she could feel Isabel's body slam into hers with so much power. Her daughter's balls would continuously slap against her. Every wrong with this felt so right. She bucked her hips back, trying to time her movements with her daughter's thrusts. But Isabel was fucking her so quickly that she couldn't keep up. So, she was more than happy to let Isabel ravage her however she liked. She tried to hold in her screams, fearing someone would hear them, but Isabel was fucking her so good that she couldn't contain her excitement.

It was as joyous for Isabel as it was for Helen. The feeling of her cock being swallowed by her mother's gushing pussy over and over again was like heaven. The fire inside of her burned brighter. She could see the sweat glistening off her mother's back. However, Isabel wanted to see something else that was wet all over Helen. But, she forced herself to hold back, waiting until her mother was satisfied first. And judging by Helen's incoherent screams, that wasn't going to be too long of a wait.

Helen clawed at the floor and her whole body quaked as she could feel her climax approaching. Her daughter's tongue and cock had worked wonders on her, making her feel like she was on a high that would never end. Letting out a final scream, Helen came, screaming out loud and drenching her daughter's cock.

Happy with what she had seen, Isabel held her mother's still shaken body with one hand while she used the other to pump her cock after she pulled out. Helen felt empty without Isabel's cock inside of her. She looked over her shoulder and moaned when she saw Isabel stroking her shaft, aiming it over her back.

''Do it, Isabel,'' Helen moaned with desire, teasing her daughter by adding an extra layer of seduction to her tone. ''Be a good girl for mommy and cum.''

Isabel growled erotically as she exploded all over Helen's back. Ropes of thick cum splattered all over the older woman's ass and back. Isabel kept pumping more out of her throbbing length. A few threads even reached higher than she anticipated, splattering over the left side of her mother's face. Helen licked her lips, tasting the strands that leaked close to her mouth.

Isabel smiled as she gawked at the state her mother was in. ''I think you quite enjoy that.''

Helen reached around to scoop up some cum splattered on her ass. She brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, tasting Isabel's seed. ''Whatever gave you that impression, dear?''

Just when Isabel was about to think of a witty remark, she heard a creak coming from the door. Her heart froze as she looked up to find they were not alone. Helen saw how quickly her daughter's head turned towards the door. She feared the worst and tried to prepare herself for the consequences. However, when she looked up and saw who was watching them, she didn't know how to react.

''I'm sorry,'' Jess apologized, fumbling with the door as she tried to leave. ''I was looking for you because Cruise wanted to ask you something, so I came to look and then I heard screaming and thought something was attacking you. I found a pole to use as a weapon but I broke trying to get this door unstuck but then I saw you and didn't know what to do, so I tried to leave but the door was still stuck and I didn't mean to watch because it's wrong and it's weird, but not in a bad way for you because you two are okay with it and…''

''Jess!'' Helen called out, trying to silence the panicked girl. ''Take a deep breath.''

Jess took a deep breath and kept her mouth closed for some time. Isabel tried to adjust her clothes to cover herself while Helen rushed to grab her discarded clothing, giving Jess a good view of their best bits. She looked elsewhere as her face turned red and blue.

''You can breathe,'' Helen said when she saw Jess's lips were still sealed. Jess gasped, leaning forward and pulling off the pole that was causing the door to become jammed. She opened the door and started to slide out. After finally getting dressed, Helen held out her arm to stop the young woman. ''I'm sorry you had to see that.''

''It's…okay,'' Jess hesitated and then forced a smile. ''I guess that makes us even.''

Helen blushed but still found herself smiling. ''Uh…later on, I can show you more about map-reading. When we start moving on, you and I can lead the group with Cruise.''

This time, Jess's smile was genuine. ''I'd like that.''

''Jess…'' Isabel said softly.

When their eyes locked, Jess gave her best friend a warm grin. ''Don't worry about me. You do whatever makes you happy. You two deserve it.'' She then hurried out of the door before Isabel could respond.

''Damn it,'' Isabel sighed. ''I thought this would get easier.''

Helen reached out and took her daughter's hand. ''It will. We still have a long road ahead of us. We'll work something out…together. I know how much she means to you.''

Words weren't needed. Isabel was content with giving her mother a satisfied smile. The two of them left the cinema together, but not before Isabel had one last look around, picturing what it would be like to see fantasy displayed on a big screen for everyone to watch.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS BRAND NEW CHAPTER WITH SOME MORE SMUTTY GOODNESS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVE THE SOMEONE WALKING IN AND CATCHING PEOPLE IN THE ACT TROPE, BUT IT'S JUST SO MUCH FUN. WILL JESS CATCH A BREAK SOON? ONLY TIME WILL TELL. THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE EXCITEMENT COMING OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE THEM. IT'S ALWAYS SO MUCH FUN TO READ WHAT YOU ALL THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT AND WHAT YOU'VE BEEN ENJOYING SO FAR. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE CHAPTERS REAL SOON. I AM ABOUT TO START WITH MY PART-TIME JOB, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO KEEP THE UPDATES COMING AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE TO THE SAME LEVEL OF QUALITY THAT YOU AMAZING READERS DESERVE. JUST PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL ALL STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	34. Chapter 34

Thankfully, no one else questioned Isabel or Helen over where they disappeared to. When they returned to the rest of the group with Jess, they continued with the plan. Once everyone had regrouped, they set a course for their next destination. The storm outside had stopped, and Isabel kept her ears open, just in case any giant locusts decided to make another appearance. They travelled through the damp, derelict city and stared in awe at what remained of the buildings around them.

Everything was eerily quiet as they wandered through the streets. All they could hear was the slight gust of wind that accompanied them on their trip. It felt strangely soothing. Isabel circled around the Crew a few times. Whenever she would come back to the front, she would watch her mother teaching Jess how to read the map. She was still amazed that her friend continued to associate with them despite what she knew about their relationship. Sometimes, Jess would catch Isabel looking at her, and she would smile back. Although, Isabel could detect a hint of sadness behind her smile. Every time it seemed like she was about to open herself up, she would hide away to give Isabel and Helen more time together. While Isabel appreciated that, she didn't want to forgo her feelings for Jess.

After striding across the landscape for most of the day, until their shadows had turned around them, Isabel rushed over to her mother and Jess. ''Should we stop to rest soon?''

Helen nodded. ''We might be able to soon.''

''It looks like there's a bridge a few spaces ahead,'' Jess said, looking over the map carefully. ''We can find a spot to rest and then we can cross it tomorrow.''

Just ahead of them, Cruise stopped and turned. ''Unless the bridge decides to come to us.''

''What do you…'' Isabel began to question until she looked ahead and saw what the Crew had spotted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared out into the distance with disbelief plastered across their faces. Sprawled out across the land was the wreckage of the bridge on the map, torn from where it once stood and left to rot in the middle of nowhere. Rust and dirt riddled its metallic structure. The walkway was beyond repair. There was no hope of crossing this bridge. Now, it was just a relic that was wasting away.

''Gods,'' Giovanni gasped. ''How did it get here?''

Cruise hummed. ''I'm going to take a wild guess and say that it was moved by something big, scaly and in need of a good kick up the ass.''

Helen quickly retrieved a spyglass from one of the Crew's bags and inspected the wreckage. Isabel could see the damaged details from where she stood, but she waited to hear her mother's verdict. ''It looks like it's been here a while.''

''Hopefully, that means we won't have any company,'' Isabel said.

She wanted to be sure. She dashed forward and listened for any unnatural noise. At first, everything seemed to be as it should be, but then Isabel could faintly hear conversations near the bridge. Judging by the harsh tone, it sounded like someone was shouting and barking orders, but she was too far to understand what was being said. The main takeaway was that the bridge was not devoid of life.

''There are people over there.'' She told the group.

Giovanni sighed. ''We don't know if they're friendly. We should go around…''

''That will add days to our trip,'' Cruise said. ''It's most likely another group of Vipers.''

Thane scoffed. ''You say that like it's a good thing.''

''It's not. But it's also not the end of the world,'' Cruise smirked, gathering his Crew together so that they would take the lead. ''If we play nice, we can get permission to pass.''

Helen didn't look convinced. ''That might work for other Viper groups near you, but we're far out of our territory. They could treat us as hostiles…''

''If that's the case, your daughter can convince them.''

Isabel flinched. ''You want to convince them we're not a threat by making me threaten them?''

''Only if they threaten us first. They will most likely want to trade to allow us passage. We'll strike a deal with them and then be on our way.''

While Isabel's small group were hesitant about this plan, Cruise had managed to rally his troops together. They followed him without any doubt, striding next to their charismatic leader. On the one hand, it made sense and Isabel could get them out of trouble if things escalated, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the idea of going back to fighting other humans again. She did have to defend Erika and her girls against cannibals, but after her fight with Lacron, these seemed like petty scuffles in the grand scheme of things. Isabel wanted to take the fight to the Dragons, not other groups of humans.

As they walked to the bridge, Cruise tied a sheet of white cloth to a stick and waved it above his head.

''What's he doing?'' Erika asked as she kept Jasmine and Naomi close to her.

''The white flag used to be a sign of surrender or submission in the old world,'' Helen answered.

Jon gulped loudly. ''Hopefully, that's knowledge not limited to just us.''

Isabel kept close to the group as they got closer to the bridge. She glanced up and saw scouts settled at specific points across the remains, watching them advance closer. They allowed the Crew to get closer, always vigilante and weary. Isabel was expecting to hear the trigger of a gun at any moment. But, they managed to get quite close to the bridge without any trouble. More Vipers emerged from their hiding spots, surrounding the Crew. The numbers were not in the group's favor. Isabel bounced on her toes, ready to leap into action if needed.

''Stop where you are,'' a booming voice called out.

Cruise halted and lowered his flag. ''If this is the leader speaking, I would like to have a few words with you.''

The Crew waited for a response. Isabel was the first to notice movement coming from above. At the torn end of the bridge overlooking them by a hundred meters, a figure stepped into view. A tall man with dark skin and scars riddled across his face, he looked like someone who had been through his fair share of brawls. He stared down at the group with suspicion evident across his stern, sharp features. Isabel couldn't see him carrying any weapons, but she wasn't about to let her guard down yet.

''If you are looking to trade with us,'' the leader spoke. ''I'm afraid your voyage has been pointless. We only have enough for ourselves. If you value your lives, you will turn back to where you came from.''

''Tempting offer, but I'd like to make my own,'' Cruise replied with no sign of fear in his voice. ''We can spare you some of our food if you would allow us to pass through here.''

The leader narrowed his eyes at Cruise. ''That offer seems almost too good to be true. Where is it that you are going that's so important to you?''

Before Cruise could speak, Helen decided it would be best to pass without telling a rouge group too much about their mission. She stepped forward in front of him, holding up her hands as a sign of peace. ''We are travelling to a place that will keep us safe. We only wish to cross through your bridge because it is the shortest path. We've already had trouble with creatures, we just want to avoid any needless casualties.''

''If this place is so safe, maybe I want to hear about it.''

Helen sighed. ''I'm afraid that I can't properly explain what it is without…''

''What's your name?'' Cruise suddenly called out.

The leader seemed amused. ''Dominic!''

''Well, Dominic, maybe you've heard of me and my Crew? You may call me Cruise.''

The smile on Dominic's face faded. His Vipers began to share whispers amongst themselves. Even with their leader tried to regain control, they still continued to talk to each other and constantly stared at each member of the Crew. Helen glared at Cruise, but he didn't bat an eye at her.

''Which of you is the Dragon Slayer?'' Dominic asked.

Isabel thought about keeping quiet. It would be what her mother would want. However, something compelled her to stand tall and speak out. At least, if the Vipers were focused on her, that might make it safer for everyone else.

''I am!'' She shouted.

The Vipers stared intensely at Isabel. Some laughed. Some scoffed. Only a few of them looked truly convinced by her declaration.

Dominic didn't appear too sure. ''You may be more well-built than some, but I don't see how you could be the one to kill a Drake.''

''You'll find that I have a knack for turning heads.''

Cruise snickered at Isabel's remark before stepping forward to talk with Dominic again. ''As you can see, we are very important people on a very important mission. So, if you would be so kind as to let us pass, that would be greatly appreciated.''

''How do we know she is the one?'' Dominic questioned.

Anger and frustration began to flare up inside of Isabel. She was about to give Dominic a piece of her mind when her mother stepped in front of her and reached back to grasp her arm. Isabel could feel the anger seep out of her body thanks to Helen's soothing touch.

''I understand this is a lot to take in,'' Cruise continued. ''But we speak the truth. We are a fellowship on a quest.''

''A fellowship?'' Dominic chuckled. ''Like the stories from the old world?''

Helen was taken back by the comment. ''You're referring to movies?''

''Movies?'' Dominic inquired.

''Stories that humans created to show the world. They would use film to capture scripted events to tell a story. That's what Cruise means when he speaks of quests and fellowships.''

She felt Cruise bump her arm with his elbow. ''I'll have you know every story I tell really did occur. Does the historian not believe the legend of a man who took on the shape of a bat to save his city?''

At this point, Helen wasn't sure what to say. It was bad enough she had to convince Dominic, but now she had Cruise's beliefs that contend with.

''Historian?'' Dominic called out. ''These movies you speak of…can they show us glimpses of the old world?''

''I suppose,'' Helen answered. ''Some could even document real events that transpired. Why do you ask?''

Dominic glanced around at his Vipers before his eyes fell back on the Crew. ''Because we may have found something like that here.''

XXX

The atmosphere was tense as the Crew were welcomed into Dominic's base. Only with the promise of being allowed to keep their weapons did they enter, though they were constantly being watched by their hosts. Dominic led the group further into the wreckage of the bridge where he and his Vipers had made a suitable home for themselves. They moved out of the light and into the darkness with only some lit torches to guide their way.

Isabel always kept her eyes peeled, ready for the first sign of trouble. Although, she was more than a little curious to see what Dominic was referring to. She could tell that her mother was just as interested. Helen could hardly wait to see what they had discovered. As the corridor narrowed, the numbers of the Crew dwindled. Eventually, it was up to Isabel, Helen, Cruise, Jess, Pitt and Giovanni to travel the rest of the way with Dominic while the others waited behind.

They were guided into a large room that left most of them wondering how they could describe it. Three Vipers were working frantically around a large contraption hooked together by tape and leading towards a small screen in the corner of the room.

Helen gasped when she saw what they were tinkering with. ''Is that an old camcorder?''

''Is that what it's called?'' Dominic asked. ''We found this device and the instructions when we came here. We've spent weeks trying to find the power to switch it on, even for just a few seconds.''

One of the Vipers raised their hand. ''And you're in luck, I think we're about to crack it.''

There was a buzz of excitement in the room as they saw the Vipers tinkering with the device for a few more minutes. Isabel caught her mother wincing and flinching every time the device sparked. It was an adorable sight.

Suddenly, there was another bright spark and the tapes connecting the camcorder with the screen started spinning and moving. The screen flickered. Grainy spots bubbled for everyone to see, but they couldn't get a clear picture of what was going on. This was one time where Isabel's sight wouldn't be of any use to her, she was as clueless as everyone else. They waited for something to appear. For almost a minute, they feared that the footage captured on the camcorder was truly lost forever. The screen shifted to black with only blurred lines rolling across the screen standing out.

Helen sighed in disappointment. ''It was too good to be true.''

Isabel clutched her ear when she heard something akin to a sharp whistle. It didn't sound human, and whatever it was, it was emanating from the screen. When she turned towards it, black turned to white and then shapes were beginning to form. There were three children playing with a ball. They appeared to be laughing. It was difficult to tell as there was no sound. The group held their breath whenever the screen threatened to fizzle out, but it played on, showing the children skipping across what looked like grass. Real grass. Other humans were wandering around minding their own business. It looked surreal to view.

''Is that the old world?'' Jess gasped. ''It looks so green and blue. Is that really how it used to look?''

Helen nodded as she tried to hold back tears. ''Yes, it's better than how the books described it.''

They all stood and watched in silence. Even though there was still no sound from the video, they could imagine the birds chirping and the sound of people laughing and talking. For some, it was more difficult to imagine than others. Isabel shared a look with her mother, happy to see her so happy. After so many years of trying to get a vivid picture of the old world through relics and books, this was like stepping into the past and catching a glimpse of what the world was like before fire and death.

However, the color on the screen began to change. The view shifted towards the sky which began to blacken. Then, everything turned red and before the screen turned down, the head of a Dragon broke through the sky and descended upon the earth.

''That was right before the Dragons attacked,'' Isabel whispered.

Dominic stepped to the front, staring at Helen. ''Is this one of those movies? Or did we really just witness the beginning of the end?''

Helen fought back tears and regained her composure. ''I believe that was genuine. The world once had life and color. That's what we're fighting for. We want that world back. We want children to play again without fear. That is why we have to go where we need to go. I hope that you understand.''

For a moment, Dominic's face was expressionless. His gaze lowered to the floor as he looked hopelessly defeated, concerning Helen greatly. ''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' Helen asked.

Suddenly, Cruise burst forward, grabbing Dominic by the throat and pinned him to the wall. The other Vipers were ready to free their leader, but he didn't struggle or fight back against Cruise's grip. ''What did you do?'' Cruise interrogated.

''I had no choice. It was the only way to protect my clan.''

Isabel shuddered as a familiar sensation made her skin crawl. She turned and focused on something far away approaching them at great speed. It was a feeling that she wasn't going to forget any time soon. But this time, it felt darker and more overwhelming. Her heart almost stopped when she finally realized what was coming towards them. ''He called a Drake.''

Dominic slowly shook his head. ''No…Albatox and Baerock. Brother and sister. Two Drakes are on their way here to kill you.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS BRAND-NEW CHAPTER AND THE CLIFFHANGER ENDING. YES, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ISABEL WILL HAVE TWO DRAKES TO DEAL WITH. WILL SHE AND THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO STAND TOGETHER OR FIGHT? OR DO YOU BELIEVE IT IS TOO MUCH FOR THEM TO WIN? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE ACTION-PACKED AND EXCITING. IN THE MEANTIME, I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS AND SEEING YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. I KNOW I SAY THIS ALL THE TIME, BUT I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY THAT YOUR SUPPORT HAS MEANT THE WORLD TO ME. I WISH YOU ALL THE HAPPINESS AND GOOD WILL IN THE WORLD. EVEN WHEN I'M FEELING DOWN AND STARTING A NEW JOB, I WANT TO DO MY BEST FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST TO ME. THANK YOU ALL. STAY SAFE. AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	35. Chapter 35

The room was silent as all eyes were fixed on Dominic. Cruise tightened his hold on the Viper, but he also wore an expression riddled with fear. He glanced at Isabel. The young woman's eyes fell to the ground as she tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

''Two Drakes?'' she gasped. ''Why would you call them?''

Dominic struggled against Cruise's grip. A look of regret flashed across his face. ''I had no choice. They cornered us and allowed us to live if we served them. If I let you go without informing them, they would have discovered what I did and punished my group.''

Cruise scoffed. ''And do you think they'll give a damn about you and your people when they're bringing fire down upon us?''

He clicked his fingers. Instantly, Pitt hurried out of the room to gather the rest of the Crew. The Vipers with Dominic did nothing to stop them. Most of them seemed just as surprised by Dominic's confession. There was no point in trying to pry their leader free from Cruise's grasp, they had more pressing matters to concern themselves with, such as the Drakes that would be here any second now. They grabbed their weapons and started marching out of the room, leaving their leader behind.

''Guess your ass is not worth their lives,'' Cruise said. He pulled back, leaving Dominic to cough and slump against the wall. ''We need to make like a tree and get out of here.''

Giovanni nodded. ''We'll gather everyone and make a break for it.''

As they started moving, Isabel was clutched over holding her head. It felt like her brain was being crushed beneath her skull. The pressure she was feeling was so much worse than when her colony was being stalked by Lacron. It was bad enough that there were two Drakes, but each of them felt more intimidating than Lacron by a long distance. And the pressure kept building quicker with every passing second. She nearly doubled-over from nausea. The only thing stopping her from falling was Helen and Jess reaching out to grab her. Though, they both almost buckled under the weight of Isabel's heavy body.

''There's no time,'' Isabel said grimly. ''They're going to be here any second now…''

''Don't even think about it,'' Helen said.

''Mom, I need to do something otherwise we're easy targets.''

''We're not having this conversation again! You can't hope to hold your own against two Drakes. Even if you could stall one, the other will come for us…''

''Then we fight together.''

They both turned to Jess. Her eyes were drowning in fear, yet, she didn't look away nor let herself be consumed with panic.

''We can use whatever weapons are laying around to help Isabel. It's the same as before, if she's given a boost with fire, she can hold them off long enough for others to escape.''

Isabel shook her head. ''But that would be others at risk.''

''We'll all at risk,'' Jess stated. ''This is the best chance we have to save as many as we can.''

Every part of Isabel wanted to fight against that claim, but deep down, she knew that it was true. No one liked the idea, even Jess seemed unsure. However, their options were limited and Isabel knew that she wouldn't stand a chance any other way. She sighed and looked at them both. ''Okay, let's see what we can use.''

XXX

Everyone hurried to find whatever they could. Unfortunately, Dominic's Vipers had a few items that would be useful. The best that they could hope for was flares that might give Isabel some heated to help ignite the fire within her. As they got ready, another group helped the rest escape. Erika and Jon guided everyone to safety through the hallways leading towards a back exit out from the bridge's remains. They climbed over the wreckage, passing food and equipment to the next person. Even Thane was doing his part, leading people through the safest part.

All the while, Isabel could feel the Drakes approaching at a frightening pace. She grasped the flares in her hands and turned to Dominic. ''Anything I should know about them?''

''As I said, they're brother and sister,'' Dominic replied. ''Albatox is the male. He tends not to stall. If he wants to kill his prey, he'll do it without hesitation. The female is Baerock. She likes to toy with her food and playthings. If you make her mad, she'll turn you into both her food and plaything. I don't know in which order.''

Isabel gulped. ''That's comforting to hear.''

Beside her, Cruise, Pitt and Giovanni were passing around any firearms that they could find. However, the majority of them had limited ammunition. If some were lucky, they would only get one or two shots. And other than the Crew and most of Dominic's Vipers, none of them had used weapons like these before. They knew that the bullets would have no effect on the Drakes, so the idea was to use them on Isabel.

Jess stared at the handgun in her hand apprehensively. ''Are you sure about this?''

''Yeah, I'm bulletproof,'' Isabel replied. ''Maybe I can use the energy to make myself stronger?''

''I thought heat made you stronger.''

''Let's think of this as an experiment,'' Isabel's grip on the flares tightened. ''A very, very dangerous experiment.''

The air turned warm and Isabel's skin went cold. They were here.

She turned to the front exit and began to walk out. Before she left, Helen grabbed her arm and forced her to turn in her direction. ''Don't prolong the fight longer than necessary. Do whatever you can to distract them long enough for everyone to get far enough ahead.''

Isabel nodded. It took every ounce of willpower within her to not grab her mother and kiss her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jess stare at them sadly. It was not a look of jealousy. She knew that the two of them couldn't express themselves with everyone else watching. Isabel kept thinking about them. She wanted to live freely with her mother, and Jess. She wanted everyone to be free. She couldn't do that if she died here today.

She walked out of hiding, flicking the flares on and welcomed the warmth as they sparked close to her skin. Immediately, Isabel could feel a world of difference. She just hoped that it would be enough.

It only took a few steps for Isabel to step outside and see the Drakes waiting for her.

They looked almost identical to Lacron. However, Isabel noticed a slight difference with their scales. They were longer and more spikes jutted out from the crevices of their hard skin. They were both taller and wider than Isabel's previous foe. She found it difficult standing near both of them. Her fears were confirmed now that they were face to face, each of them made Lacron look like a child by comparison.

One of them laughed as their eyes flickered between Isabel and her allies hiding in the bridge behind. ''Look at that, someone brave enough to come out and play.''

At least Isabel could now distinguish between them. Baerock cackled as if they were about to play a fun game. Her scales shimmered in the sun, whereas Albatox's darkened scales didn't reflect the sunlight.

He glared at the flares in Isabel's hands. ''What are those supposed to do?''

''They're your warning,'' Isabel growled. ''Leave now, before you join Lacron in hell.''

Baerock's head twitched to the side before she laughed. ''You are the one that killed Lacron? I knew that hatchling was weak, but I didn't expect him to be killed by a little human.''

''This little human is…'' Isabel's sentence was cut short when Albatox closed the distance in the blink of an eye and punched her in the gut.

Isabel coughed up a pool of blood as she stumbled to the ground, dropping the flares which fizzled out. It felt like her ribs had been reduced to ash. She hated to admit it, but she missed Lacron. Albatox stomped on Isabel's back and pushed her down onto the ground. He pressed down on her, not even giving her a chance to speak. Just when Isabel felt like she was going to pass out, she heard gunfire. A bullet struck her on the hip, just missing Albatox's foot. He flinched and glanced in the direction of the humans that shot her.

Baerock clapped wildly. ''Oh dear, those humans need to work on their aim. They shot their own. They're doing the work for us, brother.''

Albatox narrowed his eyes on Cruise. The human put away his gun and smirked at the Drake. ''They weren't aiming for me.'' He stated.

Before he could do anything, Isabel found a sudden burst of energy on the right side of her body where the bullet landed. She rolled away from Albatox and then licked up at him, catching the underside of his chin with her boot. He was sent hurtling in the air before crashing to the ground in a heap. Just like Lacron before him, Albatox appeared more shocked than hurt, though that knock did cause his jaw to ache.

Isabel rushed to her feet and was about to charge at the downed Drake when Baerock tackled her from the side. She dug her foot into the ground and held Baerock in place. The two of them tested their strength by trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Baerock laughed louder than ever, amused that a human was giving her a good fight. She leaned forward and tried to chomp on Isabel's head. She weaved away from her jeans before adjusting her body around so that she could clatter the Drake's face with her elbow.

''You bitch!'' Baerock stopped laughing. She clutched her snout and sneeze up some blood. ''That hurt.''

Isabel wanted to strike while she had the element of surprise, but Albatox was already chasing her down. She avoided his claws but was tripped up by his swinging leg. She tried to stop herself from falling, but that's when Baerock returned to kick at her. Isabel skidded along the ground. Stopping her fall, she felt two shadows on top of her. Hoping to gain some distance, she swung her arms, catching Baerock in the process. Albatox was too quick. He dived under her swinging arm and grabbed her before throwing her to the ground. The earth cracked upon impact.

The Drakes stalled when they heard another gun being fired. This time, the bullet hit Isabel's forehead. She glanced up to see that it was Pitt who fired that one. It seemed like everyone had passed their guns to him and Cruise as they had the most experience using firearms. Isabel felt an exhilarating rush course through her body, spurring her back up and willing her to continue the fight. However, when she tried to go after one, the other caught her off guard. Despite her being stronger than ever before, she was outmatched when fighting both of them at the same time.

Fists and kicks collided with her body repeatedly. Isabel felt bullets hit her back, trying to help, but she could do nothing as they overwhelmed her.

Eventually, Isabel heard clicks but felt no more bullets. They were empty.

She lashed out at her opponents desperately, but Albatox caught her arm and then tripped her so that he could pin her to the ground. She fought to break herself free, but she had no hope against the Drake's superior strength.

''You are an interesting one,'' Albatox said, sounding genuinely interested.

As Isabel struggled, Baerock turned her attention towards the rest of the group. She licked her lips with her fork-tipped tongue and ran towards them.

''No, don't kill them!'' Isabel screamed.

Suddenly, Baerock changed direction. She held out her arm. The air sizzled around her palm as she pressed it against a metal beam and pressed hard against it. The metal turned red and melted. The terrifying groan coming from the unstable ruins buzzed in Isabel's ears as she watched it begin to tip over. Baerock pulled her arm back and slowly returned to her brother and their prisoner. ''I won't kill them. The bridge will.''

Isabel watched on hopelessly as she watched the tall structure begin to topple over. She could no longer see where the others were, but she could hear their screams as they ran to safety. The immense size of the structure meant that even those who were fleeing with Erika and Jon would be caught. The sound was deafening as the bridge finally fell to the ground, creating a wave of sand and dust to cloud over. For a split second, everything went quiet and Isabel couldn't hear anything. Tears filled her eyes as she waited and prayed.

Her heart was lifted when she heard voices among the wreckage. She listened carefully, trying to recognise the voices. It sounded like there were still a few survivors scurrying around.

Then she heard her mother scream.

''Jon! No!''

In that moment, flashes of Isabel's life played before her very eyes, much like what she saw on the camcorder earlier. Everything she saw centered around the friendly giant of a man that was Jon. Other than Jess, he was the only one who treated Isabel with kindness in the colony. He would be there sometimes to assist her mother with her work, despite the fear of getting in trouble with the council. He always welcomed Isabel with a smile. She kept thinking about that smile. Wishing that she could see that smile again.

''Someone help,'' Helen's yells echoed far and wide. ''He's not breathing.''

''We can't save him,'' Cruise's called out. ''He's gone.''

Even if Isabel could see through the cloud, she would have been blinded by the tears welling in her eyes. She failed to protect someone close to her. All sound was drowned out as Isabel felt something inside of her burning. She could see Baerock approaching her, saying something while laughing, but Isabel couldn't hear it. Everything around her was burning. She clawed the ground as her blood boiled.

''You're going to pay for that,'' she growled. Steam emitted from her body, surprising Albatox. Then, he was flung backwards as Isabel's scream turned into blood-curdling rough. Beneath her red locks, strands of hair turned yellow. The colors made her look like a living flame. ''I'll make you pay!''

Baerock had no time to react before Isabel had leapt towards her and slammed her to the ground. Baerock lifted her head and was then stomped into the ground by Isabel. The young woman let out an inhuman roar as she grabbed the Drake's upper and lower jaw. Isabel began to pull them apart. Baerock clawed at her, but she wouldn't stop. Her skin was cut, blood trickled down her body and stained the ground, burning it. Isabel heard Baerock's jaw cracked as she pulled it apart.

Isabel noticed a shadow behind her, but it was too late to react. Albatox clenched his hands together and struck her on the back of the head. Isabel's vision went black as she released Baerock and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Baerock crawled along the ground, crying out in pain and clutching her jaw. Blood trickled from her mouth. She snarled at Isabel's unconscious body and went to attack it. ''She almost killed me!''

Albatox stepped between his sister and their prey. He looked down at the human with great interest. ''Indeed, this human is quite special.''

''All the more reason to rip her guts out.''

Ignoring his sister, Albatox considered his options as he stroked the end of his chin. His jaw still hurt from the kick earlier. And the outburst she had just now was unlike anything he'd seen before, even from other Drakes. ''We're taking her with us.''

''What?'' Baerock shrieked.

''I'm sure that the Doctor will be very interested to see how this human works.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU WILL FORGIVE ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ENDING. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? AND WHAT ARE YOUR THEORIES ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? NEXT WEEK'S UPDATES WILL HAVE SOME VERY BIG DEVELOPMENTS. I REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW THEM TO YOU AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THEM AS WELL. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT. YOU ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD AND YOU DESERVE THE BEST. KEEP STAYING AMAZING AND KEEP SAFE TOO. I WILL BE BACK MONDAY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	36. Chapter 36

Helen stumbled through the dust cloud, trying to find her way over the wreckage. She and her group that had volunteered to stay behind and help Isabel were saved by the interior structure slowing fall the fall of the bridge. However, they were left shaken and blinded by the debris. She tried to call out her daughter's name, but every time she opened her mouth, she choked on the thick air. Her ears were ringing as she could faintly hear others call out for help. The dust cleared partially. It was just enough for her to see where she was going without tripping.

She saw silhouettes rushing around to help those buried beneath the rubble. Helen glanced down and saw motionless, bloody bodies trapped under steel and rock. Panic started to set in as she tried to look for any survivors. She prayed that those close to her had found shelter.

Before long, Helen saw an arm and a head poking out from blocks of rock and a metal frame. She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. Finally, she found her voice.

''Jon! No!''

She ran towards him, stumbling and tripping a few times. She scraped her knew, drawing blood, but that didn't stop her from coming to her friend's aid. From what she could see, he was still in one piece, but he wasn't responding to her calls.

''Someone help,'' Helen yelled as she tried to pry him free. ''He's not breathing!''

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away.

''We can't save him,'' Cruise said, always looking up to make sure nothing else was about to fall on them. ''He's gone.''

Helen shook her head and fought against him. ''No, we need to get him out of there before he bleeds out.''

''It's too heavy. It might still fall and cruse you too!''

As the two of them fought, more people limped in their direction. The first recognizable face they saw was Thane, whose face was covered in blood and dust. He coughed and looked down at his hands. Becoming wide-eyed, he tried to clean the blood off his palms. He hissed in pain as they stung because of the many cuts. Next to him, Giovanni and Jess helped each other. A large gash could be seen running down Giovanni's leg while Jess had a bloody gut above her left eye, and the right side of her forehead was swelling. Behind them was Dominic and some of his Vipers, just as bruised and shaken by what had happened.

Helen continued to fight against Cruise until someone collapsing beside them caught their attention. They turned and saw Erika huddled over her daughters. They were crying and pointing to their mother's shoulder, where a metal spike had pierced through her flesh and came out the other end. Immediately, Helen and Cruise stopped fighting and rushed to her aid. Those that were still able to help also hurried to assist with Erika. She let go of Naomi and Jasmine as Cruise straightened her back and grabbed the spike from one end while someone from his Crew grabbed the other.

He stared into Erika's teary eyes. ''This is going to hurt like hell.''

Erika grit her teeth and looked away. She didn't need to say anything. She felt Helen grab her hand and hold it for support. Jess had limped her way forward and held Erika's other hand. The pole was yanked out from her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. Giovanni covered the wounds using part of his clothing. The fabric quickly turned red with blood.

He turned to Helen. ''We can't stay here. The injured need immediate treatment.''

''But, there are still people trapped under…''

Everyone was quiet when they heard a mighty roar. At first, they assumed it belonged to one of the Drakes, but there was a pained, almost human-like tone. The sound thundered through them, making their bones quake and their blood boil. Helen glanced around, trying to see what had happened to Isabel. But with the broken remains of the bridge around them, she couldn't see a thing. She wanted to find high ground and see if that noise was coming from her daughter. Something inside her told her that roar belonged to Isabel somehow. But, she couldn't abandon everyone else. She was reminded of Jon. She turned sharply, saddened to see he was still buried beneath the rubble. But, there was something else that caught her eye that made her heart stop.

''Girls, get away from there!'' She called out. But, Jasmine and Naomi wouldn't listen to her.

Erika lifted her head, fighting through the tears to see what her daughters were doing. She gasped when she saw Jasmine wiggle her way through the cracks, trying to reach for Jon. When she couldn't quite get him, she dug herself a little deeper. Naomi sat behind her, holding her ankles and stopping her from becoming trapped. Instinctively, Erika tried to get up so that she could hurry to her children. But she was stopped by the intense pain in her shoulder and Cruise holding her back.

''They're the only ones here small enough to get through to him.''

''They'll be killed.'' Erika shrieked.

''That's the risk that needs to be taken,'' Cruise said. His tone wasn't sad or angry. He spoke in a matter-of-fact manner. ''This world doesn't show mercy to children as most humans do. They have to be brave enough and smart enough to take chances and come out stronger.''

The group watched on, holding their breath as Jasmine grabbed Jon by the arm and started dragging him in her direction. The process was slow and agonizing to watch. With Naomi's help, the two girls used all of their strength to pull the unconscious man towards them, away from the metal frame holding him down. They got as far as they could before the gap was too small for Jon to fit through. On cue, the Crew rushed forward and with a combined effort, lifted the rubble just enough for a few to help the girls pulled Jon to safety. When he was finally free, they dropped the heavy rocks and checked on Jon. Helen and Jess waited with bated breath as they checked his pulse.

''He's alive,'' one of them said. ''He might have a concussion. But his heart is still ticking. Son of the bitch won't quit just yet.''

Helen sighed with relief. Jasmine and Naomi thinking quickly and saving Jon sparked hope that others could be rescued. After the girls returned to their proud mother, everyone searched around the rubble for any more signs of life. However, Helen's thoughts returned to Isabel. The battle had gone strangely quiet. And after the roar they heard earlier, Helen didn't want to wait to find out what had happened. She rose to her feet and hurried to where she last saw Isabel. She climbed over a piece of the bridge, almost falling when it snapped trying to hold her weight.

Before she fell, a hand reached around her waist to grab her. ''I've got you,'' Jess said, ignoring her own pain so that Helen was kept balanced.

''Thank you,'' Helen replied, helping Jess as well.

The two of them worked together, moving as quickly as possible until they finally reached the highest pointed that overlooked the battlefield. They held their breath as they found nothing.

''They're gone.'' Jess murmured.

Isabel and the Drakes were nowhere to be seen. The ground was broken and scorched, showcasing the aftermath of their struggle, but there was nobody to be found. They weren't sure at this stage if this was a good thing or not.

''They must have taken her,'' Helen gulped. ''That's the only explanation. Oh God, they have my daughter. What will they do to her?''

Jess could see the fear in Helen's eyes. The historian who was usually a beacon of calm strength was slowly falling apart as the reality of the situation dawned on her. At first, Jess wasn't sure what to say. She was just as frightened as Helen was. Horrid thoughts plagued her mind, all hinting at a terrible fate for her dearest friend. She shook away those thoughts and turned to Helen. ''We're going to get her back.''

''How?'' Helen replied. ''We don't know anything about these Drakes, they…''

The two of them turned to face each other, both struck by the same idea. ''Dominic!''

Just as they turned to return to the group, they see Giovanni approaching them. He glanced at the two of them curiously. ''What happened? Where's Isabel?''

''We believe the Drakes took her,'' Helen answered. ''We need to speak with Dominic. If anyone knows where they could be heading, it's him. Where is he now?''

''He's with the others…'' Giovanni paused and lowered his gaze to the ground.

Helen noticed his crestfallen look. ''What's going on?''

A solemn sigh escaped from Giovanni. ''They found Pitt.''

XXX

Helen and Jess returned to the group with Giovanni. They stopped when they saw everyone staring at Cruise, who was kneeled over a pile of rubble where a body was half-buried. Helen wanted to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of Pitt's pale face and lifeless eyes which stared up towards the sky.

''You dumb bastard,'' Cruise whispered, gripping his comrade's limp hand tightly. ''You were supposed to make it all the way with me.''

It was strange. Helen had never seen Cruise like this before. His eyes were dry and his expression was blank, but his voice was quiet and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. It was as if at any moment if he said one word more, he would break down in front of everyone.

''But…'' Jess sobbed. ''He was with us…''

''He was…'' A Viper stepped forward. ''We were about to be buried, but he came out of nowhere and pushed us out of the way…took the fall for us.''

Cruise let out a strained chuckle. ''Yeah…that's how I always imagined he'd go.''

Among the group, Erika was the first to notice that something else was amiss. She turned to Helen and Jess. ''What happened with Isabel and the Drakes?''

''I think the Drakes have taken her as their prisoner,'' Helen replied, causing shockwaves around the group that had gathered. ''We need to go after her.''

''Go after her?'' Another Viper gasped. ''She was taken by Drakes. Any time that happens it's usually certain death, or worse.''

Helen shook her head. ''Not for Isabel. If they haven't killed her, that means they might need her for something or want to use her in some way. I'm going to find them. But we need to know where they're heading.''

After a moment of uncertain silence, Dominic stepped forward. ''I can take you. I know the way to where Albatox and Baerock rest.''

Cruise scoffed, refusing to even turn in Dominic's direction. ''This is all your fault.''

''I know,'' Dominic sighed. ''I don't expect you to forgive me. I didn't believe we could be saved from the Drake's reign. But, I see that I shouldn't give up on humanity just yet. If they have not killed the Dragon Slayer, then she must be special. She may be the one to save us. I refuse to die as the man who turned his back on the world.''

Without saying a word in response, Cruise reached up to Pitt's face and closed his friend's eyes. He rose to his feet and looked at the ground around him. ''Alright, you primitive screwheads, listen up. I won't hold grudges against those who don't want to come with us to save our fiery redhead, but if you do decide to help we want you to give everything you've got and more. Are you with us?''

Instantly, his Crew stepped forward. They were brimming with confidence. Before long, some of Dominic's Vipers also joined them. More and more stood proud and were ready to join the fight. Even those that were injured showed their grit by raising their hands and pumping their fists. Erika was helped to her feet by Jasmine and Naomi. Giovanni gave a firm nod, while Helen and Jess gazed at each other. Their hearts were beginning to believe that this rescue mission was possible.

''What about the weapon?'' Thane called out, walking forward. ''Isn't that supposed to be our mission? If the Drakes are busy with Isabel, that means they'll be too preoccupied to come after us. Let's just move on while we have the chance.''

He had no time to defend himself as a fist came flying and decked him across the face. He fell to the ground, shocked and in pain after such a hard strike. Looking up, he expected to see Helen or Cruise, even Jess. But, he was surprised to see the one standing above and glaring down at him in disgust.

''When the roles were reversed,'' Giovanni said. ''She did everything she could to save you. Now is your time to repay her.''

It was impossible to tell which was hurt more, Thane's face or his pride. He slowly got back up, rubbing his mouth to see that he was bleeding. He clutched his fist in anger but didn't dare to look Giovanni in the eye.

Helen stepped forward to address the group. ''Let's go save my daughter.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER. IT HURT ME SO MUCH TO BRING HURT AND PAIN TO MY CHARACTERS, BUT THIS IS A DARK WORLD AND NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO GET A HAPPY ENDING, UNFORTUNATELY. BUT, THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE AND THEY WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT ON UNTIL THE END. DO YOU THINK THEY CAN HELP SAVE ISABEL? WHAT KIND OF DYNAMIC ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING WITH THE GROUP NOW THAT THE DRAGON SLAYER IS OUT OF ACTION FOR NOW. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL SEE WHERE ISABEL HAS BEEN TAKEN. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL WHAT IS COMING NEXT. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. **

**I BEEN HAVING SOME TROUBLES OVER THE PAST WEEK. FIRSTLY, P/A/T/R/E/O/N HAS BEEN ACTING UP FOR ME SO I'VE HAD TROUBLE POSTING NEW UPDATES, BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST THEM SOON. ALSO, PART OF MY HOME WAS FLOODED SO I'VE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THAT. I PROMISE THAT I WILL DO MY BEST TO STAY ON SCHEDULE FOR YOU ALL. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU ALL STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	37. Chapter 37

Isabel struggled to open her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness.

She was blinded by the light shining down on her. It wasn't the light from a fire or an insect. The ringing in her ears prevented her from hearing what was being said, but she could hear the faint murmurs of multiple voices. She tried to raise her hand to block out the light, but her arm wouldn't budge. She pulled against whatever device was keeping her pinned down. Her head rolled, feeling the edge of something. If she had to guess, she was strapped to a table with someone close by overlooking her.

A blurred silhouette passed her table. It was a tall figure. The individual wore what Isabel guessed to be old medical garbs. As her hearing returned, she could hear the person whisper to themselves. The voice was soft but masculine. The man wasn't stocky. If Isabel could pry herself free, she would have no issue dealing with this person. However, she couldn't find the strength to break free from the straps. She began to question if her abilities were somehow inactive. A frustrated growl rolled out of her mouth, catching the attention of her host.

''Please, don't struggle,'' he ordered in a firm but quiet voice. ''You have been dosed with enough tranquillizer to put down a herd of elephants. I was reluctant to waste so much of my resources on you, but it had to be done. You are quite special.''

The seconds flowed together, making it difficult for Isabel to tell if she was still asleep or waking up. The man was now standing over her, stroking her face like she was his prized procession. She tilted her head away, causing him to cease lavishing her with attention. After a moment of nothingness, Isabel glanced in his direction. His face was covered by large goggles and a face mask around his mouth. He seemed to gaze at her curiously as his head leaned from side to side.

Suddenly, Isabel remembered the events that transpired before she was brought her. She recalled her confrontation with Albatox and Baerock, and hearing her mother crying out for Jon. As far as she knew, her old family friend was dead and buried. Her fists clenched with anger as she tried to tear herself free from her binds.

''You are in no condition to talk,'' the man stated, bringing out a syringe.

Isabel grit her teeth. ''That won't work.''

''It's true, I initially had difficult piercing your skin with any of my equipment. But, the Drakes were able to provide me with an unorthodox tool.''

He reached for something else in one of his pockets and showed it to her. At first, Isabel thought it was a special kind of knife or even a large animal tooth. But, she soon recognized the dark color and knew it was a scale belonging to Albatox. Her host glided the sharp end of the scale across her arm, drawing blood. Isabel hissed in pain before she felt the needle being pricked inside of her and the world turned dark once again.

XXX

The next time she awoke, she could hear a familiar voice speaking loudly. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head on the table to see the man who was examining her was conversing with Albatox. The Drake always had one eye on Isabel, making sure she didn't regain enough strength to escape from her binds.

''I need more time with her,'' the man spoke with Albatox as if he was on equal footing. However, the Drake didn't look at him with the same respect. ''She bleeds like a human, but there is more to her than meets the eye. I can only do so much with limited technology.''

''You're lucky we gave this tech to you, Doctor,'' Albatox growled back. ''I gave you three days to find out how she can do what she can do. The last thing we need is more humans like her running around. She almost killed my sister. She outmuscled me.''

''And that is fascinating to me,'' the Doctor said excitedly. ''I do have a theory regarding the origin of her abilities. But, I want to be sure before I make any kind of confirmation.''

Albatox advanced on him. ''You've got two more days. After that, she'll be put in the ring for my entertainment.''

''You can't put her in the ring. I might not have anything left of her to examine.''

''Then you best work swiftly, Doctor.'' Albatox turned and marched out of sight.

All the while, Isabel continued to tug on her restraints. She could feel them loosen around her wrists. Once she heard Albatox disappear into the unknown, she thought about planning her escape. If she was quick, she could make a run for it before either of the Drakes realized she was gone. A surge of pain rushed along her shoulder. When she turned, she saw the Doctor cutting her with the scale and had a syringe in his other hand.

''Please, don't do this,'' Isabel pleaded. ''I can get us out of here.''

The Doctor looked directly into her eyes. ''I'm afraid I can't do that.''

''I know you're scared. I am too. But, with my strength and your knowledge, we can work together and escape.''

''We would not be compatible together,'' he injected the needle into her shoulder. ''Unlike you, I do not wish to escape.''

XXX

Isabel didn't know if hours or days had passed. She slipped in and out of consciousness. Every so often, she would see the Doctor either leaning over her to study her flesh and blood, or hunched over a desk with medical equipment to study the samples of her blood. He appeared to show no concern for her well-being. Any time she would try to convince him to help, he would put her to sleep over and over again. She could only ever get a few vague words out of him.

She tried to feel anger. However, she only felt lost. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this powerless. It reminded her of her life before she acquired her abilities. Being looked down upon and treated like a freak triggered haunting memories that flashed in her mind. It didn't matter how much she tried to use anger to her benefit, she couldn't muster the strength to escape. The Doctor made sure she was never awake enough to do anything reckless. His more merciful moments would be when he would pace around the room, talking to himself as he debated with different theories and questions over Isabel's abilities.

Isabel thought that maybe she could use that to her advantage. He wasn't willing to give her what she wanted. But if she could offer what he wanted, there might be the chance for an escape.

''I'll tell you everything,'' she coughed as she felt her eyes rolling and her head spun. ''I'll tell you about my abilities.''

The Doctor shook his head. ''No, no, I cannot trust your word. Science is the one true answer. I will discover the source of your power. I believe I am getting closer.''

Isabel licked her dry lips. ''What will you do when you find out?''

''What every scientist does when they make an incredible discovery, share that knowledge with the rest of the world. I wish to share what makes you special.''

''What?'' Isabel questioned. ''You mean…you want to make more like me? Can you do that?''

The Doctor was silent for a moment. ''If it can work on you, I don't see why it wouldn't work on others.''

For a split second, Isabel felt a flicker of hope. ''If there are more like me, we can fight back against the Dragons.''

''Or we can serve them better,'' he responded.

Isabel's smile faded. ''Why would we want to do that?''

''Because Dragons are the ultimate apex predator. They are the superior and dominant species of this planet.''

''What about humanity?''

''You ask that like humanity is worth saving,'' he walked away from her table and placed his gloved hands in a bucket of water to clean them. As he rubbed his hands together, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Isabel. ''Humans were on the brink of destroying this world before the Dragons arrived to liberate it, just as they have done with the others.''

''Other what?''

''Other worlds,'' he removed his gloves and set them on the desk to dry. ''Did you really think that Earth was the first planet the Dragons conquered. That is what they do. They travel from world to world, sharing their power to other civilizations. Those who serve loyally under them can bask in their glory.''

''And those who refuse?''

He slowly turned to face her fully. ''You know what happens to them.''

Slowly, Isabel could feel her anger building. But, she didn't want it to show. She didn't want to give the Doctor a reason to sedate her again, especially when this was the longest conversation that she's had with him so far. ''Is that what you want? To go with the Dragons to destroy other worlds.''

He sighed. ''That is another problem with humanity. They never see the bigger picture. It's always about the individual. You have to understand that I am on the brink of discovering something truly remarkable thanks to you.''

''What's the point anyways? Dragons breed and make Drakes. Isn't that enough of an army?''

''True, Dragons can create offspring and hybrids, but you are in another class entirely. Drakes are only half-breeds. They can't inherit all the traits and power of a Dragon. But, if Albatox's descriptions of what you could do are accurate, you are the closest being to rival a Dragon's power. I have spent years trying to perfect a formula to create something like you. You are the confirmation that it works.''

It was so much information for Isabel to process. She thought back to the very beginning with her encounter with the skeleton. It had to be connected in some way. She just hoped that she could stay awake long enough to connect the dots. ''Are you the only one that's doing something like this?''

''I am now.'' He said. Isabel waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't say another word.

''You talk like I'm one of a kind. Has there been no one like me?''

''No,'' he answered. ''I have tried. But, none have been successful. That's why I can't afford to lose you to in the ring.''

Isabel thought back to Albatox's warning before. ''What is the ring?''

''A gladiatorial arena. Albatox and Baerock needed something to entertain them. So, any strong humans they capture are pitted in a ring to fight to the death, either against themselves or one of their hybrid pets.''

''And you don't think I'll survive something like that?''

''I hope you do,'' he walked back over to her. He reached out and stroked the back of his hand against her face. This time, Isabel didn't flinch as she tried to look him in the eyes. His goggles were almost fogged up, she wasn't sure if the brown color she saw belonged to him, or were reflections from her own eyes.

She quietly tugged on her restraints. ''Do I at least get to know your name?''

''Doctor, that will do.'' He replied promptly. ''This is not the place for pleasantries. You are the creation, and I hope to confirm if I am your creator.''

''Still…'' Isabel smirked. ''My name is Isabel. Remember it. Because no matter what you think of me, I know who and what I am.''

Her words seemed to have gone over the Doctor's head. His whole body was rigid as he studied her carefully. Isabel groaned as she was unable to tell what he was thinking behind his layer of protective clothing. She could see him breathing quickly beneath his face mask. Suddenly, without warning, he took out the scale and cut her arm, uncaring how deep the gash was. Isabel cried out in pain and tried to break free before it was too late. She heard the restraint snap and her arm was finally free.

At the same time, the Doctor jabbed the needle into her scar. Isabel grabbed him by the throat and threw him away. However, the toss was weak and he merely stumbled towards his desk. Isabel climbed off the table, but her legs turned into mush. She collapsed to the ground and couldn't keep her eyes open for long. The last thing she saw before she drifted into a deep slumber was the Doctor standing over her, looking down at her like an experiment he was testing on.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND THEORIES SURROUNDING THE DOCTOR? HE'S A CHARACTER THAT I HAVE BEEN EAGERLY WAITING TO INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL. THERE WILL BE MUCH MORE GOING ON WITH HIM IN THE FUTURE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AN ACTION-PACKED ONE WITH ISABEL. BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THAT THIS COMING FRIDAY. THANK YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I LOVE HEARING ALL OF YOUR GREAT THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS. I'M SO PROUD OF THIS STORY AND I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT OTHERS ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. WHILE WAITING FOR NEW CHAPTERS, PLEASE DO STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	38. Chapter 38

When Isabel started to wake up, she could feel herself being moved elsewhere. She was still strapped to the table, but the ceiling was passing her by as she gazed upwards, trying to unblur her vision. Her throat was so dry that she couldn't stop herself from coughing. She felt something gazing down at her and turned to see it was the Doctor transporting her by pushing the table. The ringing in her ears stopped and she could hear the wheels beneath her squeaking as she was rushed to a new destination.

''Where are we going?'' she asked groggily.

''You best finding your bearings,'' the Doctor replied quickly. ''You are being taken to the ring.''

Isabel was still so dazed from the sedative that it took her a few seconds to comprehend what he just told her. ''I thought you still needed me alive?''

''I would prefer to study you for longer. However, Albatox and Baerock desire entertainment. I also believe that Baerock holds a grudge against you for almost snapping her jaw.''

He turned around one more corner, and that's when Isabel could hear a strong gust of wind in the distance. She knew they were about to step outside.

''Still,'' the Doctor continued. ''I should have enough of your blood to create another dose.''

''So, you can make others like me who will fight for the Dragons and Drakes?''

''Precisely.''

Isabel wished that her strength would return quickly so that she could knock some sense into him. ''How can you turn your back on humanity?''

''My back is turned because I'm the only one brave enough to step forward.'' He replied without missing a beat.

Before Isabel could argue any further, she was almost blinded by a ray of light shining down on her. Suddenly, she could feel her body glow under the warmth of the sun. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the light and saw that the Doctor had taken her to an outside arena. All around her were fences were other humans watched on. She could see the lost expressions written on all of their faces. There were many humans of different ages and ethnicities. However, there were none that Isabel could recognize. Right in front of her was a derelict building block were Albatox and Baerock were seated, watching from on-high as the Doctor halted in the middle of the arena and began to unstrap Isabel.

''Do not flee,'' he whispered into her ear. ''Otherwise, they will kill you on the spot.''

''At this point, I'd rather go down fighting.'' She growled.

''What if they decided to take someone from the crowd and threaten to execute them if you do not comply?''

Hearing that, Isabel's body withered. When the Doctor noticed that she wasn't as tense, he felt safe enough to undo her straps, freeing her arms. As she was released, Isabel glanced around the arena to see the other humans staring at her. ''Are they prisoners?''

The Doctor nodded. ''They serve Albatox and Baerock to survive. And, if needed, I can use them for my experiments.''

Isabel slowly turned to face him. Despite being unable to see his eyes properly under his goggles, she glared at him with fire in her eyes. ''You're just as much of a monster as they are.'' She tilted her head to the Drakes.

''This is a world ruled by monsters. I will take that as a compliment.'' He said calmly.

Once the last strap was undone, Isabel leapt off the table and stood on the sandy ground. She tried to balance herself as her legs still felt numb. As she walked around to get her bearings, she heard the Doctor push the table and leave the arena through the corridor they came from. Thankfully for Isabel, she could feel the sun high in the sky, peering over the dark clouds. The aching in her body slipped away as she looked up at the Drakes. While Albatox sat calmly, Baerock was shifting uncontrollably in her seat, gritting her jagged teeth at the young woman.

''That bitch almost killed me,'' she growled. Isabel stepped back as the Drake looked ready to pounce at any moment. ''Let me rip her apart, brother.''

Albatox raised his hand to silence his agitated sister. Once she was more settled, he rose to his feet and began to address Isabel. ''Do you know why you've been brought here?''

Isabel looked around at the spectators. They were here against their will, and she feared that if she stepped out of line, one of them would be used as an example. She decided against snapping back and tried to be diplomatic, much like her mother would be in certain situations. ''You want me to fight for your entertainment.''

Albatox nodded. ''Hunting humans has become boring and infrequent. Baerock and I needed to find other ways to ease our boredom.''

He raised his arm to the left. Soon afterwards, Isabel heard the fence from that side open. She turned and saw five people with padded clothing and machetes step into the arena with her. The fence was closed behind, and the crowd looked on edge as the chosen warriors advanced towards Isabel. She could see now urge to kill in their eyes, only the will to live another day. They circled her, raising their weapons.

''You will fight to the death.'' Albatox bellowed before taking his seat. ''You may begin.''

''What?'' Isabel gasped. ''This isn't fair. You know that I'm stronger than them.''

''Then make their deaths quick.'' Baerock screeched. ''Or we shall kill them ourselves, and we won't be merciful.''

''No,'' Isabel gazed back at the warriors surrounding her. The one closest to her was a tall woman with dark skin and a shaved head. She carried a machete shorter than the others, holding it close to her body as she stepped closer. Isabel backed away, holding out her arms towards the woman. ''Please, I don't want to fight you.''

''Neither do we,'' she replied. ''But, what choice do we have?''

Isabel couldn't understand any of this. From the way the Doctor described the ring, it sounded like there would be a chance of her dying. But, these warriors had no chance. They already looked tired and wounded, possibly from other fights that the Drakes had organized. If Isabel wasn't careful, she could kill them with just a single punch. The only one who looked like they could hold their own in a fight was the tall woman. It was for that reason that she made the first move. She swung her blade down onto Isabel. The young woman lashed her arm out and broke the blade instantly. Isabel then stuck out her leg and swept it under the woman's legs, knocking her to the ground.

The other four charged at once. Isabel weaves her body around each of their attacks. As soon as their weapons are within range, Isabel grabs the blades and crushes them, shattering the metal to pieces. The warriors stare at her in confusion and seem unsure of what to do next. Sensing an opportunity to end this quickly, Isabel brings her arms back and then claps her hands as hard as possible. The shockwave is strong enough to knock them all of their feet. They stumble to the ground, holding their ears and grunting in pain.

''This isn't right!'' Isabel shouted at the Drakes. ''How can you call this a fight to the death? They have no chance.''

Albatox leaned forward in his seat. ''So, you won't kill them?''

''No,'' Isabel stepped between the fallen warriors and the two Drakes. ''And if you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me. Why don't we make this a fair fight? I bet I can beat either one of you in a one-on-one fight. Or, are you too scared to fight a human?''

Baerock slammed her hand down, breaking her chair. ''This human is pissing me off! Let me kill her.''

Much to Isabel's dismay, Albatox looked undeterred by her challenge. He narrowed his slit eyes and then smirked. It was the first time that Isabel had seen the stoic Drake do such a thing, and it made her blood freeze. She had a feeling that he was expecting this to happen. Now, the question was what was he going to do about it?

''You could have made their deaths quick.'' He then raised his right arm, signalling for a small group of humans outside of the fence to rush towards a large door that connected between a separate tunnel and the arena.

Isabel watched on as they started to pull on the lock that was on the door. It was a struggle for them to open it due to the immense weight. Isabel could hear how heavy the lock was as the metal scraped against the door. But, she then heard something else from behind the door. It was a monstrous groan, followed by plodding footsteps that made the ground shake. As the door was opened, she could see something large lumbering towards them. The other humans stepped back, cowering with fear as if they knew what was about to emerge. Isabel prepared herself for the worst.

Finally, the create stepped into the light. It was a hybrid, twice the size of the Scorpula that Isabel fought. The four-legged monstrosity growled loudly, making Isabel's bones quake. Its body was covered in a thick set of fur and sharp claws protruded from its large paws and up its arm like a mutation. However, the hybrid's most terrifying feature was the enormous mouth and huge tusk-like teeth. Isabel remembered from an animal book that she had found many years ago that mouth belonged to an animal once known as a hippopotamus. However, the thick, brown hair covering its body looked like it was that of a bear. It stomped, digging its feet into the ground due to its sheer weight.

''Is this more to your liking?'' Albatox taunted. Next to him, Baerock cackled amusedly. ''Your fellow humans can assist you if they so wish. Although, they may not be able to provide much assistance without their weapons.''

Isabel glanced around at the fragmented pieces of their machetes. She clenched her fists and glared at the Drakes. ''You planned this from the start!''

''How do you plan to finish it?'' he responded.

There was no time for Isabel to come up with a plan as she heard the hybrid drag its front foot into the ground, preparing itself for an almighty charge. Isabel turned to the other warriors. ''Get away. I'll take care of…''

The hybrid charged at an incredible speed. Isabel wasn't expecting such a big creature to be so fast. The ground almost broke apart beneath them. She rolled out of the way just as it clamped its massive jaw shut. Isabel heard the other humans running away, but the hybrid was beginning to chase after them. They had no hope without any weapons. So, Isabel bounced back to her feet and ran after the monster. It didn't take her long to catch up. It may be quicker than expected, but Isabel still had it beat when it comes to speed. She crashed into the side of the hybrid, trying to knock it off its feet. However, the creature only stumbled before turning to try and chomp down on her once more.

Isabel dodged its jaws of death by the skin of her teeth. The stench of its breath almost made her gag. She then saw one of its massive paws coming towards her. She ducked underneath it and dived under the creature's body. She pushed upwards and toppled it over. The hybrid cried out as it was pushed onto its side. But, it didn't stay down for long. It rolled over before standing on its hind legs and towering over Isabel. Not wanting it to make the first move, Isabel jumped up and tackled the beast. However, it stood strong and didn't fall. Suddenly, Isabel could feel the hybrid's immense weight coming down on top of her.

She planed her feet into the ground and grabbed its paw as it tried to crush her. Isabel could feel her arms shaken as she tried to hold strong, but the hybrid kept pushing down. Despite how strong she was, Isabel fell onto one knee. In this position, the hybrid's jaw couldn't reach her, however, Isabel could pry herself free. They were stuck until one lost the strength to fight. The arena turned dark and that's when Isabel looked up and saw the sun disappear behind the clouds. She was giving her all and it wasn't enough. She tried to feel enraged, but right now, all she could think about was the overwhelming weight pressing down on her arms.

The creature then roared with pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabel saw the tall woman who confronted her earlier had plunged a broken shard from her machete into the creature's stomach. Because of the hybrid's thick shed of hair and skin, the attack wasn't enough to do any serious damage. But it distracted the beast long enough for Isabel to regain her footing.

Then, another warrior attacked from the other side with a shard of his own. However, the hybrid saw him coming. It twisted its head and opened its mouth wide. The warrior's eyes widened in horror a second before he was consumed by the hybrid's massive jaw. There were cries from people behind the fence as they watched on. Isabel's heart broke when she heard the sickening crunch of the warrior's spine snapping as he was broken in half by the hybrid's bite.

Isabel grit her teeth and her palms began to burn as she fought back against the hybrid. She had to end this before anyone else forfeited their life to help her. Her anger returned in full force as her hands burnt the hybrid's paws. It tried to reel away, but Isabel refused to let go. Her blood was boiling and all she saw was red as she was consumed by hatred and anger. Because she wasn't strong enough, someone else had died. Jon might be dead. She didn't know the fate of her mother, Jess, Cruise and everyone else. She was sick and tired of losing more people. A screamed rippled out from her, transforming into a furious roar as she flipped the hybrid over her head and then slammed it into the ground. Before it could get back up, Isabel buried her ignited fist into the creature's stomach. It cried out and struggled, but Isabel pinned it to the ground and felt her hand burning the creature's insides before it eventually stopped moving.

Even when it was obvious the creature was dead; Isabel didn't retract her fist. She hissed through clenched teeth and felt her body being enveloped with incredible heat. Turning her head, she stared directly at the Drakes. They were amused by her display and began applauding her efforts. The spectators hesitantly clapped as well, not wanting to insult their tyrannical rulers. Isabel could see the fear in their eyes. She could hear their hearts racing as if they were in the arena with her fighting for their lives. She'd never felt so much hatred. When she finally pulled her fist out from the dead hybrid, her arm was soaked with blood and steam gushed from her clenched fist.

Albatox stopped clapping and seemed apprehensive for the first time. He'd seen Isabel like this before. Not wanting things to escalate again, he rose to his feet. ''If you try anything, more will die. Do you understand?''

For a split second, Isabel didn't want to listen. All she cared about was killing the two of them. If she had the chance, she would make them suffer. She liked that idea. Her lip twitched and curled upwards into a sadistic smile. ''I think I see fear in your eyes.''

Everyone stared at Isabel. Her voice was different. It didn't sound human.

Baerock leapt to her feet and stretched her talons. She grinned with anticipation. ''Can I kill her now?''

''This is your last warning!'' Albatox called out. ''You know you can defeat us at the same time. If you attack, I will massacre everyone in this arena. Their blood will be on your hands.''

''As long as I see your blood, I don't care.''

Suddenly, the tall woman stepped forward. Much to everyone's surprise, she faced Isabel. ''Don't do it! There are children here. Can you live with yourself if they die because of your rashness?''

''Get out of my way, human!'' Isabel growled. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth.

''My name is Adira!'' She yelled back at the Dragon Slayer. Despite Isabel's dwindling humanity, Adira didn't cower away. She had called out her name as if she had not spoken it for a long time. ''You are just as human as I am. Speak your name!''

Isabel flinched. She opened her mouth to respond. However, she had to think for a moment. Her name was almost lost to her. Then, the faces of those she loves came to her. She remembered her mother, Helen. She remembered Jess. If they were here, they would not want to see her in such a horrifying state. Gradually, Isabel's composure returned and she collapsed to her knees. Adira walked closer, waiting for the heat emitting from Isabel's body to cool before she got close enough to kneel and reach eye-level.

''What happened?'' Isabel whispered. She looked around the arena and saw the spectators staring back at her with fear as if they believed she would attack them at any moment. ''I think I blacked out.''

Before Adira could speak, Albatox's booming voice echoed throughout the arena. ''You will return to the Doctor. If you think about causing any trouble, there will be consequences.''

Isabel was too startled and confused to argue. She nodded and returned to the corridor leading towards the Doctor's lab. As she left, she saw the blood of the man that died trying to help her. At first, she felt nothing but distraught. However, her anger slowly returned as she realized that she still wasn't strong enough. Not only that physically, but mentally too. She almost lost control. She was willing to risk other people's lives to satisfy her hunger. She hated that feeling. She didn't want to lose anyone, not to her enemies or to her own anger.

She vowed to train and better understand her abilities until she was certain that she was strong enough to kill Albatox and Baerock, and help everyone here escape.

''Wait for me,'' she whispered to herself. She thought of her mother and Jess, hoping that they and the others were alive. ''I'll come back to you soon.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS ACTION-PACKED NEW CHAPTER? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON ISABEL'S RAGE TOWARDS THE END? AND HOW IT MIGHT COME INTO PLAY LATER ON? IT'S ALWAYS FUN TO WRITE THESE KINDS OF CHAPTERS, ESPECIALLY WITH THE HYBRID CREATURES AND SEEING HOW FAR I CAN PUSH ISABEL'S RAGE. NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE QUITE BIG. THE NEXT THREE WILL BE AVAILABLE FOR MY PATRONS THIS WEEKEND AND THEN IT'LL BE RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC OVER NEXT WEEK. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THEM. I WANT TO SEND YOU ALL A BIG THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT. YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I WANT TO DO MY BEST FOR YOU ALL. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	39. Chapter 39

It had been a few days since Isabel was taken by the Drakes. The journey was difficult as many of the injured had to be carried. Helen looked back at the group, saddened to see so many broken souls. She was thankful to them for coming along to help save her daughter, but as they came nearer to their destination, she began to question their hopes of rescuing Isabel. Since their adventure began, they had been relying on Isabel to fight their battles for them. Now, they were going to have to fight this battle without her. The historian put on a brave face, trying to keep morale high as they followed Dominic and his Vipers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jess edging closer to Cruise. The leader had been uncharacteristically silent throughout most of the journey. The young woman walked beside him. ''If you ever need to talk, we're here for you.''

''I appreciate that.'' Cruise replied calmly. ''But, I don't do well talking about things like that.''

Jess nodded. ''I understand. But, you shouldn't keep things bottled up inside you. Sometimes, it hurts more when you don't reach out to others.''

To her surprise, Cruise slowed down and turned to her. ''You mentioned your parents were tunnelers before they died. How old were you when that happened?''

''I don't know…'' Jess admitted. She stared at the rocky ground. ''It was a few years ago. There was a cave-in. I was so upset that I almost missed their farewell. The farewell is when we bury our dead deep within the earth.''

''Almost missed it?'' Cruise inquired. He noticed a slight twitch on her lip and the way she lifted her head to gaze out towards the horizon. A grin grew across his face. ''Let me guess, a young woman with a fiery temper convinced you otherwise?''

''Yes,'' Jess smiled, wiping away the tears that welled up in her eyes. ''I went somewhere by myself to find a place to grieve. She was the only one who came to see me. She understood that I was sad, but she also told me that I would regret not going. Whether I was there to say farewell or not, I would still be sad. At least, if I was there, I would have a chance to say my goodbyes. She always thought about me. I only wish that I could have done more for her.''

Before Cruise could reply, they heard Giovanni approaching them from behind. ''You did more than anyone else in the colony. I'm not blameless. If more people were like you, the world would be a kinder place.''

Jess looked away shyly. ''I don't know about that…''

''It's the truth,'' Helen said. ''Isabel always talks about you. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but she truly cares about you.''

The two of them locked eyes, and Jess gave the older woman a sincere smile. ''Thank you.''

Cruise smirked. ''As I said, I don't do well talking about things like death and loss. But, I've always been the type of person to keep moving forward. I wouldn't want to disappoint the people left behind if I stalled.''

The group fell into silence once more as they continued on their journey. Along the way, Helen and Jess found themselves walking close together. The concern plastered over the mother's face was evident to everyone, even though she was trying to stay calm. At some point, Jess took Helen's hand, letting her hold it for support. Helen glanced towards Jess and shot her a small, thankful smile. She could see the slight hint of a blush creep across Jess's face, but the young woman didn't want to let her bashfulness stop her from showing her support.

''We're close,'' Dominic said after a while. ''Just beyond that hill is where Albatox and Baerock rest. They use an old sporting venue as their home.''

''Then we best stop here,'' Helen said. ''If we get too close, they'll hear us coming.''

Immediately, everyone stopped in their tracks and stared off into the distance. With the hill ahead of them, they couldn't even see the stadium that Dominic claimed the Drakes were.

Thane sighed. ''How are we supposed to rescue someone from a place we can't go near?''

''We'll think of something,'' Cruise replied before looking at Dominic. ''In the meantime, I want you and your Vipers to cuff yourself.''

Dominic stared at him in shock while one of his Vipers stepped forward angrily. ''Excuse me?''

''After what happened last time, I can't trust any of you. Is that going to be a problem?''

''You're damn right it's a problem!'' The Viper barked. Others allied themselves near him. In response, the Crew took a stand beside Cruise. For a moment, the others feared that a fight was about to break out between the two groups.

Slowly, Dominic stepped forward. ''Fine.''

''Dominic?'' the Vipers gasped.

Their leader turned around to address them. ''The only one to blame here is me. People died at that bridge because of my mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing. That doesn't excuse my actions. I want to help rescue the Dragon Slayer. I will do whatever is necessary to help the group.''

He turned back to face Cruise and raised his arms out in front of him as a sign of surrender. Cruise nodded and gestured for his Crew to find whatever they had to bind them. Begrudgingly, the other Vipers followed their leader, surrendering themselves and allowing the Crew to bind their arms together. They would not be allowed to do anything or go anywhere without a vigilant eye watching them. All the while, Dominic didn't complain. After his hands were bound together, he noticed Giovanni approaching him with his arms folded across his chest.

''It takes a real leader to do what you're doing.'' He said.

Nearby, Thane gritted his teeth and looked away. ''If we don't have a plan, we might as well rest.''

''I guess you can be right sometimes,'' Cruise teased. He ignored the glare Thane gave him and turned to his Crew. ''I want a stock count for food and water. We don't have much left. So, I'm open to any ideas for how to storm this castle and save the damsel.''

Helen stared at him. ''My daughter is no damsel.''

''If I had been the one captured, she'd have called me a damsel.'' He grinned.

Despite the bleak situation, Helen felt an inkling of a smile. ''Yes, she would have.''

As her gaze returned to the hill, she spotted Jess looking towards it. She had her arms folded around herself and Helen noticed the young woman shivering a little. She walked over to one of the Crew and borrowed a stitched jacket. She approached Jess and wrapped it over her shoulders. Jess flinched when she felt it being placed on her shoulders, and she smiled when she saw Helen coming to stand next to her. The two of them looked at the hill, trying to imagine the stadium where Isabel was being held captive.

''I hope she's okay,'' Jess whispered.

''I know she is,'' Helen replied. ''I can't explain it, but it's like a feeling telling me that she's still alive.''

''I think I have that feeling too.''

They stood together in silence. With everyone else either setting up camp or tending to the wounded, it was just the two of them by themselves for now. Helen could feel her heart pounding. It was both the best and worst time to talk about their shared feelings towards Isabel. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

''I'm not sad,'' Jess said, surprising Helen. ''At first, I was. And I was also confused. But, I know that Isabel is happy with you. It's not the same thing, but she always used to talk about you. She always said she was lucky to have the smartest and kindest woman in the world as her mother.''

Helen smiled, trying not to get teary. ''She talked about you a lot too. Although, she never mentioned how she talked with you before your parent's farewell.''

''She wanted to keep that a secret. But, I thought Cruise needed to hear it.'' She clutched the jacket. As the sun set, the air grew considerably colder. ''What do you think happens to us after we die?''

''Oh, that's a big question,'' Helen paused, debating with herself over how to answer Jess. ''I like to go with the theory that we find our place in the stars. Old religions talked about an afterlife that separated good and evil. Those who are cherished watch on from above. Your parents are most likely watching on, proud of the woman you've become.''

Jess turned to her and smiled. ''I hope so. It's just scary to think about if there's nothing else afterwards. I know that life is dangerous and brutal. But, I don't want it to end too quickly. There are things about it that I love…like…''

''Isabel.'' Helen finished. When Jess stared at her curiously, the historian continued. ''She has a way of brightening up people's lives, even before she could walk through fire. In fact, I think that there is so much love for her that it can be shared.''

''Shared?''

''She loves you as much as you love her…as much as I love her. I think that we both bring out the best in her, just as she brings out the best in us.''

It was near impossible for Jess to maintain eye contact. She was breathing heavily as she considered Helen's words. Was it really possible for them to share their love? Throughout her whole life, the colony has drummed into the minds of young men and women that they could only have partners to reproduce to preserve the human race. Love could happen, but it wasn't something that was considered essential for humanity's survival. However, as Jess thought carefully, she realized that it couldn't be further from the truth. It was Isabel's love that compelled her to fight on and do whatever she could to save the world. It inspired others, even those who once looked down on her, like Giovanni, to fight by her side. It was love that was giving humanity a fighting chance.

''Isabel is inspiring, isn't she?'' Jess sighed happily.

''Yes, she…'' Helen stopped mid-sentence. An idea came to her. A very risky, all-or-nothing idea.

When she didn't answer, Jess turned to her and noticed the older woman's face scrunch up. Jess knew that face. It was whenever she was deep in thought over somehow. Before Jess could question her about it, Helen turned heel and rushed over to Cruise.

''Do you still have that long-range radio?'' she asked him. ''The one you used to tell everyone about Isabel?''

''I do.'' Cruise said.

''I need it.''

He pursed his lips. ''Why?''

Helen took a deep breath as her eyes tracked over the group. ''We stand no chance of rescuing Isabel as we are. But, if we made a rallying call to anyone who is listening, we could inspire others to help our cause.''

Despite the strength in her words, she could see everyone looking at her doubtfully. Even Cruise seemed hesitant to go through with her idea. ''You know the Drakes are going to hear about this too? My broadcast was a threat to them as well as a call to arms. If people hear the Dragon Slayer's been captured, they'll lose hope. No one will come to help.''

''Perhaps,'' Helen sighed. ''But, that's a risk that I want to take. As for the Drakes, they won't retaliate for that exact reason. They don't consider us a threat without Isabel. They'll underestimate us.''

Cruise clicked his tongue and stared up at the heavens. After a short moment of thinking, he waved his hand and signalled for one of his Crew to bring the radio. Once it was brought over, they played with the dial to find the right frequency as Cruise passed the speaker to Helen. She grasped it and cleared her throat. This was her one and only shot at saving her daughter. She knew that she had to make this count.

''People of Earth,'' she started once she had the signal to speak. ''My name is Helen. I am the mother of the woman you have come to hear of as the Dragon Slayer. I'm speaking to you now because she needs our help. She has been taken by two Drakes named Albatox and Baerock. They have her captive in an old sports stadium, west of the remains of the Fabled Red Bridge. Those of you who have maps will find its location. I am with a small group determined to rescue my daughter, but we are not enough. I am calling you now to please come to our aid. My daughter is still alive. If we help her, we will take one step closer to humanity's freedom. I know that I'm asking a lot of you all. But, we have to stand and fight. We cannot let this keep happening. We cannot let the Drakes control us and drive us to the brink of extinction. We need to send a message to them. We are going to take back our world. But, we cannot do it alone. We have to stand together. Stand with us. Stand behind the Dragon Slayer. My daughter will fight to the last breath to save the world, as will I and everyone around me. Will you do the same? We'll be waiting.''

She slowly set the speaker down and knelt in silence. Jess placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which Helen grabbed and held onto tightly. Her whole body was shaking. Finally, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't care if everyone around her was watching, she couldn't contain her emotions any longer.

''Now, we wait,'' Cruise said. He looked at Helen and waited for her to turn and stare at him before speaking. ''If I heard that, I would fight alongside you.''

Jess nodded. ''I'll fight with you.''

''As would I,'' Giovanni followed up.

''Me too,'' Erika said. Her daughters stood beside her and nodded in agreement.

One by one, the group came forward and proclaimed their support for Helen. She didn't know where to look. That is until someone else emerged from the crowd. The moment she saw the lumbering figure step forward, she burst into more tears.

''You know I'm always here for you.'' Jon smiled.

He limped forward, clutching his bandaged rib. He hissed in pain and glanced down at his injury. When he looked back up, he was always knocked off his feet when Helen leapt into his big arms and hugged him. He suppressed his grunts of pain and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and letting her cry in his chest.

''We have to get her back.'' Helen sobbed.

Even though more tears streaked down her face, Helen hadn't felt this happy without Isabel by her side in such a long time. She told herself that soon, they would be reunited, and they will fight together to save the world.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON HELEN AND JESS'S CONVERSATION? DO YOU THINK OTHERS WILL COME TO HELP THE GROUP SAVE ISABEL? THERE'S GOING TO BE EXCITING CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY VERY SOON. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THEM AND I DON'T DISAPPOINT. I LOVE THESE CHARACTERS SO MUCH AND I HAVE SO MUCH WRITING THEM. I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE JUST AS MUCH FUN READING THEIR ADVENTURES. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ARRIVING ON WEDNESDAY. MARK THAT DOWN ON YOUR CALENDERS AS WE'LL BE BACK WITH ISABEL TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER. THANK YOU FOR READING. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	40. Chapter 40

Isabel sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She placed her hands on her knees with her palms open and facing up. In the back of her mind, she recalled the rage that flared out of her the previous day. It terrified her to think she still had so much power inside of her, and she wasn't sure if she could control it. She wanted to use these powers to save people. How could she do that if there was a risk they would be caught in the crossfire if she became consumed with anger again? She had to better understand the potential of her abilities. Not only would it protect those around her, but it would take her a step closer to defeat Albatox and Baerock.

She focused on her hands. Her palms brightened, turning a light shade of red as she felt her skin heat up. Beneath her skin, her blood boiled and surged through her body, igniting a fire in her that threatened to overwhelm her. As she focused, she thought back to before she was taken, when she heard her mother crying out for Jon. She still didn't know their fate. Was he dead? Who else might be dead? Isabel didn't want to think about it, but she figured that the only way for her to learn to control this power was to tackle it head-on. If she didn't push herself, she would never become strong enough to escape.

The longer this went on, the more she could feel something brewing inside of her come to the surface. Her teeth scraped together, catching her lip and drawing blood. A low growl rumbled out of her mouth and a small fire erupted from her hands. She swiftly clapped them together to stop the flames. She panted and took a moment to calm down. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she separated her hands and saw that the heat was gone. She let out a tired sigh. If she didn't learn to control this power soon, she might lose herself again. And without something to keep her grounded, she worried about what she might become.

She heard someone approaching her cell. She rose to her feet and waited for the Doctor's arrival. By now, she recognized the sound of his frantic footsteps as he couldn't wait to come to her to continue his tests. Isabel was at least thankful that she was no longer strapped to a table to be experimented on. However, that was only because the Drakes had her right where they wanted her. If she caused trouble, they could easily kill one of their prisoners as an example. This was their domain. Unless Isabel improved quickly, that fact wouldn't change.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped inside. He stared at her through his goggles. ''I'm glad to see that you are awake.''

Isabel huffed. ''Because you can't wait to start taking more of my blood?''

''No,'' he looked down the corridor he just came from and closed the door behind him. ''Because I want you to be the first to know that I've done it.''

She narrowed her eyes. ''Done what?''

He slowly approached her. ''I have created a replica formula. Do you know what that means?''

Isabel believed that she did, and she still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. ''You can give someone else abilities like mine?''

''Precisely,'' he proclaimed excitedly. ''After so many years of mistrials and failures, you have been the key to my success. You were the perfect patient zero.''

Suddenly, the Doctor was swept off his feet as Isabel grabbed his collar and rushed him against the wall. She easily pinned him up, pressing her arm against his neck. She was careful not to crush his neck as he struggled and failed to break free. ''Give me that formula! Now!''

''I don't have it on me,'' he coughed. ''I knew you wouldn't appreciate my genius. I knew you would try to destroy it. Just like…''

She noticed his hesitation and pushed her arm down on him harder. ''Keep going.''

He grunted, both in pain and frustration. ''You remind me so much of my old lab partner. He was also an idealistic fool.''

''Maybe I'm idealistic because we have something that can give us a fighting chance against the Dragons, and you want to use it to make us better slaves.''

''What you call slavery, I call enhancement. We can become followers of Gods. Real Gods. Not fables and superstitious beliefs. We can go to other worlds and rule…''

His sentence was cut short when Isabel pulled her arm away and let him slump to the floor. He coughed violently and rubbed his bruised neck. Isabel paced around the room. Her eyes glanced over to the door. For a brief moment, she considered running around this place to find the formula. But, there was no way she would find it before the Drakes spotted her and sacrifice a life to keep her in line. There was only so much she could take. It enraged her whenever she saw the Doctor. Even though she hadn't seen his face yet, she knew it was a face that she wanted to punch.

''I want you to be the first to know about something too,'' she growled. ''I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to kill Albatox and Baerock. I'm going to stop the Dragons and take back our world. Somewhere in that order, I'm going to make you pay for all that you've done.''

''All that I've done?'' he rose to his feet, still rubbing his neck. ''I have created the perfect hybrid. You are the living proof. You owe everything to me.''

''I don't owe you shit!'' She snapped. As she advanced towards him, he cowered against the wall. ''I'm going to return to my people. I don't care how long it takes. I will get out of here.''

He scoffed. ''Well, even if that dream of yours were plausible, you wouldn't have to travel far. Your people are nearby.''

Isabel's stern image faltered for a second. ''You're bluffing.''

''No, no, it's the truth,'' he said. ''A distress signal was sent out across multiple frequencies…by your mother.''

''My mom?'' Isabel gasped. Her heart sank as she feared the worst. ''What are the Drakes going to do?''

''Nothing,'' he replied, confusing Isabel. ''They are not a threat. No one will come to help them. None are brave enough to attack a stronghold protected by two Drakes. Albatox and Baerock do not need to trouble themselves with such a minor issue. Right now, they merely want you to entertain them in the ring. And they have something special planned for you in the next match.''

Isabel lowered her gaze to the floor. She was thankful that her mother was still alive. While she would have wanted to hear more information, she thought that them keeping their distance was for the best. However, how long would Albatox and Baerock leave them? There would eventually come a point where they would go after the survivors. Isabel had to become strong enough to stop them before that happened.

She glared at the Doctor. ''Tell them they can throw whatever they've got at me.''

XXX

As Isabel walked out into the arena, she found it strange that the Doctor was still following her. Unlike before where he scarpered away the moment she entered the ring, he remained close to her side as if he was waiting for something. Looking up, she saw that Albatox and Baerock were in the same seats as before, watching on with great interest. Around her, people watched on from behind the fence. Isabel wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her, but she saw a mixture of emotions ranging from hope to fear. Isabel wanted her powers to grow, but she couldn't afford for them to become too much for her.

Once she was at the center of the ring, she turned to the Drakes. ''Well? Are one of you going to fight me? Or is there more chicken blood in you than Dragon blood?''

Baerock hissed. ''You're walking on thin ice, human.''

On the contrary, Albatox wasn't bothered by her taunt in the slightest. ''This next test will be quite the challenge for you. I would recommend you choose an ally to assist you in this fight.''

Isabel blinked in confusion. Why would they allow her to ask for help? She didn't want to take the bait. ''Whatever you're planning, I can handle it myself. I won't put anyone else's life at risk.''

''This isn't a choice,'' Albatox responded. ''Choose someone. Or, we will pick for you.''

Isabel had a theory on what they were planning. They knew that if someone else was in the ring with her, she would have to put half her focus into protecting her ally while fighting whatever beast was waiting for her. In the distance, Isabel could see the dry blood left behind by the person who tried to save her before. She didn't want a repeat of that. However, she didn't know anyone here. Who could she choose? Then, she remembered someone. She searched around. Many ducked their heads, hoping that they wouldn't get picked. When Isabel found who she was looking for, she was glad to see the person didn't flinch.

''Adira!'' She called out and pointed to the tall woman.

Adira was already walking to the gate before it opened. She marched into the ring with her head held high. ''I am happy that you remembered my name.''

''I hope you're not mad at me for choosing you,'' Isabel said. ''I didn't know who else…''

''It is fine. I'm glad. I love having the chance to taunt the Drakes by living another day and killing their pets,'' she walked over to the Doctor, glaring at him with venom in her eyes. ''Are you going to give me a weapon?''

''Of course.''

The Doctor pulled out a syringe from behind his back and injected a red fluid into Adira's neck.

By the time Isabel realized what was happening, she rushed forward and knocked the Doctor away, sending him flying. However, it was too late. Adira dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. She clawed at her neck. Blood and the fluid trickled out of the dot. Isabel could see veins bulging all over the woman's body. She rolled to the floor and quaked violently.

''What did you do?'' Isabel screamed at the Drakes.

Baerock smirked. ''Made your next fight fairer.''

Isabel shook her head in disbelief. ''No, this can't be happening.''

She turned back to Adira, who was still convulsing on the ground. Isabel spotted the Doctor crawling along the floor in the distance, heading back down the corridor. She wanted to chase after him and tear him apart, but she was too scared to leave Adira's side. It looked like she was dying. The people around them watched on helplessly as Adira's stopped moving and lay motionless on the ground. Isabel listened carefully. There was only complete silence coming from Adira. She was dead. And it was Isabel's fault for choosing her.

Then, there was a heartbeat.

And another. And another. Adira's chest rose and fell slowly. Her eyes shot open and she got onto her hands and knees, trembling and sweating profusely. As she finally got to her feet, she turned to Isabel. ''What's happened to me? I feel strange.''

''You should have the same abilities as her,'' Albatox stated. ''You will provide us with a test to see if the Doctor's research has paid off.''

Isabel advanced towards him. ''You can't do this!''

''We've already done it!'' Baerock cackled. ''You two will fight to the death. If not…''

He raised his heated hand and pointed it to one side of the crowd. The people rushed to get away, but there were so many huddled together that they just ended up stumbling over each other. Baerock edged closer to them.

''Wait…'' Adira cried out. When she and Isabel locked eyes, she sighed and nodded. ''We will fight.''

''Adira, no.'' Isabel pleaded.

''I'm sorry. But, I cannot lose the only family I have left.''

''But, we can fight the Drakes together…''

''And if we're not strong enough?'' she questioned. ''I am truly sorry. I cannot take that risk. If we do what they say, only one of us has to die.''

Isabel wanted to plead her case. However, as she turned back to Baerock, she knew that she wasn't going to get close enough to stop him before he killed people in the crowd. Isabel wondered what it would be like if the roles were reversed. If Baerock threatened the colony, would Isabel comply with their demands to prevent a single death? Despite all the harshness and cruelty that she suffered growing up…Isabel knew that she would do exactly what Adira was doing.

When she turned back to face Adira, the tall woman leapt towards her and closed the distance in the blink of an eye. Isabel raised her arms to block Adira's strike. They both stumbled back from the incredible impact. Isabel's arms were numb and Adira's legs wobbled. She was trying to comprehend her enhanced speed. Isabel remembered what it was like when she discovered her abilities. She could see herself in Adira. That's what made what she had to do hurt even more.

''I also have family waiting for me,'' Isabel said before charging at Adira.

The two clashed, sending tremors around the whole stadium. They locked arms and tried to outmuscle each other. Isabel pushed with all her strength, forcing Adira to take a step back. However, Adira looked towards the people watching and pushed back, regaining ground.

They were both on equal footing.

Before he disappeared down the corridor, the Doctor saw their feats of strength and smiled beneath his ruffled mask.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? THE DOCTOR HAS REPLICATED THE FORMULA AND GIVEN IT TO ADIRA. DO YOU THINK THAT ISABEL WILL BE ABLE TO CONVINCE HER TO STOP THE FIGHT AND HELP HER? OR WILL SOMETHING ELSE HAPPEN? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND PREDICTIONS. IT'S ALWAYS FUN TO READ PEOPLE'S REACTIONS AND SEE WHAT THEY THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE VERY SOON. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	41. Chapter 41

With every hour that passed, Helen began to feel her hopes dwindle.

While the group were safe from the Drakes, no one came to answer the historian's call for help. The horizon was barren. She wanted to venture forward over the hill towards where she knew her daughter was being held captive. But, she didn't want to give away the group's presence. As time went on, her hopelessness turned into frustration. Even their enemies weren't bothered by her rallying cry.

Helen sat on the ground and looked over her shoulder at the group. There were many good people here. However, it wasn't nearly enough. They had no hope of storming the stadium. Even if it was just Albatox and Baerock, they would easily overwhelm the group before they even got close to Isabel. And the last thing Helen wanted was to leave her daughter alone in this world. She had thought that people would come to help. Despite Cruise's apprehension earlier, he was also on the lookout for allies. But, no one came.

''You should get some rest,'' Jon's soft voice startled Helen.

She turned and saw him approaching her. His face twisted in pain as he eased himself down so that he was sitting next to her. Helen offered her arm for support. ''I could say the same of you.'' She said.

''I've done enough resting,'' he replied. ''I wish I could do more to help.''

''We all do.'' Helen smiled. She stared at the hill with him. ''I just want to hold her in my arms again. I can't lose her.''

He cupped her arm gently. ''You won't. She'll overcome anything thrown her way. She's the bravest and strongest woman I've ever met. Well…along with someone else I know.''

''I don't feel strong now. My words didn't inspire a single soul.''

''It inspired us, look at us,'' he gestured to the group behind them. ''Everyone who is here is willing to fight to save Isabel.''

Helen's smile dropped when she spotted Thane in the crowd, sitting by the fire and keeping to himself. ''Not everyone.''

Jon scoffed. ''Even the most beautiful of starry nights have a blank spot or two.''

The jest was enough to earn a small laugh from Helen. Hearing those words compelled her to look up towards the sky. Unfortunately, it was too cloudy to see any stars, but that didn't stop her imagination or her sense of wonder from coming to the surface. ''The funny thing is that those stars we're seeing have actually long since passed. They are so far away that time is still travelling through space to reach our eyes. It's like a glimpse into the past.''

Leaning back, Jon grinned hopefully. ''So, if there are people watching us from there, can they see us or what the world used to be?''

Helen shrugged. ''I don't know. We were apparently on the brink of journeying out towards the stars before the Dragons came from above. Maybe they've destroyed other worlds and we're seeing them before their light goes out?''

''I don't know about them. The only thing I'm certain of is that we're still alive. As long as that is a fact, we have to keep fighting until the end. And I know that's exactly what you're going to do. Right?''

Feeling her heart lift, Helen turned to her oldest friend and smiled. ''Yes. Thank you, Jon.''

She looked over Jon's shoulder and spotted Jess sitting by herself in the distance. The young woman had her arms tucked around her knees as she was also gazing out to the hill as if she was looking at Isabel. She hadn't noticed Helen and Jon.

Helen slowly rose to her feet. ''I'm going to keep her company.''

''I'm going to head back to the others,'' Jon said. After being helped up by Helen, he limped back towards the group. ''There's only so much sitting around one person can do.''

They parted ways, with Jon returning to the group and immediately being welcomed by Jasmine and Naomi. Despite his pain, he greeted them excitedly, much to Erika's amusement. His fatherly instincts had made him a warm and friendly giant to the young girls. The display made Helen smile. It felt like a lifetime ago when he was the same with Isabel when she was barely up to her thigh. Now, Isabel was a young woman that Helen knew she had feelings for. Not in a way that was right, but that was true. As she approached Jess, she could see the love in her eyes. Strangely, Helen didn't feel jealous. She was happy that her daughter could inspire and be loved. It was just as she said before, their feelings could be shared.

''Do you mind if I join you?'' she asked, standing over her.

Jess rubbed her eyes and looked up at Helen. She moved down a bit. ''Not at all.''

Helen sat down and rubbed Jess's arm. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes,'' Jess nodded. ''I was just keeping a lookout.''

''Doesn't Cruise have his Crew on lookout?''

''I mean look out for allies,'' Jess said. ''People must have heard your call. They will hopefully be here soon.''

It was such a small statement. However, Jess said it was so much commitment and belief, Helen wanted to believe her ludicrous plan would work. She sighed. ''The world is a big place. I don't know how far my call reached.''

Jess looked at her. ''It could have been passed on. It's like back in the tunnels. We move the message from one person to the other. All it takes is one person to be brave enough to stand up. I wish I was as brave as you and Isabel.''

''Are you kidding me?'' Helen gasped, shocking Jess. ''You have been nothing but brave. You saved my life from Lacron. You chose to come on this journey with us. You have been at the front of almost everything since we started.''

Looking away bashfully, Jess rubbed her legs. ''I'm just doing what I believe is right in my heart. Doing the right thing shouldn't be considered special. It should be the norm.''

''Still, what I say is true,'' Helen looked away for a moment before she then gazed back at Jess and smiled. ''You were even brave enough to want Isabel when no one else would.''

At first, Jess thought the comment was referring to her friendship with the historian's daughter. However, her face turned red when she realized Helen was talking about when she caught the two of them in her hut. It was such a long time ago, but the memory of Jess offering herself to Isabel and then being literally swept off her feet made the young woman squirm. ''I'm sorry…''

''Sorry that you did it? Or sorry you were caught?''

Sensing that Helen was being light-hearted on the subject, Jess laughed lightly. ''Sorry, that…we got caught.''

The two shared a laugh together. Jess rubbed her warm face as if that would erase her blushes. When it got quiet again, Helen kept staring at Jess and waited for her to lock eyes with her before speaking. ''I'm not. Don't get me wrong, it was a shock, but after so many years of seeing Isabel being rejected, I was happy that someone wanted her for who she was and not because of a tradition about mating.''

''What the two of you have is more than mating,'' Jess said. ''It's real love. It's something that I would like to have too…with both of you. If that's okay?''

Helen's smile widened. ''It is. And I know that Isabel will be happy to hear that too. Once we save her, we'll decide on what to do next.''

Their moment of happiness was ended abruptly when they began to feel the earth rumble beneath them. They jumped to their feet and glanced around, seeing stones shake as something large appeared to be approaching. For a moment, they feared the worst and worried that the Drakes were coming to finish them off. They turned to run to the others until they saw Erika was rushing towards them.

She gazed at them with a beaming smile. ''You need to see this!''

They hurried after her. The sound grew louder as they ran back to their camp and then stopped in their tracks when they saw what was heading towards them. Stretching as far as the eye could see, the group saw an army of people coming towards them. There was more than anyone dared to count. Some of them brandished weapons, holding them in the air while letting out a gallant cheer. Shockingly, there was a few that had even made the journey on horseback. Many had never seen live horses before. The sight brought tears to almost everyone.

''They came.'' Helen gasped, trying to hold back her own tears.

Standing next to her, Cruise smirked. ''I suppose when there's only a few left in the world that can read maps, people naturally huddle together to come for help.''

Jess turned her head, noticing more groups coming towards them. ''I've never seen so many people before.''

Within minutes, the small group were surrounded by an army that absolutely dwarfed their numbers. People of different cultures and regions had come together to answer their call. They were prepared to do what they could to save the Dragon Slayer. To save their hope for a brighter future. Suddenly, they noticed a small group separating from a larger one to approach them. He and the others held their breath as they recognized the familiar faces of the colony and the Crew that had stayed behind with them. Sir Lucan and the council marched at the front of the group until a woman and her four children sprinted forward.

''Ciara!'' Jon cried out. Ignoring his injuries, he hurried to them and embraced his beloved. Their four sons wrapped their arms around their father, crying their eyes out and endlessly proclaiming their love for him.

Thane stepped forward, staring at his father with wide eyes. ''Father? You came too?''

''Indeed, my son,'' he said and gestured to the colony. ''We heard the message and couldn't sit idly when the hero of the colony needs our help.''

Helen stepped forward. ''Thank you.''

''What do you want us to do?'' Ciara asked while still holding Jon close to her.

Dominic came forward and pointed his bound hands in the opposite direction. ''Over that hill is a structure where two Drakes have got the Dragon Slayer. They have prisoners who may fight for them to save their own skin. We outnumber them. Though, I think we all know that they're not going to be the difficult part.''

''Once we save Isabel,'' Jess spoke up. ''She can fight the Drakes. She gets stronger when a fire is near. If we have any weapons that can help her, then we stand by her side.''

''For the Dragon Slayer!'' Someone in the crowd cheered.

What followed was a rallying cry the likes of which had never been heard on this earth for centuries. People from across the land had come together to fight as one. Dominic was surprised to feel his hands being freed. He turned and saw Cruise and his Crew tearing off their cuffs and binds before handing them whatever weapons were available to be shared.

Cruise looked to the crowd and smiled. ''Do you hear the people sing?'' he bellowed.

Standing amongst their numbers was Helen, who upon gazing up at the sky saw the clouds begin to part. She could see the stars glimmering over a black canvas. With her belief and courage renewed, she knew that the time to mount a charge was now.

The fate of the Dragon Slayer and the world was about to be decided very soon.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER? ARE YOU EXCITED FOR WHAT'S COMING NEXT? I HOPE SO BECAUSE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST YET. THERE WILL BE ACTION, THERE WILL BE ROMANCE, AND THERE WILL BE BIG TWISTS COMING AS WELL. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL YOUR REACTIONS WHEN IT HAPPENS. FOR MY PATRONS, THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED ALL TOGETHER THIS SUNDAY SO YOU GET TO READ THEM ALL AT ONCE. THEN, THEY WILL BE RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC AS SCHEDULED ON MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY. GET READY FOR THE BIGGEST BATTLE YET. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	42. Chapter 42

Isabel was stunned by a quick uppercut. The force of the impact made the ground quake beneath them as she tried to regain her balance. As much as she dreaded the thought of fighting back, Adira wasn't giving her the time or space to think of a new strategy. While she wasn't as used to her new abilities, Adira clearly had years of experience fighting hand-to-hand combat. The only times she would falter is when she would underestimate her strength and speed, causing her to stumble around the ring.

Sensing an opportunity to counter, Isabel kicked at Adira's legs, knocking her off-balance. She grabbed her by the arm and then pinned her to the ground. Placing her elbow across Adira's neck, she pushed down as her opponent tried to free herself.

''We don't have to do this!'' Isabel said.

''You think I want this?'' Adira growled back. She crashed her knee into Isabel's stomach.

The young woman coughed but remained on top. ''If we work together, we can fight them.''

''And them?'' Adira glanced around at the people watching. ''They will be caught in the crossfire. At least this way, only one person will have to die.''

''I don't want to kill you.''

Isabel was caught off guard as Adira freed one of her arms and slammed her fist against the side of her face. Isabel rolled along the ground, screeching to a halt as she clawed her fingers into the ground. She looked up and saw Adira advancing towards her with a solemn look in her eyes. ''Neither do I. But, I will do what I must to protect my people, even if it means making a deal with the devil. I pray that you understand.''

Sighing heavily, Isabel rose to her feet and wiped away the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. ''I do. I have people to protect too.''

''And if they were here if our roles were reversed, would you want to risk their lives?''

Isabel thought long and hard about her answer. She knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure if it was going to be enough to convince Adira to join her cause. To be honest, she wasn't sure if the two of them would be able to defeat the Drakes without any casualties on their side. She was literally trapped against the wall. Up above, she could hear Baerock hollering.

''Enough talk!'' She cried out. ''Kill each other already!''

Isabel clenched her fist in anger. She thought about turning around and charging at the Drakes herself. However, she knew that even if she took down one, the other would kill someone in the crowd, and then there would be no way to convince Adira. All through the battle, Isabel could see Adira always looking to her people, always checking to see if they were safe. Her first and only priority was them. Isabel could understand. If her mother, or Jess, or anyone else from the colony were here, she would do everything she could to save them all.

As Adira closed the distance between them, she suddenly stopped and held her ear. ''What is that noise?''

Bewildered at first, Isabel could then hear something in the distance. Whatever it was, it wasn't coming from within the ring. She looked up and could see that Albatox and Baerock and heard the sound too. They stood up and stared in the direction the noise was coming from. The ground began to shake. Eventually, the noise became loud enough for the other humans to hear. Adira cupped her ears, finding it uncomfortable to hear the increasing volume with her super hearing. As for Isabel, her heart raced when she heard people letting out a war cry. Hundreds, potentially thousands, stampeding in their direction. It could only mean one thing.

''They came for me,'' Isabel whispered to herself before turning back to Adira. ''See! If we fight together, we can…''

Her sentence was cut short as she was tackled from behind by Baerock. The Drake pressed her knee down on Isabel's back as she gripped her wrists and pinned her to the ground. Isabel kicked and thrashed around, struggling to escape. Just when it seemed like she would slip away, Albatox's feet crashed down onto her legs. Isabel screamed in agony.

''That's enough out of you,'' Baerock hissed before turning to her brother. ''What do we do about the humans outside? It sounds like we have quite the army banging on our door.''

Albatox grinned and glared at the people behind the fence watching them. ''We have an army of our own.''

Adira's eyes widened with fright. ''No, you can't! There isn't nearly enough of them. They'll be slaughtered.''

''Then you best join them,'' Albatox replied. ''It'll be the perfect opportunity to test your new abilities.''

Dread was written all over Adira's face. She looked at her people hopelessly. She could hear the army approaching outside. Without her help, her people would be walking into a massacre. But, she didn't want to have blood on her hands. She dared not think about what she was capable of against a normal human. Her eyes cast back down to Isabel. The Dragon Slayer's pleas couldn't reach her, as Baerock pressed her foot on the back of her head and pushed down, digging her face into the earth. At this rate, it looked like the only way Adira could save her family was by becoming just as much of a monster as the Drakes were.

''Fine.'' She said quietly.

Isabel pushed back with all her strength. However, with two Drakes on her, she had little hope of earning her freedom. She watched on helplessly as Adira marched to her people and lead them towards the end of the ring and down a long corridor. As they began to disappear out of her sights, Isabel wondered about her family. They stood no chance against Adira. Despite her inexperience with her abilities, she had the fighting capabilities of a warrior. She would carve her way through an army more easily than Isabel would. If she didn't rush to stop the fighting, there would be so many dead. In the back of her mind, she thought about the people she couldn't protect because she wasn't strong enough. It all began to churn inside of her…anger, hate, guilt…she couldn't stand it anymore.

With a mighty roar, Isabel sprang up, knocking Albatox and Baerock away. The Drakes quickly recovered and stalked her. Isabel stood her ground, growling and panting like a rabid animal.

Baerock licked her lips hungrily. ''I think we've played with you enough.''

''The Doctor has perfected the formula,'' Albatox stated. ''There's no reason to keep you alive anymore. And don't think about trying to stop the massacre that's about to ensue. You will need to get through us to prevent that.''

''I don't care if I have to fight two Drakes or a hundred Drakes, I'm not going to stop until I win!'' Isabel declared before charging at them.

XXX

Helen was surprised that the army was able to get so close to the stadium without any sort of resistance.

The allies that they had gathered rallied together and stormed over the hill, sprinting towards their destination. Those who had made the trip on horses galloped into the lead, charging with weapons drawn. It was quite a sight. However, Helen couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. She knew that the Drakes would underestimate them simply for the fact that they were human, but surely they would have done something to stop them from getting so close? She constantly looked from side to side, expecting something to happen.

Then, she saw people coming out of the stadium. It appeared to be a large group close to a hundred people. They had no weapons that could be seen, and written on their faces were pained expressions filled with despair, especially from a tall woman that was striding at the front of the pack.

Helen stalled, and that's when Cruise came to stand beside her. ''Looks like the Drakes are using their prisoners to do the dirty work for them.''

''They can't defend themselves,'' Helen said. ''They'll be killed.''

''I doubt the Drakes care all that much. They're here just to widdle down the numbers.''

Catching up with them, Jess stopped in her tracks and held her breath. ''We can't kill them if they're prisoners. They don't even look like they want to fight.''

Cruise sighed. ''Hate to say this, but they're dead regardless. If they don't fight, I'm sure the Drakes would gladly take their lives for us.''

Before Helen had a chance to think about Cruise's words, she noticed the woman at the front had walked over towards where a tall metal beam rested against the side of the stadium wall. At first, she considered the possibility that the woman was a sniper about to climb up the beam to reach higher ground. However, Helen and the others watching looked on in shock as the woman grabbed the beam, bending the metal under the strength of her grip and pulled it off. The woman grunted and moved the beam, which had to be over 50 feet long until it began to tip over and fall down as the horse-riders were closing in.

''Stop!'' Cruise yelled at the top of his voice.

The horse riders looked up to see the metal beam coming down. They veered to the side just in the nick of time. The beam crashed to the ground, meters away from where the riders were just seconds ago. There was an air of fear and confusion as the first wave of the army tried to get their bearings. Meanwhile, the woman leapt up and stood atop the fallen beam, gazing out towards the oncoming army.

A gunshot was heard, and the woman reeled back, clutching her face. Just when it seemed like she was about to fall, she stood tall and moved her hand away to reveal a flattened bullet pressed against her cheek. It dropped harmlessly down to the ground below.

This inhuman display caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the woman.

''What is she? Is she a Drake?''

''Is she like the Dragon Slayer?''

''How can we get past her?''

The questions were passed from person to person. No one dared to approach the metal beam. Close to the front, Helen gazed at the woman, unsure of what to think.

Beside her, Jess held her breath. ''She's just like Isabel. What does that mean?''

Not wanting to let fear overwhelm her, especially when she was so close to her daughter, Helen marched to the front, ignoring the warnings from the others around her. Alone, she walked out of the crowd and advanced towards the metal beam. She could hear someone rush by her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jess walking with her, never taking her eyes off the woman.

''If you value your lives,'' Adira shouted. ''You will leave now and never return. This was only a warning.''

''My daughter is here!'' Helen yelled back. ''What have you done with her?''

Adira stalled, locking eyes with Helen before looking away. ''She's dead.''

A wave of gasps swept over the army. Jess cupped her hand over her mouth to hold back a gasp while Helen's face paled to a sickly level. She slowly shook her head. Behind her, she could hear people talking. They were beginning to lose hope. They were here because Helen had made them believe that her daughter was the key to saving the world and defeating the Dragons. It felt like her heart had been ripped right out of her chest. And yet, she wasn't as upset as she should have been. Something about the shakiness in the woman's tone made her doubt those words.

''You're lying!'' She barked back. ''Where is she?''

''I have her power now. Leave now before I use it against you.''

''If you really have her power, then use it to kill me right now.''

Jess turned to her. ''What are you doing?''

''I know she's lying,'' Helen replied. ''I know that Isabel is still alive.''

More hesitant than ever, Adira stepped to the very edge of the beam. ''She won't be for much longer. Albatox and Baerock will see to that. They will kill her and they've tasked me with killing all of you.''

Suddenly, Dominic emerged from the crowd. ''Is that what they told you? Did they promise the safety of your people in return for your services? Trust me, they're not very good at keeping their word.''

''Silence!'' Adira screamed. ''I'm trying to prevent more bloodshed.''

''Noble, but stupid,'' Cruise called out. ''This world is drunk with blood.''

''This is your last warning! Leave now before I'm forced to kill you. Are you all prepared to die?''

Jess stepped forward without hesitation. ''If I have to give my life for Isabel's, I would do it. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.''

Helen nodded. ''It's a sacrifice all of us are willing to make. That's why we're here.''

Their words were like a second wind for their allies. Though there was still doubt that they could defeat someone with the same abilities as the Dragon Slayer, they were still ready to fight.

Adira gulped and fought back tears. ''Fine, then I'll kill you all.''

''No, you won't.''

That voice came from one of Adira's people.

She glanced over her shoulder and was shocked to see one of the elders had stepped forward, staring at her with a firm expression. ''We won't allow that. If you want to fight them, you will have to fight us too.''

''What?'' Adira gasped. ''I'm trying to save us. I can't protect everyone if I fight the Drakes.''

''We are aware of that. Death is inevitable. But, if fighting together means we have a chance against the Drakes, I would gladly give my life, just as these people are prepared to do.''

Before Adira could respond, someone else from her group spoke up. ''Yeah, I'd rather die fighting than be a prisoner for the rest of my life.''

''If you and the Dragon Slayer fight together, then we might have a chance at freedom.''

''Please, Adira. We don't care about the cost. We want to fight.''

More and more of her people raised their voices in support of Helen's army. Adira stood speechless as their voices became louder and stronger until they were cheering as one. She looked back at the army outside and saw that they had now begun chanting in unison. Stretching as far as her superior eyes could see were people ready to lay down their lives for a better future, even if most of them wouldn't live to see it.

''That's the thing about humans,'' Cruise said. ''We know that death comes for us no matter what we do, but that doesn't stop us from fighting for a better tomorrow.''

At that moment, Helen and Adira locked eyes. The historian didn't falter as she waited for the warrior's response. Gradually, the fire returned to Adira. She clenched her fists and nodded.

''Follow me.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT AND THAT YOU'RE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST BATTLE YET. DO OUR HEROES STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THE MIGHT AND POWER OF TWO DRAKES? BE SURE TO COME BACK THIS WEDNESDAY TO FIND OUT. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT'S ON THE WAY. THERE'S GOING TO BE THRILLS AND BLOODY ACTION. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. STAY SAFE OUT THERE. TA-TA FOR NOW. **


	43. Chapter 43

Isabel was hurled into a wall, almost crashing through it completely. She regained her balance just in time. Baerock jabbed at her. She weaved her head out of the way and tried to attack the Drake. However, Albatox was there to grab her arm and toss her out of the wall and along the ground. The two of them charged at her, baring their teeth and claws which gleamed as the sun glimpsed down on them from behind dark clouds. Trying to use that warmth to her advantage, Isabel evaded their attacks. But, she could only keep her eyes on both for a short while as they separated and attacked her from both sides. She cried out in pain as she felt claws tear into her flesh.

She reared back, collapsing onto one knee as blood leaked onto the ground from her wounds. Any attempt to heat up her palms and heal her injuries were thwarted as she was preyed upon by the Drakes time and time again.

There would be a few occasions where she would manage to catch them on the counter. Her strikes were quick and powerful, knocking them back. They were surprised by her strength and speed.

''She's stronger than before.'' Albatox murmured. ''We have to finish this now.''

Baerock whined. ''Oh, I wanted to play with her a little more. We're never going to get a fight like this again.''

''Don't count on it,'' Isabel panted. ''You think you can control us? Even if you kill me, there's going to be someone who will fight back against you.''

''You mean like the human you were fighting with just now?'' Baerock taunted. ''She has your abilities, and yet, she serves us.''

Isabel's gaze dropped to the ground. She was still trying to recover from the last attack. But, she was also thinking about what was going on outside. Surprisingly, it seemed quieter than what she would have expected from a battle. In fact, all she could hear now was more marching, but with more numbers than before. She couldn't tell what that meant. Then, she heard something else from behind her.

Just when she turned, she saw a bottle with a flame on the top being launched towards her. Instinctively, she braced herself as the glass smashed against her and she was suddenly consumed by flames. She opened her eyes, dazzled by the bright red and orange that glistened around her. Her body was burning, and it felt incredible. She could feel her wounds closing and her heart wouldn't stop racing as the fire around her died down and she saw something that brought tears to her eyes. Emerging from the tunnel was the two armies walking together as one into the ring. Within the crowd, she saw so many familiar faces. Not only could she see her companions from the Crew, but also those from the colony. She saw that Jon was alive. As more and more people came into view, she kept her eyes peeled for her mother and Jess. Eventually, she could see them walking beside Adira.

It wasn't until she heard the Drakes hiss that Isabel finally tore her eyes away from them.

''What are you doing?'' Albatox growled. ''Do not think we will show you mercy! We'll kill every single one of you if we have too.''

While the army stopped, Adira kept walking until she was standing beside Isabel. ''I don't care if I die; as long as I drag you down into hell with me.''

Despite the circumstances, Baerock grinned sadistically as she reached down and scooped up chunks of the earth. ''Very well. But, every death that happens here will be on your head.''

At the last moment, Isabel noticed what the Drake was doing. ''Everyone, get down!''

Baerock swung her arm, flinging the broken stones at the army with tremendous force. It was like dozens of bullets being fired at the same time. Isabel and Adira stood their ground, acting as a wall to prevent the projectiles from landing. They were able to block a few, suffering bloody cuts and bumps in the process. A few stones reached the army, tearing through those that weren't able to duck down quick enough. Adira glanced back to see the blood being splattered. There were people who had become like family to her dropping dead on the floor. She grit her teeth and charged at the Drakes with fire in her eyes.

Before Baerock could try the same move again, Adira slammed into her and grabbed her. The Drake crashed her elbows down into Adira's back, knocking her to the floor before kicking her back up into the air. Adira was wide-open for Albatox to attack. But, before he could land a deadly blow, Isabel's fist crashed into his face. He was sent flying across the ring before he crashed into a wall.

Isabel turned so that she could catch Adira and help her back onto her feet. The two of them raced towards Baerock, who wasn't expecting to have the two of them come at her at once. They launched a flurry of punches and kicks at her. The Drake had to deal with two different fighting styles. While Adira was physically weaker, her strikes were more unpredictable, catching her off-guard time and time again. However, it was Isabel that really dealt the most damage. Even if she didn't land every strike, her punches were like natural disasters laying waste to whatever stood in their way. Baerock could feel her bones rattling and cracking under the weight of each blow.

Behind them, the army propelled more explosive weapons to turn the tide of the battle. Grenades, Molotov cocktails, ignited gunpowder. They used whatever they had on them to turn the battlefield into a ring of fire. Isabel and Adira's bodies were ignited as they forced Baerock against the wall and besieged her with a volley of critical attacks. It didn't matter what the Drake did, she couldn't escape.

Climbing out of the rubble, Albatox turned to the army that was assisting Isabel and Adira and decided to deal with them first. He balled his hands together and jumped into the air. A few people noticed him when they spotted his shadow descending upon them. Albatox's fists crashed into the ground, upturning the earth and creating a wave that destroyed half of the ring in a matter of seconds.

People rushed to safety, trying not to get crushed or buried beneath the rocks. Jess was amidst the crowd, trying to push people out of the way. Suddenly, she felt the earth split beneath her and glanced down to see the ground part ways and she fell into the darkness.

Someone grabbed Jess's hand just before she disappeared into the depths. She looked up to see Helen hanging from the edge, trying to hold onto Jess. Her fingers dug into the ground, but the ground was unsteady and she was beginning to lose her grip. At the final moment, Erika and Cruise slid into action and grabbed Helen's arm, desperately trying to pull them up as Albatox advanced towards them.

Hearing the commotion going on behind them, Isabel looked over and gasped when she saw Albatox moving closer to her family and friends. After forcing Baerock down, Adira also noticed what was going on and didn't think twice about what to do next. ''Toss me at him!''

Isabel didn't have time to think. She grabbed Adira's hand and spun around twice before throwing the other woman at the Drake. She flew across the ring and stretched out her leg. It swept right across Albatox's face, creating a shockwave upon impact. Blood and teeth scattered across the ground as the Drake dropped to the ground and held his broken jaw. Behind him, Adira limped and rested against a rock that was jutting out of the ground. The skin over her leg was torn open. She could practically see the white from her bones. Even with the fire, it would take some time to heal an injury like that. Unfortunately, she didn't have time. Quicker than she anticipated, Albatox punched her down into the ground and towered over her.

''I wish I could make your death slow!'' He slurred. Blood and saliva drooled out of his mouth as he raised his arms into the air and was prepared to bring them down to crush Adira.

Before Albatox could attack, Dominic stepped into view, clutching a tooth that belonged to the Drake. Albatox tried to move, but a sharp jolt of pain coursed throughout his body. He still hadn't recovered from Adira's kick. He was powerless to do anything as Dominic stabbed the tooth into his neck, penetrating his skin. A small gush of blood jetted from the wound as Dominic dragged the tooth across the Drake's chest, trying to cut him open. At last, Albatox was able to move. He grabbed Dominic by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

Dominic spat at the Drake's face before laughing. ''Look who's afraid now.''

Albatox growled as he closed his fist, crushing Dominic's neck instantly before throwing his lifeless body to the side.

Adira lifted her head and saw what happened. She only had moments for Albatox was upon her again. She looked around for anything to help. Rolling along the ground, she spotted another bottle with a burning cloth poking out from the top. She was only going to get one shot at this, so she had to make it count. She grabbed the bottle and crushed it in her hand. Fire engulfed her arm and she swung her fist at Albatox just as the Drake bared his claws and aimed them at her.

Blood painted the ground beneath their feet.

When Helen and Jess were finally pulled up to safety, they saw what had happened. The group were silent as they saw Albatox's bloody hand emerging out of Adira's back.

Adira coughed up a pool of blood. Her head went numb as she glanced down to see the Drake's arm rammed through her chest. However, despite the darkness creeping up on her, she still smiled. ''Got you.''

Albatox sputtered and panted. He was trembling as he looked down and saw Adira had punched through his open wound. Her fingers coiled around his still-beating heart. With the remaining ounce of strength that she had left, Adira clenched her fist tightly, squeezing Albatox's heart. He froze completely. His mouth was left hanging open, but he stopped panting. Slowly, his body tilted to the side before collapsing to the ground, dragging Adira down with her until the two of them lay together in a pool of their own blood. Adira's eyes fluttered a few times before they closed for the final time.

''For a better tomorrow.'' She whispered with her last breath.

Isabel heard those words and hesitated for a moment. She didn't need to look back to know what had happened. It was uncomfortably quiet. All she could hear was the army that her mother had gathered trying to help each other through the rubble, followed by Baerock growling and grunting as she climbed up the wall in an attempt to stand.

The Drake's face was bloody. She spat on the ground and licked her lips. ''You're alone.''

Isabel locked eyes with Baerock. ''No, I'm not.''

Baerock leaned against the broken wall as she saw herself surrounded by more humans. They approached her with machetes, chains, metal pipes, and a few firearms. They kept their distance, but stood behind Isabel, ready to help when needed. There was no escape for Baerock. The Drake laughed wildly at the humans. However, her laughs turned into cries of despair when they showed no fear. They didn't retreat. They didn't back down.

''I'm going to die,'' Baerock muttered in disbelief. ''I'm going to die at the hands of a human. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go and conquer new worlds with my brothers and sisters, with my King. You ruined everything!''

Isabel blinked. ''King?''

Baerock screeched and lunged at Isabel, opening her jaw wide and aiming for her neck. She bit down, but Isabel dodged the attack and punched Baerock in the face. The Drake stumbled back, groaning with pain. Isabel reached out and placed her hands on the upper and lower jaw. With one swift and strong pull, she parted Baerock's mouth wider and wider until she finally heard a bone-crunching snap. The Drake's mouth was ripped open. When Isabel could no longer feel a struggle, she released her grip on Baerock and watched as she tumbled to the ground and never moved again.

Once again, it was quiet. Too quiet for Isabel's liking. Her head was throbbing as she dropped to her knees, too exhausted to do anything other than look to the side at the army that surrounded her. She was thankful for the large numbers because it meant that she couldn't see the damage around them. There was undoubtedly bodies of the fallen that needed to be given a proper burial, including Adira's. Isabel started to fall. Someone rushed from the crowd and dropped down to catch her. The moment Isabel's head rested against the person's shoulders, she recognized who it was. She knew from the smell and the soft touches as she felt a hand brush through her hair.

''I'm here, baby girl,'' Helen whispered, kissing Isabel's head. ''I'm here.''

Isabel gulped, trying to hold back her sobs. She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ACTION-PACKED CHAPTER? IT ALWAYS PAINS ME WHEN I HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER THAT INVOLVES THE DEATH OF CHARACTERS, AND IT REALLY HURT TO WRITE THE DEATH OF ADIRA AND DOMINIC. BUT, THIS IS THAT KIND OF WORLD. NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO MAKE IT. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS FOR WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I CAN GIVE YOU A LITTLE HINT ABOUT WHAT'S COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SMUTTY SCENE TO LOOK FORWARD TO. WILL IT BE ISABEL X HELEN? ISABEL X JESS? OR...DARE I SAY...HMM, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. ALSO...GET READY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER YET. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS. IT'S AN EVENT THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING AGES TO WRITE AND REVEAL. BE SURE TO COME BACK ON FRIDAY TO FIND OUT. IN THE MEANTIME, STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	44. Chapter 44

Despite winning their freedom and standing over two dead Drakes, it was a long time before anyone celebrated. Those who mourned Adira were unsure of what to do. They had never been given a chance to say farewell to someone who had died, even though many had died for Albatox and Baerock's entertainment. The colony were more than happy to make sure the fallen were treated to worthy farewells. The bodies were buried in the soft earth outside of the stadium while everyone else rested inside.

While most of the interior was damaged, there was enough space to accommodate the thousands that had gathered around. In some places, it was cramped, but they were able to make do with what they had. As time passed, it finally began to dawn on everything that they had just accomplished something remarkable. And once Isabel had recovered enough to walk around, she could see her efforts being rewarded with hope returning to the people. They cheered for the Dragon Slayer. They cheered for her. Even those who used to treat her harshly in the colony were looking at her in a new light. The only one that still didn't seem convinced was Thane, who had walked away from his father after what seemed to be a heated argument between them.

''That guy is never going to like you,'' Cruise chuckled.

Isabel smirked. ''I don't really care about what he thinks. There are more important things.''

''Hmm,'' Cruise patted her on the shoulder. ''I guess you do have a bit of wisdom hidden in there somewhere.''

''Perhaps I got some from you?'' Isabel grinned. ''I can't thank you enough for everything you've done.''

Though Cruise kept his smile, Isabel could see a flash of seriousness across his face. ''Don't thank me yet. We still have a weapon to find. Without that, all of this will be for nothing.''

''I don't think it's for nothing. There's hope again. We just have to carry that with us for just a little bit longer.''

Noticing Isabel's smile fade, Cruise stared at her curiously. ''What's eating you, kid?''

Isabel glanced at him. ''Nothing.''

''I meant figuratively. I know nothing's actually eating you.''

''Oh,'' Isabel sighed. ''It's about what Baerock said. She mentioned a king. Do you know what she meant?''

''Not a clue, though I have theories. None of them pleasant.''

Isabel nodded. It was the same thought she had. Could it be possible that there was one king that the Drakes served under? Perhaps a king that even the Dragons served under? Isabel never considered the possibility of there being one, all-powerful creature that the Dragons served under. She always believed that they were a collective working together to overthrow worlds and make them their own. Would a king make their quest easier or more difficult? How would they even know who the king was? Isabel had a feeling that she would know if she ever did see him. For now, Isabel hoped that she wouldn't cross paths with this king for a long time.

Cruise patted her on the back again. ''I almost forgot why I came to find you. Your mother and your friend were asking for you. They're in one of the compartments on the upper level.''

''Did they say what they wanted?''

''Nope,'' Cruise said. ''They just want you. It wasn't my business to ask so I'm just playing the messenger for now. I now know how Pitt feels.''

Isabel looked at Cruise. It wasn't long after she recovered that she had been told about Pitt's fate. Whenever she gazed at the Crew leader, she could tell that something was slightly off about him, despite his best attempts to remain the charismatic man he was. ''I'm so sorry.''

Cruise grinned at her before leaving. ''We should only be sorry if we don't succeed.''

Isabel decided to head off and see what her mother and Jess wanted to see her about. Her stomach was in knots thinking about spending them with them after being apart for so long. It was the longest period of time she'd ever been separated from her mother. They didn't have any time to properly catch up with everything that was going on and with people constantly coming to Isabel. Everyone wanted to speak with the Dragon Slayer. Even now, as she ventured to an empty part of the stadium, those that wandered around would thank her or congratulate her on a job well done. Isabel was happy about this. But, she couldn't help but feel that things still weren't right.

She kept thinking about this king Baerock mentioned. She was still thinking about Adira. The two of them together could have been a tremendous force against the Drakes. But now, Isabel was once again the only one with abilities.

Then, as she got closer to where Cruise told her to go, another thought crossed her mind. What was the status of her relationship with her mother and Jess? What had happened with the two of them in their time apart? Isabel quickened her pace until she finally came upon a room with a glass wall that overlooked where the ring was. While many of the seats had been broken off from their hinges and one of the beams was broken, there was still enough space that was structural stable. At the far end of the room, she spotted Helen and Jess waiting for her.

Isabel rushed over to immediately hug them both. ''I thought I'd never see you again.''

''You didn't think we were going to leave you?'' Jess questioned.

''I thought I was going to break out and find you.''

They pulled apart. Helen reached to stroke Isabel's cheek. ''We would never abandon you. We'd fight to the ends of the earth to get you back.''

Isabel smiled. ''I wasn't expecting an army.''

''That was all Helen,'' Jess beamed. ''She was incredible.''

Helen blushed and looked away from them. ''I don't know about incredible…''

''Whatever you did mom, it worked,'' Isabel said. She looked back and forth between them, staring nervously. ''Cruise said that you two wanted to see me, but he didn't know why.''

Helen and Jess shared a quick look between them. ''Yes,'' Helen said. ''It's about the three of us.''

Isabel felt a shudder race up and down her body. ''What's going to happen with the three of us?''

''That's what we want to check,'' Helen continued, taking a deep breath. ''We know that you love both of us equally. And we love you as well. You seem to be in the mindset that you have to choose. But, it shouldn't have to be that way. We can try to make things work with the three of us together. If that's what you want?''

Isabel felt her throat hitch. ''Really? You're both okay with this? I don't want to pressure you two into anything if you're uncomfortable.''

A flustered Jess turned to Helen. ''Well, I like the idea. Your mom is smart and brave. I think the two of us will get along.''

''I agree,'' Helen smiled.

Isabel needed to sit on the ground as her legs were shaking. Helen and Jess joined her, waiting for her response as she stared at them both. Her eyes were flickering between them. Slowly, her smile grew. ''I want that. I want you both. I couldn't imagine my life without either of you by my side.''

Helen moved closer and then placed her hand on Isabel's lap. ''What would you like to do now?''

She could also feel Jess moving closer. The two of them looked ready to make a move on her at any moment. However, Isabel had other ideas. She wanted to make sure that the two of them were really okay with this arrangement. ''You two can start if you want…with each other.''

Helen and Jess looked surprised by Isabel's suggestion, but not dismissive of the idea. They faced each other and smiled, though Jess was the first to break eye contact as she looked away bashfully. Hoping to break the ice, Helen placed her hand on Jess's hip and pulled her closer until the younger woman was straddling her leg. With a sharp intake of breath, Jess leaned forward and the two started kissing right in front of Isabel. Helen took control, slipping her tongue past Jess's parted lips as they kissed enthusiastically. They took their time getting into a smooth rhythm with each other as they made out. Helen moaned against Jess's lips when the younger woman reached down to cup her breasts through her clothes.

Isabel gasped as she watched on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was mesmerized by the sight of her mother running her tongue up and down Jess's neck as she massaged her boobs, pinching her nipples through her clothes. Helen looked out of the corner of her eye and then glanced down to see a familiar tent poking up from underneath Isabel's clothes.

''Shall we get more comfortable?'' she asked.

Isabel and Jess nodded without hesitation. The two of them separated so that they could remove their clothes. Isabel was slower to strip as she didn't want to miss anything as Helen and Jess now sat naked in front of her. Instinctively, Jess reached up to cover herself. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious, especially when she gazed at Helen's figure. The moment Isabel was nude, she moved over to place herself between the two of them. She brushed aside a strand of hair that dangled in Jess's face.

''You're beautiful.'' She said to her lifelong friend.

Jess smiled. ''You too.''

Feeling brave, Jess reached out and let her hands roam Isabel's body. Her fingers blinded over Isabel's breasts and down to her strong abs. Listening to the low moans escaping from Isabel, Jess felt more daring and leaned forward so that she could take one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on it. At the same time, Helen nestled behind her daughter, trailing kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. She also reached around to fondle Isabel's breasts, rolling her thumb over the nipple that wasn't currently between Jess's teeth. Isabel released a desirable moan that further aroused Helen and Jess.

Helen's hand dropped down to her daughter's erect cock. The thick length felt so big in her hand as she stroked it up and down, listening to the erotic groans coming out of Isabel's mouth. Jess glanced down when she realized what was happening and was in awe as she admired Isabel's length. It was bigger and more beautiful than even her wildest dreams had envisioned. She licked her lips and slowly lowered her head. Taking a moment to steady herself, she licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking out from Isabel. Her tongue swirled around the head for a few seconds before she finally took Isabel's cock into her mouth.

''Fuck!'' Isabel growled.

She could tell that Jess was having some difficulty trying to please the entirety of Isabel's size and girth. Her mouth was being stretched, and the cock was already hitting the back of her throat before she could even take half of it. But, Jess wasn't about to give up. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking on Isabel's cock, enjoying the taste greatly. Her tongue licked the underside of the shaft while her hands reached down to fondle Isabel's massive balls.

Helen added further stimulation by pinching Isabel's nipples and massaging her ab muscles. She sucked on a sweet spot on her daughter's neck, dragging her tongue along the hot skin. Isabel's moans grew louder as she had two mouths on her, pleasing her. Jess continued to deepthroat her, taking as much as she could before it was too much to bear and she gagged on the shaft. There was still so much of Isabel's cock that hadn't been touched yet by Jess's lips, so Helen decided to help. She reached down and stroked the base while Jess kept sucking on the upper half. In response, Isabel started to thrust her hips, driving her cock deeper down Jess's throat. The young woman's neck bulged under the weight and size of the cock being rammed into her mouth.

The pleasure of both of them was too overwhelming for Isabel. Her thrusts became erratic and she was grunting wildly. Helen recognized the sound and decided to warn Jess in advance. ''My babygirl is about to cum.''

Not only did Jess keep her mouth on Isabel's cock, but she was also sucking harder and faster, never letting go as her lips locked around the thick shaft until Isabel was ready to explode.

Jess's eyes widened as she tried to swallow Isabel's massive load. Helen watched the erotic sight gleefully. Jess's cheeks became full very quickly and it soon was apparent she wasn't able to take it all. She was forced to lean back, resulting in Isabel painting her face with thick, warm threads of cum. It sprayed all over Jess's face, covering her and dribbling down to her perky breasts. Jess was panting heavily and licking her lips as cum oozed down her face. The sight was too much for Helen. She reached behind Jess's head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could taste her daughter's seed on Jess's lips. With such an erotic display happening only inches away, Isabel couldn't resist leaning forward and sharing a three-way kiss with them, tasting herself on their lips.

Helen's lips moved to the side, grazing against Isabel's ear. ''Fuck her!''

Spurred on by her mother's words and tone, Isabel guided Jess down onto the floor so that she was lying on her back. Isabel climbed on top of her, planting hungry kisses all over Jess's neck before moving further down and taking one of her breasts in her mouth. Jess moaned and arched her back when she felt Isabel nibbling on her nipples. As if that didn't feel fantastic enough already, Jess could also feel Isabel's rock hard cock brushing against her drenched pussy. She rolled her hips, desperate to feel the huge length inside of her. After fantasizing about this moment for so long, she couldn't wait to feel the real thing. Next to them, Helen sat back and watched. Her hand drifted down between her legs so she could pleasure herself while watching Isabel fuck Jess.

As Isabel played with Jess's boobs with one hand, she grabbed her cock with the other and guided it towards Jess's entrance. She brushed against it with the tip, teasing Jess as well as preparing her for the next part. Jess braced herself, whimpering with arousal. Slowly, Isabel pushed her cock inside of Jess's pussy. Jess groaned. Her eyes were wide and quick gasps slipped out of her mouth as Isabel penetrated her one inch at a time. Isabel stopped a few times, waiting for the right moment before continuing. She could feel Jess's wetness leaking all over her length, but she didn't want to take things too fast, despite her animal instincts begging her to fuck Jess intensely. She wanted this first time with her to feel right and feel good.

Isabel glanced over to see her mother with her legs spread as she fingered herself. Her pussy was glistening as she thrust two fingers in and out repeatedly. The sight made Isabel's body jerk, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Jess as she gradually got used to the incredible size that was igniting her whole body. Before long, Isabel was thrusting harder and faster. She slammed her hips into Jess, making her perky breast bounce upon impact. She grabbed Jess's hips and lifted her off the floor so that she could drive her cock deeper inside. Jess threw her head back, screaming with pleasure.

''Yes, yes, yes! More, Isabel, more!''

Helen smiled as she watched on. It was a truly arousing sight to behold. Jess's body being lifted up, glistening with sweat and flustered as she was being fucked intensely. Isabel's strong body was on full display. Her strong muscles bulged, making Helen's eyes roll into the back of her head as she fingered herself faster, imagining her daughter's cock fucking her. But, tonight it was Jess's turn. Helen was certain there would be other nights the three of them would get to properly share and be fucked over and over again.

Jess couldn't keep her eyes open. She was being pounded so intensely, she felt like she was going to pass out. It was better than she anticipated. She'd always believed that her first time with Isabel would be soft and sweet. But, this was the complete opposite, and she still loved every second of it. She knew there would be other nights she could make love softly. Then, she thought about watching Helen getting fucked so roughly. The image made Jess gush all over Isabel's cock.

Isabel buried her cock deep inside of Jess's pussy, feeling her clench tightly around her shaft. She felt like she could keep going for much longer, but Jess looked like she was already reaching her limit. She was most likely taken aback by how rough Isabel was going to be on her. Isabel thought about slowing down, but then, Jess locked her legs around Isabel's waist and cried out for more.

''Don't stop! Please!'' Jess begged.

Helen grinned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy, her juices leaking out of her. ''You heard her, baby girl. Fuck her nice and good.''

Jess squirmed beneath her, clawing at whatever was within her reach as her back arched and her toes curled. She let out one final scream as she came, squirting all over Isabel's pelvis. Isabel looked down to see Jess's juices spray all over her body. It was too much for her, and her own release wasn't far behind. She thrust into Jess as deeply as she could reach before shooting streams of cum inside of her. This load was greater than the last, filling Jess up so much. Even when Isabel pulled out, she was still cumming. She stroked her cock, spilling more strands of cum all over Jess's stomach.

''That's it, babygirl.'' Helen cried out as she reached her own orgasm soon afterwards. She grinded against her fingers and held onto the wall behind her for support.

After she was finally finished, Isabel looked at both of them, writhing with pleasure. She saw her cum leaking out of Jess's glistening pussy. She lay down next to her and kissed her cheek. ''I hope it wasn't too much for you.''

Jess sighed happily. ''It was perfect.''

The two of them looked over to see Helen crawl on top of them. They thought she was about to lay down next to them, but, she surprised them by taking Isabel's cock into her mouth so that she could clean the mess. Jess's hands rubbed Isabel's body as she snuggled up to her.

Just when Isabel lay back and started to really enjoy her mother's blowjob, she could hear footsteps coming towards them. She bolted up. ''I think someone's coming.''

Begrudgingly, Helen took Isabel's cock out of her mouth and the three of them rushed to get dressed. For Jess, it was easier said than done as her body was still sticky all over and she could barely stand after the hard pounding Isabel had given her, though she wouldn't have had it any other way. Only a few seconds after they had managed to get dressed and clean up any evidence of their activities, the door burst open and Giovanni rushed inside.

''You need to hurry!'' He told them and ran back down the corridor before they could respond.

He didn't look frightened, but it didn't appear to be good news either. The three of them hurried after him. However, Jess couldn't keep up, so it was up to Isabel to scoop her up into her arms and carry her.

''Sorry.'' She said to Jess.

''Don't be,'' Jess replied, wrapping her arms around Isabel's neck and kissing her forehead. ''I've always wanted to be carried in your arms.''

Isabel smiled at the comment. Though, her smile didn't last for very long when she noticed more people coming to see what was happening. There was quite the commotion going on, and before they arrived, Isabel could hear harsh heckling being thrown around. When they made it to the main group, they saw everyone crowding around a particular spot. Determined to see what was going on, Isabel set Jess down with Helen's help. The two followed Isabel as she moved through the crowd until she came to the front and saw what was getting so much attention.

Or rather…who was getting so much attention.

''This man experimented on us! He treated us like rats while working for the Drakes!'' Someone shouted and then kicked the Doctor down to the ground.

The rest of Adira's people jeered the Doctor. At any moment, it looked like they were going to swarm him and beat him to death. While Isabel wasn't completely against that idea considering all that he'd done, she also thought that he could provide valuable information for them, especially regarding the king Baerock mentioned.

''Where was he?'' she asked.

''He was hiding in his lab, trying to escape.''

Isabel approached the Doctor, staring down at him as he kneeled on the ground. He glanced up at her. His goggles were broken and his mask had almost fallen off. ''Don't kill me,'' he pleaded. ''I still have so much work to do.''

''Work? Is that what you call strapping people to tables and cutting them open!?'' Isabel growled.

''He did what?'' Helen gasped. For a split second, it looked like she was ready to kill him with her own hands. She didn't need to hear it to know Isabel was one of his experiments.

The Doctor raised his hands submissively. ''My formula worked. Even though I lost all my work before, I was able to recreate it. I did it.''

Isabel looked at Helen and Jess, also glancing over at the others in the colony. ''He created a formula that gave me my abilities, just like Adira.''

''How?'' Jess asked.

''Let's find out. I have a lot of questions.'' Isabel grabbed his goggles and mask, tearing them off his head and throwing them to the ground.

At last, she saw the Doctor's face. His hair was longer than it originally appeared, reaching down to his shoulders. He had a scraggly beard with a large scar going down the left side of his face. He did have brown eyes, just as Isabel suspected. His cheeks were hollowed. It looked like he would collapse from starvation at any moment. For someone that caused Isabel so much pain over the last few days, he looked pathetic.

''It can't be…''

Isabel turned around. Jon's eyes were wide as he and his wife held each other as if they had just seen a ghost.

''You know him?'' Isabel asked him.

She then looked at her mother. She'd never seen the historian so dumbfounded. Helen's eyes welled up with tears as she struggled to say a single word.

''Gabriel?''

It felt like Isabel's heart had stopped. Nothing could have prepared her for hearing that name. It was a name that had been shrouded in so much secrecy. She couldn't breathe as she slowly turned back around to confront the Doctor.

Gabriel…her father.

**XXX**

**WELL...I HAVE BEEN WAITING AGES TO SHOW YOU ALL THIS CHAPTER. WHAT DID YOU THINK? WE HAVE THE FIRST BIG ISABEL X HELEN X JESS SCENE. DID YOU ENJOY IT? I WANTED TO LET JESS HAVE SOME LOVING FOR THIS SCENE SINCE ISABEL HAS GIVEN HELEN A LOT OF LOVING ATTENTION, AND HELEN DOESN'T MIND SHARING AND WATCHING. IT WON'T BE THE LAST TIME WE SEE THE THREE OF THEM TOGETHER. HOWEVER, THEY NOW HAVE ANOTHER MATTER TO DEAL WITH. ISABEL'S DAD IS HERE, AND WE CAN SEE HE'S NOT A FATHER OF THE YEAR CONTENDER, MUCH LIKE HOW THANE ISN'T A VERY UNDERSTANDING SON. HMMM, THERE'S SOME FOOD FOR THOUGHT. WINK, WINK. NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE BIG. THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME BIG DEVELOPMENTS COMING SOON. MY PATRONS WILL BE ABLE TO READ THOSE CHAPTERS EARLY THIS WEEKEND. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING? THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT AND FOR READING MY STORY. YOU KEEP THIS STORY GOING AND HAVE MADE IT SPECIAL. I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR BEING SUCH INCREDIBLE SUPERSTARS. STAY SAFE. KEEP WELL. AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	45. Chapter 45

Isabel saw red.

She wanted to see more red.

Every muscle inside of her was screaming, compelling to tear the man in front of her apart one limb at a time. The man whom she now knew was her father. She shook her head in disbelief, turning to her mother who looked to be on the verge of tears herself.

''It's not true,'' Isabel said breathlessly. ''Tell me he's not…''

Helen wanted to speak. But, she couldn't because she knew that her answer would only hurt Isabel more. Her eyes glanced back to Gabriel kneeling before them. Though he looked ghastly, she recognized him instantly. Despite her emotions on full display for everyone to see, Gabriel remained stoic when facing her. He didn't even smile as he eyed the room, noting the number of people glaring at him with revenge in their eyes. However, their hunger for vengeance was dwarfed by the burning fury that was exuding from Isabel.

''You knew…'' she growled, clenching her fist tightly. ''When I told you my name…you knew who I was.''

''I wondered if my eyes were deceiving me,'' he replied. ''But, I knew right away that you were my daughter when I saw…''

''Shut up!'' Isabel screamed, rattling his bones. ''I'm not your daughter!''

A smile slowly formed across Gabriel's face. ''Yes, you are. My child. My blood. My creation.''

In any other situation, Isabel would have lashed out in anger and coated her hands in blood. However, she was so furious that she couldn't move. She remained rooted as she tried to process what was happening. ''What kind of father experiments on his own daughter?''

Helen gasped. ''You did what?''

''I'm a man of science,'' he answered blankly. ''I can't let personal attachments stifle my achievements.''

When their eyes locked, Helen's body began to move of its own accord. She marched up to him and before anyone could stop her, slapped Gabriel against the face with enough force, she almost knocked him to the ground. His face hit the floor with a loud thud. The outburst was enough to even shock Isabel out of her blind rage. She stared at her mother towering over the man, ready to strike again if he looked up at her. The crowd sounding around cheered at the historian's actions and looked ready to jump in at any moment.

Suddenly, Cruise stepped between the two of them, carefully pushing Helen to the side. ''I think it's time we called an end to this happy family reunion.''

''I want to know why!'' Helen hissed, ignoring Cruise as she spat at Gabriel. ''I want to know why you left the colony. I want to know what you were doing helping Drakes. And I want to know why you hurt our…_my_ daughter!''

Gabriel pushed himself up onto his knees. His eyes flickered back and forth between Isabel and Helen as a trickle of blood oozed down from his nose. ''Do you want the honest truth? I couldn't stand being with any of you.''

The room fell silent as Gabriel's glare shifted not only between his blood family but also with those who recognized from the colony, including Jon and Sir Lucan. But, eventually, he returned his gaze back to Isabel and Helen.

''We were dirt. No, we were lower than dirt. We were ants waiting to be exterminated. All we ever did was eat and breed so that we could survive. I knew that we could do so much more. I needed a way out. I needed to go to the surface where my intellect would truly change the world. I couldn't afford to have anything or anyone holding me back. So, I guess you could say that I banished myself. I never looked back from the day I left.''

Before Helen could give a response, Cruise interjected to keep the topic on track. ''That still doesn't explain how you came to find yourself in the Drake's good books.''

Gabriel snorted cynically. ''They looked down on me with pity. I amused them. I hated the feeling. But, it kept me alive long enough for me to propose my vision to them. I had overheard them talking about how Dragons were growing tired of mating with humans to create Drakes. They wanted an easier way to increase their numbers. I offered them my services. I promised them that I would find a way to infuse Dragon blood with that of a human to create a brand new super-species. The Drakes accepted my offer. They believed I was creating allies for them. But, I wanted to reach higher. I wanted to create a new species of Dragon. And I succeeded.''

Isabel could feel the eyes of many gazing upon her. The fact that Gabriel was proudly proclaiming her as one of his creations left a repugnant taste in her mouth. She felt Jess's hand on her shoulder, holding her from behind to comfort her. But, Isabel's anger was steadily growing again. Her body was beginning to burn. Jess refused to back away. She kept holding onto Isabel to comfort her, fighting through the pain of Isabel's body growing hotter against hers.

Helen grit her teeth. ''You tried to play god?''

''I became a god.''

''Not quite,'' Cruise stated. ''Why didn't you use the formula on yourself? You seem like someone who would be mad enough to make themself the test subject.''

''We didn't get the formula correct immediately. There were many test subjects over the years. None had survived.''

The crowd looked ready to break away to swarm over him like a raging tsunami. The memory of all the people that had been experimented on while they slaved under Albatox and Baerock fuelled their fire. It seemed like at any moment they would attack. If Cruise wanted to get more information from Gabriel, he would have to do it quickly.

''Alright, Doctor Herbert West, there's still one thing I don't understand. How did your formula find its way to your daughter if she was still buried under the earth and you were living the high life as a pet for the Drakes?''

Surprisingly, Thane stepped forward. ''Yeah, that doesn't add up. She only got the powers when we were attacked by a skeleton. What does that have to do with this formula?''

''Your old lab partner,'' Isabel said quietly as she fitted the pieces together in the back of her mind. ''You mentioned him before. Who was he?''

Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke. For the first time, he appeared to be genuinely annoyed by the question thrown in his face. ''Abraham. A scientist who was almost my equal. Albatox and Baerock had captured him and when they saw his mind at work, they believed he would aid me with my experiments so that I could finally perfect _my_ formula.''

''What happened to him?'' Isabel asked.

''He wanted to use my formula against the Dragons.''

Helen glared at him. ''And you wanted to help them? You could have created something that would have defeated them?''

''Even if that is what I wanted…what then? We go on living on this rock until we find a way to destroy it ourselves. You and I know what the old world was like before the Dragons came. Genocide. Global warming. Disease and famine. We would have all died eventually. But, with the Dragons, the chosen few can ascend to new worlds with them. I knew that I could be a part of that. Haven't any of you wanted that?''

As he glanced around the room, he noticed the one who recognized as Thane, son of Sir Lucan, look away with a guilty expression.

Cruise clicked his tongue. ''So, what happened next? You killed this partner of yours?''

''I should have,'' Gabriel whispered. ''We had come the closest we'd ever been before to creating the right formula. When I suggested testing it on a child, Abraham snapped. He stole the formula…and used it on himself.''

Those words triggered something within Isabel. Her head began pounding heavily. She buckled over, screaming in pain as it felt like a scalpel was pulling her brain apart. As Helen rushed over to see what was happening, Isabel's vision began to drown away like she was slipping away into a dream. However, it didn't feel like her own dream.

There was a blinding flash of light as Isabel found herself in a different room. It was the room within the stadium that she had been experimented on by Gabriel. However, things appeared different. Everything was still in order and Isabel found herself walking around freely, although she wasn't in control of her actions. She was watching events play out in the eyes of another person. She was inside of someone else's skin watching as Gabriel, back in his Doctor attire, dragging a moveable table into the room with a young boy strapped to it. Isabel's body walked over to the table, gazing down at the unconscious boy.

''We have it right this time,'' Gabriel spoke, grabbing the syringe with the red formula bubbling inside. ''I can feel it.''

''Dear God, he's just a boy.'' The words coming out of this person's mouth didn't belong to Isabel. They turned to watch Gabriel walk closer to the table. ''How many more have to die like this?''

''As many as is needed to create a new lifeform,'' Gabriel stated. He glanced down at the boy. ''Hello, little one. You're next.''

''I can't allow this.''

Gabriel stared at Isabel's host. ''Abraham, this is what we've been working towards.''

''No, this is all on you. I want no part of this.''

''Very well,'' Gabriel turned back to the boy and grabbed his arm. ''I already promised myself I would not let anyone hold me back. This creation is mine alone.''

Suddenly, Isabel watched through the eyes of Abraham as he grabbed the syringe from Gabriel's hand, pushing the sadistic doctor away to give himself some space. Abraham clutched the syringe in his hand and raised it up above his head, preparing to throw it to the ground. However, the doors of the room burst open, and Abraham was frozen with fear as Albatox and Baerock stepped inside.

''What is going on here?'' Albatox questioned.

Baerock cackled. ''Oh dear, looks like one of our doctors has lost their marbles.''

Behind them, Gabriel rose to his feet and pointed at Abraham. ''Go ahead. Throw it to the ground. You'll burn here and I'll one day re-create the formula without you. Then, there will be no one who can stop me.''

As Abraham thought of his next course of action, Isabel could read his mind like it was her own. They knew that Gabriel was right. Abraham destroying this formula, which might not even be perfected, would do nothing in the grand scheme of things. Gabriel would attempt to make another one. He was close to perfecting it. Abraham could do nothing. Although, there was one thing that he could do with the formula in his hand to give him a fighting chance.

Without a word, he injected the formula into his arm.

The next few minutes were Isabel being riddled with flashes as she watched the events unfold before her very eyes. Abraham's whole body was shaking and burning up as his body seemed to reject the formula aggressively. He was jumped on by Albatox and Baerock. They pummelled him to the ground, refusing to give him any chance to retaliate. Isabel couldn't feel the pain. But, she was still horrified to watch Abraham's body being broken and burnt as the Drakes made short work of him. They tossed his charred body around like a rag doll. He was sent hurtling through the walls and out into the open world. Much to Abraham's shock, he was still conscious. Using what little strength he had, he ran into the distance before Albatox and Baerock realized what he could do with his new speed. He ran until his feet bleed and didn't look back. His ears throbbed painfully as he could hear the Drake's roars dwindling behind him. Hoping to lose them for good, Abraham changed course and ran down a dark tunnel.

Before long, his legs would no longer function properly. He looked down to see the flesh melting off him, leaving him as a walking corpse. Raising his arm, he could see the bone underneath his melting muscles. He couldn't even scream in pain any more. His body thrashed around the tunnel, convulsing until he vomited black liquid. He spewed the substance which burned and sizzled like molten lava.

''The formula wasn't ready…'' he mumbled to himself weakly. ''It was too much.''

He lunged up against the wall with enough strength to cause the rocks to fall on top of his weakening body. Abraham was buried deeper into the earth, too weak and scared to even free himself.

Memories of his life flashed before his and Isabel's eyes. Growing up in a colony of his own, he loved to study and learn. He wished to see the world as it was before. He devoted himself to science to help future generations, including his two children that he loved dearly. Their silhouettes danced happily with a woman that Abraham adored. However, a shadow overwhelmed them, making them disappear in a sudden burst of flames, leaving Abraham alone and plucked into a world of pain and misery by Gabriel's side.

The pain was too much. Abraham burst from the ground…and was barely able to see two individuals standing before him. A young man and a young woman.

Abraham didn't want this pain anymore. The formula rejected him. It needed another host. He wanted to pass this onto someone else. He wasn't sure if it would be the abelites as well as the pain and anger he felt that would pass on, but he no longer cared.

''You're next.''

He charged at the man. He looked physically stronger than most. Perhaps he would be a good host?

The woman jumped in the way to save him. She grabbed Abraham and they were both pulled into the liquid.

This young woman sacrificed herself…she was mentally strong. Abraham died smiling, feeling that she may be a good host.

Everything was consumed by fire as Isabel came crashing back to reality, panting and sweating heavily as she looked up to see Helen and Jess comforting her while everyone else was watching on. Gabriel looked more curious than concerned with what his daughter was experiencing.

''Sweetie, what happened?'' Helen asked.

Isabel fixed her glare towards Gabriel. ''Abraham was the skeleton. He passed the abilities to me. The formula worked on me indirectly.''

Gabriel frowned. ''You are still my creation.''

Punching her fist into the ground to leave a dent, Isabel turned around and stormed off before she could listen to anything else that he had to say. Jess quickly gave chase, though she would need a miracle to catch up to her. Helen rose to her feet but didn't run after them immediately. Instead, she turned her head and locked eyes with Gabriel one final time.

''You're going to rot in hell for what you've done.'' She snarled before running after Isabel and Jess.

Cruise shrugged and pulled a handgun from his pocket to point it at Gabriel's head. ''Guess we don't need you anymore.''

''Wait…'' someone called out. The crowd dispersed as Sir Lucan stepped forward. ''I do believe he should be punished. But, he may still have more information for us about the Drakes. We can use him.''

''That's not a wise decision,'' Cruise replied. ''I've been at this longer than you dirt-walkers. It's never a wise move to keep the prisoner alive.''

''I understand that you have your way of doing things, but this man was once part of our colony. I will take full responsibility. Once we have learnt everything we can from him, he shall be banished to the outside world. He will not survive.''

''Did you say that when he disappeared from your colony the first time?''

Behind Lucan, Giovanni approached the elder councilman nervously. ''Sir Lucan, I may have to agree with Cruise. It could be dangerous to keep Gabriel alive…''

''We cannot allow this opportunity to pass. We have someone with potential inside knowledge to how the Drakes hunt. We may even learn of their next move. He will be kept alive for a few more days. Do I make myself clear?''

Giovanni took a long time to answer. It was longer than he had even taken to answer his superior before. Eventually, he grit his teeth and nodded. ''Yes, sir.''

Cruise sighed and placed his gun away. ''I can already tell this is not going to end well.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ALL KEPT WELL. I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY WITH THIS JOB. WORK HAS BEEN CRAZY BUSY AND OTHER THINGS IN MY PERSONAL LIFE HAVE KEPT ME AWAY FROM WRITING AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE. BUT I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE BACKSTORY THROUGH ABRAHAM'S EYES? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL BECOME OF GABRIEL? IT MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP HIM AROUND, BUT WE SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT VERY SOON. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO SEE PEOPLE'S REACTIONS TO THE CLIFFHANGER IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE REVEAL ABOUT ISABEL'S FATHER. YOU ALL MAKE WRITING THIS STORY SUCH A FUN EXPERIENCE. THANK YOU. STAY SAFE. WEAR YOUR MASKS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	46. Chapter 46

Gabriel tugged on the restraints that chained his hands to the metal pole. It was pointless to break free. His wrists were covered in dry blood after many failed attempts to escape. But, even if he could find a way to escape from his bonds, he would have to deal with Giovanni, who was vigilante as he watched the Doctor with a wave of always present anger in his eyes. Giovanni was silent throughout his watch. Gabriel would try to get him to speak, but Giovanni's lips remained sealed.

''I recognize you,'' Gabriel muttered. ''You're one of the council's dogs.''

Giovanni's expression was blank. He scanned the empty room. There were no windows to peer out into the open world, and only one door between them and freedom.

Gabriel licked his bloody lips and winced in pain as he moved. When he was cuffed, a few survivors gave him a few tough kicks for good measure. ''I would have thought Lucan would have been buried by now. That old fool was always too cautious. I knew that if I hadn't left, he would have only made me suffocate in the dirt.''

''He kept you alive,'' Giovanni finally spoke. ''I'd be more grateful.''

''You don't sound pleased with your wise leader's verdict. Isn't there anyone else that could outvote him?''

''You wouldn't want that. Helen would have had your head if she had the final decision.''

Hearing this, Giovanni gazed down at the floor and grinned. ''My darling is on the council? And I noticed that the colony look at my daughter like a messiah…what has changed?''

''A what?''

Gabriel snorted. ''I wouldn't expect a lapdog like you to understand an old-world term.''

There was a slight twitch in Giovanni's face. However, he returned to his stoic form as he locked eyes with their prisoner. ''How can you act this way? You abandoned your family! You abandoned humanity! All for what? The chance to be the Dragon's dog?''

''There's a difference between you and I,'' Gabriel leaned forward. ''I get what I want by serving the Dragons.''

The moment the room fell silent, the door was opened. Giovanni instinctively reached for the knife in his pocket but stopped when he recognized the person walking into the room. He eased as Thane approached them. The young man stared at Giovanni before his eyes shifted over to Gabriel. There was an uneasiness in Thane's expression that was almost unrecognizable to Giovanni. It reminded him of when Thane was a young boy always trying to prove himself to his father. He hadn't seen Thane like this in a long time.

''What's the matter?'' Giovanni asked.

''You've been watching him for hours,'' Thane replied. ''I'll take the next watch.''

Giovanni's brow creased. ''That won't be necessary.''

''I disagree,'' Thane stated more firmly. ''My father wouldn't like it if his best man fell asleep on the job.''

''As I said, it won't be necessary. You don't need to trouble yourself.''

Thane's face wrinkled with annoyance. ''This isn't a request. It's an order from my father. He wishes for me to watch the prisoner while you rest.''

Giovanni stared intensely at Thane. He wanted to argue with him. However, if he was right and this was an order from Lucan, he felt compelled to obey, even if every part of him was screaming to refuse. He was almost certain that Thane's father made no such order. But, he couldn't prove otherwise until he asked him personally. Begrudgingly, he nodded and rose to his feet, walking past Thane without a word.

''Good dog.'' Gabriel taunted, watching his guard exit the room, leaving only the Doctor and Thane.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Thane paced back and forth, keeping his distance from Gabriel. The young man clenched his fist nervously. ''So…you're really the one who made the formula?''

''I am,'' Gabriel answered proudly. He then tilted his head and stared at Thane curiously. ''You mentioned a skeleton before…were you there when my daughter received the abilities from Abraham?''

Slowly, Thane nodded. ''We were in the tunnels when we found him. He suddenly came to life and attacked us. I didn't see what happened because I was captured by slave-traders afterwards. But, I saw it grab Isabel.''

''Fate works in mysterious ways.''

Thane snorted. ''I never would have thought a scientist would believe in old superstitious stuff like that.''

''Superstitious is what strives men of science. It's our duty to make the impossible seem possible. To learn and create new wonders.''

''You call making someone like a Dragon a wonder?''

''Oh, yes!'' Gabriel said excitedly. He stood up against the metal pole. His binds rattled against it, causing Thane to take a step back. Despite their positions, Gabriel felt like the one in control. ''You must admit that there's a part of you that yearns for that type of power? You must have seen the new strength my daughter has?''

Looking away and gritting his teeth, Thane kept his mouth shut for as long as possible. But, all the jealousy and hatred that was bubbling up inside began to rise to the surface. He grunted in frustration. ''It should have been my power.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because your partner went for me. He said you're next. But, Isabel got in the way. She took that power when he was trying to give it to me.''

Gabriel's eyes widened. He studied Thane's form for a moment, taking note of the way his fist balled and his body trembled with rage after confessing. The light in the back of Gabriel's mind switched on. ''Yes…he was.''

Thane hesitated. ''What?''

''I told you fate works in mysterious ways. Abraham saw your potential. He knew you would be the right person to become the first of a new species. My daughter is too simple-minded and selfish to understand that. It pains me to be the father of such an ignorant child. I wish I were in your father's shoes. He must be so proud of you.''

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Thane looked away. ''No, he's been treating Isabel more like one of his own. And her bitch of a mother even got to become a part of the council before me.''

''That bitch is a cold and manipulative woman, believe me,'' Gabriel hissed. ''She and Isabel are holding us back from true greatness. You know it too. I can see it in your eyes. If you had that power, you could do so much more.''

Thane stepped back and shook his head. ''I'm not doing this. I know you're playing me. You're just saying what I want to hear so I can free you. Fuck you. You can't even give me what I want.''

''What if I can?''

Thane was silent as he watched Gabriel leaned forward to the metal pole. The prisoner moved his hand so that he could stick two fingers inside of his mouth. He reached deeper and deeper until he was gagging. Thane scowled in disgust as he watched Gabriel choke himself. Seconds passed, but he didn't stop. This went on and on until Gabriel heaved and spat out something from inside. Gabriel gasped in shock when he saw a small vial sliding along the floor. There was red liquid inside of it.

Gabriel panted before glancing up at Thane with a sinister grin. ''You didn't think I would waste the formula for a gladiator brawl. I had created more. This was all that I could save before my lab was destroyed after Albatox and Baerock's defeat. I knew I would be searched, so I had to keep it safe. You are the only other soul who knows about this.''

With his heart racing and his palms sweating, Thane reached out without even thinking. It was as if the formula was calling to him. He batted his hand away and stared back at Gabriel. ''Why didn't you use it on yourself? Why are you giving it to me?''

''If I wasted it on myself, Isabel would be convinced to kill me. Then, my work would die with me. But, with your help, we can leave here and fulfil our potential together. You can help bring the dawn of a new world. You will become the hero you deserve to be. The hero you should have been.''

''How do I know this will work?''

''You saw what it did to the slave, Adira,'' Gabriel said. ''This will give you the power you need to take your rightful place as the true savior. With this power, you could conquer this world, and others with it. Or, you can destroy it and go back to being a good little boy for your father.''

For a split second, Thane thought about lifting his foot and stamping it down onto the vial. His mind was screaming for him to reject what Gabriel was offering him, but the temptation was too great. He had been watching from the sidelines as Isabel grew stronger and become a hero to all. It was infuriating to watch when that power could have been his. He had dreamed of that fateful day ever since it happened. He had dreamed of the skeleton claiming him and making him the one with the power. Now, he had the chance. Thane knelt and reached for the vial. He gently took it and stared at the contents inside. The liquid swirled like lashing flames. He could feel the heat through the glass.

''I'll think about it,'' Thane said, turning to walk out of the room. ''Giovanni will be back any moment to watch you.''

''You say that as if your father didn't instruct you to replace him as the guard,'' Gabriel smirked. ''You lied so that you could speak with me. See, you do want that power too. You are someone who does whatever it takes to get what you want. You deserve this more than my daughter.''

Saying nothing else, Thane stormed out of the room. Alone with his thoughts, Gabriel smiled to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling. He had no doubts that Thane would take the formula. After all, Gabriel had said everything that Thane wanted to hear. It was only a matter of time.

XXX

Thane let his feet sink into the sand as he stared up at the sky. He stood alone in the middle of the stadium, clenching the vial in his hand. He couldn't stop shaking as he considered his options carefully. As much as he wanted this, he argued if this was the right thing to do. What would the others think? What would his father think?

''Thane?''

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

He turned around and saw his father rushing to him along with the other members of the council, all except for Helen. Thane sighed with relief. He knew that wherever she went, her daughter followed, and Thane couldn't stand the sight of Isabel's face right now.

''Son,'' Lucan gasped. ''It's bad enough that you lie about me ordering you to watch the prisoner, but then you abandon your post anyway? We're lucky Gabriel didn't escape while he was alone.''

Thane was silent as he locked eyes with Lucan. ''Father…do you think I should have become the Dragon Slayer?''

Lucan flinched. ''What kind of question is…''

''Answer me!''

Lucan and the council all looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and worry. He stood before them like a defeated man waiting for a verdict that would deem him guilty. Lucan stepped closer. ''My son, what's done is done. Isabel has become the beacon of hope that humanity has craved for centuries.''

''But, you're still proud of me? Right?''

Placing his hand on Thane's shoulder, Lucan forced a smile. ''We are in difficult times. I do not fault you for any misgivings that may have happened…''

''Misgivings?'' Thane snarled. ''Like what?''

Suddenly, someone else from the council spoke. ''Your cowardice.''

Thane stood frozen with shock while Lucan turned sharply at the outspoken councilman. ''How dare you speak to my son in such a way?''

''I'm speaking the truth.'' He replied. Then, one-by-one, the other council members nodded in agreement. ''He tried to give away our colony to slave-traders. He's always the last to enter the battle. He's a danger to us all. Sir Lucan, you can't deny this.''

''Father!'' Thane shouted. ''Are you going to stand for this?''

Looking away from him, Lucan was still and silent. His head lowered as he turned back to his son. Thane felt his heart drop as his father looked at him solemnly. ''Thane, I will always love you, but…but, I…''

''What?'' Thane questioned. His anger rose with each breath. ''Tell me! Tell me that I'm a disappointment! Tell me that you're glad I didn't become the Dragon Slayer! Tell me that you would rather Isabel and Helen on the council than me.''

''Isabel will be on the council.''

Thane held his breath and narrowed his eyes. ''What?''

''We feel it's deserved,'' Lucan sighed. ''I have no doubt that you will be there one day. But, we will make Isabel a member of the council by dawn. She is our hero, after all.''

Time seemed to stop as Thane's world went dark. He shut out everyone and everything around him. Before he could be stopped, he undid the clip on top of the vial and chugged the liquid down his throat.

Instantly, he could feel his neck burning. Tears stained his eyes as it felt like the inside of his body was on fire. He collapsed to his knees, unable to hear the concerned cries of his father as he gasped and clawed at the ground. The pain was excruciating as he could feel his muscles being twisted and pulled. His heart was thundering so fast that he thought it would explode out of his chest. He threw his head back and let out one final scream. That scream soon turned into a roar.

The council retreated at the sound. Lucan leaned back, still wanting to be close to his son but fearful of what he was turning into. ''Thane, what have you…''

Lucan was silenced as Thane reached out and grabbed his throat. Thane was like a man possessed as he tightened his hold. Lucan's eyes bulged outwards and turned red. With no hesitation from Thane, he crushed his father's neck until his head rolled off his shoulders and onto the floor. The others in the council watched on horrified and tried to run. However, Thane blitzed past them with blinding speed. His fist crashed through the chest of the councilman closest to him. As he watched the man die, Thane raised his head and growled primally at the other terrified members of the council.

''Isabel can't be on the council if there is no council.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS NEW CHAPTER? THIS DARK DEVELOPMENT FOR THANE IS SOMETHING THAT I'VE BEEN BUILDING UP FOR A WHILE, AND IT'S ALL STARTING TO COME TOGETHER NOW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE THE SPECTACLE. HOW DO YOU THINK THINGS WILL GO? IF ISABEL AND THANE COME FACE-TO-FACE, DO YOU THINK ISABEL WILL WIN? I DARE NOT SPOIL ANYTHING. BUT I WILL SAY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOING BIG. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. WE'RE NEARING THE ENDGAME NOW. STAY SAFE. WEAR YOUR MASKS AND WASH YOUR HANDS. TA-TA FOR NOW. **


	47. Chapter 47

Jess climbed up the last step of the ladder to see Isabel sitting on the edge of a deck overlooking a portion of the outer stadium, staring off into the distance while crouched forward with her gaze lowered.

''Isabel?'' Jess said softly. When her friend didn't respond, she slowly walked over to join her. She sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. ''If you want to be alone, I understand. I thought you could use someone to talk too.''

Lifting her head, Isabel wiped under her eyes with the back of her hand. It was as if she was trying to wear a mask of anger to hide the sadness. ''I don't know what to think.''

''He may be your father, but it's okay if you're angry with him. What he did to you was awful.''

''It's not just that,'' Isabel said through clenched teeth. She turned to gaze into Jess's eyes. ''He's the reason I'm the Dragon Slayer.''

That statement made Jess silent. She wasn't sure what she could say that would make her dearest friend feel better. It pained her to listen to the hurt in Isabel's voice as she looked away. A cool breeze swept over them, but Jess couldn't feel it. The warmth emitting from Isabel's body could be shared between them. However, Jess could tell it wasn't a kind warmth that she had become used to whenever she was around Isabel. Right now, Isabel felt cold and lost.

''Knowing that he created this makes me feel wrong for having these abilities,'' Isabel growled. ''I can't even have this without his cruelty and selfishness lingering over me. I've become exactly what he wanted. I hate that I've given him what he wants.''

Suddenly, Isabel felt a hand cup her face, forcing her to turn her head. She locked eyes with Jess. The young woman leaned forward to press their foreheads together. For a brief second, Isabel felt still and weightless, as if the world had stopped moving or ceased to exist. Feeling Jess beside her was like a relief.

''Listen to me carefully, Isabel,'' Jess whispered. ''You are the Dragon Slayer. It shouldn't matter where your abilities came from. You made the power your own. Just like you've made your own life without him. Don't ever think like you've given him anything. It's about what you feel and what you've gained.''

''But…''

Jess silenced her by continuing. ''You figured out how to use these powers without his help. You and your mother. You've done things people can only dream of. You've given so many people hope for a brighter future. He can't take that away from you. I won't allow it. And I know that Helen wouldn't allow it either.''

Isabel's bottom lip quivered. She glanced down at her hands, feeling her palms become hotter. Just thinking about her father again ignited her blazing inferno that could burn everything in her path. However, Jess was here to soothe her tempers. The rage inside of her died down as she thought about how far she had come. Jess was right, she and her mother had learnt about her abilities through their own means. Isabel found a way to fight back against Drakes and use her powers to protect others from the dangers of this world. She didn't need her father for any of that. It didn't completely erase the pain, but it was a good first step.

A faint smile grew across her face as she sighed with relief. ''Thanks.''

''Don't mention it,'' Jess smiled before tilting her head so that she could press her lips against Isabel's.

Isabel melted into the tender kiss. Jess's lips were softer than Helen's, but were just as sweet and made her heart flutter just as much. She cupped Jess's face so that she could keep the kiss going for longer. The two of them refused to separate as they lay together on the deck under the night sky.

From the deck below, Helen watched on happily. She didn't feel the need to interrupt their moment. As much as she wanted to join them, it wasn't the right time or place. Jess had succeeded in helping Isabel. Helen frowned as she thought about Gabriel. Would his return put a damper on her relationship with Isabel? After all, it was an unusual cog caught in a different kind of machine. Helen feared that she would remind Isabel of her parentage. She felt sickened knowing that the man she mated with experimented on their own daughter.

''Ain't that sweet,'' a voice said quietly from behind her. Helen didn't need to look to know that it was Cruise who had stumbled upon them. ''Those two make quite the item.''

Helen nodded. ''They sure do. I'm happy that Isabel has found someone.''

''Would that someone be plural?''

Helen flinched and slowly turned around to face Cruise. She noticed a curious twinkle in his eyes. ''What do you mean?''

Cruise waited before answering. ''I mean Isabel has two hands. Coincidently, so does that Jess girl…and you.''

''What?'' Helen's face paled. ''What are you suggesting?''

''I ain't suggesting nothing,'' he stepped closer, raising his hands up as a gesture of peace. ''Actually, I will suggest one thing…you three need to find someone that's sound-proof next time.''

There was no denying it. Cruise knew about their relationship. Helen wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't give her the impression of someone who was disgusted or shocked. She half-expected him to use this knowledge as a form of blackmail. But, he instead walked around and found some amusement in kicking a stone on the floor and watching it skip down a flight of stairs that lead to the floor below.

''Does anyone else know?'' Helen asked.

''I can't be too sure. Am I the first one to confront you about it?''

''Yes,'' Helen sighed. ''Look, Cruise, we know this isn't normal. And we didn't plan for this to happen…''

''It just did,'' Cruise grinned and turned to face her again. ''I don't know why you're telling me like you're seeking my approval.''

Helen narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ''I'm not. I just would have expected more of a reaction from you.''

He snorted. ''Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.''

The two stood in silence as Helen watched the charismatic leader pace up and down before staring out of an opening in the wall. It looked out towards the other side of where they came from. The hills were steeper, leading towards a derelict valley of concrete and stone. Old buildings and monuments were spurting out from the earth. No longer covered in sand or ash, they could be admired by anyone fortunate enough to gaze upon them. If Helen wasn't so concerned about what Cruise was thinking, she would have enjoyed the view herself. However, she waited to see what else he had to say.

He pointed out of the hole. ''Out there is the weapon we need to turn the tide of this war. You've seen the map. We're only a day or two away.''

''I know,'' Helen said. Her mind buzzed with worry and interest, wondering what this weapon could be and what state it would be in. ''It feels like we're getting close to the end of something.''

''Or the beginning.'' Cruise said optimistically.

Helen glanced in his direction and smiled. ''Yeah, I'd like to think that.''

Just then, a Viper from the Crew came rushing down the corridor, stopping the moment he saw Cruise. ''Our scouts are calling. They say they need to speak with you urgently.''

''I'm on my way,'' Cruise said. He turned heel and began to follow his comrade before stopping to point at the deck above where Isabel and Jess were. ''You best get those love birds out of the nest. We'll be making a move soon.''

Helen didn't dignify him with a response, he was already marching out of sight to respond to his scouts. The historian searched for the stairs leading up to the deck and climbed up quietly. She was certain that her daughter could hear her but was probably too busy with her loving embrace to care. When Helen reached the next level, she could see the two of them in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

She cleared her throat, startling Jess. The younger woman bolted upright. ''We weren't doing anything.''

''I can see that,'' Helen replied sarcastically, but her smile was kind, causing Jess to blush. She moved towards them and gazed at her daughter, brushing a strand of loose hair out from her face. ''How are you feeling, baby girl?''

Isabel sighed. ''I think I just want to get out of this place.''

''We will. Cruise sent some scouts ahead. They're going to report back what we find and then…''

As Isabel's listened, her mother's voice was drowned out by another noise she could hear in the distance. She listened carefully for a moment before she recognize the sound as terrified screams. The cries were sudden, turning from fear to pain in an instant. There appeared to be multiple and they were all coming from inside the stadium.

''Something's happening,'' Isabel said.

Before Helen or Jess could respond, Isabel dashed past them and down the stairs to follow the noise. The two of them desperately tried to catch up, but they had fallen far behind as Isabel ran quicker as the screamed were ceased one-by-one. As Isabel got closer to the source, she could see the other survivors amongst her group had gathered around to try and find out what was going on. She had some difficult weaving through them as more and more people gathered. Just as she got to the entrance towards the center of the stadium, Isabel could see those at the front stop in their tracks. Some screamed in fright. Others baulked and backed away, looking aghast at the sight before them.

When Isabel emerged from the crowd, she almost tripped on the body laid out before her. She recognized it as someone from the council, torn in half and left to die in a pool of blood. She held her breath as she stared out and saw the remains of the council scattered across the field. And standing in the middle of the horrid massacre was Thane, holding the severed head of his father in his hand.

''Thane?'' Isabel gasped.

Thane's ears perked up and he turned to look at Isabel. He didn't smile nor frown upon seeing her. His expression was blank as he casually tossed Lucan's head in her direction. Isabel watched as it rolled along the ground, almost landing next to her feet. She stepped aside and returned her glare back at Thane. He didn't say anything as he swayed back and forth like he was in a daze.

''What the hell did you do?'' Isabel screamed, hoping to get his attention.

Finally, Thane appeared to realize where he was. He snarled at Isabel. ''I've taken the first step.''

''First step to what?''

''New leadership,'' Thane replied, stalking Isabel like an animal ready to attack. ''The council were weak and narrow-minded. The colony needs someone strong to lead them into a new dawn.''

''You think people will follow you after this?'' Isabel gestured to the corpses around him.

Thane balled his hand. ''Sometimes followers need a little fear installed into their hearts.''

He raised his fist into the air before bringing it down and striking the ground. Isabel and everyone else that had crowded around to watch were shocked to see him split the earth. Spikes of rock were upturned, sprouting out of the ground like weeds upon impact. Isabel felt the ground shake as Thane straightened his arm so that his blood-stained fist was pointing towards her. That's when Isabel detected a familiar scent radiating from him. Her heart plummeted.

''You took the formula? How?''

He smirked. ''You can thank your father for that. He saw my potential. He gave me what was rightfully mine.''

''Thane, you're not thinking clearly…''

''Things have never been clearer,'' he advanced towards her. The crowd behind Isabel retreated, but she stood her ground. ''You're just some stupid girl who got lucky. These people shouldn't follow someone like you when I now have everything they need in a leader. They can now follow me.''

''That's not going to happen,'' Isabel shouted.

Isabel glanced over her shoulder when she heard a familiar gasp coming from behind. She saw that Helen and Jess had finally caught up. They both looked on in shock as they both stared at Thane.

He fixed his eyes on Helen and licked his lips like a hungry predator. ''Oh, I miss one council head.''

Immediately, Isabel stepped between him and her mother. ''I'll rip out your heart before I let you lay a hand on her.''

''I'd like to see you try.''

Isabel braced herself for an inevitable fight. She wasn't sure what to expect. If her fight with Adira taught her anything, it's that his strength wouldn't be on the same level as hers. But, he looked like a rabid animal that would lash out and attack everything within reaching distance. He was a danger to everyone around her. She was going to have to find a way to stop this as quickly as possible. However, there was a small part of her that actually yearned for this. After all those years of being tormented by him, she now had a reason to fight back. For the first time in their lives, it felt like they were truly on equal terms.

Despite the situation, Isabel smiled. ''I'm going to enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp, you bastard.''

The chaos was interrupted by a gunshot in the distance. Isabel turned to see Cruise standing on a platform with the rest of the Crew. ''Come with us if you want to live. We're going to have company any second now.''

Thane grinned with anticipation. ''More Drakes? Good, unlike Isabel, I know what it's like to have appetizers before the main course.''

''I'll have more than enough time to break you before they get here,'' Isabel hissed.

''No,'' Cruise screamed, sounding uncharacteristically terrified. ''The scouts said they saw a…''

Suddenly, it felt like the stadium had been engulfed by a raging hurricane. Strong gusts of wind nearly blew everyone off their feet as the sky above parted and the air become maddeningly hot. Even Isabel and Thane had to hold their ground so that they weren't blown away by whatever had descended upon them. Isabel looked behind her to see that Helen, Jess, and the others had gathered back in the interior of the stadium for safety. However, parts of the walls were being stripped off by the strong winds. If this typhoon didn't stop soon, everyone inside would be in danger of becoming trapped.

Isabel had to cover her ears as a sound that resembled thunder shook her to the very core. Even though it hurt, she tried to listen and understand what the noise was. One loud beat followed after the other like a pattern. The thunder almost sounded like a heartbeat. When she was able to stand against the winds, she could feel an ungodly aura coming from above the stadium. The overwhelming presence almost caused her to buckle as she tried to look up and see what was happening. When her eyes found what she was looking for, she felt like falling to her knees in defeat.

Perched on top of the stadium, looking down upon Isabel was a four-legged creature of immense size. With scales as black as night and wings that stretched out wide, the beast's talons dug into the structure of the stadium with ease. It bared its fangs, each tooth bigger than the size of an average human. Fiery embers trickled out of its mouth as it cranked its long neck so that its head could be lowered into the stadium, closer to Isabel.

She was too frightened to breathe. All that came out of her mouth was one word. ''Dragon.''

**XXX**

**THERE BE DRAGONS, MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! AT LAST, WE FINALLY HAVE OUR FIRST APPEARANCE OF ONE. I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THE ENTRANCE FEEL GRAND AND TERRIFYING. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DOES ISABEL AND HER ALLIES STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THIS NEW FOE? IF NOT, IS THERE ANY CHANCE OF THEM ESCAPING? I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU ALL. ALSO, THE ISABEL V THANE CONFLICT IS FAR FROM OVER. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY INTENSE FOR OUR HEROES, SO STRAP YOURSELVES IN FOR THE REST OF THE RIDE, AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND BEING THE MOST AMAZING READERS EVER. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	48. Chapter 48

An uneasy silence gripped the stadium. When the dust settled, everyone gazed up and were petrified with fear as they saw a Dragon staring down at them. Its giant, slit-eyes shifted from one area to the other. An unbearable heat swept through every opening and every corridor, threatening to melt the steel beams that held the structure together. It didn't help that the top of the stadium was beginning to crumble as the Dragon remained perched at the top.

''Peculiar,'' the Dragon's booming voice echoed with enough force to make every man, woman and child tremble. It scratched underneath its scaly chin with one of its talons. ''I could have sworn this place was guarded by two Drakes? Where have they run off to?''

There was an almost sweet and curious tone to the beast's words. It was like a child trying to make sense of the situation it had found itself in.

Isabel forced herself to move, turning back to her group. ''Run! Get out of here!''

The Dragon tilted its head, staring at Isabel with great intrigue. It sniffed the air twice before humming. ''You smell funny,'' it then glanced over in Thane's direction. ''You both smell funny. What are you?''

Isabel didn't have time to deal with Thane. He seemed just as shocked by the appearance of a Dragon as she was. Despite his newfound power, he was terrified like the rest and couldn't move. Isabel was scared beyond comprehension, but she couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt. Forcing her feet to move, she ran to the side of the ring and jumped onto the wall. The metal cracked as she propelled herself into the air directly towards the Dragon's face. It watched Isabel without any sign of worry. Isabel spun her body around in mid-air and stuck out her leg, striking the Dragon's jaw. Her leg exploded with pain, but all Isabel cared about was hurting the Dragon as well. She fell to the ground, just managing to land safely at the last second. When she glanced up, she hoped that she had done enough to distract it while everyone else ran.

The Dragon's head had moved. Isabel smiled triumphantly. However, that smile disappeared as the Dragon rubbed its jaw slowly. ''That was strange. How did you do that, human? Are you human? You look like one, but you don't smell like one.''

Isabel gasped. ''I put all my power into that kick. It didn't even flinch.''

After a moment of staring directly at Isabel, the Dragon then turned its attention to the still stunned crowd. ''Can other humans do the same thing?''

It reached out its hand towards the group. That was when they finally started to run. Led by Cruise and Helen, the large group tried to scurry through the stadium doors just as the Dragon's massive claw was about to grab them.

Isabel leapt into action, rushing towards the Dragon's hand and grabbed one if its elongated fingers. She pulled until her bones felt like they were going to snap. The Dragon's claw moved very slowly, but Isabel knew that the Dragon was making no attempt to fight back. It was toying with her. Testing her to see how strong she was. At least it was no longer interested in going after the others. However, she still had no idea how she was going to escape.

''Thane!'' She called out. ''I need your help. I can't do this alone.''

Thane flinched, surprised to hear Isabel call out to him for assistance. But, his focus shifted when he saw the Dragon glance at him. The monster narrowed its eyes. ''Oh? Are you two the same?''

Isabel grunted as she felt the Dragon begin to tug its hand back. ''Damn it, I can't do this alone. Help me.''

Sweat rained down Thane's face as he was swallowed up by the shadow of the Dragon. He had become a hundred times more powerful in the blink of an eye. Yet, he felt like an insect in the presence of such a creature. The legends of the Dragons were very true. Their power was horrifying. As it moved closer, Thane did the first thing that came to mind. He dropped to his knees and bowed before the mighty creature. ''No, we are not the same. I live to serve you.''

The Dragon inclined its head. ''Really? That I did not expect to hear.''

''But, she…'' he pointed to Isabel, who was still clutching the Dragon's claw to keep it away from going after the survivors. ''She is an enemy. She killed the Drakes that ruled here. She plans to kill you too.''

''Thane, you bastard!'' Isabel roared. Unable to hold on for much longer, she released her grip on the Dragon's claw and stumbled back. Thankfully, the others were safe. But, she now had to worry about her own life.

''Kill a Dragon? That is absurd.'' the beast said mockingly. It looked down at Isabel. ''But, I am curious? How do you plan to kill me?''

''Fight fire with fire,'' Isabel replied.

There was no way she could simply run away now. She needed to bide more time for her group to get far enough away to find safety. Isabel let her rage fuel her desire to live. Her body ignited with a burning will to fight the impossible that towered over her. She was thankful that this Dragon was the curious-type. Letting her anger take control, her screams transformed into roars as she faced off against the Dragon in a primal state, much like she had done before when confronting Albatox and Baerock.

''Not human…'' the Dragon said in a surprisingly soft manner. ''Not Drake. Not Dragon. What are you?''

Isabel smiled and bared her teeth as her pupils became slits and her fists were consumed by flames. ''I'm the Dragon Slayer.''

The ground turned to rubble as Isabel launched herself into the air towards the Dragon. With a powerful uppercut, she punched the underside of the Dragon's chin with enough force to make it rear its head back. Falling back down, Isabel reached out and was able to latch herself onto its shoulder. She could feel her hands burning the moment she touched the Dragon's scales. She used that fire to empower her. Throwing all her strength into her arms, she pulled the Dragon down until it was crashing through the upper-tier of the stadium. It crashed through floor-by-floor until it landed in a heap on the ground. Isabel jumped back to give herself some room. The Dragon was slow to rise. For a fleeting moment, Isabel believed that she could win.

''A Dragon Slayer?'' it replied, a clear lack of worry evident in its booming voice. ''I have never heard of such a thing.''

Isabel stood back as the Dragon lifted itself up from the rubble, effortlessly tearing through the metal and debris that had landed on its body. Isabel's punch and all that damage had done nothing to injure the creature. It planted its large feet into the ground, turning stone into magma with its heat, forcing Isabel to retreat to the edge of the ring.

''We were bestowed with the power of stars. We have conquered worlds. We have destroyed billions. No being in the cosmos can stand against the might of a Dragon. Little one, who claims to be a slayer of Dragons, let me show you real fire.''

Before Isabel could think of a new strategy, the Dragon threw its head back so that it was looking up at the sky. It opened its mouth and from its glowing neck, a fountain of fire burst forth and erupted into the night sky. Clouds were blasted out of existence and the night turned red. Isabel could only watch the fountain of flames. The fire within her disappeared. She was completely outclassed. Even her rage was nothing compared to the power demonstrated by this Dragon. She had no hope of winning. The only reason she was still alive was because of this Dragon's curious nature.

That might be her only chance of escape.

The fire ceased and the Dragon turned back down to Isabel. ''Do you see? Dragons are superior to all…''

The Dragon was silenced by the sight before it. Further away, Thane was just as stunned to see Isabel bowing before the Dragon.

''I was wrong to go against you, o' great one,'' Isabel said. ''Clearly, you are the almighty.''

With an arrogant shrug, the Dragon stepped closer. ''Even the weak can be intelligent.''

''Please, allow me to repay you.''

''And how will you do that?''

Isabel rose to her feet and pointed to the stadium exit. ''Allow me to hunt down the humans that I let escape. You will not even have to lift a finger. I can bring them all to you by the next night. It will also give you a better idea of my own abilities that you're so curious about.''

''You can catch all those humans in one day?''

Isabel tried not to grin in satisfaction. She couldn't believe this plan was actually working. ''Yes, I will bring them all back to this spot where you are waiting, great one…''

''My name is Rossulatoraker,'' the Dragon replied. ''And I shall be waiting. However, if you have not returned by the time you have set, I shall hunt down those humans myself, along with any other human in my path. After that, you will burn until you are nothing but ashes. Do I make myself clear?''

It was much time. But, Isabel was thankful for any time that she had. She bowed once more before rushing to the exit. ''You will not be disappointed. You will get what you deserve.''

Before Isabel left the arena, she looked over her shoulder and glared at Thane once more. He wasn't going to follow her. He looked away as she kept running. Isabel didn't know why she looked back or stalled. He had become a monster, just like the ones they were fighting against. He had murdered and would have killed her mother if she hadn't intervened. There was no redeeming him. Without another word, she sprinted out of the stadium to hurry after the group. She hoped that they had gotten far enough away to be out of reach of the Dragon's sensory field.

She only had a day to come up with a plan to kill a creature that had never been killed on this planet before...again. This time, she a feeling it was going to take more than a few flares and guns to succeed.

Killing Drakes was difficult enough. Now, she was truly going to have to live up to her title as the Dragon Slayer.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY OF ROSSULA. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE'LL BE BACK WITH ISABEL AND THE GROUP AS THEY FINALLY COME TO DISCOVER WHAT THE WEAPON IS THAT CRUISE HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR. WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THIS IMPOSING THREAT? THERE'S PLENTY MORE EXCITEMENT AND ACTION TO COME. THIS ALSO WON'T BE THE LAST WE'LL SEE OF THANE, AND GABRIEL ISN'T GONE EITHER. THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE QUITE SPECTACULAR. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO SEE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STICKING WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. I ALSO HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS ABOUT MYSELF. THE OTHER DAY I TOOK A COVID TEST AND THE RESULT CAME BACK NEGATIVE. I WAS MOST LIKELY JUST SUFFERING FROM A COLD OR FLU. I AM FEELING BETTER AND WILL DO MY BEST TO KEEP MY UPDATES ON SCHEDULE. THANK YOU. STAY SAFE. WEAR YOUR MASKS. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	49. Chapter 49

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

With Cruise leading the charge, hundreds, possibly thousands of people sprinted across the landscape until the stadium was nothing more than a blimp in the distance. Many of them refused to look back, even when a tornado of fire had erupted into the sky a short while ago. No one knew for certain what was happening inside of the structure. All they could do was run and pray that the Dragon Slayer would protect them. For Helen and Jess, those fears were multiplied infinitely.

Helen kept stalling, almost crashing into people as they ran by her. She wanted to wait and see if her daughter was following. But, Jess pulled her along so that they were not crushed by the stampede. She would need Erika and Jon's help to keep her moving. However, Jon struggled and almost buckled. Thankfully, he had the help of his own children along with Naomi and Jasmine.

Seeing her oldest friend stumbling to his feet, Helen regained her focused and helped him up. ''I'm sorry…''

''She'll be fine,'' Jon whispered to her. ''She's a strong girl. In more ways than one.''

There was no time for idle talk. They had to keep moving with the crowd. At the front, they could just about see Cruise and Giovanni. The two of them slowed down and seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion. Helen made sure that Jon was being looked after before she hurried forward to see what was going on.

''We can't slow down,'' Cruise stated, pointing to the horizon that laid out before them. ''We're so close to our destination. I can taste it.''

''There are people with their feet bleeding,'' Giovanni snapped back. ''If we're not careful, we're going to leave people behind.''

Cruise opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

The action was not lost on Giovanni, who scowled at the Viper. ''Are you really going to resort to abandoning people that need us?''

After a moment's hesitation, Cruise glared at him. ''The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.''

''Bullshit!''

Helen stepped between them before things escalated. ''Look, we're getting nowhere arguing like this. We need to keep moving. There are enough of us to look after the weak.''

''And when they become weak themselves?'' Giovanni questioned. ''Helen, I know that finding this weapon is our goal, but I can't lose more people.''

She noticed his softening expression. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen Giovanni look so lost. He had served the council ever since he was a lad. Now, they were all dead, by the hands of someone who was supposed to lead them. She couldn't blame him for his reaction. She also couldn't think of anything to say that would lift his spirits.

''The Dragon Slayer!''

A voice cried out, forcing everyone to turn their heads and look back for the first time since they escaped from the stadium. Helen was running before she could even see her daughter. She pushed her way through the crowd until eventually, she saw Isabel running back to them, alive and well. The historian almost cried with joy as she ran into Isabel's arms to hold her tightly. They were soon joined by Jess and the others who had all come to check if Isabel was okay. More people crowded around, throwing dozens of questions at Isabel, all based around the same topic.

''We're not safe here,'' Isabel yelled loud enough for her voice to sweep over the crowd. ''I've bought us some time, but we have to keep moving.''

''How?'' Jess asked. ''What happened to the Dragon?''

Isabel clenched her fits. ''It was toying with me. I'm nowhere near strong enough to kill it. I had to trick it to give me a chance to escape. But, it'll come after us again. We have just under a day to think of our next plan.''

''We have our next plan!'' Cruise shouted from the front, getting everyone's attention. ''A day is all we'll need to reach the weapon. That is our next and best plan.''

Helen slowly turned back to Isabel. ''Isabel?''

''He's right,'' she responded solemnly. ''Mom, I can't beat it. This weapon might be our best shot.''

Isabel hated to sound so defeated, but it was the truth. The Dragon's power was overwhelming. Without the weapon, there was no hope. Now, more than ever, she hoped that this trek wasn't in vain. Because they had no other options.

With nothing more to say, Helen nodded. ''Alright, let's keep moving then.''

XXX

The journey over the next few hours was excruciating for many.

Thankfully, Isabel was around to help. Using her strength and stamina, she was rushing around to help those having too much difficulty venturing forward. The last of the water and food that they had gathered together was being passed around. With time so short, Isabel wasn't thinking too far into the future. They would reach their destination very soon according to the map Cruise and her mother were reading. However, after that, there would be a dilemma with no more food or water. Despite the Dragon being a long distance away, Isabel felt like she and everyone around her were still back against a wall and being toyed with by the monster.

They quickened their pace. Hoping to find the weapon before their time was up. Isabel was certain that they were too far away even for Dragon hearing. But, she could still feel an unnatural aura coming from behind. It felt like the Dragon was breathing down her neck. Unlike many times before, the heat was sickening for her.

Walking beside her, Jess was helping some of the elderly keep with the group before she noticed the dejected look written across Isabel's face. ''Are you okay?''

Isabel sighed. ''A long time ago, I believed it was possible to fight a Dragon. After today, I'm not so sure…''

She flinched when she felt Jess take her hand. Glancing up, she saw her friend offering the kindest and warmest of smiles. ''A long time ago, people believed it was impossible to kill a Drake or inspire hope. You did the impossible. What's stopping you from doing it again? Maybe not today, but tomorrow? Or the next day? Who knows? I know you can do it. And I'm going to be the first to say I told you so when it happens.''

A faint smile grew across Isabel's face. Her doubts weren't completely gone. But, Jess's words did soothe her spirit.

Her ears perked up when she heard her mother and Cruise speaking at the front. Dozens of feet stopped moving as if they were waiting for something. Curious to see what was going on, Isabel hurried forward, bringing Jess with her as they still held hands. Once they reached the front, they saw the front line had stopped and was gawking at the two map readers. Cruise and Helen were staring down at something beneath a pile of rocks and sand. Isabel leaned forward, noticing a metal door slightly ajar that revealed a flight of stairs descending downward.

''The weapon is underground?'' Isabel said.

Helen nodded unconvincingly as she gazed at the map one last time. ''This is where it leads. I'm wondering if the weapon was here, but was destroyed by…''

''No,'' Cruise interrupted, kneeling to remove the rocks off of the door. ''The weapon has to be down here. Help me remove this. This should be easy for you.''

He glanced at Isabel, staring at her with a face that appeared to have the same level of charisma and confidence she was used to seeing from him. But, Isabel wasn't the only one to notice the worried look in Cruise's eyes. He stepped aside so that she would have easier access to the door. Isabel sighed quietly before easily moving the larger rocks off the door and pushing it back. The hinges snapped like wet paper causing the door to clatter down the rickety stairs. As the light from outside poured inward, the shadows disappeared and bugs and rats scurried to find darkness. A creaking echo sent a chill down Isabel's spine as she peered inside.

''I can't hear anything,'' she said. ''At least, nothing that's alive and that can kill us.''

''Good.'' Cruise said before taking the first step inside.

Before he could get too far, Helen grabbed him by the shoulder. ''Hold on…''

''We can't wait any longer. We may only have a few hours left before that Dragon comes after us.''

''All I was going to say is that a few of us go down first. There might not be anything alive that can kill us, but we still don't have a clear idea over what this weapon is. Let's not put everyone at risk.''

Behind her, Giovanni nodded. ''That's a good idea. Once we're sure it's safe and that there's enough room, we can bring everyone else down for safety.''

Cruise glanced at them before nodding. ''Okay, who wants to take the road to hell with me?''

''I'll go,'' Helen said. ''I want to see what this weapon is.''

''I'll come down to protect you,'' Giovanni said.

Isabel hesitated. ''Should I come or stay to protect everyone up here?''

It was Erika who stepped forward. ''You said the Dragon wasn't going to come after us until our time was up. Do you think it will keep its word?''

''I think so. It's treating all of this like a game or a hunt.''

Erika nodded. ''Then you go with them. They might need you if something else blocks their path. We can stand guard up here until it's safe.''

Beside her, her two young daughters stepped forwards with their fists raised in the air. ''We're brave warriors, like you, Isabel. We will protect everyone.''

Isabel smiled at them before turning to Jess. Her friend smiled brightly. ''I'm coming. I'm used to the underground too.''

''Then that's settled,'' Helen said. ''We're going to make sure it's safe before we bring more people.''

Only a second after deciding who was going, Cruise was already scampering down the stairs. The uneasy creaking rang throughout the dark corridor. Isabel, Helen, Jess and Giovanni followed closely. For Isabel, it was a strange sensation. Everything seemed so calm and quiet, yet she couldn't stop this feeling that there was something going on in this place. There was a certain vibration and heat that this place emitted that made her stomach feel queasy. A strip of glass on the walls flickered dimly, giving the group some much-needed light so they didn't have to rely on Isabel completely to be their eyes and ears.

The stairs stopped and the group were greeted with a narrow pathway leading to hundreds of small bunkers. Beds and tables were scattered in each of the rooms. Despite the coat of dust that covered everything, this place still seemed most intact when compared to other historical places that belonged to the old world. It was as if this place had been forgotten by the world and by time. Helen's eyes were everywhere, scanning every detail as she became fascinated by every trinket that they passed. It was a shame that she couldn't stop to inspect the relics. But, they had a mission.

''How do we know we've found what we're looking for?'' Jess asked.

''If this weapon can kill a Dragon, I imagine we can't miss it.'' Cruise replied.

Just when it seemed like they were going to wander aimlessly, Isabel felt another rush of heat coming from a corridor to her left. Her heart was skipping. ''I think it's this way.''

''How do you know?'' Helen asked, concerned by the way Isabel's face was becoming pale.

Isabel licked her lips. ''There's a taste in the air. It's like metal with ash.''

Giovanni paused. ''Hold on, is this weapon safe to approach?''

''That just makes me feel more assured this is what we need.'' Cruise said, rushing ahead down the corridor Isabel was gesturing to.

They soon came upon a large steel door that was bolted shut. Isabel placed her hands upon the door. Before she pushed it down, she felt another wave of nausea hit her. Whatever was in this room was giving off a terrible stench that only she was reacting to. She didn't need to use her full strength to push the doors down. They crashed to the floor, creating an echo that reverberated loudly throughout the room. Although, a room might not have been the best word to use to describe this place. It was a hangar with two rows of massive cylinders with pipes and machinery around them that stretched as far as the eyes could see.

The group slowly walked inside, gazing at the strange cylinders apprehensively. ''Are these the weapons?'' Giovanni questioned.

''It doesn't look like they work,'' Jess said.

Cruise shook his head. ''No, one of these has to work. We can't have come all this way in vain.''

Helen looked at her daughter. Isabel was slowly walking forward as if she was drawn to something. ''Sweetie, what's wrong?''

Isabel rubbed her sweaty brow. ''There's something hot over here. I think it's coming from one of these big things.''

She walked around one of them and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw something. There was a control panel behind one of the giant cylinders with four chairs tucked in. Sitting on those chairs were four dried-up skeletons with dusty uniforms still clung over what was left of them. Isabel didn't walk forward until everyone else was standing next to her.

''Sorry,'' Isabel whispered. ''Part of me thought one of them would jump out at me.''

Helen slowly approached the control panel. She glanced at the uniforms that the skeletons were wearing, noticing stars and symbols on each of them. ''These are flags from nations of the old world. Different nations working together on whatever this is.''

She brushed her hand against the bottom of the panel, clearing away the dust that revealed a name inscribed on the desk.

''Tsar Bomba Resurgent…'' the name seemed to trigger a memory for her. It was a name that she had stumbled across in one of her many historical findings. Suddenly, everything made sense. She gazed up at the cylinder in front of them with horror. ''It's a nuclear bomb.''

Isabel stared at her mother. ''Is that a good or bad thing?''

''That depends on how far away we are if one of these goes off.'' She turned around. ''Why did you pick this one?''

''The others are cold. But that one is still giving off some kind of energy. I felt it, even back at the entrance.''

Helen stepped away from the bomb quickly. ''It's still active. We've managed to find the last one.''

''Helen, what is a nuclear bomb?'' Giovanni asked.

''More importantly,'' Cruise continued. ''Can it really kill a Dragon?''

''I believe so. If what I've heard about them is true, this bomb will create an explosion too great for even a Dragon to survive. The destructive power of a bomb that had a similar name to this was enough to be felt throughout half the world. If they made another version of that bomb, this will be a power not felt on this planet in hundreds of years.''

Isabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. But, the frightened expression on her mother's face was more than enough to convince her. ''But, what is it doing down here? Why didn't they use all of these to kill the Dragons when they first arrived?''

Helen looked at the skeletons once more. ''I think that there were too late in deciding whether to use the bombs. If they had used them, there might not have been a world left to save. It's more than just another explosion. The fallout from this could damage part of the world beyond repair. Even if the Dragons were killed by this, there could still be fatality for humans long after it's detonated.''

Jess gulped. ''So…how can we use it without endangering anyone?''

''I don't think we can,'' Helen said. ''We can't outrun the blast. Our best hope would be to go down one of the underground tunnels.''

''Then it's settled.'' Cruise stated confidently. ''We wait for the Dragon to come here and find a way to remotely detonate the bomb once everyone is deep enough underground.''

Helen let out a panicked laugh at his nonchalant tone. ''That's easier said than done. I'm sure I can find something here to help me understand this. But, we don't know how powerful this thing is. And we won't be able to come back up here again once it goes off. We'd need to put hundreds of miles between us and this place. I know it doesn't look like much, but this thing here could be almost as dangerous as a Dragon.''

''This bomb doesn't want to kill us. The Dragons do. This is our only shot.''

''Cruise, my daughter can barely stand next to this bomb. This proves that this heat and energy would be too much for even a Dragon. If this thing goes off and we're not far enough away, there's going to be no survivors.''

The small slither of silence was broken by Isabel. ''We have to do this.''

Everyone turned to her. She looked at the bomb once more before shivering and locking eyes with her mother.

''We don't have any other weapons that can hurt the Dragon. I can't kill it. This is our only chance.''

Helen stared at the ground. She had to say it, but she knew they were right. They didn't know the true destructive power this bomb had. Even she wasn't fully sure. All she had to guide her were old stories and history books talking about bombs that weren't even as powerful as the one standing behind her was named after. She had no doubt that if the Dragon was close enough, it would die. But, if everyone wasn't far enough away, they would also die. And those that miraculously survive would wish for death.

''Fine,'' she said. ''But, we don't do anything until we're sure how to use this. We need to find manuals. Hopefully, they've survived their time down here too.''

Cruise smiled and stared at the bomb in awe. ''You smell that? Nothing else in the world smells like that. Smells like victory.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO FIRSTLY SEND YOU ALL A VERY BIG APOLOGY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR UPDATES. I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH STUFF IN MY PERSONAL LIFE INCLUDING WORK. THANKFULLY, THINGS HAVE CALMED DOWN AND I'VE MANAGED TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH MY WRITING. IN FACT, I WILL HAVE BIG NEWS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF MY WRITING AS A WHOLE WHICH I'LL BE SHARING ON MY PAY-TREE-ON AND TWITTER VERY SOON. **

**REGARDING RISE OF THE DRAGON SLAYER, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG FOR NEW CHAPTERS. WE ARE NEARING THE END AND CHAPTERS WILL BE RELEASED MORE FREQUENTLY UNTIL THE CONCLUSION. I HOPE THAT YOU'RE EXCITED FOR WHAT'S COMING. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG FIFTIETH CHAPTER. WE SHALL BE CELEBRATING WITH ANOTHER BIG ISABEL X HELEN X JESS LOVE SCENE. SO, YOU HAVE THAT TO LOOK FORWARD TO. **

**IN OTHER NEWS, I HAVE A BRAND NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES. IF YOU WANT TO VOTE OR KNOW OTHERS WHO MAY BE INTERESTED IN VOTING, GO AHEAD AND SPREAD THE WORD. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR INCREDIBLE PATIENCE AND SUPPORT. THINGS HAVE BEEN DIFFICULT FOR ME, BUT I WANTED TO DO MY BEST FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN THE BEST TO ME. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THESE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. THIS STORY HOLDS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART AS MY FIRST ORIGINAL STORY. I WAS NERVOUS ABOUT SHARING IT WITH YOU, BUT YOU'VE ALL GIVEN ME THE CONFIDENCE TO TRY. NEVER LET ANYTHING HOLD YOU BACK. WRITE AND INSPIRE OTHERS IF YOU CAN. LET'S MAKE THE WORLD A BRIGHTER PLACE FOR EACH OTHER. STAY SAFE. LOOK AFTER EACH OTHER. AND TA-TA FOR NOW. **


	50. Chapter 50

''How are you feeling?''

Isabel sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor and taking deep breaths. Even after leaving the hangar and resting in one of the many bunkers throughout the underground base, she was still trying to stop her vision from going blurry. The heat from the nuclear bomb, even when not fully active, was too much for her. She couldn't stay in that room.

''Much better,'' she replied truthfully. ''How is everyone else?''

''I think we've got the last of the group inside,'' Helen stated, closing the door behind her as she walked over to her daughter and sat beside her. She cupped her hands together nervously. ''I still don't feel good about this. If the slightest thing goes wrong, there are thousands of people who will die because of our actions.''

''Mom, if we do nothing, Rossula will come and kill us anyway.''

Helen turned her head. ''The Dragon has a name?''

''The name was longer. I shortened it to remember better.'' Isabel shrugged and stared at the floor. ''I think we've probably got an hour left. Maybe two?''

''Well, I believe I know what I'm doing,'' Helen said. ''It is possible to set a timer for the reactor. I had to make do with what little information I could find. Once the timer is set, we'll have some time before it goes off.''

''Will we get everyone to safety before then?''

Helen was slow to answer. ''There are tunnels and exits that lead underground. Their doors are still functioning and sturdy. But, we can't take any chances.''

Isabel sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. ''How did it come to this? It only feels like yesterday everything was normal. Now, everything about the world feels different. Everything about my world is different.''

''In what way?'' Helen asked curiously, wanting to know how she could help ease Isabel's mind.

''Firstly, there's my abilities. Am I going to be like this forever? Even if…when we defeat the dragons? Is this who I am now? I found out my father is alive and…''

''Isabel…'' Helen interrupted before stopping herself. The room fell silent as Helen looked away. Despite her best attempts to hide it, there was shame written across her face. ''Yes, I too wish that things were easy. But, I don't want things to go back to how they were before.''

Tenderly taking her mother's hand, Isabel smiled and waited for Helen to glance back at her before speaking. ''You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. Not everything that is different is bad. There's hope again that we can be free without fear of Drakes and Dragons. And…there's us. You, me, and Jess.''

Hearing this, Helen was able to smile again. ''Yes, that is true. As unusual as it might be. I'm certainly happy with what the three of us have.''

At that moment, the door to their room was opened and someone hurried inside. The two women turned and were greeted by a flustered Jess, who stood by the door and stared at them. ''Sorry, I should have knocked.''

''Don't apologize,'' Helen said. ''We were actually just talking about you.''

''Oh?'' Jess blushed. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed to join them. She sat on the other side of Isabel, so the Dragon Slayer was settled between them. ''Good things, I hope?''

Isabel smirked and pressed her lips on Jess's cheek. ''Good things. Where were you anyway?''

''I was helping to make sure the others in the colony were settled. I think they're still in shock by what happened with Thane and the council.''

Helen sighed. ''There's no doubt about that. Many of them were looking at me for guidance. I'm technically the only one in the council, but that doesn't mean much now.''

Isabel grit her teeth, suppressing a growl. ''I can't believe he would actually kneel before a Dragon. He betrayed the people who raised him. He killed his own father…'' she paused. ''I guess I can understand that last part to some degree.''

She could feel her mother's stare. Though Helen didn't say anything, Isabel knew they were both thinking the same thing. Her father could still be alive out there. He might have even gone with Thane and pledged his allegiance to Rossula. It wouldn't be out of character for him.

Not wanting the dire mood to linger, Jess cleared her throat and started to reach for something she had tucked away in her clothes. ''After helping everyone settle, I did some more exploring. I know you like historical artefacts, so I went to find some things for you both.''

''Oh, Jess, you didn't need to do that.'' Helen smiled.

''I wanted to,'' Jess blushed before revealing something. ''Look at this. It looks like a thread that measures things.''

Helen's eyes lit up. ''A measuring tape? And with the units not damaged? That's a rare find. I could have really done with one of those back at the colony.''

Isabel giggled. ''Were you going around measuring everything with that.''

''Maybe,'' Jess replied bashfully. ''I know some units, so I wanted to do some counting. Is it wrong for someone to like counting?''

''No, I would have done the same thing. Unfortunately, there's not much in here that you can measure.''

The moment those words slipped out of her mouth; Isabel got a mischievous idea. They were in a bleak situation and could use some levity. Everyone was stressed out and tired, and Isabel was beginning to feel livelier after moving away from the nuclear bomb. The feeling was still there and lingered slightly, but she was certain that feeling would go away if she was preoccupied with other matters.

''Actually, there is something you could measure.'' She smirked.

Jess didn't catch on to what Isabel was hinting at. It wasn't until Helen gasped and then cupped her hand over her mouth to stop laughing that Jess realized what the Dragon Slayer meant. Her face turned red and she almost dropped the tape. ''Oh…do you want me to?''

''Well, mom wanted to see how the formula affected me. This seems like a good chance. Plus, I think we all could do something to make us forget about the world around us.''

They nodded in agreement. Feeling that Helen would better understand how to use the equipment, Jess handed the tape to Helen as they glanced down and saw that Isabel was getting to work removing her clothes. After her escape from Rossula, her clothes were tattered and crispy at the edge. She pulled them down her muscular body, showing more of her skin to them.

Helen smirked at her. ''You don't have to get naked.''

''Do you want me to stop?''

''No.''

Before long, Isabel pulled her clothes down her legs and her massive shaft sprang free, standing at full attention and already leaking from the tip. No doubt that the excitement from earlier had left her body feeling on edge. She had a lot of tension that she needed to release, and Helen and Jess both looked more than happy to help her with that. But, Helen wanted to satisfy her curiosity first. She had wondered how big Isabel had become ever since that first moment she saw what that formula had done to her body. She could feel an aching between her legs thinking about that first day when Isabel showed off for her. As she let her mind wander, she placed the tape along Isabel's cock and measured her. When she got the number, she gasped, leaving Isabel and Jess very interested to hear what she had to say.

''15 inches!''

''I take it that's bigger than normal,'' Isabel said.

Helen bit her bottom and leaned forward. The rickety bed creaked as she closed in and gave her daughter the most seductive look possible. ''I already knew you were bigger than normal when you fucked me.''

Isabel released a shaky breath. She turned her head when she felt Jess closing in on her too.

''We don't know what's going to happen later,'' she whispered. ''Let's make this moment last.''

Isabel couldn't stop a low growl from slipping out of her mouth as she leaned down to kiss along Jess's neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mom gazing at her with pure lust in her eyes. She reached out and let her hand roam over Isabel's strong body. She could feel her daughter's body getting hot as she began to nibble on Jess's skin. The young woman moaned in response. Her knees quaked as she tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to speak. Isabel prevented her from talking by swooping in for a heated kiss. Her tongue explored Jess's mouth and circled her tongue hungrily.

As Helen watched the passionate display, she began to remove her clothing. She smirked when she noticed her lovers temporarily halting their kiss so that they could watch the older woman strip. Taking her time, Helen made sure to give both of them a tantalizing sight of her clothes being peeled off every curve. The room was getting hotter. And neither Helen nor Jess were sure if it was just the situation they were in, or because Isabel was heating up.

''You too,'' Isabel grunted at Jess.

Before Jess realized what she meant, Isabel grabbed her clothes and ripped them off her body. Jess gasped ecstatically and then nearly choked on her tongue when Isabel leaned forward to lavish her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her chest into Isabel's face as she sucked on her nipples, biting and tugging on them to elicit more moans out of her.

Helen came forward to join them. She fondled Jess's breasts while her daughter licked her nipples. She then took one in her mouth while Isabel sucked on the other. Jess was squirming and whimpering uncontrollably as both women tended to her boobs. Her hand searched around for something. Eventually, she reached between Isabel's legs and felt a shiver run up her body the moment she cupped the Dragon Slayer's massive bulge. The thick, throbbing shaft was already leaking with pre-cum, enticing Jess to stroke her.

Isabel pulled away and bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. Her mother took this opportunity to press their lips together. Isabel parted her lips, allowing their tongues to dance together for a moment. She moaned into Helen's mouth while Jess quickened the pace, pumping her cock faster and faster. She wanted to let Jess know she was doing a good job. She separated from Helen's lips before turning and kissing Jess passionately. Their tongues had a little dance of their own before they stopped and Isabel nodded to Helen. There were no words needed, as Helen and Jess came together for their own fiery kiss. Isabel licked her lips as she watched them. The three of them shared kisses for a long time. They alternated between each other before bringing their tongues together for a three-way embrace.

''Fuck!'' Isabel grunted. Jess's hand alone was already a pleasing sensation. The feeling got better when Helen joined in the fun.

''There's more than enough for both of us.'' Helen purred as she and Jess stroked Isabel's long cock in unison.

''Oh, mom.'' Isabel moaned as she cupped Helen's breasts and kissed the top of her cleavage before moving down to drag her tongue over the erect bud.

Jess mimicked Isabel's actions, sucking on Helen's other nipple. Helen moaned and then used her other hand to move it between Jess's legs. The younger woman whimpered the moment Helen's fingers grazed her drenched pussy. Helen's body felt like it was on fire as she pleasured them both. She stroked her daughter's cock firmly and teased Jess's entrance, edging closer to penetration.

''Babygirl,'' Helen moaned huskily. She waited for her daughter to gaze into her eyes. ''Let me suck your cock.''

Isabel was breathless as she got off the bed and turned around, giving both women a perfect view of her long cock. It looked almost too heavy to stand, but it was upright and waiting for some much-needed attention.

Helen glanced at Jess, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking the younger woman's juices. ''I may need some assistance.''

''Anything you need.'' Jess moaned.

With a satisfied smirk, Helen leaned forward and began to kiss her daughter's muscular stomach. She took her time, teasing Isabel by slowing moving her mouth closer to the massive shaft. However, Jess was in no mood to wait. Without hesitation, she grabbed the thick shaft and took it in her mouth. Isabel moaned as she felt her girth spreading Jess's warm, wet lips. Helen smiled as she watched Jess bob her head up and down, trying to ease the cock into her mouth while pumping the rest. Helen reached around to cup Isabel's ass, encouraging her to thrust her hips. Isabel did as instructed, fucking Jess's mouth, making her gag on the huge cock spearing down her throat. Jess didn't stop sucking. As she choked on the delicious cock in her mouth, she began to finger herself at the same time. Her wetness was flowing out of her.

Trying to maintain some level of control, Isabel placed her hand on her mother's head and pushed her underneath. ''Mom, where should your mouth be right now?''

Helen could feel herself getting wetter listening to her daughter's aggressive tone. She didn't bother to answer with words. Instead, she licked the underside of Isabel's shaft, licking whatever Jess hadn't reached. Helen peppered hungry kisses down Isabel's cock before finding her way to her massive, swaying balls. Isabel threw her head back as soon as she felt her mother's lips around them, sucking one at a time. Helen would let Isabel thrust her hips, driving her cock deeper into Jess's mouth and making her balls swing all over Helen's face. Coating in her saliva, Helen's body was numb with ecstasy as she felt her face become wet after letting Isabel rub her balls all over her face and mouth.

Isabel grunted as she pounded into Jess's mouth. She didn't want to be too rough, but she was losing control. And part of her believed that Jess wanted her to lose control. She was surprised by how well she was taking her cock. Her neck bulged as the full length was rammed down her throat. The sight turned Isabel into a beast. She fucked Jess's throat, not stopping until she heard Jess give her the signal to stop.

Jess didn't want to give that signal. But, she would need to stop for air at some point. She tapped Isabel's leg, signalling for her to stop. When Isabel pulled back, there was a thick strand of saliva and pre-cum connected between the tip of her shaft and Jess's red lips. The young woman was gasping for air. Within seconds, she was leaning forward to go again. As she wrapped her lips around Isabel's cock, she could feel movement next to her. She felt herself being lifted up and then lowered back down. Glancing down, she noticed that Helen had moved so that she was now lying with her back on the bed and Jess was lowering herself to sit on the older woman's face.

If Jess's mouth wasn't full, she would have released a loud moan as she felt Helen lick her dripping pussy. Helen forced her down until her face was smothered and Jess was practically riding her mouth. The feeling of Helen's tongue thrusting in and out of her made her mouth, causing her lips to vibrate around Isabel's cock. Spurred on by them, Isabel bucked her hips harder and faster. Helen could feel Jess's whole body trembling on top of her. She used her fingers to tease a particularly sensitive area over Jess's pussy, causing the girl to nearly buckle and fall down. Helen smirked seeing how well she was doing with Jess. She could hear her muffled moans grown louder and louder.

''You're getting close, aren't you?'' Isabel teased, fucking her cock into Jess's mouth faster.

With her whole body shaking, Jess couldn't stop herself from falling over the edge. Despite her not lasting long, the feeling of Isabel's cock in her mouth and Helen fucking her with her tongue was too much to bear. Eventually, she had to release Isabel's shaft from her mouth with a pop so that she could scream. She was shaking and clenching her legs around Helen's head as she gushed all over her face. Helen was more than happy to let Jess ride out her orgasm on her.

Still tremoring, Jess lifted herself off of Helen and moved to the side. Helen's face was drenched. She wore the biggest of smiles as she came up and knelt on front of her daughter, kissing the head of her cock before letting it slide in her mouth. Panting heavily, Jess came closer and moved her head underneath so that she could now have some fun of her own trying to take Isabel's big balls into her mouth.

There was something primal and animalistic about the way Isabel thrust her cock deep into her mother's mouth. Helen cupped her daughter's ass with both hands and pulled her closer, desperate to feel every inch inside of her. Now knowing her daughter's true size, that seemed to set off a spark inside of Helen. She was determined to deepthroat her and rest with the knowledge that she was able to take everything that Isabel had to offer her.

As much as Jess was enjoying tending to Isabel's balls, she let her curiosity win her over. So she sat back and watched the incredible display of Isabel grabbing Helen's head and taking one step forward before slamming her cock in and out of her mother's mouth without mercy. Helen's eyes were watering as her pupils rolled into the back of her head. Her hums of approval around Isabel's cock could be heard loud and clear. She wasn't going to stop until she sucked her daughter dry. Watching on, Jess rubbed her sensitive pussy and her breasts, in awe at the passionate and raw display.

Helen moved back a bit so that she wasn't overwhelmed. Her ass was sticking out as she rested on her knees. Seeing this, Jess got the idea of returning the favor. She quickly moved behind Helen and leaned down as low as she could go so that her face was inches away from Helen's firm behind. Cupping her ass cheeks, Jess spread them, giving her a clear view of not only the older woman's soaked pussy, but of her puckered ass too. Jess wasted no time lapping up Helen's juices, burying her face so that she could push her tongue inside of her. Now, it was Helen's turn to moan whilst her lips were around Isabel's cock.

Isabel had the perfect view in front of her. She watched as more of her cock disappeared and reappeared out of her mother's mouth. At the same time, Jess was having her own fun licking Helen's pussy from behind. She could see her friend's tongue coming up higher and higher, teasing Helen's ass at the same time. This action seemed to really ignite something inside of Helen as she was sucking Isabel more aggressively and quickly. Helen's hips were bucking wildly against Jess's face. The three of them were enjoying themselves immensely. However, Isabel could feel her climax approaching.

''I'm cumming!'' Isabel growled. ''Get ready!''

Helen wanted to, but she was in no position to do anything other than let Isabel dominate her. With one final thrust, her nose touched Isabel's stomach and she could feel her daughter's balls slap her chin. Then the next thing she felt was Isabel's cum gushing down her throat. Load after load of thick fluid filled her mouth. It was hopeless to try and keep it all contained. Her lips parted and Isabel pulled back, still exploding all over her mother's face. Helen sat back with eyes closed and mouth open, happy to accept the sticky seed. Using her incredible speed, Isabel then reached over and grabbed Jess to pull her up. Jess gasped in shock but was soon welcomed by the wonderful sensation of Isabel's cum splattering all over her own face.

The two women kneeled side by side as Isabel emptied herself all over them. Even when Isabel had fired the last drop, she pulled them closer so that she could rub her still hard cock over their faces. They were panting and moaning as they kissed and licked Isabel's cock, lapping up any cum that was still leaking out of her.

''Babygirl,'' Helen groaned. ''Because Jess did such a good job, I want to see you fuck her hard.''

Isabel smiled at Jess. ''I think I can do that.''

Jess looked as if she was going to have another orgasm just from the thought. ''I don't mind waiting if you two want to go first…''

That was as much as Jess could protest before she was laid down on the bed by the two women. Their hands explored her body, cupping a feel on her legs, her breasts, her ass. Every touch they bestowed upon her made Jess crazy. The only sounds coming out of her mouth now were moans, and she was already spreading her legs for Isabel. The Dragon Slayer lay on top and nestled between Jess's legs, guiding her cock towards her entrance. Jess hooked her legs around Isabel's body, anticipating what was about to happen next. The two moaned together as Isabel's tip rubbed against her entrance before slowly thrusting inside of her.

''Oh, Isabel…'' Jess moaned as she already felt so full. ''You're so big.''

''And you're so wet,'' Isabel whispered, leaning down to nibble on Jess's ear.

Helen sat beside them, watching her daughter thrust in and out of Jess while she clawed down Isabel's back, begging for more. Isabel's steady rhythm soon gave way for hard pounding once she was sure that Jess could handle it. Jess thought that she was more prepared this time. But, just like the first time she felt Isabel's cock inside of her, she was overwhelmed by the amazing size and girth. It was too much and exactly perfect at the same time. Helen understood that feeling so well. Jess rocked her body and cried out in pleasure as Isabel thrust harder and faster, fucking her like an animal in heat. And Jess loved every second of it.

Helen moved closer, kissing the back of Isabel's neck while fondling Jess's swaying breasts. ''That's my babygirl. You're both such good girls for mommy.''

It wasn't just Isabel who was affected by those words. Jess threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, bucking her hips against Isabel so that she could feel every inch of the massive length inside of her. Her sweat-drenched body was thrashing around under the weight of Isabel's intense thrusts. Isabel straightened her back, grabbed Jess's hips and unleashed a barrage of powerful, rapid thrusts. She slammed her cock in and out of Jess's pussy relentlessly. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Isabel felt so hot against Jess, and she was loving every second of it.

The room was filled with the sound of their bodies colliding. It didn't matter to them if anyone else heard. Helen was thankful that she had chosen the bunker room that was distant from the others so that Isabel could keep away from the reactor. No one should be able to hear them. Although, Jess was screaming quite loudly. But, they didn't want the noise to stop. The sound of her screaming in pleasure was too sweet.

Isabel leaned down to kiss her swaying breasts, sucking on her nipples as she fucked her harder and faster. Jess was crying out in ecstasy as her body trembled with every hard thrust she received. She was getting closer to the edge. Helen could see it, and Isabel could feel it. Jess's pussy clamped around Isabel's throbbing shaft. Her back arched up as she released one final scream before cumming all over Isabel's cock. Her wetness squirted against Isabel's strong body. She was squirming and whimpering before eventually coming down from her euphoric high, panting heavily with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

''Good girl,'' Helen smiled. She crawled on top of Jess before sealing her lips around Jess's tongue and sucking on it.

As the two of them lay together making-out, Isabel slid out of Jess and saw her mother's ass right in front of her. Her pussy was dripping wet as well, begging to be fucked by her. Hungry to continue, Isabel grabbed Helen's hips as she guided her cock into position right behind her. Feeling what was about to happen, Helen hugged Jess and braced for the best feeling she could ever hope to experience. Her daughter's massive 15-inch cock thrusting inside of her. In turned her on even more to think about that number and think about her daughter fucking her to her heart's content.

''Fuck, mom,'' Isabel growled, slowly pushing her length inside of her. Despite how wet she was, her mother was just as tight as ever.

Helen was moaning into Jess's mouth. Their bodies were grinding against each other as the force of Isabel's thrusts made their bodies quake. Even though she no longer has Isabel's cock inside of her, Jess was still greatly enjoying herself. Helen was being fucked right on top of her. The most erotic expression she had ever seen was plastered on the older woman's face. She would die a happy woman if that was the last thing she would ever see.

''That's it, mommy!'' Isabel grunted, pounding into her mother over and over again with greater force. ''Take my big cock!''

''Yes, I love my babygirl's big cock!'' Helen cried out in pleasure.

Her body bucked against Jess. The younger woman could feel Isabel's massive balls slapping against her pussy each time she thrust the full length of her shaft inside of Helen. It was pleasurable for both of them as Isabel rammed into her mother primally. Isabel was showing no sign of slowing down. Any fear that she would feel sick after going near the nuclear reactor earlier was quickly cast away as she refused to slow down. Helen begged for more as her pussy was stretched by the thick cock over and over again.

When Isabel reached down to pull on her mother's hair, Jess kissed Helen's exposed neck. The taste of sweat and cum made her heart race. Helen's whole body felt numb as Isabel fucked her like never before. It was an endless barrage of pleasure as she felt jolts spark throughout her very being. A few times, Isabel would slow her thrusts, making sure that Helen had a moment to feel every inch come in and out of her before she would suddenly buck wildly against Helen's ass.

''Isabel, I'm cumming!'' Helen screamed. ''Mommy's cumming.''

Isabel leaned down and bit on her mother's ear. ''Cum for your babygirl.''

That was the finishing touch Helen needed. She shook between Isabel and Jess as her juices gushed out of her, soaking Isabel's cock. The Dragon Slayer didn't stop until she was certain that her mother was fully satisfied. Her screams were hoarse as she enjoyed every hot second of being fucked by her superhuman daughter and feeling her girlfriend cover her body with sweet touches and kisses. As she thrashed against Jess, she could feel her leg come between Jess's legs, grazing her pussy. That's when an idea came to her.

Before she had even calmed down from her orgasm, Helen grabbed Jess's leg and shifted slightly so that she could straddle her. Jess gasped and bolted upright after the surprising move. Her pussy was now grinding against Jess's. Isabel stared in fascination as they locked their legs and came closer together. The position looked so intimate, and she could see that they were both enjoying rubbing themselves against each other. Because of the way they were sitting, their faces were very close to touching. Just when Isabel thought they would kiss she could feel her mother grab her arm and move her closer.

''Stand up.'' Helen ordered.

Isabel followed her mother's instructions. She stood on the bed and felt herself standing beside them with her cock between their faces. Helen and Jess came together to press their lips on either side of Isabel's shaft. Isabel threw her head back and began to pump her cock against their mouths. The two of them kissed and sucked Isabel's long cock, letting her rub the shaft and her big balls all over their wet faces. Isabel watched them give affection to her cock. She listened to their pussy squelching together as they grinded faster. After feeling both of them cum on her, she wasn't sure she could hold back for much longer.

There were no words, only more lustful growls as Isabel pulled her cock back and splattered her release all over their faces once again. This time, there was more than enough cum to paint their bodies. Helen and Jess were dripping with her seed, but they weren't going to stop.

Time was short, so they were going to make every moment of it last.

While Helen and Jess's bodies became exhausted, they allowed Isabel to take control and fuck them however she wanted. The next few minutes were filled with them feeling jets of cum exploding all over their bodies. It didn't stop there, as Isabel would ram her cock inside of them one after the other, spraying her seed in their pussies until their throats were too tired to scream. Still, they demanded more. Isabel couldn't control herself. She let loose and took them from behind, from beneath, from the top, and in-between. No position or angle was rejected as they made love until Helen and Jess could no longer move except for the heaving of their chests with every tried breath.

Reeling with excitement, Isabel lay down on the bed next to them. At some point during their escapades, the bed frame had become broken and there were dents in the walls. Thankfully, they didn't have anyone in the next room to worry about. At least, they hoped that they didn't. Either way, they didn't care. As they lay together and snuggled up, enjoying what little peacetime they had, Isabel listened to the sound of their hearts beating and smiled.

''I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you too.'' Helen and Jess said together.

Whatever happens in the next hour, nothing was going to change the fact the three of them would fight for each other until the death.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE HOTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY WANTED TO HAVE A NICE AND ROMANTIC SCENE WITH OUR THREE HEROINES TOGETHER AS A WAY TO CELEBRATE 50 CHAPTERS AND BECAUSE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE QUITE ACTION-PACKED AND THRILLING. I HOPE TO BRING YOU A ROLLERCOASTER OF EXCITEMENT AND EMOTION. I DARE NOT GIVE ANYTHING ELSE AWAY. ALL I CAN SAY IS GET READY AND BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING AMAZING READERS. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST. STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


	51. Chapter 51

Thane walked through the stadium with a million thoughts running through his mind. Outside was a living, breathing Dragon. He could scarcely believe the power that was coming from the mighty beast. It made his newfound power puny by comparison. Yet, for some reason, that knowledge didn't infuriate him. He felt almost proud to compare himself to the monster. The creature was like a living shrine…awe-inspiring and worthy of praise. Perhaps, if he continued to play to the Dragon's good side, he would find himself reaching new heights? Greater than any human that has ever walked the earth.

Greater than even Isabel.

Until he was as strong, if not stronger, than the mighty Dragons.

As he marched through the final corridor, he pushed down the door in front of him. He was amazed that the interior was still mostly intact after the Dragon's grand entrance. In the room, Gabriel yanked on his restraints once more but was unsuccessful in his attempts to escape. When he realized that someone had entered the room, he turned and rose to his feet frantically.

''What's going on out there?'' he gasped. ''I thought I heard a Dragon.''

''I don't know what else you can mistake it for,'' Thane replied gruffly. He approached Gabriel and with one swift tug, tore his restraints to pieces.

Gabriel looked down at the broken restraints before smiling at Thane. ''The formula worked. I knew you would be a more suitable participant than my daughter.''

Thane scowled before turning and leaving, not wanting on Gabriel. ''Speaking of your daughter, there's still work to be done.''

Despite Gabriel throwing one question after another at Thane as he followed him, the young man was silent until they walked back out onto the stadium field. Finally, Gabriel was silenced as he gazed in awe at the Dragon that was perched on one of the stands. It stared up into the sky with smoke billowing out of its mouth.

''Incredible,'' Gabriel whispered. ''They truly are magnificent gods.''

At long last, Rossula rose to its feet before jumping down onto the field, shaking the ground on impact. Gabriel almost stumbled under the massive quake, but Thane stood still like a statue as he looked up at the Dragon.

''The strange human is late,'' Rossula said. ''I knew she had overestimated her abilities.''

''She's not late!'' Thane called out, getting the Dragon's attention. ''She's not coming back.''

''What? Why would a human lie to a Dragon?''

Thane grit his teeth before stepping forward. ''I'll tell you why. Because they think they've found a weapon that can kill a Dragon. That's why we've been trekking across this shit land for weeks.''

Rossula lifted its head, staring down at Thane curiously. ''A weapon that can kill a Dragon? That is fantasy. No such weapon exists. And if so, how would you know about this?''

''Because I was with them on their journey,'' he paused when Rossula neared him, baring its large teeth. ''But, I'm no longer with them. I have the powers of a Dragon. I am now one of you.''

''Is that so? You are also a strange human.''

''I am no longer human…I am something more,'' he glanced over at Gabriel and noticed the proud look he was giving him, like a father watching his son become a man and take leadership for the first time. Thane locked eyes with the Dragon once again. ''I can help you stop them. I have read their map. I know where they are going. I can show you the way. There are only two things I ask of you. First, I wish for you to teach me the ways of the Dragon, so that I may become stronger. I can be the link between humans and Dragons. I can make humanity serve you as you wish.''

Next to him, Gabriel dropped onto one knee and bowed before the beast. ''We are your humble servants. You are the true kings of this world and beyond.''

Rossula scoffed. ''There is only one king. Our great Dragon King. He is the one above all Dragons.''

Gabriel's eyes shone brightly. ''May we meet this great one?''

''Perhaps, if you prove your loyalty,'' Rossula glared back down at Thane. ''You said there were two things you wanted to ask of me. What is your second request?''

Thane smirked and felt a primal inferno inside of him flickering. It grew brighter and brighter as he had one goal in mind.

XXX

Isabel reeled back as she almost became overwhelmed by an unseen force. Everyone standing around her, including Cruise, Helen, Jess, Giovanni, and Erika gazed at her as she tried to make sense of this horrible feeling of dread washing over her.

Before long, it became clear what was happening. ''Rossula is coming.''

''So, our time is up.'' Cruise sighed. He retrieved his walkie-talkie from his pocket and tried to get it working. After a few seconds of static, he was able to get a clear enough signal. ''Jon, tell me we've got everyone into the tunnels.''

On the other side of the device, Jon's voice could just barely be heard. ''Not yet. The tunnels here are deep but narrow. It's going to take some time before we get everyone down.''

''Damn it, and we still need to set up the remote,'' Cruise turned to Isabel. ''How much time do you think we have?''

''I don't know,'' Isabel said worriedly. ''This feeling is getting stronger really quickly. It's like it knows where to find us.''

''But how?'' Jess asked. ''Surely it couldn't have heard us from this distance. Unless it knew we'd be here…''

Suddenly, it became clear to all of them how the Dragon was able to locate them so quickly. It had someone who knew about their plan. Everyone stared at each other, afraid of what was going to happen.

Erika gulped. ''Did Thane see the map? Can he read it?''

''Unfortunately,'' Helen groaned. ''The council never liked to make it public to the colony that they taught themselves to read before everyone else. Thane was next in line to lead. I have no doubt he was able to read the map the whole time.''

The hangar was awoken by the sound of a loud thud. The group turned and saw it was Giovanni who had punched the wall in frustration, hard enough to leave a tiny dent and make his knuckles bleed. ''After everything I've done for that boy…he…he betrays us like this.''

''Now's not the time to think about that,'' Helen countered. ''Cruise and I are almost finished setting up the remote detonator. Once it's ready, the rest of us need to get to the tunnel, bolt the door behind us and turn on the bomb.''

Isabel stared at her with concern. ''It sounds like we don't have much time between each step. Will the door be strong enough to hold?''

''This place was built for nuclear testing. It will have some resistance, but we still need to make sure that we get far enough away from it so that we don't get caught in the radioactive fallout.''

''That still doesn't tell us how we're going to deal with our Dragon problem,'' Giovanni barked. ''It'll be here any minute now. It'll burn the place down before you two finish setting up the detonator.''

Isabel lifted her head. ''Not if there's someone out there to distract it.''

The room fell silent. All eyes were on Isabel. She glanced around at everyone and could see their doubt and worry. Yet, no one tried to stop her, not even her mother. At this point, Helen was usually trying to stop Isabel from going through with her plan, however, this time was different. They were facing impossible odds and they had no answer other than to hold out for as long as possible and hope that luck was on their side. Although, Isabel was counting on something else to work in her favor.

''I think I can distract it until mom and Cruise have finished what they need to do.''

''Will you survive for that long?'' Cruise questioned.

''I will,'' Isabel said confidently. ''I know a way to drag out the fight for as long as possible.''

Jess then stepped forward. ''And we can give you more time. I can go out with you and use small bombs like before to give you more firepower. I know you're going to say that it's dangerous, but every choice we make here is dangerous. This way, you'll have a fighting chance.''

''And she won't be alone,'' Erika said. ''I'll help too. My daughters are with the others escaping into the tunnel, so I can stay and fight without worrying about their safety.''

Giovanni nodded. ''I can come too. With the three of us aiding you, you should be able to stand a fighting chance.''

A smile tugged on Isabel's lips as she nodded in agreement. ''Okay, it's settled. We'll stall the fight for as long as we can. When I hear the signal from mom, I'm going to rush us all back down into the tunnel and get us as far away from the blast as possible. Everyone else should be safely away by then, so it'll be just a matter of us outrunning the explosion.''

''You mean _you_ outrunning the explosion,'' Giovanni replied. ''You'll be carrying us along the way.''

Cruise chuckled. ''What are you talking about? She's been carrying you all ever since we started this damn adventure.''

Isabel wanted to laugh, but she was hit by another invisible wave. It was as if she was feeling the storm beneath the Dragon's winds right above. ''They're almost here. We better get ready.''

''I mean it, kid,'' Cruise said, as if he didn't hear or ignored Isabel's last statement. He approached her and held out his hand. ''We wouldn't have got this far without you. Whatever happens today, the world will know that you gave it a fighting chance. It's been an honor fighting alongside you.''

''Don't say it like that,'' Isabel said. After a moment to think about his words, she grinned slightly and then accepted his hand.

She glanced to the side and saw her mother gazing at her, trying to be as hopeful as possible. Without a second thought, she came forward and they hugged tightly. Cruise took a step back to give them space before returning his attention towards the bomb, making sure that everything was in place. Behind them, Erika grabbed Giovanni's arm and guided him away so that they could find weapons to use to help Isabel. Jess was about to join them before she was pulled into the hug by the mother and daughter duo. The three of them didn't want to let go, too scared of what might happen.

''Both of you need to come back to me,'' Helen whispered to them.

''We will,'' Isabel said.

Jess smiled. ''We're going to save the world together.''

XXX

Isabel opened the door and stepped back out into the world. She thought she would be greeted by blinding sunlight. Instead, she saw that the area was cast in shadow as something large descended from the sky. Trying to not let her fear get the better of her, she continued to walk forward as Jess, Giovanni and Erika followed after her. In their hands were grenades, ready to be unclipped and used on Isabel to give her power the much-needed boost.

Rossula landed on the ground about a hundred feet away from the base's entrance. They almost lost their footing as the ground groaned beneath them. Isabel watched as two figures jumped from the Dragon's back. She noticed her father was with them. He fell and landed awkwardly from the height before rolling and disappearing into a thick shrub. This time, Isabel wasn't going to let her anger towards her father cloud her judgement. She had a plan, and she needed to see it through so that her friends wouldn't be in any more danger than they already were.

Thane landed on the ground with grace, rising to his feet and staring down Isabel.

''So, where is this weapon of yours?'' Thane called out.

''There is no weapon,'' Isabel shouted back. ''We came all this way for nothing. So, we might as well make our final stand here.''

Thane shifted his gaze towards the others. He noticed Jess, Giovanni and Erika taking some shelter behind a set of large rocks nearby. He also noticed the small weapons in their hands. He chortled. ''Instead of a mighty dragon-killing weapon, you're going to resort to grenades? You really are on your last legs.''

Before Isabel could fire back a retort, Rossula reared its head forward, letting out a puff of smoke from between its jaw. ''Human, you lied about bringing me your people. Do you still intend to fight me?''

''No…'' Isabel looked back at Thane. ''I want to fight him.''

Rossula hummed. ''What a coincidence. This human told me he wants the pleasure of killing you himself.''

''Oh, good, we're on the same page,'' Isabel replied, surprising Rossula and Thane. ''I guess I'll just cut straight to my proposal. Thane and I will fight. But, it'll be in two stages. First, we'll fight as we are. No assistance from anyone on the outside. After that, my friends will use the grenades on both of us to make us stronger.''

Jess, Giovanni and Erika stared at each other in confusion. Jess jumped to her feet. ''Isabel, are you crazy?''

''It's the only way to prove who is stronger,'' Isabel said, never taking her eyes off Thane. ''Isn't that what you really want? Do you want to know for certain if you're stronger than me? There's never going to be a better time to find out. This way, there'll be no doubt if we do things like this.''

Thane didn't know what to say. This was exactly what he wanted. That's why it didn't feel right.

Rossula lowered itself until it was resting on its arms and legs. ''This should be interesting.''

''See, the Dragon likes the idea.'' Isabel taunted.

Thane could feel anger building up inside of him. Even with his new power and a Dragon by his side, Isabel still found a way to make a fool of him. She'd even got Rossula to go along with her idea. It sickened him to play second fiddle to someone of a lower class. He couldn't stand for it anymore. Any rational thought or strategy he had were gone as he let primal rage and instinct take hold.

''Alright,'' he growled. ''I've been looking forward to this.''

''Not as much as I have,'' Isabel smirked. ''Now, nothing is holding me back from knocking your teeth out.''

That was the last thing the two of them said before charging at each other like wild animals.

A fight that had been long in the making was about to begin.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE EXCITEMENT AND TENSION ARE REALLY STARTING TO BUILD UP. DO YOU THINK THE PLAN WILL WORK? WILL THE BOMB BE ABLE TO STOP ROSSULA AND WILL THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO ESCAPE IN TIME? AND WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN IN A FIGHT TO THE DEATH BETWEEN ISABEL AND THANE? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE THE SIGNIFICANT ONE. THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF TENSE MOMENTS, AND WITHOUT GIVING TOO MUCH AWAY, PREPARE YOURSELVES. THE NEXT CHAPTER HAD ME IN TEARS WHILE WRITING IT. I HOPE THAT YOU'RE READY FOR IT.**

**IN OTHER NEWS, MY JOB HAS TEMPORARILY CLOSED BECAUSE OF RESTRICTIONS AND LOCKDOWN, SO I HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE, EVEN IF I AM WORRYING ABOUT STAYING EMPLOYED. BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THINGS DEPRESSING. I'M GOING TO KEEP MOVING FORWARD AND KEEP WRITING FOR YOU ALL. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN THE MOST AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE READERS EVER. I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IS A SUPERSTAR, AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL STAY SAFE AND WELL. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS:**

**KASONGO PEMBAMOTO**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**AMANDA LEWIS**


	52. Chapter 52

Helen and Cruise glanced up at the roof as the whole hangar around them trembled after a large impact. Dust rained down on them as they stared a cautious look with each other before setting their sights on the nuclear weapon.

''Sounds like the fun has begun outside.'' Cruise said.

Helen nodded nervously, always keeping one eye on the bomb. ''We've almost finished setting it up.''

It pained her to not know what was going on outside. However, she had to trust, Isabel, Jess and the others. She knew that her daughter must have some kind of plan to delay things for as long as possible so that they could get everything ready. It was a miracle that this place hadn't been burnt to the ground yet. Then again, if it were, Helen doubted they would know about it because the bomb would have gone off with that much firepower around it. Sweat poured down her face as she followed the detailed instructions laid out in one of the historical textbooks. One slip-up would be catastrophic for all of them. There was another boom that rocked the hangar, almost causing Helen to fumble with the wires on the device that she was holding.

She sighed with relief when nothing else happened and continued with her work. Next to her, Cruise was standing guard. He watched as the walls started to crack with each collision going on outside.

He smiled and glanced down at the ground. ''If only Pitt were here to see this.''

After a few more minutes of messing with the wires under the control panel, Helen stepped away, tightly holding a small device in her hand. ''This is it. This is a remote switch that will activate a timer on the bomb. We'll only have a few minutes. So, we have to detonate it after we get everyone underground.''

''My Crew should have the others to safety by now. We'll catch up with them. But, what about demon-lizard outside? Once it knows what's going on, it will try to fly away.''

Helen swallowed the lump in her throat. ''If this bomb is as powerful as I think it is, it won't be able to get away in time, even with a head start.''

''Damn,'' Cruise said. He smiled despite the danger surrounding him. ''Then let's get the others and book our ticket to a land that isn't blown to kingdom come.''

The two of them exchanged a respectful look with one another before turning towards the exit. However, they stopped when they noticed a shadowy silhouette standing by the door. In the darkness of the hangar, it was impossible to see who it was until they stepped inside. The first thing that Helen and Cruise noticed was the handgun in the person's hand. A weapon that they recognize belonged to one of the corpses they had found in the underground bunker when clearing it out. As the silhouette stepped closer, revealing themselves, Helen felt her blood boil as she stared into the eyes of the man she never wanted to see again.

''Helen,'' Gabriel smiled, adjusting his glasses with one hand while keeping his gun pointed at the two of them. ''What are you doing down here while our daughter is fighting for her life outside?''

She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to hurt him for his mocking tone. ''She is not your daughter! She and I want nothing to do with you!''

''That's an unfortunate feeling that I also share,'' he replied, pointing the gun at her. His eyes scanned the room, noting the large cylinder and open control panel behind them. He then fixed his stare onto a device that Helen was holding, despite her best attempts to hide it behind her back. ''Hand that over. Whatever it is, I don't like you holding it.''

''I won't.''

''Either that or I shoot you both and take it by force.''

Cruise smirked. ''What if she flips the switch before that happens?''

Next to him, Helen shot him a questioning stare, but Cruise didn't budge. He remained calm and poised as Gabriel focused the gun onto him now. Helen wasn't sure if Cruise was bluffing or being genuine, either way, they didn't have many options. She revealed the device and kept her finger close to the trigger. She could feel herself trembling and sweating. If it turned on now, there would be no chance for any of them to escape in time.

Gabriel looked at them and then the bomb once more. It slowly began to dawn on him what they were talking about. His jaw dropped in awe. ''Nuclear weapons? They exist?''

''That's right,'' Helen said. ''We have a weapon that can kill a Dragon. This is our chance…''

''To kill one Dragon,'' Gabriel interrupted. ''What difference will that make? There are thousands more. And their King. I was told about him by the Dragon outside. He sounds magnificent. I would love to meet him. We could meet him together. You, me, and Isabel. Hand over the trigger, Helen. Let's ascend together.''

Helen felt her stomach churn at the thought. ''I'd rather die.''

Gabriel remained emotionless as his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger. ''Very well. I am sorry that it has come to this.''

''No, you're not.'' Helen snapped.

XXX

Thane spat out blood as he received another powerful punch to the face from Isabel. Despite his best attempts, his opponent was quicker and stronger. He threw punch after punch, breaking the rocks around them as she dodged his every attack. When he charged too quickly, she stepped to the side and lifted her knee, striking him in the stomach before pummelling him to the ground, cracking the stone beneath them.

''Well, well, Thane,'' Isabel smirked. ''It seems like you overestimated your abilities.''

Clawing at the ground, Thane looked up at her before turning to Rossula who was watching them. The Dragon appeared to slowly be losing interest. It scratched beneath its chin, causing one of its scales to fall onto the ground below. Every so often, the Dragon would look at Isabel, as if she was the more interesting figure. She was treating this more like a show than a fighter. Thane felt like he was being mocked. Even with his new power, he was still in Isabel's shadow. He screamed in frustration and slammed his fists into the ground, separating the earth. Isabel was forced to retreat as the ground quaked and broke under her feet. When she was caught and stumbled, Thane saw a chance to counter. He grabbed her face before throwing her to the ground. He threw unleashed a barrage of punches, relentlessly beating her into the ground.

Watching on nearby, Jess stood up and was prepared to throw one of her grenades to assist Isabel. However, she was stopped by Giovanni grabbing her arm before she could pull the pin.

''We have to help her,'' Jess argued.

Giovanni shook his head. ''She doesn't need our help. Not yet. Look.''

Jess turned around just in time to see Isabel kick at Thane's chin, launching him into the air. When he fell back down to the ground, Isabel was back on her feet. A little bit of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, but other than a few bruises and cuts, she hardly looked out of breath. They had certainly seen her in worse states before. Thane stood back up and stared at Isabel with wide eyes.

''Seriously? That's all you've got.'' Isabel taunted.

Thane shook his head in disbelief. ''No, this is all wrong. How are you still stronger than me?''

''You're so blinded by your own power that you can't see it in others.''

''What?''

Isabel glanced around her, from Thane to Rossula to the entrance to the bunker. She still hadn't heard the signal from her mother and Cruise yet. They must still be setting up the bomb. She had to keep the charade going on for as long as possible. However, it appeared that the Dragon was slowly getting bored. If one thing went wrong, it would ruin the plan and put everyone at risk. Isabel had to increase the stakes.

''We can already see that I have you beat in our base forms. So, let's see what happens when we add some fire.'' She turned to Rossula. ''Would you like to see that?''

The Dragon tilted its head and hummed delightfully. ''I would be very interesting to see that, strange human. You amuse me more than the other.''

Isabel nodded, ignoring Thane's cry of frustration. She turned to her allies and raised her arm. ''Throw me a grenade first, then one to Thane.''

Jess, Erika and Giovanni looked at each other. They didn't seem too fond of the idea, but they had no time to argue. Jess stood up and threw her grenade towards Isabel.

''No!''

Isabel turned around, but it was too late. Thane crashed into her, knocking her out of the way before grabbing the grenade. He crushed it in his hand. The explosion surrounded him as Isabel watched on in despair. Instantly, Thane was chasing after her and lashing out like a wild animal. She tried to avoid his attacks like before, but he was faster. His wild attacks frequently missed, but whenever they landed, Isabel felt each and every crushing blow. She was knocked by, quickly overwhelmed by Thane's renewed power. All the while, he berated her and cursed her name.

''I'm tired of you being the one giving orders! I am supposed to be the hero! You took my people from me! My legacy! Now, I'll take everything from you!''

Isabel raised her arms to block his attacks as she looked for a counter, but he was out of control. Even if she managed to land a punch or kick, Thane would shrug off the attack and knock her back. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabel could see the others looking on desperately. They wanted to help. Jess needed to be held back by Erika and Giovanni. They couldn't risk adding more fire to the brawl for fear that it would make Thane stronger. Jess wrestled out of their hold before being blinded by the light gleaming from Rossula's scale that was sitting on the ground near them.

Another punch sent Isabel to the ground face-first. Thane stamped his foot, missing Isabel's head by mere inches. The ground broke apart, creating a bottomless, dark chasm. Before Isabel could back away from it, Thane grabbed her from behind. He locked his arm around her neck and began to choke her. Isabel tried to pry herself free, but Thane's hold was too strong. Slowly, he edged closer to the edge of the chasm, until Isabel's feet were dangling over the side. Even with her incredible sight, she couldn't see the bottom. It was like their fight had carved open the world.

Behind them, Rossula leaned forward, entertained by the fight and curious to see the outcome, which appeared to be coming any second now.

''When you see my father in hell,'' Thane growled into Isabel's ear. ''Tell him I became what he always wanted me to be. I became a leader.''

''Tell him yourself!'' Isabel choked.

She tried to reach behind and punch him, but it was no use. With every passing second, Isabel felt numb and dreaded darkness creeping over her. She was struggling less and less as Thane readied himself to throw her lifeless body into the darkness below.

Then, Isabel saw a splash of red hit the side of her face, followed by Thane howling in pain. His hold on her loosened and she was able to escape. When she turned, she saw that Jess had come out of nowhere to stab Thane in the neck with the dragon scale. It was able to penetrate his skin, as blood spewed from the gash. He shook his body, almost throwing Jess over the edge, but she landed safely on the ground.

Thane screamed, trying to pull the scale out of his neck. Seeing a chance to end this, Isabel slid forward and kicked at his legs. Thane reached out but could do nothing as he fell over the edge, disappearing into the chasm. His scream faded into nothingness. Isabel glanced over the edge. Thane was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Isabel turned around to see Jess weakly stand up. She clutched her side but smiled through the pain as she and Isabel locked eyes.

Isabel wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Rossula's claw swung into view. The spear-like talon disappeared into Jess's back before spiking out of her chest. Blood erupted out of the wound as Isabel felt her heart shatter before her very eyes. Jess gasped but didn't make another sound as her wide eyes glazed back towards Isabel. The life in them dulled. Rossula pulled its claw back, allowing Jess to fall to the ground. Isabel tried to call out Jess's name, but she couldn't speak. All she could do was run to Jess's side. She placed Jess's head onto her lap and put her hand over the open wound. She wanted to believe she could save her, but there was no hope. Isabel couldn't speak as she looked down at Jess.

''I…I love…'' Jess said quietly before she was silent forever.

It happened so quickly that Isabel couldn't believe it was real. She didn't want to believe it. However, when she felt the warmness of Jess's blood flowing onto her lap, she knew this was real. Jess was dead in her arms.

Rossula looked down upon her without any sign of remorse or guilt. ''The human had to know its place.''

Isabel wasn't sure if she could hear Erika and Giovanni calling out to her. Everything around her slowly disappeared. All sights and sounds became a blur as something inside of her seemed to snap. Her hair ignited into a burst of flames. Red and yellow flickering from her locks as her hands seemed to shift. The bones inside her body shaped, taking a new shape, a more demonic shape. Her mouth bled as her teeth sharpened, cutting through her gums as her gasps and screams changed into rage-filled howls and roars.

''You'll pay…'' she snarled. When she looked up at Rossula, her pupils became slits and turned into a ghastly shade of gold. ''I'll make you pay!''

Isabel threw her head back. Her roar echoed far and wide. Even Rossula was taken aback by the sound. Suddenly, Isabel leapt into the air and began her attack on the Dragon.

**XXX**

**THIS CHAPTER HURT TO WRITE. I'VE BEEN DREADING IT AND ANTICIPATING IT SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING. I KNEW IT WAS COMING. THIS IS A STORY THAT CAN GO ANYWHERE, AND NOT EVERYONE CAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE. NOW THE QUESTION IS WHAT WILL BECOME OF ISABEL AND THE OTHERS? WILL SHE LOSE HER SANITY AND BECOME THE MONSTERS SHE'S TRYING TO DEFEAT? WILL HELEN AND CRUISE ESCAPE FROM GABRIEL? THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE QUITE EXPLOSIVE...IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING INCREDIBLE READERS. WE'RE GETTING VERY CLOSE TO THE END NOW. STAY SAFE, ESPECIALLY WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY MILKY WAY GALAXIES & UNIVERSE BUILDERS:**

**KASONGO PEMBAMOTO**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**AMANDA LEWIS**

**CHARMAINE DUONG**


End file.
